Harry Potter e a Relíquia de Merlin
by Aline Cresswel
Summary: Essa fic retrata o 7º ano de Harry e foi escrita antes do lançamento do 7º livro. Nesta versão Harry vai encontrar alguém para ajudá-lo em sua difícil missão, ao lado de Gina e seus amigos ele vai aprender o verdadeiro valor da amizade e do amor. H/G.
1. Tia Guida Não!

**Tia Guida Não!**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama na Rua dos Alfeneiros n° 4 pensando em tudo que lhe acontecera durante seu sexto e último ano em Hogwarts, pois a escola permaneceria fechada por tempo indeterminado agora que Dumbledore se foi… como era difícil para Harry lembrar da morte do diretor… de como teve que terminar com Gina, a garota da sua vida, para mantê-la segura…

- MOLEQUE VENHA ATÉ AQUI! - Harry sobressaltou-se com o grito de seu tio Valter que ainda insistia em chamá-lo de moleque.

Harry Potter estava bem diferente do que era há alguns anos atrás, estava razoavelmente musculoso por causa do quadribol e também crescera alguns centímetros nestes dias em que se encontrava na casa de seus tios, ficando apenas poucos centímetros mais baixo que Rony, seu melhor amigo. Harry desceu as escadas até a sala onde estavam os Dursleys.

- Olhe aqui garoto! - rosnou Valter assim que avistou o sobrinho. - Guida vai vir passar uns dias aqui em casa e eu não quero nenhuma gracinha vinda de você entendeu?

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Harry cujo primeiro pensamento fora "tia Guida, não". - Vou ter que aturá-la só por três dias mesmo.

- Como assim? - perguntou Valter Dursley olhando desconfiado para o sobrinho.

- Em três dias eu farei dezessete anos e serei maior de idade no meu mundo e então poderei fazer magia e a proteção dessa casa desaparecerá e finalmente poderei ir embora daqui.

- E pra onde você vai? - perguntou o Sr. Dursley com ironia, pois achava que o sobrinho não tinha como se sustentar apesar de que Dumbledore havia dito que ele tinha herdado uma casa do padrinho.

- Isso não é da sua conta. - respondeu Harry saindo da sala e indo para o quarto.

No outro dia Harry acordou cedo, após mais um pesadelo em que via todas as pessoas que mais amava mortas, os pesadelos eram tão freqüentes que já estava se acostumando. Harry se levantou vestiu uma jeans velha e uma camiseta branca muito larga.

Tio Valter saiu logo após o café da manhã para buscar tia Guida. Perto das 9:00 h Harry ouviu o carro de tio Valter estacionar, respirou fundo e atendeu a porta, e lá estava tia Guida gorda e feia como sempre segurando seu horrível buldogue que se chamava Estripador, e ao lado dela uma garota que devia ter uns 16 anos muito bonita magra, loira, de olhos verdes muito claros que não eram muito bonitos, pois o verde mal se diferenciava da parte branca de seus olhos.

Enquanto tia Guida entrava e jogava a mala em cima de Harry e abraçava Duda dando ao sobrinho uma nota de 20 libras, Harry percebeu que era atentamente examinado pela garota loira, corou ao ver que ela sorria marotamente para ele.

- Venha Lucy quero lhe apresentar meu sobrinho! - exclamou tia Guida passando o braço gordo pelos ombros da garota. - Esse é o Duda, ele não é uma graça?

Pelo olhar que Lucy dirigiu a Duda ela tinha a mesma opinião de Harry, que longe de ser uma gracinha Duda parecia um porco.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. - falou Lucy com uma voz um pouco fina demais, mas que não chegava a ser irritante.

- Essa é Petúnia, mulher do Valter. - continuou tia Guida.

- É um prazer Sra. Dursley. - cumprimentou Lucy.

- Essa é Lucy neta do coronel Fubster que infelizmente faleceu ano passado deixando a pobre Lucy órfã, já que os pais dela morreram anos atrás em um grave acidente, e como eu precisava de alguém que me ajudasse com meus cachorros eu a adotei. - falou Guida.

"Coitada". Pensou Harry. "Além de ficar órfã ainda ter que aturar tia Guida todos os dias".

- E quem é você? - perguntou Lucy repentinamente se dirigindo a Harry.

- Esse é um garoto imprestável, que mora de favor aqui. - falou tia Guida com rispidez.

- Harry Potter, é um prazer. - falou Harry sem se alterar, sabia que era isso que sua "querida" tia queria.

Lucy acenou com a cabeça, havia ficado surpresa com o jeito que Harry fora tratado.

Harry subiu com as malas de Lucy e tia Guida para o quarto de hóspedes e foi para o seu quarto só descendo na hora do almoço.

- O que estava aprontando lá em cima garoto? - perguntou tia Guida assim que Harry se sentou.

- Estava estudando. - respondeu Harry, o que era verdade, pois nessas férias tudo o que Harry fazia era estudar todos os feitiços que aprendera e tentava memorizar na cabeça outros tantos para que quando pudesse usar magia tentasse lançá-los.

- Hora não me venha com essa, moleque atrevido! - falou Guida se alterando. - Eu sei muito bem que você estuda no centro St. Brutus para meninos irrecuperáveis! Você não deve nem saber ler.

Harry não respondeu estava mais preocupado em comer e sair dali o mais rápido possível, tia Guida parecia desconcertada sempre conseguira tirar aquele garoto do sério e se divertia com isso, mas agora Harry não deixava que ela o atingisse.

Durante os dois dias que se seguiram Harry evitou ao máximo ficar perto de Guida e o Estripador, o buldogue sarnento que ainda rosnava quando ele passava perto, apesar de que Harry já não tinha medo algum dele, Lucy acabou se mostrando uma pessoa menos agradável do que ele esperara, a garota ficava o tempo todo o observando, atirando-se para cima dele, lançando-lhe indiretas e chegando ao cúmulo de observá-lo tomando banho, Harry que sempre banhava de costas para a porta só percebeu quando terminara o banho e se virou para pegar a toalha, ficando extremamente vermelho, ele se enrolou apressadamente na toalha pegou sua roupa e foi para o quarto, e desde então ele tomou mais cuidado, sempre evitando Lucy, pois ele amava Gina e não iria traí-la, principalmente com uma garota chata e atirada como aquela.

No terceiro dia Harry estava mais aliviado, finalmente chegou o dia de seu aniversário e Rony e Mione iriam buscá-lo após o almoço e então liberdade! Ele arrumou o malão, e pensando na viagem de logo mais ele colocou a varinha no bolso direito da jeans que usava e sua capa da invisibilidade no esquerdo, ele usava uma camiseta preta de manga comprida que o padrinho um dia lhe dera (nunca a usara porque era doloroso, Sirius havia morrido uma semana depois de dar a camiseta) dizendo que o afilhado tinha que ter mais estilo, Harry sorriu ao se lembrar disso.

Após o almoço Harry foi para a sala, o que era estranho já que sempre preferia ir para o quarto, isso não passou despercebido a tia Guida, que logo perguntou:

- O que você quer garoto? Porque não subiu para o quarto como todo dia?

Harry ia responder muito "educadamente" que não era da conta dela, quando a campainha tocou e ele foi atender, com os Dursleys o observando.

- Harry! - exclamou Hermione, que abraçou o amigo assim que este abriu a porta.

- Harry e ai amigão como vai? - perguntou Rony também entrando.

- Bem melhor agora. - respondeu Harry feliz. - Eu vou lá em cima pegar minhas… - a voz de Harry foi morrendo ao ver que Gina acompanhava os amigos.

- Oi Harry. - disse Gina sorrindo.

Harry ficou algum tempo meio abobado, até que se lembrou que tinha que pegar seu malão, dizendo que já voltava correu até o quarto pegando o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges que não gostou de ser acordada.

Quando Harry chegou à sala viu que os amigos haviam saído para esperá-lo do lado de fora, e que tio Valter estava com a cara púrpura de raiva, pois teve que inventar uma desculpa qualquer para Guida e Lucy, mas estando feliz demais para se importar com isso Harry saiu pela porta sendo acompanhado pelos Dursleys e Lucy.

Harry ficou surpreso ao ver que além do carro e do motorista o ministério também mandara três homens vestidos com ternos pretos (provavelmente aurores) em um segundo carro chamando a atenção dos vizinhos que observavam atentos a cena. Harry torceu a cara, não queria a ajuda do Ministério pra nada, mas foi obrigado a aceitar, o Ministro estando muito "preocupado" com a segurança de Harry resolveu mandar um meio de transporte que parecesse trouxa pra que não levantasse suspeita.

Um dos aurores se adiantou e falou apertando a mão de Harry:

- É uma grande honra conhecê-lo senhor Potter. Clewart ao seu dispor. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só falar.

- É um prazer senhor Clewart. - respondeu Harry apertando a mão do homem e se encaminhando para um dos carros. Gina entrou logo após, e para espanto de Harry, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram para o outro carro.

- Eles acharam mais seguro nos separar. - falou Gina o encarando. - E então como foram as férias?

Harry resolveu que era melhor contar tudo o que acontecera, incluindo tudo o que Lucy havia feito. Gina ficara vermelha de raiva, e Harry ficou feliz ao perceber o ciúme que a ruiva demonstrava, e interiormente achava muito bom eles estarem bem longe da casa dos Dursleys, pois tinha a nítida impressão que Gina mataria Lucy se soubesse de tudo enquanto estava na casa dos tios, não se importava com Lucy, mas Gina se meteria em problemas lançando magia sendo menor de idade. Quando estavam quase chegando "A Toca", eles não conseguiram se segurar e se beijaram, um beijo que terminou cedo, pois Harry se afastou rapidamente assim que conseguiu oxigenar o cérebro se prometendo não ficar mais sozinho com Gina, pois não confiava nele mesmo quando estava perto da sua ruiva.

Ele tinha uma difícil jornada pela frente que começaria em Godric's Hollow, não tinha o direito de envolvê-la nisso.


	2. Separação

**Separação**

_Vou deixar você fazer da sua vida o que quiser_

_De hoje em diante eu não posso te prender_

_Sei que é tão difícil assim compreender_

Gina estava perdida sem saber direito o que fazer e o que pensar, ele se fora e a deixara ali sozinha, o compreendia e ao mesmo tempo não, sabia que aquele dia chegaria, pois heróis não levam amores pra guerra e sim amigos, mas esses pensamentos não ajudavam muito. Ele lhe dissera para seguir a vida dela, sorriu amargamente ao lembrar disso, "_como se ele não soubesse que ele é a minha vida_". Pensou triste.

_Jurei fiz planos com você_

_Mas entendi que não dá mais_

_Duas vidas, dois amores_

Harry Potter não estava em melhor estado que sua amada, a dor da separação estava matando-o, amava-a mais do que sua própria vida, lembrou-se dos momentos bons entre eles, dos planos e isso só piorou sua angustia, mas fizera o certo ele não podia ter duas vidas. Não podia viver ao lado dela, não quando essa maldita guerra estava no auge, num momento de fúria Gina havia gritado pra ele que a guerra era mais importante pra ele do que ela, que a guerra era o seu verdadeiro amor, ela não podia estar mais enganada, ele tinha duas vidas sim, uma em que ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo e outra em que ele não podia ser mais infeliz, infelizmente ele teve que escolher a segunda vida, tinha duas vidas sim, mas um único amor… Gina.

_Um caminho pra seguir_

_Por te amar vou te deixar_

_Foi tão difícil decidir_

Harry limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto, tinha um caminho pra seguir, tinha que ser forte, e quem sabe quando tudo terminasse ele não poderia ter Gina novamente? Isso se ela o estivesse esperando, Rony e Hermione não entendiam a decisão dele e viviam dizendo que o que ele estava fazendo era burrice, mas eles não entendiam! Será que achavam que foi fácil pra ele? Será que pensavam que ele não a queria ali com ele?!

_Já não vou mais_

_Brincar de dividir meu coração_

_Tem sempre alguém sofrendo solidão_

Já estava cansado de tudo, seu coração já não agüentava mais, estava dividido e não conseguia mais viver, não conseguia se concentrar na sua missão, se sentia sozinho. Se vissem agora o estado do "Escolhido" com certeza o mundo mágico entraria em pânico já que sua ultima esperança estava agora em pedaços.

_E assim não dá_

_Não tenho paz_

Paz, como gostaria de ter um pouco de paz, mas como se acalmar se o lindo moreno não saia de sua cabeça? Ao menos tivera tempo de dizer que o esperaria não se importava com o que acontecesse, ela esperaria a vida toda se fosse preciso. E mais lágrimas molharam-lhe o rosto, mas ela não fez nada para detê-las já não importava mais.

_Melhor perder_

_Você merece alguém melhor que eu_

_Alguém sem compromisso_

_Que é só seu_

Não! Gritou em pensamento, não queria perdê-la, mas sabia que seria o melhor pra ela, encontrar alguém sem compromisso, alguém que não tem um louco homicida atrás dele, alguém que poderá ser só dela, em uma das várias discussões as escondidas deles ele dissera para ela tentar esquecê-lo, agora rezava pra que ela não tentasse, ele não percebia, mas quanto mais pensava pior era o seu estado.

_Vou te deixar, por amor_

_Por te amar_

Em pensamento pedia perdão a ela, mas havia deixado-a por amor, por não querer o sofrimento dela, não queria que ela corresse riscos, não podia perdê-la para a guerra. "_Eu te amo Gina"_, pensou desesperado.

_Duas vidas, dois amores_

_Um caminho pra seguir_

_Por te amar vou te deixar_

_Foi tão difícil decidir_

Não conseguia mais pensar direito pensamentos desconexos povoavam sua mente, ele sentia como se tivesse duas vidas, uma em que ele era feliz ao lado da mulher que amava e outra que ele era obrigado a matar ou morrer, mas foi por amá-la mais do que a sua própria vida que a deixou, foi tão difícil dizer a ela o que tinha decidido…

_E assim não dá_

_Não tenho paz_

Ele lhe tirou a paz, o sossego, como ele podia achar que viver assim era o melhor pra ela? Será que ele achava que ela era capaz de deixar de amá-lo? Depois de esperá-lo por seis anos? Não, ela não era capaz de esquecer Harry Potter, O Escolhido, o menino que sobreviveu e principalmente o _seu _Harry…

Respirou fundo o dia estava amanhecendo e não podia deixar a mãe vê-la naquele estado, Molly parecia estar mais destruída por dentro do que ela, o sumiço dos três filhos (Rony, Hermione e Harry) tinha sido demais pra sua mãe.

"_Harry! Onde você está meu amor_"? Pensou desesperada, mal sabendo que a metros dali um garoto de olhos verdes olhou assustado para os lados, pois ouvira a voz da amada lhe chamando. Balançou a cabeça e pegou o Profeta Diário que estava na mesinha de cabeceira ao seu lado tentando se distrair.

*

*

*

*

**_Carolzynha: _**_Obrigada por comentar, e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, esse capítulo é só pra mostrar um pouco como o Harry se sente ao deixar a Gina pra trás, a partir do próximo começa a história de verdade, com personagens novos e ação. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, beijo e mais uma vez obrigada._


	3. Lince e Anny Yaxley

**Lince e Anny Yaxley**

- Uau! - exclamou Harry impressionado. Ele estava sentado na cama da pequena estalagem de Godric's Hollow onde estava hospedado. Tinha o Profeta Diário nas mãos. Era uma manhã fria, ventava muito e parecia que ia chover. Estava envolto em pensamentos quando uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor entrou.

- Harry porque essa cara? - perguntou vendo o amigo ali parado parecendo ter visto algo muito impressionante. Ela usava roupas trouxas comuns, uma calça jeans uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta azul aberta.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntou Rony também entrando no quarto. Ele deu um beijo em Hermione como se dissesse bom dia. Rony estava vestido com uma calça jeans e um casaco feito pela Sra. Weasley, assim como Harry que também usava calça jeans e casaco Weasley.

- Algum de vocês sabe quem é Lince? - perguntou Harry sem responder as perguntas dos amigos.

- Não… quem é? - perguntou Mione. Harry ficou levemente desapontado já que esperava que Mione soubesse. Mas para surpresa de Harry (e Mione também) Rony sabia quem era.

- Ela é a melhor caça monstros de todos os tempos. - falou Rony. - Ela é conhecida no mundo inteiro.

- Se é assim porque eu nunca li nada sobre ela? - perguntou Hermione um pouco enciumada por Rony saber algo que ela não sabia.

- Ela teve problemas com o Ministério a mais de 16 anos atrás, e foi banida do país por causa disso. O Ministério não deixa nada sobre ela sair nos jornais e livros aqui. - explicou Rony.

- Mas porque o interesse Harry? - disse Hermione agora com ciúmes de verdade por Rony saber tanto dessa mulher que devia ser horrível (era o que Hermione estava pensando naquele momento).

- Por causa disso. - disse Harry passando o jornal para Mione que logo começou a ler em voz alta. O jornal que tinha uma manchete com letras enormes e nenhuma foto (coisa inédita já que a capa do Profeta sempre trazia uma fotografia).

_COMENSAIS DA MORTE DERROTADOS_

_Hoje a auror Lince foi emboscada por seis comensais dentre eles a conhecida comensal Bellatrix Lestrange._

- Eu não acredito seis comensais de uma vez?! - comentou Rony abismado. - Mas isso é injusto…

- Vai me deixar terminar de ler ou não? - perguntou Mione um pouco irritada por ter sido interrompida. Rony balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e ela continuou:

_Ao contrário do que todos esperavam os comensais não conseguiram matar Lince, que não só os derrotou como também matou três deles e prendeu dois, infelizmente Bellatrix conseguiu fugir. Bellatrix saiu do duelo logo no inicio da luta._

_"A marca negra estava queimando", fala Lince em uma entrevista exclusiva ao Profeta segundo ela um dos comensais no meio da luta rasgou a manga das vestes e ela viu a marca de você-sabe-quem muito negra no braço do comensal. "Ela aparatou enquanto os outros cinco avançavam contra mim infelizmente não pude detê-la". Fala Lince em tom de lamento._

_Lince tem sido alvo de vários ataques tanto de comensais quanto de outros seguidores de você-sabe-quem. Antes desse ataque dos comensais ela já havia sido atacada por dois dementadores, e por lobisomens ambos devidamente derrotados._

_"Pelo menos o Grayback foi derrotado". Completa Lince. Que matou Grayback há duas semanas._

_Muitas pessoas que a encaravam duvidosamente, já que Lince foi banida do país anos atrás, hoje dizem estar arrependidas por terem duvidado dela…_

- Bem, mas isso não importa. - falou Mione parando de ler e olhando para os outros. - Eu estou impressionada, só lamento… - parou e olhou apreensiva para Harry. Harry entendeu e disse:

- É eu também lamento que ela não tenha conseguido pegar a Bellatrix. Apesar de que eu quero pegar ela pessoalmente.

- Mas não seria nada ruim ela ter sido presa ou até morta por essa tal de Lince. - falou Mione aliviada, pois Harry estava calmo, ele sempre ficava furioso quando tocavam no nome de Bellatrix ou de Snape.

- Bem, vamos descer que eu estou com fome e nós ainda temos que ir ver o tumulo dos meus pais. - disse Harry, já se levantando e indo em direção ao salão de entrada da estalagem que também servia de refeitório para os hóspedes e bar para os visitantes.

Harry estava se lembrando da semana tumultuada que teve na Toca, ele constantemente discutia com Gina que queria vir com ele, até que finalmente ela entendeu que ele não deixaria, tornando a despedida mais difícil ainda.

Eles haviam chegado a Godric's Hollow muito tarde no dia anterior. O casamento de Gui e Fleur havia sido realizado há dois dias, Harry achou difícil deixar a Toca e principalmente Gina que tentou não chorar na hora da despedida, eles haviam saído à noite da Toca, pois sabiam que a senhora Weasley tentaria descobrir para onde iam ou pior tentaria impedi-los de sair.

_- Temos que ir, estão prontos? - perguntou Harry a Rony e Mione, enquanto fechava sua mochila._

_- Sim estamos. - responderam os dois juntos, também com as mochilas especiais para viagem, eles poderiam colocar o que quisessem nelas e mesmo assim elas ficariam leves._

_- Harry? - disse uma voz doce perto da porta. A porta se abriu e Gina entrou no quarto, ela piscava muito os olhos tentando não chorar. "Como ela está linda", pensou Harry, ele havia evitado, de todas as formas imagináveis, naqueles dias que se seguiram ficar a sós com Gina. E era como estavam agora, já que Rony e Hermione haviam saído de fininho dali._

_- Gina… - disse Harry num sussurro quase inaudível._

_- Você ia embora sem se despedir de mim? - perguntou ela, com a voz tremendo._

_- Não… eu… Gina… - Harry não sabia o que dizer. - Na verdade Gina eu ia sim, eu tenho medo de não conseguir ir embora._

_- Eu gostaria que não fosse. - disse Gina muito baixo. - Mas eu entendo seus motivos Harry não se preocupe. Eu só peço que faça de tudo para voltar… voltar pra mim._

_- Eu vou voltar. Eu te amo Gina. - disse Harry a abraçando. Não queria ir não queria deixá-la._

_- Eu também te amo Harry. - disse Gina, também o abraçando e o beijando. Foi um beijo longo, apaixonante e desesperado. Nunca saberiam quanto tempo ficaram ali se beijando querendo que aquele momento não acabasse nunca. Mas Harry sabia o que tinha que fazer e por isso se separou de Gina e chamou os outros._

_- Gina eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra voltar, é uma promessa entendeu? - disse Harry, que como Gina também piscava muito os olhos tentando não chorar._

_Eles aparataram deixando uma Gina que não mais segurava as lágrimas, às deixava rolar pelo seu rosto caindo em seu decote, ela se jogou na cama onde Harry havia dormido e ficou ali muito tempo sentindo o cheiro dele e imaginando se o veria de novo. Tratou logo de afastar esses pensamentos ruins da cabeça, Harry voltaria, voltaria por ela, ele prometera e era só isso que importava. Imaginando o reencontro com Harry ela adormeceu._

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados em uma mesa tomando café da manhã em silêncio quando entraram duas mulheres na estalagem, a única estalagem bruxa de Godric's Hollow (foi Hermione que soube dela, ela encontrou a estalagem em um livro chamado: "Onde se hospedar? Um guia completo das principais estalagens do país").

Todos ali presentes (cerca de cinco pessoas fora o trio) pararam de falar no instante em que as mulheres entraram, deixando uma rajada de vento frio entrar, mas estavam olhando não para as duas, mas para a primeira mulher a entrar no local. Ela era alta, com cabelos pretos tão compridos que davam um pouco abaixo da cintura, aparentava ter uns 28* anos, tinha o rosto sério, mas muito bonito, uma boca nem muito cheia nem fina, olhos azuis, muito penetrantes, mas o que mais chamava atenção (pelo menos para o Rony) era o seu corpo, ela era magra, mas tinha curvas bastante generosas, que ficavam bastantes claras pelas roupas que ela usava uma calça trouxa preta bastante apertada no quadril e nas coxas assim como a jaqueta (também trouxa) apertada e sem botões, a jaqueta tinha um zíper na frente que estava parcialmente aberto formando um decote generoso.

A outra mulher era uma jovem de 20 anos, tinha uma estatura bem normal, e aparentemente não teria nada de muito diferente se não fosse um par de características que a faziam ter uma beleza especial, possuía um cabelo tão negro que sob a luz, chegava a ter um tom azulado, que iam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, eram lisos e nas pontas eram levemente ondulados, e uma bela franja desalinhada emoldurava seu rosto, os seu olhos também, eram muito negros, amendoados, grandes e tão vivos quanto os olhos verdes de Harry. Tinha uma boca muito bem desenhada, assim como todos os traços do rosto que eram muito delicados. Ela trajava por baixo da pesada capa negra com gola de pele, um belo vestido de saia rodada um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, verde esmeralda fosco, tinha a cintura bem definida, marcada por uma linda faixa, e longas botas pretas reluzentes de salto.

As duas mulheres se sentaram em uma mesa ao canto do bar, ao lado do trio, a mulher de roupa preta, que estava de costas para Harry, não parecia se incomodar com o silêncio sepulcral que se instalou no bar desde que entrara e nem nos olhares a seguindo, no entanto a de verde estava muito corada, pois agora os olhares de todos começavam a recair sobre ela.

O dono do bar/hospedaria se aproximou e disse:

- O que desejam? - ele parecia meio apreensivo.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor. - pediu a segunda mulher mais corada ainda, pois sua voz ecoara por causa do silêncio.

- Um copo de hidromel. - falou a outra ainda sem se alterar. Até que olhou para sua acompanhante e percebeu que esta estava corada, levantou a sobrancelha esquerda como se achasse que a outra estava exagerando. - Anny… - disse suspirando. Olhou para os lados e falou alto: - Nossa! Estou me sentindo um dementador.

Todos recomeçaram a falar com uma expressão um pouco aflita. Rony ainda tentava segurar o riso pelo comentário da mulher, Hermione o olhava irritada, e Harry simplesmente olhava pra mulher mais perto dele (a de preto). As duas começaram a conversar e Harry prestou atenção.

- Por favor, Anny Yaxley depois de quase um ano convivendo comigo você já devia ter se acostumado a não ficar tão envergonhada! - dizia a mulher em tom meio de censura meio divertido.

- Ah! Fica quieta Lince! - disse Anny tentando demonstrar raiva, mas visivelmente segurando o riso.

"Lince"… Harry tomou um susto ao saber que aquela mulher linda era a auror que matou e prendeu todos aqueles comensais.

Ao contrário do que Harry pensava as outras pessoas também prestavam atenção na conversa das duas, e voltaram a fazer silêncio, olhando amedrontados para Lince como se esperassem que ela atacasse a outra por tê-la mandado ficar quieta. Anny voltou a ficar vermelha e Lince chateada.

Então aconteceu…

-

-

-

*A Lince tem a mesma idade da mãe do Harry que eu não sei qual é, acho que chega perto dos quarenta ou mais, mas ela parece ser mais jovem por causa dos exercícios que ela faz e também por ser uma bruxa, como todos já devem saber bruxos vivem mais do que os trouxas.

_**Carolzynha:** o capítulo anterior tinha esse intuíto mesmo, posso te contar um segredo? Ele não fazia parte dos meus planos para a fic, mas no meio desse capítulo eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever mais nada, eu me senti na **obrigação** de escrever um pouco sobre os sentimentos dos dois ao se separarem, sabe o que é... é que eu sou **muito** dramática. Obrigada por comentar, beijo.  
_

_**Marininha: **bem... eu não devia falar, o suspense é a alma do negócio, mas sim, a Gina vai atrás do Harry, e a fic está recheada de H/G, os dois são tão lindos juntos... você não vai acreditar, mas eu já tinha lido a sua fic, eu já a acompanhava a algum tempo, e também li uma que se não me engano se chama Suset, é do livro Crepúsculo, muito legal também, parabéns você escreve muito bem, beijo e obrigada por comentar.  
_


	4. Revelações

**Revelações**

Dois dementadores entraram no bar todos ficaram amedrontados, o trio já estava de pé e com as varinhas em punho, mas os dementadores foram diretamente para onde Lince e Anny estavam, Lince ficou sentada como se nada estivesse acontecendo já Anny se levantou e gritou:

- EXPECTRO PATRONUM! - da varinha dela saiu o que parecia um tigre os dementadores se afastaram um pouco, mas continuaram tentando chegar até Lince que bebia tranquilamente sua bebida.

- Porque ela não faz nada? - perguntou Hermione. Harry e Rony não responderam, pois estavam se perguntando à mesma coisa.

Finalmente Lince se levantou após ter terminado seu copo de hidromel apontou a varinha para um dementador e sem dizer uma palavra lançou o feitiço, no inicio pareceu um patronum era muito branco e brilhante, mas era um raio não tinha forma alguma e ao acertar o dementador uma luz avermelhada se desprendeu dele, um vento forte o rodeou e depois tudo que sobrou foi simplesmente o manto que o dementador usava, o dementador havia sido destruído reduzido a nada. O outro dementador fugiu, mas Lince não fez menção de ir atrás dele.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, pois não sabiam que dementadores podiam ser destruídos. Lince se sentou novamente junto com Anny, que não parecia impressionada, provavelmente já vira Lince usando o feitiço antes.

- Que eu saiba não tem mais dementadores aqui. - disse Lince, todos ali presentes tinham parado de falar novamente e a encaravam mais uma vez. Ao dizer isso todos se viraram e começaram a cochichar sem parar, ainda lançando olhares pelo canto do olho a ela.

- Porque você não foi atrás do outro dementador? - perguntou Anny bebendo sua cerveja amanteigada.

- E quem ia contar pro Voldemort que eu destruí um de seus seguidores? - houve um arrepio momentâneo ao som do nome de Voldemort. Lince não se importou.

- Como vão suas pesquisas? - perguntou Anny mudando de assunto, ela não se arrepiou quando Lince disse Voldemort.

- Na mesma, não tenho tido tempo de me dedicar a elas. E o Ministério não ajuda em nada. - Lince respondeu.

- É uma pena. - falou Anny.

- Bem, isso não importa agora. O que você tem feito no último mês?

- Nada de mais, eu participei de algumas missões pro ministério, mas nada muito interessante. - disse Anny um pouco entediada.

- Eu consegui o presente que eu queria dar pro meu afilhado.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- E quando você vai dar a ele? Aliás, como você vai encontrá-lo já que ele desapareceu desde ontem e ninguém sabe onde ele anda?

- Não se preocupe eu dou um jeito. Agora vamos!

Lince deixou um galeão em cima da mesa, e as duas saíram.

- Nossa essa Lince é um pouco… séria demais. Vocês não acham? - perguntou Hermione se virando para Harry e Rony.

- E irônica também. - completou Harry.

- Eu queria saber por que ela foi banida do país anos atrás. - disse Mione. - Você sabe Rony?

- Não. A maioria das pessoas não sabe. Mas meu pai disse que ela foi banida porque tentou defender uma pessoa que foi presa acusada de ser comensal. Acharam que ela era cúmplice.

- Provavelmente essa pessoa devia ser inocente. Já que ela agora é auror, o Ministério não a deixaria se tornar uma se a pessoa fosse culpada. - falou Mione pensativa. - E porque ela não foi pra Azkaban?

- Os dementadores não quiseram ela lá. Acho que acabamos de ver por que. O Ministério insistiu, mas eles foram irredutíveis. E as outras prisões que existem não a deixariam presa por muito tempo. Então eles a baniram.

- Como você sabe tanta coisa sobre ela? - perguntou Hermione com visível ciúme de Rony.

- Uma vez, a noite uns dois dias antes do casamento do Gui, eu acordei com sede e desci as escadas, meu pai e minha mãe estavam acordados e eu achei estranho, pois era muito tarde e resolvi escutar e…

*

*

_- Arthur você tem certeza que era ela mesma? - perguntava uma senhora Weasley um pouco amedrontada._

_- É claro que tenho Molly, eu a vi, ela estava lá, ela voltou ao país e se juntou ao Ministério._

_- Mas Arthur ela foi banida do país acusada de ser comensal ao tentar defender…_

_- Eu sei Molly, é estranho, mas como eu já disse tenho certeza que era ela, ela quase não mudou nada, e pelos comentários que ouvi por lá ela se tornou auror._

_- É muito estranho Arthur porque ela não é muito de perdoar ninguém. E falando nela porque em vez de ser presa ela foi banida?_

_- Os dementadores não queriam ela lá, você sabe que eles morrem de medo dela. O Ministério tentou argumentar, mas eles não quiseram nem papo._

_- É e as outras prisões não são nada seguras. E Lince é uma bruxa poderosa demais pra ficar presa muito tempo. Eu soube que ela é uma caça monstros agora._

_- Sim e uma das melhores nenhum monstro nunca conseguiu fugir dela pelo que eu soube. O Ministério teve muito trabalho pra não deixar nenhum livro que falasse dela entrasse aqui._

*

*

- …e foi isso que aconteceu. - Terminou de contar Rony.

- Bem pelo que você contou seus pais não gostam muito dela não é?

- É… mas eu acho que é mais aversão da minha mãe meu pai pareceu que a admira.

- Isso agora não importa. - falou Harry depois de muito tempo calado. - Eu quero ir ao tumulo dos meus pais ainda hoje.

Eles se levantaram e seguiram pra onde era o cemitério. Ele era facilmente avistado do quarto de Harry, por isso sabiam o caminho. O vento estava forte e gelado. Arrepiando ainda mais os cabelos de Harry.

Harry entrou no cemitério sozinho, Rony e Mione ficaram na entrada. O cemitério era um desses que mais parecia um jardim, havia grama por toda a sua extensão e as lápides até onde ele podia ver eram escuras se destacando na grama muito verde, aqui e ali poderia se ver algumas árvores grandes e imponentes. Apesar do clima frio a paisagem era extremamente verde. Ele procurou as lápides de seus pais durante alguns minutos não as encontrando, o cemitério era grande demais.

- Você não vai encontrá-las deste lado. - disse uma voz atrás de Harry o assustando, ele se virou rapidamente e ficou surpreso, pois quem falara era Lince. - As lápides da Lilly e do Thiago ficam do outro lado. Se quiser eu te mostro onde.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e a acompanhou. Achando tudo muito estranho, como ela sabia o que ele estava procurando? E principalmente como ela sabia onde estavam as lápides de seus pais? Lince parou de andar, eles estavam embaixo de uma grande árvore uma das maiores do cemitério.

- Aqui estão. - falou Lince apontando para duas lápides muito brancas onde estava escrito: "_Thiago Potter, esposo amado e pai amoroso_". E "_Lilly Potter, esposa amada e mãe corajosa"_.

- Vou deixar você sozinho. - disse Lince. - Mas eu preciso falar com você. Eu vou te esperar lá fora no portão com seus amigos, tudo bem?

Harry mais uma vez balançou a cabeça. A sua garganta estava seca e não conseguia produzir nenhum som. Lince se afastou sem dizer mais nada.

Harry ficou olhando as lápides dos pais durante muito tempo sem ter um pensamento coerente na cabeça, sentindo o vento gelado no rosto, ele estava mais abalado do que pensou que ficaria. Ali estava o túmulo dos seus pais, de seu pai que sacrificou a vida tentando salvar a esposa e o filho e de sua mãe que tentou protegê-lo… e de certa forma conseguiu. Ele olhava pra baixo e apenas chorava, chorava por não ter conhecido os pais, por não ter vivido com eles, por eles terem se sacrificado, chorava por todos esses anos sem eles. Ele caiu no chão e ficou ali de joelhos chorando. Depois de vários minutos ele se levantou prometendo que iria encontrar as Horcruxes e destruir Voldemort.

Ele saiu do cemitério com os olhos vermelhos e a roupa um pouco suja. Viu seus amigos parados ali no portão um pouco tensos ao lado de Lince e Anny. Lince o olhou e apontou pra estalagem, todos se encaminharam pra lá, estava começando a chover e o frio se intensificara um pouco, quando eles entraram novo silêncio, Harry não agüentando isso apontou as escadas e todos subiram para o quarto em que ele estava instalado, quando todos entraram lançou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade na porta.

- Harry tenho muitas coisas pra te contar e explicar. - falou Lince. - Em primeiro lugar Harry você tem que saber que eu era muito amiga de sua mãe.

- Você… e minha mãe… amigas? - perguntou Harry espantado.

- Sim. Eu e Lilly éramos amigas desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Éramos inseparáveis. - Lince falou. - Nós éramos mais do que como irmãs, pois irmãs brigam e nós, acredite se quiser nunca brigávamos. Eu me lembro do dia em que a encontrei na plataforma nove e meia, eu estava sozinha, meus pais tinham coisas pra resolver e não puderam esperar que eu entrasse no trem, Lilly sabia como passar, mas estava com medo e os pais dela já tinham se despedido dela…

*

*

_- Você esta com medo de passar? - perguntou Lince para uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes muito bonitos, da sua idade._

_- Sim. - disse a garota sem tirar os olhos da parede._

_- Então segura minha mão e nós passamos juntas. - a garota de olhos verdes se virou pra ela com um lindo sorriso, e pegou em sua mão e juntas atravessaram a barreira._

_- Obrigada. - falou a ruiva. - Meu nome é Lilly Evans._

_- Prazer. - disse Lince. - o meu é Verônica Cresswel. Vamos pegar uma cabine?_

_- Sim. - disse Lilly animada. Elas andaram pelo trem e entraram em uma cabine nos fundos. - Você é de família bruxa?_

_- Sou. - falou Verônica sem se importar muito. - Você deve ser de família trouxa já que estava com medo de atravessar a barreira._

_- Sim eu sou. Você acha que eu terei problemas por não saber nada sobre magia? Eu já li os livros que mandaram a gente comprar, mas…_

_- Que nada. A maioria dos alunos mesmo os que são de famílias bruxas não sabem muita coisa. Você vai se dar bem lá. - falou Verônica sorrindo, parecia feliz._

_- Olá Verônica. - disse um garoto loiro com ar de arrogante que acabara de abrir a porta da cabine._

_- Olá Lucio. - disse Verônica parando de sorrir, e parecendo entediada._

_- Você é puro sangue não devia se sentar com sangues ruins._

_- E você não devia chamar ninguém desse jeito. - falou Verônica sem se alterar. - E caso você não saiba Malfoy, você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, então cai fora e me deixa em paz._

_Lucio saiu da cabine espumando, enquanto Verônica sorria vitoriosa estava na cara que ela não gostava daquele garoto._

_- O que ele quis dizer quando me chamou de sangue ruim? - perguntou Lilly._

_- Que você não é digna de entrar pro nosso mundo porque não tem sangue bruxo. - falou Verônica, com visível nojo do que estava falando. - Claro que isso apenas idiotas sem cérebro como o Lucio Malfoy podem achar que é verdade._

_- Concordo plenamente. - disse uma voz que pertencia a um outro garoto de cabelos negros que estava entrando na cabine. Dessa vez Verônica parecia um pouco feliz de ver o garoto apesar de não sorrir, mas seu ar entediado havia ido embora._

_- E ai como vai Sirius? Já pensou em um apelido pra mim?_

_- Calma nem bem cheguei e você já vem cobrando um apelido? Assim eu posso pensar que você não gosta de mim._

_- E quem disse que eu gosto de você? - falou Verônica ironicamente._

_- Au! Essa doeu. - falou Sirius esfregando a cara como se tivesse sido esbofeteado pela garota. - Mas tudo bem eu mereci. Eu pensei sim em um apelido pra você. Vai ser Lince que tal?_

_- Lince? Gostei. - falou Verônica, sorrindo. - Mas porque Lince?_

_- Porque você tem a língua tão afiada quanto às garras de um Lince._

_Verônica apenas sorriu. Sirius saiu da cabine deixando mais uma vez Verônica e Lilly sozinhas._

_- Bem Lilly você agora vai me chamar apenas de Lince. Quero que meu apelido pegue rápido._

_- Tudo bem._

*

*

- Como você deve ter percebido sua mãe estava bastante nervosa. Ela normalmente falava até de mais, mas durante a viagem ela ficou um pouco calada.

- Como você conhecia meu padrinho e o Malfoy?

- Eu sou de família puro sangue e todas as famílias puros sangues se conhecem. - respondeu Lince. - Mas tem muitas outras coisas que você precisa saber Harry. Eu vou te contar minha história desde que entrei em Hogwarts e aos poucos você vai entender porque estou aqui…

-

-

-

-

-

_**Carolzynha: **vai ter muitos momentos H/G sim, e eu fico super feliz de você ter gostado da Lince, eu amo ela, é claro que eu gosto dos outros personagens que eu inventei, mas a Lince é especial, ela é tudo que eu queria ser e não sou, ah! Muito obrigada por continuar comentando, isso é muito importante para mim, beijo._

_-_

_**Marininha: **eu te expliquei num comentário na sua fic "De um jeito diferente" por eu não tinha comentado antes. Eu também AMO H/G, pra mim não tem casal melhor, dá uma olhada na minha outra fic que estou postando "Inesquecível", ela é totalmente H/G, e vai ter três capítulos. A Anny não é filha do comensal Yaxley, eles realmente são parentes, mas ela é de um ramo da família muito diferente, desde os avós de Anny que eles se desligaram da família Yaxley principal, são quase uma família a parte, mas com o mesmo sobrenome, eu tive a idéia quando o Voldemort no 7º livro falou que a árvore genealógica das famílias puro sangue sempre precisam ser "podadas". Obrigada pelo comentário, beijo.  
_


	5. A História de Lince

**A história de Lince**

_Primeiro ano…_

- Lilly! - falou Lince. - Não precisa ficar nervosa. Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver.

- Mas e se a gente não for pra mesma casa? - disse Lilly.

As duas estavam na sala onde os alunos do primeiro ano esperam pra serem selecionados.

- A gente taca fogo no chapéu seletor. - falou Lince. - Eu tenho certeza que vou pra Grifinória, pois se aquele chapéu não me colocar lá ele vai se arrepender.

- E se eu não for pra Grifinória? - disse Lilly.

- Olha Lilly tudo que você precisa fazer é pensar bem forte em ir pra Grifinória e você vai. O chapéu normalmente não coloca as pessoas em casas que elas não querem. Tipo se ele me colocar na Sonserina eu saiu do colégio.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, por favor, me acompanhem. - disse uma mulher de aspecto severo, a Profa. MacGonagall.

Os alunos a acompanharam, ela os fez ficar em fila e após o chapéu cantar sua música, ela foi chamando-os. Verônica foi a terceira a ser chamada.

- Cresswel, Verônica Cresswel.

- Lince, pode me chamar assim daqui por diante. - falou Lince deixando toda escola atônita, pois nenhum novato jamais falou durante a seleção, normalmente estavam preocupados demais em não tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Lince se encaminhou até o banquinho se sentou e colocou o chapéu.

- "Não preciso pensar muito, GRIFINÓRIA".

Lince ficou muito feliz e foi se sentar junto aos Grifinórios, enquanto a professora chamava a próxima aluna:

- Evans, Lilly Evans.

Lílian se dirigiu ao banquinho muito nervosa se sentou e colocou o chapéu.

- "Vejo muita inteligência, força de vontade e muita bondade, estou em duvida Corvinal ou Grifinória"?

- "Grifinória… por favor, me põe na Grifinória"… - implorava Lilly em pensamento.

- "Desejo atendido, GRIFINÓRIA".

Lilly se adiantou até a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Lince que estava radiante.

- Eu te disse que você viria pra Grifinória.

*

*

_Segundo ano…_

- Lince como pôde fazer isso? - pergunta Lilly.

- O que? - perguntou Lince com cara de inocente, ela era uma grande atriz, apesar de que isso não a ajudava muito. Porque praticamente todas as travessuras feitas na escola ou eram feitas pelos marotos ou por ela.

- Você azarou o Malfoy! - disse Lilly, ela queria parecer brava não gostava de quebrar regras, mas Lince tinha o poder de não deixá-la com raiva.

- Eu? - perguntou Lince, como se não estivesse entendendo por que a amiga estava a acusando.

- Olha como ele está! - disse Lilly apontando para um Lucio no chão. - Ele parece uma lesma.

- Sinceramente não estou vendo muita diferença. - falou Lince tentando não rir.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - falou o professor Slughorn, ele era professor de poções, Grifinória teria aulas duplas com Sonserina. - Por Merlin! O que houve com o Sr. Malfoy?

Ninguém falou nada. A turma da Grifinória não ia denunciar Lince de modo algum, e a turma da Sonserina só estava chegando agora e não ouviram o que Lilly disse.

- Marotos! - disse o professor. Se voltando para um grupo de quatro garotos que estavam com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. - Por acaso vocês tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Na verdade professor tenho certeza que não foram eles. - disse Lince antes que algum maroto pudesse dizer alguma coisa. - Quando eu cheguei aqui Lucio já estava desse jeito. - continuou, apontando para Lucio com cara de pena. Enganaria até os Grifinórios se eles não soubessem que era ela quem havia atacado ele. - E os marotos vieram por aquele corredor ali. - apontando para suas costas. - Se tivesse sido eles, eles teriam que ter vindo de lá. - apontou pra sua frente. - Pois eu vim pelo mesmo corredor que eles e se eles tivessem azarado Lucio teriam esbarrado em mim.

- Bem, Crabbe e Goyle levem Lucio pra enfermaria. Depois eu descubro quem fez isso. Lucio irá me contar.

- Depende se for menino ou menina. - disse Lince.

- Como assim? - perguntou o professor sem entender.

- Se for uma garota o Lucio não vai falar, porque não vai querer que a escola toda saiba que ele perdeu um duelo para uma menina.

Crabbe e Goyle saíram em direção a Ala Hospitalar, carregando um Lucio quase desmaiado entre eles, enquanto o resto dos alunos entravam, os alunos da Sonserina muito irritados pelo ocorrido, pois Lucio era muito popular por lá, e os alunos da Grifinória fazendo força pra não rir. Os marotos estavam quase sufocando de tanto rir. E como Lince havia dito Lucio não disse quem o havia azarado já que ele realmente havia perdido para uma menina.

*

*

_Terceiro ano…_

- Lince, por favor, não chama eles… - implorava Lilly.

- PONTAS! ALUADO! AQUI! - Gritou Lince para os marotos que estavam entrando pelo buraco do retrato da Grifinória. Lilly gemeu. Os quatro marotos vieram ao seu encontro apesar de que ela só chamou dois.

- Oi! E ai Lince? - disse um Thiago meio nervoso. - Eu sinto muito não ficar pra conversar, mas nós…

- O que vocês estão aprontando? - perguntou Lilly olhando desconfiada pra Thiago.

- Nada. - foi Lince quem respondeu para surpresa deles. - Vocês não tem que ir? Já está quase à noite.

Os quatro se entreolharam preocupados, como ela sabia que não poderiam esperar anoitecer?

- Bem, nós já vamos. - disse Sirius. - Tchau Lince, Lilly.

Lilly deu um tchau com a mão e Lince não fez nada como sempre ela ignorava completamente a existência de Sirius Black.

Os marotos foram até o dormitório deles e não desceram, apesar de que o buraco do retrato abriu e se fechou sozinho.

Uma semana depois…

- Lince preciso falar com você. - disse um Lupin meio nervoso. - A sós. - disse ele lançando um olhar pra Lilly, esta saiu sem falar nada. Estavam na biblioteca estudando para provas, bem pelo menos Lílian estava já que Lince não estudava nunca.

- Pode falar. - disse Lince depois de olhar para os lados certificando-se que ninguém os escutava.

- Espera um pouco essa conversa também diz respeito a nós. - disse Sirius se aproximando, Thiago e Pedro logo atrás.

- E então Remo o que foi? - disse Lince.

- Como você sabia que não podíamos esperar a noite chegar? - perguntou Thiago, Lupin parecia estar meio em estado de choque, os outros curiosos.

- A lua cheia ia aparecer naquela noite, e não seria muito saudável o Remo ficar no salão comunal. Saudável pros alunos é claro. - respondeu Lince deixando todos os marotos meio pálidos. - Não se preocupe Remo eu não vou falar nada pra ninguém, eu já sei faz algum tempo.

- Como você descobriu? - perguntou Thiago.

- Bem, foi até meio fácil. - disse Lince. - Toda vez que a lua cheia chega Remo é levado pelo Prof. Dumbledore, os marotos somem a noite, e durante a semana de lua cheia um de vocês mata as aulas o dia todo se revezando entre si dia após dia, provavelmente pra fazer companhia a ele na enfermaria, e o Remo fica muito pálido e meio doente na semana que antecede a lua cheia.

- Há quanto tempo você sabe? E porque não contou pra gente? - perguntou Remo.

- Já sei faz uns dois anos, e não contei porque sabia que vocês iam ficar do jeito que estão, como se tivessem sido atacados por dementadores.

Os marotos se entreolharam e saíram aliviados se Lince sabia há tanto tempo ela não falaria pra ninguém, mas uma coisa estava irritando muito Sirius desde que entraram pra Hogwarts Lince finge que ele não existe o ignora por completo e isso o irritava mais do que devia.

*

*

_Quarto ano…_

- EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! Porque você me ignora desse jeito? - Gritou Sirius no meio de um corredor meio vazio, na verdade fora os marotos, Lince e Lilly só tinham uns três alunos. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de Lince e a virou para que o encarasse assim ela ficou encostada na parede e ele de frente pra ela. - Vamos me responda por que você me ignora?

- Porque você nunca me chamou para sair. - falou Lince em tom casual, como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

- Você… q… quer… sair… comigo? - perguntou um Sirius atordoado, pois durante quase quatro anos (estavam no final do quarto ano) ele fez de tudo pra chamar a atenção dela e conquistá-la e ela sempre o ignorou.

- Você esta confirmando o que eu acabei de falar ou está me chamando pra sair? - perguntou Lince com o mesmo tom casual.

- É… os… os dois. - gaguejou Sirius, pois não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- Bem, a resposta é sim, eu falei que te ignorava porque você nunca me chamou pra sair. - disse Lince sorrindo. Fez uma pequena pausa e disse. - E sim eu quero sair com você.

*************************************************************************

- Eu não acredito que você realmente esteja aqui. - falou Sirius.

Lince apenas sorriu, eles estavam em Hogsmeade, era final de semana e a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts se encontrava por lá.

- Aqui está muito cheio. - disse Lince.

Sirius a olhou com um sorriso maroto no rosto, pegou a mão dela e a levou em direção a Hogwarts, quando chegaram aos jardins eles foram ao salgueiro lutador, com um feitiço lançado por Sirius em um nó de um galho, o salgueiro parou de se movimentar abrindo uma passagem em que eles entraram, andaram por um bom tempo até chegarem a uma casa.

- A casa dos gritos. - falou Lince olhando ao redor.

- Bem aqui não está muito movimentado. - disse Sirius, com os olhos fixos nela.

Lince sorriu novamente, o que deixou Sirius hipnotizado. Ela fixava Sirius também, eles estavam ali parados um olhando pro outro sem piscar, Sirius se desviou daquele olhar, ela era linda e ele a desejava fazia muito tempo sentia por ela o que nunca sentira por nenhuma outra, estava começando a parecer que ele queria comê-la com os olhos (o que era a mais pura verdade), mas ouve um imprevisto, os olhos de Sirius caíram no decote da blusa dela e ficaram ali por um bom tempo.

Lince gostava muito de Sirius, o havia ignorado por tanto tempo por que o amava e sabia que o ignorá-lo era o caminho mais curto para o coração dele, ela estava gostando do olhar de cobiça que ele estava lhe lançando e não gostou muito quando este desviou o olhar do dela, mas quando percebeu que ele estava olhando seu decote teve que fazer muita força pra não rir.

- Porque você não para de olhar e me beija logo? - perguntou Lince com um sorriso muito maroto no rosto.

Ela não precisou falar duas vezes, ele avançou para ela e a beijou, eles se desejaram por tanto tempo que foi um beijo forte com fome, chegava quase a machucar tamanha a força que eles deram a ele. Pararam de se beijar um pouco pra tomar fôlego, mas sem se soltarem estavam com os corpos colados num abraço forte, ficaram se olhando como se quisessem guardar a fisionomia um do outro pra sempre, seus rostos foram se aproximando novamente e eles se beijaram com mais calma agora se experimentando, deixando o cheiro um do outro embriagá-los.

Não poderiam saber quanto tempo ficaram ali se beijando não queriam se soltar não queriam se afastar um do outro, mas tinham que ir, era necessário. Eles saíram dali e foram para Hogwarts de mãos dadas não tinham vontade nenhuma de voltar para Hogsmeade.

*

*

_Quinto ano…_

- Lilly! - dizia Lince um pouco estressada. - Você sabe muito bem que gosta do Thiago só finge que não gosta por achar ele metido, e isso é ridículo amiga, veja o Sirius ele é muito mais metido que o Thiago, e eu estou com ele há quase um ano, estamos felizes, e eu sei que o Thiago às vezes exagera com o Ranhoso, mas parece que você fecha os olhos, sabe quantas vezes o Ranhoso azarou o Thiago? E pelas costas?

- Isso não me interessa o Thiago é um metido, galinha, nojento, irresponsável e… eu não vou mudar minha opinião sobre ele nem adianta Lince, por mais que eu goste dele eu não vou sair com ele. Prefiro esquecê-lo.

- É o que você me diz desde o nosso terceiro ano Lilly, estamos no quinto e você nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo.

Lilly sabia muito bem disso, ficou calada se perguntando por que teve que se apaixonar por um idiota, metido e galinha como Thiago Potter. Lince estava namorando Sirius já há quase um ano e por causa disso ela estava muito mais próxima dos marotos do que antes. Antes ela de vez em quando se juntava a eles para alguma travessura agora com o namoro ela estava em quase todas as aventuras deles, e Lilly como não gostava de quebrar os regulamentos e agora ela era monitora se afastara um pouco de Lince, mas não muito já que Lince não a deixava de lado de jeito nenhum, as duas continuavam a ser muito amigas.

Em toda Hogwarts Lince e Lilly se tornaram as garotas mais bonitas e populares, todas as garotas tentavam fazer amizade com elas para se tornarem populares também, mas eram sempre cortadas por Lince que não aceitava amizade de nenhuma, pois sabia que era por interesse, já Lilly sabia também, mas era amigável com todas, no entanto como estava sempre com Lince essas interesseiras não tinham como ficar muito amigas da Lilly assim Lince sempre evitava que Lilly tivesse alguma decepção com elas.

Os garotos sempre tentavam conquistá-las, como Lince era namorada de Sirius, ele muitas vezes teve que azarar garotos que davam em cima dela descaradamente, não que ele precisasse já que Lince colocava eles pra correr muito facilmente ela amava Sirius e não gostava de nenhum idiota dando em cima dela, já Lilly como não tinha namorado era obrigada muitas vezes a ouvir as cantadas mais sem graça do mundo.

- Eu não agüento mais Lince! - disse Lilly depois de passar por um corredor e alguns garotos ficarem assobiando pra elas. - Porque eles não me deixam em paz?

- Porque você não tem namorado. Apesar de que mesmo que tivesse eles te encheriam, mas pelo menos a maioria ia te deixar em paz. - respondeu Lince. - Mas acho que já sei como impedir esses caras de continuarem a te encher. - Lince estava com um olhar muito maldoso no rosto, com certeza estava maquinando alguma coisa bastante ruim para os garotos.

- E ai gatinha já resolveu? Vai sair comigo? - perguntou um garoto para Lilly.

- Nossa essa foi horrível! - disse Lince um pouco alto de mais chamando a atenção de todos no corredor que estava lotado. - Cara se eu estivesse no lugar dela, coisa que ainda bem não estou, depois dessa não sairia com você nem morta.

Todos começaram a rir do garoto que estava vermelho tanto de vergonha quanto de raiva.

- Olha aqui eu não estava falando com você! - disse ele sacando a varinha e apontando para Lince que soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

- Você não está pensando realmente em me azarar está? - disse ela entre gargalhadas. - Meu caro além de você não poder me vencer, e eu ser capaz de te reduzir a pó, o meu namorado Sirius que está atrás de você te mataria se tocasse em mim, sem falar que o Thiago, o Remo e o Pedro que também estão atrás de você te matariam também já que são grandes amigos meus.

O garoto se virou bem devagar para trás e viu os quatro marotos com as varinhas em punho e com um olhar assassino para ele. Ele quase desmaiou já que os marotos eram muito bons em azarações sem falar que Lince era muito boa também, o ultimo que ela atacou ficou um mês na ala hospitalar. O garoto saiu de fininho dali, com todos no corredor rindo dele.

- Essa foi muito boa. - disse Lince quase não se agüentando em pé de tanto rir. - Bem Lilly agora esses idiotas vão pensar duas vezes antes de chegar perto de você principalmente quando eu estiver presente. E garotos valeu pela ajuda.

Os marotos sorriram pra ela, e Sirius se adiantou e a beijou.

*

*

_Sexto ano…_

- Sirius é verdade que você saiu de casa? - perguntou Lince se sentando ao lado de Sirius na mesa da Grifinória, era hora do jantar.

- É sim eu não agüentava mais meus pais me enchendo dizendo que o Régulo é um filho muito melhor que eu, que eu sou a vergonha da família por não me importar com toda essa besteira de puros sangues. - falou Sirius um pouco nervoso.

Lince o beijou o que o deixou muito calmo, quando Sirius ficava nervoso só Lince conseguia acalmá-lo, isso claro quando ele não estava nervoso com ela.

- Você vai morar onde agora? - perguntou Lince.

- Na casa do Thiago. - Respondeu Sirius agora sorrindo.

- Bem então você vai estar muito bem. - falou Lince sorrindo também.

- Você quer ir a Hogsmeade hoje comigo? - perguntou Sirius.

- Preciso responder? - disse Lince o beijando.

- Vocês não podem ir hoje, é quarta-feira, tem aulas e não tem passeio a Hogsmeade. - Falou Lilly.

- E desde quando precisamos que tenha passeio a Hogsmeade pra ir até lá? - disse Lince sorrindo.

Lilly não falou nada, sabia que não adiantava ela tentar argumentar, pois eles iriam de qualquer jeito.

Hogsmeade…

- Sirius. - falou Lince, eles estavam sentados em uma mesa no Três Vassouras tomando cerveja amanteigada. - O que você vai fazer da sua vida? Porque você não pode ficar a vida toda na casa do Thiago.

- Eu sei. - disse Sirius. - Eu já pensei nisso. Quando eu fizer dezessete anos vou comprar uma casa pra mim.

- Com que dinheiro? - perguntou Lince olhando Sirius. - Você não tem dinheiro e sua família não vai te dar de jeito nenhum.

- Um tio meu me deixou dinheiro. Ele deixou toda sua fortuna pra mim, vai dar pra me virar durante muito tempo.

- Que bom.

- Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. Eu não entendo nada de móveis e decoração. Você vai me ajudar não vai? - perguntou Sirius com um olhar que derreteria qualquer garota.

- É claro que sim. - disse Lince sorrindo. - Que tipo de namorada eu seria se não ajudasse meu namorado a arrumar nossa casa?

- Nossa? - disse Sirius com um olhar maroto. Lince o olhou com um olhar mais maroto ainda. - Gostei disso. Você vai morar comigo lá?

- Vou passar as férias lá. - falou Lince. - Pena que não vou estar muito bem de saúde.

- Como assim? - perguntou Sirius preocupado. Lince sorriu e disse:

- É que eu vou estar tão doente que não vou sair da cama.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada e a olhou maroto, a beijou e eles ficaram ali por muito tempo.

*

*

_Sétimo ano…_

- Eu não acredito! - disse Lilly muito alto atraindo vários olhares na mesa da Grifinória. Era o primeiro dia deles em Hogwarts e estavam jantando. - Lince como você pôde?

- Lilly, eu amo o Sirius e ele me ama. - disse Lince calmamente. - Eu fiquei sim as férias todas com ele e sim nós ficamos juntos, na verdade quase não saímos do quarto. - Lince riu marotamente para Sirius que estava sentado de frente pra ela conversando com os marotos.

- Lince o que você disse para os seus pais?

- Que estava na sua casa.

Lilly olhou da amiga para Sirius, e não falou mais nada, pois percebeu que eles estavam muito felizes, e, além disso, ela não tinha porque se meter na vida da amiga. Lince sempre soube o que quer sempre fora muito decidida.

- Eu não acredito cara! - falava Rabicho para Sirius.

- Pois pode acreditar. Eu e a Lince ficamos as férias inteiras juntos e se quer saber nós combinamos de ir morar juntos quando terminarmos Hogwarts.

- Parabéns Sirius. - disse Lupin muito feliz pelo amigo. - Eu sei que você e ela vão ser muito felizes juntos.

No final do ano…

- Thiago posso falar com você?

- Claro Lince. - disse Thiago. - O que foi?

- Bem a Lilly vai me matar pelo que eu to fazendo, mas é pro bem dela. Preciso falar com você em particular.

- Tudo bem. - disse Thiago achando tudo muito estranho.

Sirius que já sabia do que se tratava se afastou arrastando Pedro e Lupin com ele.

- Então do que se trata? - perguntou Thiago. Lince havia levado ele até os jardins de Hogwarts para que não fossem ouvidos por ninguém.

- Thiago, a Lilly gosta de você. - Falou Lince séria.

- Não, a Lilly me odeia eu sei disso. - disse Thiago que havia passado o ano todo deprimido achando que nunca teria chance com Lilly Evans.

- Quem é a melhor amiga dela aqui? - disse Lince. - A Lilly gosta de você e muito. Mas ela te achava metido, galinha… bem melhor nem usar todos os adjetivos que ela usou, o importante é que ela gosta de você só que é muito cabeça dura e não vai dar o braço a torcer então você vai ter que tomar medidas drásticas.

- Como assim? O que eu tenho que fazer para ela ficar comigo? - disse Thiago muito ansioso.

- Beija ela a força. Mas se for na frente de todo mundo ela te mata então eu vou te ajudar a ficar sozinho com ela, eu vou marcar um encontro com ela aqui no lago, hoje depois das aulas e você a beija.

- Você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?

- Absoluta, porque ela com certeza vai corresponder, e não vai ter como negar que gosta de você.

Mais tarde…

- Evans. - chamou Thiago.

- Potter. - disse Lilly meio nervosa era muito difícil pra ela continuar a fingir que não o suportava quando tudo que queria era pular no pescoço dele e o beijar. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Sai eu to esperando a Lince.

- Eu só queria te pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas? Pelo que?

Thiago a beijou e por um instante Lilly pensou em empurrá-lo e dar um bom tapa na cara dele, mas ela também ansiava por aquele beijo fazia muito tempo e não o empurrou, correspondeu o beijo que era doce, calmo e muito bom. Olharam um pro outro ainda com os corpos colados, Thiago a olhava apreensivo com medo da reação dela, ela sorriu pra ele e ele sorriu pra ela também.

- Eu não acredito! - disse Thiago sorrindo e rodando Lilly em seus braços. - Isso esta acontecendo de verdade? Porque se for um sonho eu não quero acordar nunca!

- Não é um sonho. Eu te amo Thiago.

Thiago perdeu a fala ela estava dizendo que o amava e era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome, ele a beijou novamente.

- Quer casar comigo Lilly?

- O… o qu… que?

- Quer casar comigo Lilly Evans? Eu não vou perder mais tempo, eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, você nem imagina o quanto eu quero viver o resto da minha vida ao seu lado Lilly, eu não suportaria viver sem ver o seu sorriso, sem te ver andando, sem sentir você perto de mim agora que eu a tenho.

- Thiago… eu nem sei o que dizer, eu te amo…

- Então! É só isso que importa Lilly! Nosso amor.

Lilly olhou para Thiago sabia que ele não estava brincando, mas era tudo tão repentino, eles acabaram de dar seu primeiro beijo (e o segundo) e ele já a estava pedindo em casamento, ela olhou pros olhos dele e como num passe de mágica todas as duvidas passaram, pois viu nos olhos dele todo amor que Thiago Potter sentia por ela.

- Aceito.

Thiago sorriu, a beijou novamente e eles ficaram muito tempo ali…

- Casar? - perguntou Lince muito surpresa à amiga. - Parabéns Lilly, espero que você seja muito feliz, apesar de já saber que vai, o Thiago te ama muito.

Lilly não disse nada estava muito feliz, abraçou Lince, ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo estava noiva de Thiago Potter, Lince não a julgou por ter ficado noiva do Thiago tão rápido. Do outro lado do salão comunal Thiago contava aos amigos o que acontecera, e como Lince os outros marotos não os julgaram por quererem se casar assim de repente.

O ano chegou ao fim, Lince e Sirius foram morar juntos e Thiago e Lilly se casaram, Harry nasceu e Lince e Sirius foram os padrinhos tanto do casamento quanto de Harry, todos estavam muito felizes foi ai que tudo aconteceu.


	6. Explicações

**Explicações**

- Então você é minha madrinha? - perguntou Harry depois que Lince havia contado toda a sua história dos tempos de Hogwarts a ele.

- Sim. - disse Lince olhando Harry com a expressão séria. - E agora que você sabe como eu me tornei amiga da sua mãe, namorada do Sirius e amiga dos marotos, eu vou te explicar porque você nunca soube da minha existência e porque o Sirius nunca falou nada sobre mim.

Rony e Mione não acreditavam no que estavam ouvindo, Lince era madrinha de Harry, era tudo tão estranho, Anny assim como Rony e Mione não falara nada durante todo esse tempo, ficara calada apenas ouvindo.

- Quando tudo aconteceu e Sirius foi acusado e preso em Azkaban eu tentei defende-lo eu sabia que ele não era culpado, que o fiel segredo era o Rabicho, eu falei isso, mas teve um problema eu achei que o Sirius tinha matado mesmo aquele _rato_ por vingança, e não sabia o que ele tinha gritado antes de "explodir", acharam que eu era cúmplice do Sirius que havia inventado uma história mirabolante para acusar uma pessoa morta que não podia se defender e salvar o homem com quem eu morava, me acusaram de ser comensal da morte assim como Sirius, os dementadores não me quiseram em Azkaban e eu fui banida do país, só que se esqueceram de dizer pro Sirius que já estava em Azkaban que eu havia sido banida e não poderia visitá-lo e que as visitas a ele haviam sido proibidas, ele pensou que o haviam abandonado e que eu não tinha feito nada para defendê-lo ele ficou muito magoado durante muito tempo.

Harry olhou Lince e ficou surpreso ela tinha uma fina lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto, Harry nunca soube por que, mas confiou nela, acreditou em sua história.

- Você não tentou falar com ele? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim, desde que ele saiu de Azkaban eu tentei falar, mas ele quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça é impossível tirar, ele não aceitava conversar comigo e… bem ele e eu não nos encontramos.

- Eu sinto muito. Teria sido muito bom se Sirius tivesse você ao lado dele.

- É, voltar à casa da família dele não deve ter sido nada fácil, ele deve ter ficado muito triste. Eu queria ter podido falar com ele e me explicar, pelo que o Remo me falou o Sirius não aceitava que se tocasse no meu nome na frente dele e sendo assim ele acabou não deixando que explicassem pra ele porque eu nunca o havia visitado. E acho que você agora sabe por que você nunca soube da minha existência, Sirius não queria que você soubesse Harry. No inicio você não soube pelo mesmo motivo que não soube que o Sirius existia.

- Você soube como ele morreu?

- Sim. - Harry a olhou, apesar de não se sentir culpado muitos poderiam achar que ele era. - E não se preocupe eu não culpo você, eu conheço o Sirius bem demais e sei que nada no mundo o faria ficar no Largo Grimmald enquanto você corresse perigo.

Lince estava se segurando para não chorar, ela estava abalada, olhar Harry era como olhar para o Thiago, e quando ela olhava pros olhos de Harry era como se estivesse olhando nos olhos de Lilly, Lince quase não chorava era muito difícil alguma coisa a atingir, mas lembrar de toda a sua história era muito doloroso, lembrar dos tempos de escola, dos marotos e de Lilly fazia-a lembrar que eles não estavam mais ali que do antigo grupo apenas ela e Remo sobraram. Ela olhou para Harry e viu que ele também tentava se segurar para não chorar, Lince não segurou mais as lágrimas, as deixou cair pelo seu rosto e abraçou Harry como sabia que Lilly o abraçaria, e prometeu a si mesma que faria de tudo para ajudar Harry nessa difícil jornada, faria de tudo para que ele sobrevivesse e que não fosse tão doloroso o caminho pelo qual ele tinha que passar.

- Eu tenho um presente para você. - Disse Lince enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos. - Eu procurei ele durante um mês foi difícil de encontrá-lo, mas eu consegui.

Lince pegou a varinha e conjurou um pote de vidro com um rato dentro, Harry observou o pote não entendendo o que de tão especial ele tinha, Harry observou bem o rato e percebeu porque era especial…

- Sim Harry, é o Rabicho. - disse Lince lançando um olhar que assustaria qualquer um ao rato que se encolheu. - Eu pensei que depois de tantos anos sem te ver eu tinha que trazer alguma coisa especial, faça o que quiser com ele, sinceramente eu aconselho que use a Cruciatus antes de matá-lo.

- O Harry não pode fazer isso! - disse Mione que até então se manteve calada. - A Cruciatus é ilegal. Ele se meteria em encrencas se fizesse isso.

- É claro que não se meteria! - disse Lince com um que de alegria na voz. - Que tipo de madrinha você acha que eu sou? Não precisa se preocupar Harry seja lá o que for que você fazer com ele eu digo que fui eu. E ninguém do Ministério é tão idiota de se meter comigo, em todo o caso é só eu falar que fui atacada por ele.

Harry odiava Rabicho pelo que ele fez, mas é claro que ele não usaria a Cruciatus nele apesar de ser uma boa idéia.

- Acho melhor entregar esse… isso aqui pro ministério. - disse Harry.

- Tudo bem. - disse Lince que parecia já esperar essa atitude de Harry. - Anny você pode entregar essa coisa pro Ministério? Se eu ficar muito tempo perto do Rabicho é capaz de eu não resistir e matá-lo.

Anny pegou Rabicho e sem dizer nada aparatou. Rony e Hermione inventaram uma desculpa qualquer e saíram também para que Lince e Harry pudessem conversar melhor.

- Você já sabe por onde começar a procurar os Horcruxes? - perguntou Lince, ela olhava atentamente para Harry que estava muito surpreso.

- Eu ainda não sei. - disse Harry.

- Acho que você deveria procurar na casa dos Riddle, na casa do pai do Voldemort.

- Você acha que pode haver alguma Horcruxe lá?

- Sim, Voldemort gosta de esconder suas Horcruxes em lugares marcantes, sendo assim ele pode ter escondido alguma no lugar onde ele uma vez matou o pai.

- É você tem razão eu vou procurar por lá, mas eu não sei onde é essa casa. - disse Harry olhando para Lince.

- Não se preocupe eu me informei a antiga casa dos Riddle fica perto do cemitério onde o Voldemort retomou os poderes.

- Ótimo! Eu quero destruir as Horcruxes o mais rápido possível.

- Eu entendo Harry, mas antes você tem que receber um certo treinamento, pois sei que não teve nenhum, acho que o principal é eu te ensinar Oclumência.

- Oclumência? - Falou Harry em um tom meio desesperado, ele se lembrava claramente das sessões de tortura que teve em seu quinto ano.

- Sim. - disse Lince sorrindo, era a primeira vez que Harry a via sorrindo era um sorriso muito bonito. - Só que eu não sou o Snape Harry, graças a Merlin, eu vou ensiná-lo e não torturá-lo como aquele idiota fazia.

Harry se sentiu bastante aliviado depois desse comentário e também sorriu.

- Só que Harry onde você pretende ficar?

Harry a olhou como se não estivesse entendendo.

- Sabe, você não vai ficar o tempo todo viajando a procura de uma horcrux e outra, por exemplo, quando você achar uma você terá que parar um tempo para pesquisar onde achar a outra.

- É você tem razão, eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, mas acho que você não vai gostar muito. - falou Lince olhando atentamente a reação de Harry. - Bem, esse lugar é o último que alguém esperaria te encontrar, sem falar que é muito seguro, estou falando do Largo Grimmald Harry.

Harry a olhou assustado, ele nunca se imaginou voltando aquela casa, a lembrança do Sirius estaria muito presente, ele havia superado a morte dele, mas… com certeza seria muito doloroso voltar, mas Lince tinha razão ninguém nunca esperaria encontrá-lo lá seria um lugar perfeito para ficar no intervalo das buscas.

- Mas e a Ordem não está funcionando lá? - perguntou meio incerto.

- Não, a Ordem está desativada por enquanto, o Dumbledore era o líder da Ordem e agora eles não sabem a quem nomear, estão na mesma situação que Hogwarts. Quer dizer não sabem se vão reabrir a escola ou não assim como não sabem se a Ordem deve continuar ou não, mas acho que continuarão, no entanto Hogwarts dificilmente será aberta enquanto a guerra continuar. Sendo assim o mais provável é que quando a Ordem voltar à ativa sua sede será em Hogwarts que é mais seguro.

- Entendo espero que quando tudo isso acabar a escola volte a funcionar seria muito estranho se Hogwarts fechasse para sempre.

- Hogwarts não fechará para sempre pode ter certeza Harry. E quanto ao Largo eu vou colocar alguns feitiços lá para tornar a casa mais segura, e eu acho que é melhor você ir ao Largo Grimmald Harry. Você já fez tudo que tinha que fazer aqui, e não é bom você ficar muito tempo em um lugar tão desprotegido como esse. Durante as suas viagens você tem que ficar o mínimo possível nos lugares.

- Sim, você tem razão, vamos chamar o Rony e a Mione.

Eles saíram do quarto e chamaram Rony e Hermione que… digamos assim tinham arranjado o que fazer para se distrair, quando Lince e Harry entraram no quarto de Rony, ele e Mione estavam se beijando apaixonadamente e estavam meio… próximos demais da cama, eles ficaram muito vermelhos, Harry contou fazendo muita força pra não rir da cara muito mais muito vermelha dos amigos, que eles iriam até a casa de Harry (Largo Grimmald).

Quando estavam saindo da estalagem, prontos para aparatarem, Anny apareceu dizendo que já havia entregado Pedro (Rabicho) ao Ministério. Mas…

- Quietos! - exclamou Lince repentinamente.

O trio a olhou sem entender, Lince estava séria e olhava para os lados como se procurando alguém, Anny conhecendo muito bem Lince sacou a varinha imediatamente e se aproximou de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

O clima estava pesado fazendo com que parecesse que tinha se passado vários minutos, mas na verdade havia se passado apenas alguns segundos quando vários vultos encapuzados apareceram cercando-os completamente, lançando vários feitiços, todos desviados por Lince e Anny, as duas se olharam e fizeram um pequeno aceno de concordância com a cabeça, e se puseram de costas uma para outra e entre elas estava o trio espantado com a rapidez com que as duas desviaram os feitiços.

- Olha quem nós encontramos. - falou um comensal olhando diretamente para Lince, e logo depois para o resto do grupo se demorando em Harry. Para logo depois falar em um tom bastante irônico. - Viemos aqui para pegar Lince e achamos o Potter isso é muito bom My Lorde ficará muito feliz quando souber que além de matar a Auror também matamos o Escolhido.

- Pra isso primeiramente você teria que ser um bruxo muito melhor. - falou Lince irônica. - E também você achou mesmo que conseguiria me vencer com apenas seis comensais? Acho que estou sendo subestimada e tudo isso só porque de vez em quando deixo um de vocês vivos.

- COM QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ LIDANDO? - gritou o comensal que estava muito nervoso, e ficou ainda mais quando Lince soltou uma gargalhada por vê-lo gritar.

- Com um idiota que ainda não sabe nem segurar a varinha direito e se acha um bruxo competente. - Lince dessa vez estava séria. - AGORA!

Dois feitiços saíram das varinhas de Anny e Lince imobilizando os dois comensais que estavam à frente delas, e logo Anny começou a se mover para a direita se desviando dos feitiços dos comensais e imobilizando-os ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Lince se movia à esquerda imobilizando, desviando-se, e não deixando que os feitiços desviados por ela e Anny acertassem o trio que estava de boca aberta. Quando todos os Comensais foram vencidos Lince falou:

- Vamos temos que ir ao Largo agora! Antes que mais desses idiotas voltem. - disse Lince dirigindo-se a Harry, Rony e Mione. Para logo se virar para Anny e acrescentar. - Anny leve os comensais para o Ministério e conte que nós fomos atacadas… bem inventa alguma coisa! Mas não diz que eles estavam aqui. - disse apontando para o trio. - Eu tenho que deixá-los em segurança. E depois você vai pro Largo.

- Tudo bem. - disse Anny.

Anny executou um feitiço de levitação nos comensais e aparatou levando-os juntos. Enquanto Lince e os outros aparatavam para a antiga casa dos Black.

- Eu vou fazer os feitiços de defesa na casa. Vocês escolham um quarto para cada um, quando Anny chegar poderemos conversar.

Eles fizeram um sinal afirmativo para Lince e foram para cima. Alguns minutos depois, eles já haviam se acomodado em três quartos, como a casa era grande e não havia mais ninguém lá não viram motivos para dividirem quartos, Harry ficou com o quarto que ele e Rony dividiram da última vez que estiveram lá, Hermione ficou com um quarto a direita do de Harry, e Rony escolheu o quarto que ficava ao lado do de Hermione.

Quando acabaram de se acomodar Lince os chamou e eles foram para a cozinha, pois já era hora do jantar e todos estavam famintos, principalmente um certo ruivo.

- Eu e a Anny vamos preparar alguma coisa para comermos e vocês coloquem a mesa. - Mandou Lince enquanto se encaminhava para o fogão junto com Anny.

Hermione olhou Lince, pensando enquanto ajudava os meninos a arrumar a mesa "_eu não sei por que não gosto dela, não… não é que não gosto… tenho… antipatia… isso, é simplesmente antipatia, só não sei explicar por que, talvez por Lince ser muito autoritária e eu também, é deve ser isso… ou talvez porque eu tenha algumas dúvidas sobre a história dela, é com certeza não está tudo explicado, eu tenho muitas perguntas para fazer e vou fazê-las_".

- Parece que a garota não gosta muito de você Lince. - comentou Anny num murmúrio.

- É eu percebi, o nome dela é Hermione Granger, e pelo que eu soube é uma das alunas mais inteligentes que passaram por Hogwarts, e acho que ela apenas está um pouco desconfiada ao meu respeito. - Falou Lince.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou Anny.

- Por que deve ter um monte de perguntas a me fazer, afinal ainda existe muita coisa a ser explicada.

- A gente salvou a vida deles, ela não devia estar desconfiada. - comentou Anny.

- Na verdade fico feliz que ela esteja. - disse Lince sorrindo da cara de espanto de Anny. - Harry vai passar por muitas provações e muitos vão tentar chegar perto dele se dizendo amigos e é por isso que acho bom ele ter uma amiga como a Granger assim será mais difícil de enganar o Harry.

- Você acha que ele cairia fácil em alguma armadilha dos comensais?

- Não, vai ser difícil ele cair, no entanto penso que se alguém conseguir enganá-lo com certeza não conseguira enganar a garota.

A mesa já estava posta, e cinco minutos depois a comida ficou pronta, parecia deliciosa e todos se sentaram à mesa para começarem a comer.

- Bem agora podemos conversar com mais calma. - falou Lince olhando diretamente para Hermione, que sustentou o seu olhar. - Sei que muitas coisas ainda não foram esclarecidas, mas não era seguro falar tudo que tinha que falar naquele lugar.

*

*

*

*

**_Carolzynha: _**_eu também achei a cara do Thiago pedir a Lilly em casamento assim do nada, apesar de que se pensar bem, ele foi conzinhado desde o terceiro ano, era de se esperar que ele estivesse desesperado mesmo, hehehehehehehehe. Tem muita coisa ainda sobre o Sirius e a Lince, você vai amar! Beijo e obrigada por comentar._


	7. Interrogatório

- Bem, - começou Hermione, enquanto Harry e Anny observavam, e Rony atacava a comida. - Eu queria saber como você encontrou a gente?

- Eu sabia que o Harry nunca tinha ido ver o tumulo dos pais, imaginei que ele iria para lá, você vai descobrir Hermione que eu sou muito intuitiva e que minhas intuições estão sempre certas.

- E porque não falou antes com a gente?

- Eu queria ver se lá era seguro se não tinha nenhum comensal, apesar de pouco provável, poderia haver alguém.

- Eu entendo que você não podia entrar no país para ver o Sirius quando ele fugiu de Azkaban, mas porque você não o procurou quando ele estava fora do país?

- Por que ir procurá-lo seria entregá-lo ao Ministério, eu estava sendo seguida por muitos aurores e enfeitiçá-los ou despistá-los seria o mesmo que falar que eu o havia encontrado sendo assim eu poderia ser submetida a algum interrogatório e ai eles encontrariam o Sirius. Eu tentei me comunicar com ele por carta, mas como eu já disse o Sirius não queria me ver e nem falar comigo. - Falou Lince, que parecia não estar ofendida com as perguntas de Hermione. - E quando ele voltou à Inglaterra não é necessário dizer que eu não poderia vir me encontrar com ele.

- Porque nos trouxe para cá já que a Ordem pode voltar a funcionar e vir aqui? E o Snape também pode aparecer. - Perguntou Hermione que estava começando a ficar constrangida por ter duvidado de Lince, mas agora que começou tinha que continuar.

- O Snape não pode entrar aqui, eu coloquei um feitiço que eu inventei em volta da casa, ninguém que possua a marca negra pode entrar aqui. E quanto a Ordem quando voltar a funcionar vai para Hogwarts.

- Por quê?

- Por que lá é mais seguro que aqui. É claro que eles não sabem os feitiços a mais que eu coloquei aqui. E também a Ordem tem novos integrantes e eles não poderão entrar aqui, e tem o Snape também eles não conhecem o feitiço que eu usei.

- Como você e a Anny podem entrar aqui se o fiel segredo da Ordem morreu?

- Então você deve saber que o Fiel do Segredo continua funcionando mesmo depois da morte do Fiel não é? - Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. - A Anny entrou para a Ordem quase uma semana antes do que aconteceu no Ministério e por isso pode entrar aqui, já eu, bem o Dumbledore me mandou uma carta dizendo onde era a sede, ele queria que eu viesse ao país e ficasse escondida aqui.

- E por que não veio?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que o Sirius odiava tanto ficar aqui. - respondeu Lince. ― Eu não suportaria ficar presa em lugar nenhum, vendo as pessoas ao meu redor correrem perigo, mesmo estando com o Sirius isso seria insuportável.

- E porque você se tornou auror depois de tudo que o Ministério fez com você, Sirius e Harry?

- Porque eu agora faço parte da Ordem, e todos que participam dela são constantemente atacados, sem falar que eu já sou um alvo bastante requisitado entre os comensais, sendo assim pareceria estranho alguém matando e prendendo Comensais e todo tipo de criaturas sem ser Auror, eu só me juntei ao Ministério para poder lutar sem me encherem a paciência.

Hermione estava desarmada, Lince havia respondido todas as suas perguntas sem problema algum, estava agora começando a corar, pois Lince e Anny tinham salvado a vida deles e ela desconfiando das duas.

- Quero dizer Hermione que fico feliz por Harry ter uma amiga como você. - disse Lince sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto de Hermione. - Você está sempre alerta, e isso com certeza vai ajudar muito quando alguém tentar chegar perto de vocês com segundas intenções.

Hermione olhou para Lince e também sorriu.

- Amanhã eu vou ensinar ao Harry Oclumência e Legilimência, e gostaria que vocês dois aprendessem também. - disse Lince apontando para Rony e Hermione.

O trio concordou com a cabeça.

Todos haviam terminado o jantar e se encaminharam para os seus quartos, o de Lince ficava do lado esquerdo de Harry, e o de Anny ao lado do de Lince.

Anny entrou em seu quarto e foi tomar um banho à luta contra os comensais a havia deixado um pouco suja, depois do banho ela se vestiu com uma camisola e foi ao quarto de Lince, fazia quase um mês que não via a amiga, e queria conversar com ela. Quando chegou lá percebeu que Lince estava tomando banho. Quando esta saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha sorriu para Anny.

- E ai como foi a sua vida durante esse tempo em que eu fiquei fora? - perguntou Lince indo até o guarda-roupa e pegando uma camisola azul e vestindo-a.

- Monótona, chata e entediante. - falou Anny.

- Nossa! Para você usar três sinônimos numa mesma frase quer dizer que foram horríveis esses dias.

- Não imagina o quanto. - disse Anny se sentando em uma cadeira que estava no meio do quarto. - As missões que o Ministério me mandou eram verdadeiras piadas. Parecia até que achavam que eu era uma criança incapaz.

Lince soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você é novata Anny, se formou há apenas alguns meses.

- Mas depois de tudo que eu já enfrentei desde que comecei a andar com você era para eu ter mais credibilidade.

- Amiga você fala como se no ministério houvesse seres capazes de pensar racionalmente. - falou Lince sentando-se na cama. - E como vão às coisas com o Mattheus?

Anny corou um pouco antes de responder, apesar de já estar namorando Mattheus há algum tempo ainda era estranho para ela falar sobre isso.

- Bem, ele e eu estamos nos correspondendo todos os dias.

- Então ele continua na Irlanda?

- Sim, ele trabalha muito na loja da família e ainda não teve tempo de vir para cá.

- Entendo, sei como é. Mesmo não o conhecendo, pelo que você me fala ele é um cara muito legal.

- Sim ele é. - disse Anny um pouco veementemente demais fazendo Lince sorrir.

- E como vai aquela sua amiga Samantha?

- Ocupada. Ela se tornou curandeira do St. Mungus e não tem tido muito tempo. Mas de vez em quando eu a encontro, ela está doida para te conhecer.

- Sério? - perguntou Lince estranhando. - Apesar do Sirius e eu termos sido inocentados as pessoas daqui ainda não me olham com bons olhos mesmo tendo me tornado auror.

- Ela já leu um monte de livros que falam de você, ela tem uma prima na França que é sua fã. - Vendo que Lince não estava entendo o porquê de ter uma fã Anny acrescentou. - Você é uma caça monstro famosa Lince, e pelo que parece essa prima da Samantha é meio maluquinha quando o assunto são monstros.

- Entendo.

- E você como foi a sua caçada ao rato?

- Não teve nada de muito interessante. Foi difícil de encontrá-lo não porque ele estivesse bem protegido, e sim porque ele se esconde muito bem, sem falar que é um animago e isso ajuda muito.

- É eu sei. - Anny olhou atentamente para a amiga. Tinha alguma coisa errada com ela. Apesar de ter prendido o Rabicho, ela ainda parecia um pouco triste. - As pesquisas estão indo tão mal assim?

- Sim. Eu não tenho tido muito tempo como já falei, mas o Ministério resolveu interferir agora.

- Estranho você em alguns meses de pesquisa avançou muito mais do que eles que ficaram pesquisando durante anos.

- Dolores Joanna Umbridge, te diz alguma coisa? - perguntou Lince.

- Aquela velha cara de sapo está botando as garrinhas de fora novamente?

- Sim, ela conseguiu convencer o Ministro que é perigoso me deixar continuar com minhas pesquisas, mas é claro que eles querendo ou não eu vou continuar. - falou Lince sorrindo. - Ah! Eu já ia esquecendo ela também quer que o Ministro afaste você de mim, diz que eu sou uma péssima influência para você.

- O que? - Anny quase gritou. - Como ela ousa? Má influência? Ela pensa que eu sou o que? Uma criança que não consegue pensar por si mesma?

- Foi o que eu disse a ela pessoalmente. - Falou Lince.

Anny olhou para a amiga, Lince estava com um brilho muito maroto nos olhos.

- O que você fez com ela? - perguntou Anny meio apreensiva, Lince poderia se meter em apuros.

- Nada. - respondeu Lince.

- Hum-hum… sei, fala o que você fez? - perguntou Anny novamente agora realmente preocupada.

- Nada - repetiu Lince continuando a falar antes que a amiga interrompesse. - Eu tentei transformá-la em sapo, mas ela já era tão parecida com um que só apareceu uma língua de sapo.

Anny começou a rir imaginando a Umbridge comendo moscas.

- Mas Lince você pode se meter em confusão por causa disso.

- Claro que não, eu deixei bem claro para a Umbridge que se ela se meter comigo novamente eu voltaria e você sabe como aquela sapa é covarde não é?

Anny e Lince conversaram mais um pouco até que Anny anunciou estar com sono e ir dormir deixando Lince sozinha.

Harry não estava conseguindo dormir, fora um dia longo e cansativo, mas tudo que aconteceu serviu para deixá-lo sem sono ele pode ouvir as vozes de Lince e Anny, mas não pode ouvir do que falavam, Rony e Hermione foram dormir estavam cansados e queriam dormir logo, Harry ouviu Anny saindo do quarto de Lince, por algum motivo Harry num impulso se levantou e foi falar com Lince.

Lince ouviu uma batida na porta que a despertou de seus pensamentos mandou a pessoa entrar. Harry notou que Lince não parecia surpresa em vê-lo, ele entrou no quarto e se sentou na cadeira em que Anny estava sentada há pouco.

- Sem sono também? - perguntou Lince.

- É, eu não estava conseguindo dormir. - respondeu Harry, que estava se perguntando por que motivo havia ido ao quarto da madrinha.

- Fico feliz por ter vindo Harry. - disse Lince sorrindo, Harry retribuiu. - Tenho uma coisa para você.

Harry a observou indo até o armário abri-lo e pegar uma pequena caixa de madeira, que não tinha nada de especial, nenhum desenho e nenhum adereço. Lince andou até a cama e com um aceno da varinha abriu a caixinha, dentro havia um anel masculino muito bonito apesar de simples, o anel era de ouro um pouco grosso e tinha uma pedra verde que com certeza era esmeralda.

- Esse anel está ligado ao meu. - Lince mostrou um pequeno anel de prata com uma pedra vermelha, provavelmente rubi. - Nós poderemos conversar um com o outro através dos anéis, assim mesmo quando estiver sozinho em busca das horcruxes você poderá pedir ajuda, é só você apertar a pedra e falar o nome da pessoa com quem você deseja conversar, sem apertá-la eu não poderei ouvir nada do que está acontecendo com você, mas se eu apertar a minha você será capaz de me ouvir, eu não poderei ir com você por causa do Ministério, e também da Ordem levantaria muita suspeita você entende?

- Entendo. E obrigado. - Harry pegou o anel e colocou-o no dedo.

- A Anny tem um anel desses também, e amanhã eu darei um a Rony e outro a Hermione, assim nós poderemos conversar um com o outro sem problemas. - Lince olhou atentamente para Harry. - Mas você não veio aqui só para conversar não é?

- Bem… - Harry não sabia como começar. - Eu queria saber como era o meu pai e a minha mãe. - Harry contou tudo que vira na penseira do Snape no quinto ano de Hogwarts, aquilo ainda o deixava inquieto.

- É eu me lembro desse episódio. - falou Lince. - Seu pai e o Snape foram inimigos desde a primeira vez em que se viram, um não suportava o outro e tanto seu pai como o Snape não deixavam passar uma chance de se azararem, sua mãe já gostava do Pontas nessa época, tentava se enganar dizendo que não que o odiava, mas era só porque seu pai digamos era… metido, e popular no colégio. Na verdade o grupo de garotos mais popular do colégio era o dos marotos, sendo assim as garotas mais oferecidas faltavam pular no pescoço do seu pai e do Almofadinhas, e eles aproveitavam isso e a cada semana ficavam com uma garota diferente isso é, se agüentassem ficar uma semana com a mesma garota. Sua mãe é claro odiava, é por isso que eles ficaram tanto tempo sem namorarem por causa da cabeça dura da sua mãe. Mas quanto ao Ranhoso você pode ter certeza que ele vivia atacando o seu pai sempre que podia, mas como seu pai vivia rodeado de amigos o Ranhoso não conseguia pegar o Pontas muito facilmente.

- Meu pai saia mesmo com muitas garotas? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim, só que o que a Lilly insistia em não perceber é que as garotas só ficavam com o seu pai por ele ser bonito e popular. Mas seu pai nunca enganava nenhuma garota ele sempre dizia que quem ele gostava de verdade era da Lilly. As garotas na sua maioria aceitavam isso.

- Minha mãe como ela era?

- Divertida, sempre alegre, mas muito cabeça dura, quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça não tinha quem tirasse, ela também era muito certinha odiava quebrar regras, ela é meio parecida nesse sentido com sua amiga Hermione, a diferença é que eu nunca conseguia arrastar a Lilly para nada que fosse contra as regras. Sua mãe era uma mulher fantástica um pouco esquentada, mas mesmo assim uma mulher incrível.

- Você gostava muito dela não é? - perguntou Harry vendo os olhos de Lince começarem a marejar.

- Sim. Você não sabe como eu me senti quando vi a casa destruída e a Lilly morta.

- Você viu a casa destruída?

- Era o dia do meu casamento com o Sirius. Nós já morávamos juntos há algum tempo e resolvemos oficializar a união. Eu estava me arrumando quando…

*

*

_Lince estava em pé em cima de um banco enquanto arrumavam o seu vestido de noiva que era lindo, possuía um corpete branco de alças largas bordado com diamantes fazendo delicados desenhos de flores, um decote canoa não muito grande, uma saia comprida e solta em volta do corpo um pouco rodada, os sapatos também brancos não eram vistos, pois o vestido era muito longo e os cobria, após os últimos ajustes era hora do cabelo, mas ao descer do banco Lince sente um aperto no coração e o nome de Lilly veio a sua mente._

_- Lilly! - gritou Lince angustiada, aparatando imediatamente para a casa de Lilly e Thiago._

_A casa estava destruída e havia vários funcionários do Ministério por ali, o corpo de Lilly estava sendo tirado da casa, o de Thiago estava próximo a casa. Lince estava em choque não podia ser verdade, eles não podiam ter morrido, não era justo. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, Lince não sabia o que fazer, sua melhor amiga e um grande amigo haviam morrido e Sirius… onde estava Sirius? Ele iria ao casamento com Thiago e Lilly, depois de verificar no esconderijo se Rabicho estava bem, onde ele estaria?_

_Lince ficou tonta, e uma imagem se formou em sua mente como se ela estivesse vendo, Sirius estava parado de frente para um homem chamado Pedro/Rabicho e Sirius apontava a sua varinha para o traidor. Pedro gritou alguma coisa que ela não pode ouvir, uma explosão, silêncio e Rabicho havia sumido, Sirius havia matado Pedro, mas porque ele estava sendo levado?_

_Lince piscou os olhos e olhou para os lados os funcionários do Ministério a observavam, ela havia caído chorando de joelhos no chão sujando seu vestido branco, ela aparatou para o lugar de sua "visão", a tempo de ver Sirius sendo levado por dementadores._

_- NÃO! - gritou Lince, desesperada. - SIRIUS! SIRIUS!_

_Sirius que até então estava rindo olhou Lince e mexeu os lábios de forma que ela pudesse lê-los "eu te amo". Lince o olhou atônita aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, primeiro Lilly e Thiago, agora Sirius? Não ela não iria perdê-lo, sacando a varinha se encaminhou até os dementadores, mas algo a agarrou por trás tirando-lhe a varinha, ela olhou para trás para ver quem era e viu que era Hagrid. Ela olhou de Hagrid para Sirius que voltara a andar e começou a gritar chorando e tentando se livrar de Hagrid que a segurava pela cintura._

_- SIRIUS! SIRIUS, NÃO! HAGRID ME SOLTA! - ela se debatia com toda a força chorando, estava desesperada, o grande amor de sua vida estava sendo levado e ela não conseguia nem se soltar. - HAGRID ME SOLTA! SIRIUS!_

_Mas Sirius já havia sido levado e Lince não mais se debatia ela se virou para o gigante e começou a socá-lo, não causando nada a Hagrid que agora tentava controlar a mulher._

_- Porque você me segurou? - perguntou Lince desistindo de socar Hagrid e agora chorando nos braços deste. - Porque não me deixou… eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, porque não deixou?_

_- Lince ele era o fiel segredo do Thiago e da Lilly! - falou Hagrid tristemente. - Sirius os traiu ele disse a você-sabe-quem onde encontrá-los, e agora o Harry vai ter que ser criado por trouxas._

_- O que? - Lince estava aturdida. Foi quando se lembrou que tinham combinado de falar para todo mundo que Sirius era o fiel, mas era o Rabicho, Sirius matou o Pedro pela sua traição, e Harry viver com trouxas? - Harry? Como assim Hagrid?_

_- Eu levei Harry até Dumbledore que resolveu que o melhor para o garoto era viver com a tia…_

_- Tia? - mas se Harry ia morar com a tia isso quer dizer que ele ia morar com… - Espera, você está dizendo que o Harry vai morar com a irmã da Lilly? Aquela cara de cavalo?_

_- Sim. - respondeu Hagrid._

_*_

_*  
_

- Bem a partir daí você sabe o que aconteceu. Eu tentei defender o Sirius e acabei sendo banida, assim eu não pude te resgatar daquela coisa que dizem ser irmã da Lilly sinceramente acho que alguma delas foi trocada na maternidade. - Lince tentou parecer divertida quando acabou de falar, mas seu rosto manchado de lágrimas dizia que ela ainda sofria muito com as lembranças.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, Lince era muito forte ele sabia disso apesar de conhecê-la há pouco tempo e estava chorando muito, então Harry a abraçou. Lince ficou surpresa pela atitude dele, mas feliz, pois isso mostrava que Harry gostava dela.

- Mas me diz Harry como é a sua vida? Eu soube por auto sobre ela, Dumbledore sempre me mandava cartas para me dizer como você estava, sinceramente tive que me segurar para não aparecer na casa daquela cara de cavalo da irmã da Lilly e te tirar de lá a força, é claro sem me esquecer de dar uma liçãozinha naquela coisa que eles chamam de família. - disse Lince após o abraço.

- Bem, minha vida em Hogwarts era muito legal, e é uma pena que você não tenha aparecido na casa dos Dursleys para ensinar-lhes como deviam me tratar, mas o Sirius ajudou um pouco nisso eles ficavam com muito medo toda vez que eu dizia que o Sirius tinha me mandado uma carta, eu me esqueci de dizer pra eles que o Sirius era inocente. - Falou Harry sorrindo.

- Você… - Lince tinha chegado num assunto um pouco delicado não sabia se era hora de mencioná-lo. - Você tem namorada Harry?

Harry olhou para Lince estava sentindo seu rosto corar, gostava de Lince e tudo, mas falar de sua vida intima era meio constrangedor, "vida intima? E desde quando você tem vida intima"? Perguntou-se Harry em pensamento.

- Harry é muito importante se você tiver uma namorada ela pode estar correndo perigo. Eu sei que é meio cedo para você poder ter uma conversa dessas comigo, mas confie em mim eu só quero ajudar.

*

*

*

*

*

_**Marininha: **não se preocupe com a Gina, você vai adorar a aparição dela, se eu não me engano no próximo capítulo ela aparece, mas se não foi no outro com certeza ela tá lá, beijo e obrigada por comentar._

_**Carolzynha: **bem, eu não devia falar, mas sim, o Sirius volta, mas é só no final da fic, depois da guerra, eu não ia fazer ele voltar, mas é que... não seria um final feliz para a Lince se ele tivesse morrido mesmo, acho que você vai gostar quando ele aperecer, beijo e obrigada por comentar._

_**Desculpem a todos por ter demorado tanto a postar, é que eu estava em semana de prova na faculdade, mas a partir de agora eu estarei postando pelo menos dois capítulos por semana, beijo a todo mundo que está lendo e por favor comentem.**  
_


	8. O Reencontro

- Tudo bem. - Harry estava muito corado agora, mas entendeu que Lince só estava preocupada. - Eu tinha uma namorada o nome dela é Gina Weasley irmã do Rony.

- Tinha? - perguntou Lince tentando não rir por Harry ter tanta vergonha. Com certeza puxada de Lilly porque Thiago não tinha um pingo de vergonha na cara.

- Eu e ela terminamos por causa do Voldemort poder atacá-la. - respondeu Harry ainda muito vermelho.

- Você sabe que isso não vai funcionar, não é? - perguntou Lince séria fazendo Harry a olhar um pouco preocupado ele tinha que garantir a segurança de Gina. - Como você acha que Voldemort vai saber que o namoro terminou? Snape com certeza deve ter falado do seu namoro Harry e tem também o Draco Malfoy, com certeza Voldemort vai deduzir que você se separou de Gina para protegê-la caso ele descubra o rompimento…

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. - interrompeu Harry agora muito preocupado, tinha que garantir que Gina ficasse em segurança. - Eu não quero que ela sofra, eu não quero que o Voldemort consiga chegar até ela…

- Calma Harry, eu posso resolver isso, vou falar com Minerva para que ela agilize a volta da Ordem e que toda a família Weasley, principalmente Gina, fiquem hospedados em Hogwarts.

- Madrinha… - falou Harry meio hesitante voltando a ficar vermelho. - A família Weasley não sabe do meu namoro com a Gina, só o Rony que sabe com toda essa história de guerra nem Gina nem Rony contaram nada sobre o meu namoro e depois eu e ela terminamos e eu não acho…

- Eu entendi Harry, tudo bem vou dizer para Minerva que o melhor será que a família Weasley fique em Hogwarts por Voldemort saber que você gosta muito dessa família, e pedirei a ela também para não dizer nada sobre o seu namoro com Gina, pois quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor.

- Obrigada! - exclamou Harry feliz, ele não podia acreditar que era tão fácil conversar com Lince, estava muito feliz de ter uma madrinha.

- Não a de que. Mas agora é hora de dormir, então para a cama mocinho. - falou Lince em tom divertido, Harry sorriu. - Amanhã mesmo eu irei até a Minerva e depois para a Toca.

- Obrigada mais uma vez e boa noite madrinha. - falou Harry.

- Boa noite. - Lince ficou olhando alguns minutos para a porta em que Harry acabara de sair, estava muito feliz pela confiança que Harry tinha nela mesmo se conhecendo há tão pouco tempo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte…

- Onde está minha madrinha? - Harry havia acabado de entrar na cozinha e viu Rony, Hermione e Anny sentados tomando o café da manhã.

- Ela disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas com a MacGonagall. - respondeu Anny. - Eu tenho que ir ao Ministério, me mandaram uma coruja hoje depois que a Lince saiu, então avisem a ela que eu não sei quando volto tudo bem?

O trio acenou com a cabeça que sim e logo depois Anny aparatou. Eles se entreolharam, tiveram uma conversa breve em que o assunto principal foi Lince, todos inclusive Hermione concordaram que podem confiar nela e em Anny. Harry se levantou da mesa após o café estava cansado e resolveu tomar um banho para espantar o sono que insistia em não abandoná-lo.

- Sabe eu até poderia tossir para mostrar que estou aqui, mas seria meio forçado. - disse Lince sorrindo ao ver a cara vermelha de Rony e Hermione que estavam… bem se agarrando no meio da cozinha. - Eu tenho uma coisa para vocês.

Lince entregou dois anéis para eles, o de Hermione era fino e de ouro com um diamante, o de Rony era de ouro um pouco grosso com uma pedra azul (safira), Lince explicou como funcionavam os anéis, e eles colocaram nos dedos e finalmente olharam para Lince (eles estavam muito envergonhado por isso estavam olhando para o chão), e tiveram uma grande surpresa porque Lince não estava sozinha ela estava com… Gina.

- Gina o que faz aqui? - perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Onde está o Harry? - perguntou uma Gina sorridente.

- Lá em cima, no quarto que ele ocupava…

Gina saiu correndo escada acima deixando Lince respondendo aos amigos tudo que aconteceu para ela estar lá. Mal podia acreditar que reveria Harry tão rapidamente, para ela o reencontro deles demoraria muito. Estava muito feliz imaginando a cara que ele ia fazer quando a visse, entrou no quarto sem bater e o viu parado perto do armário ele se virou rapidamente e pareceu assustado por vê-la ali, mas Gina não se importou e nem prestou atenção em mais nada simplesmente correu até ele e se pendurou em seu pescoço…

Harry saiu do banho um pouco melhor, com menos sono, foi se vestir foi ai que percebeu que havia esquecido de pegar a roupa, se enrolou na toalha e foi até o armário… a porta se abriu com um baque fazendo-o se assustar e se virar rapidamente, se perguntando quem era e rezando para que não fosse uma mulher o pior… ou seria o melhor?… que não só era uma mulher como era Gina! Que pareceu não se importar de ele estar apenas de toalha, pois correu para ele, o abraçou e o beijou.

- Gina… - disse Harry quando se soltaram, é que eles se lembraram que um ser humano precisa respirar. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Gina ia responder quando percebeu que estava molhada, mas por quê? Foi ai que ela viu, Harry estava só de toalha e muito vermelho, pois ele acabara de ver que Gina percebeu a situação. "Vamos Gina tira o olho dele… mas por quê? Eu só to olhando… como se quisesse comê-lo vivo, anda desvia esse olhar ou ele vai perceber… mas eu quero olhar para ele… onde está a sua decência garota?… o que é isso"?

Harry estava paralisado não sabia o que fazer ele estava ali parado enrolado numa toalha no meio do quarto com Gina olhando-o fixamente, foi ai que… ele a observou melhor e percebeu que ela estava com a roupa toda molhada e colada no corpo. "O que você pensa que está fazendo Harry James Potter? Como pode olhar assim para ela?… como se ela estivesse olhando para você de modo muito diferente… isso não importa… é claro que importa isso quer dizer que ela sente desejo por você assim como você sente por ela… dá pra parar? Eu não acredito que estou brigando comigo mesmo… hora! Para de ser idiota e beija logo ela e… nem termine esse pensamento".

Gina finalmente conseguiu tirar os olhos do tórax de Harry, só que ela percebeu que ela não era a única que estava tendo pensamentos nada inocentes naquele quarto. Harry a olhava fixamente, pois sua roupa estava grudada nela, que se molhara ao beijar Harry.

- É… eu… eu vim… - Gina estava tentando falar alguma coisa para quebrar aquele clima constrangedor, no entanto as palavras não saiam.

Quando ia tentar falar novamente Gina foi calada com um beijo, Harry não conseguiu se segurar e beijou Gina, um beijo apaixonado em que os sentimentos se misturavam saudade, paixão, amor, desejo, foi um beijo louco que deixou ambos sem fôlego. Harry finalmente recuperou um pouco da sanidade e percebeu que estava desabotoando a blusa de Gina, ele se afastou constrangido pelo que estava fazendo.

- Gina… - Harry estava muito vermelho e não ousava olhá-la nos olhos, por isso preferiu virar as costas e olhar a janela. - Eu sinto muito… eu… eu não me controlei…

- Harry eu… - Gina não sabia o que falar, foi pega de surpresa pela atitude de Harry, mas não podia negar que estava gostando.

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta e se viraram, Lince estava parada na porta que permanecera aberta desde que Gina entrara. Lince observou os dois e viu que Gina estava toda molhada e com quase todos os botões da blusa abertos, que Harry estava vermelho (vermelho é pouco parecia um tomate) e só de toalha, e deduziu o que quase tinha acontecido ali.

- Harry eu queria te explicar porque trouxe a Gina comigo. - disse Lince preferindo não comentar nada do estado que eles estavam o que deixou ambos muito agradecidos. - Eu vou esperar vocês na cozinha.

Lince saiu fechando a porta, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente. Harry e Gina se entreolharam, Harry se dirigiu até o armário e pegou uma roupa e entrou no banheiro enquanto Gina fazia um feitiço e secava suas roupas e abotoava a blusa e sem dizer nada os dois se dirigiram à cozinha.

- Bem agora que estão todos juntos eu gostaria de explicar tudo que aconteceu. - falou Lince no instante em que Gina e Harry entraram. - O que aconteceu foi…

* * *

_- Minerva eu quero saber quando a Ordem vai retornar a ativa? - perguntou Lince que estava na sala da diretora de Hogwarts._

_- Eu não sei Lince, Alvo era o líder da Ordem e sinceramente eu não sei quem poderia ficar no lugar dele. - respondeu Minerva MacGonagall. - E além do mais, mesmo que reabríssemos a Ordem da Fênix onde ela iria funcionar?_

_- Eu estive pensando e tenho a solução. O novo líder da Ordem deve ser escolhido pelos principais membros da Ordem, os mais antigos e de preferência aqueles que estiveram no Ministério, tenho certeza que os novos membros não ficarão com raiva por não participarem da votação já que não sabem como a Ordem funciona. E quanto ao local das reuniões, bem eu estive pensando que o melhor local seria aqui em Hogwarts._

_- Bem… - MacGonagall estava surpresa, Lince fazia tudo parecer tão fácil. - Só há um problema, o Ministério da Magia vai querer saber o que estamos fazendo aqui…_

_- O Ministério não será problema, ele não precisa saber o que estamos fazendo, e como Hogwarts não vai reabrir o Ministro não dispensará muita atenção para este lugar, podemos acabar com o feitiço antiaparatação pelo menos perto da cabana do Hagrid assim não haverá movimentação em Hogsmeade, e sinceramente duvido que o Ministério descubra alguma coisa e caso descubra nós já poderemos ter achado um local melhor para as reuniões._

_- Sim, acho que você tem razão Lince…_

_- Mais uma coisa Minerva eu gostaria que a família Weasley viesse imediatamente para Hogwarts, creio que eles estão correndo grande perigo._

_- Eu não entendo, porque eles estão em maior perigo que os outros?_

_- Pode ter certeza que seja lá o que Harry e os amigos estejam fazendo vai irritar Voldemort profundamente. Voldemort vai tentar atingir Harry de todas as maneiras, e você sabe o quanto Harry gosta dos Weasleys, e tem também o fato de que o Rony está com Harry, é bem provável que os Weasleys sofram um ataque muito em breve, por isso quero que eles venham para cá ainda hoje, a segurança deles tem que ser mantida._

_- Eu concordo com você Lince, e tem o fato de que Harry namora a Srta. Gina Weasley…_

_- Não repita isso! Estamos em guerra, Gina Weasley corre muito perigo por causa desse fato por isso peço que não converse com ninguém sobre esse namoro nem mesmo com a família da garota._

_- Sim você tem razão, em tempos de guerra às paredes têm ouvidos._

_- Eu vou falar com eles imediatamente, e voltarei dentro de uma hora mais ou menos então espero que esteja tudo arrumado para a chegada deles e que a Ordem volte a funcionar o mais rapidamente possível._

_- Pode ter certeza que sim. Mandarei alguns elfos cuidarem das acomodações deles e mandarei corujas para os membros da Ordem para uma reunião daqui uma semana._

_- Fico feliz Minerva, até. - despediu-se Lince saindo do escritório em tempo de ouvir o "até mais" de MacGonagall._

_

* * *

_

_- Quem é? Identifique-se! - pediu uma voz autoritária atrás da porta, era a voz de um homem._

_- Arthur sou eu Lince! - respondeu Lince, reconhecendo a voz, como era domingo o senhor Weasley não estava de serviço._

_- Lince… o que faz aqui? - perguntou um aturdido senhor Weasley ainda sem abrir a porta._

_- Estive conversando com a Minerva e eu e ela concordamos em… não dá para falar nada daqui! Pergunte alguma coisa que só eu saiba e me deixe entrar de uma vez. - disse Lince pacientemente._

_- Hum… você e o Sirius se encontraram depois que ele fugiu de Azkaban?_

_- Não._

_A porta se abriu e Lince entrou, ela não havia percebido que era tão cedo os Weasley pareciam estar tomando café da manhã agora, pois estavam todos reunidos na cozinha em volta da mesa._

_- Eu não tinha percebido que era tão cedo, peço que me desculpem. - falou Lince se sentando em uma cadeira que Arthur apontara para ela._

_- Não tudo bem Lince, mas o que houve? Sobre o que você e a Minerva estavam conversando?_

_- Bem Arthur você sabe que Hogwarts vai ficar fechada pelo menos durante a guerra não sabe?_

_- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com a gente?_

_- Eu dei a idéia de que a Ordem funcione em Hogwarts, enquanto não conseguimos um lugar melhor, e lá podemos decidir quem será o novo líder e quero que você e toda a sua família vá para Hogwarts imediatamente, pois estão correndo muito perigo._

_- Como assim Lince? Estamos correndo tanto perigo como qualquer outra família. - Falou a Sra. Weasley que estava até agora mexendo em umas panelas sem participar da conversa._

_- Molly o fato do Harry gostar tanto dessa família e do seu filho estar com ele neste momento faz de você e sua família um alvo ambulante._

_- Você sabe onde Harry, Rony e Hermione estão?_

_Lince olhou para a porta da Toca com o olhar apreensivo, todos olharam também, mas não entenderam porque a apreensão, pois não havia nada lá fora._

_- Me digam que todos vocês sabem aparatar. - disse Lince num sussurro._

_Arthur, Molly, Gui, Fleur olharam para Gina que era a única ali que não sabia._

_- Gina segure meu braço bem forte, e vocês aparatem para perto da cabana de Hagrid ao lado dela, antes de sair de Hogwarts eu tirei o feitiço antiaparatação de lá, só que o resto da propriedade continua com o feitiço._

_Todos se entreolharam não estavam entendendo nada, até que Lince se jogou em cima de Gina jogando-a no chão e um feitiço atingiu a cadeira em que instantes antes estava Gina. Todos se concentraram e aparataram ao lado da cabana de Hagrid que já os esperava, Gina não gostou muito da sensação de aparatar, ela aparatou junto com Lince._

_- Oh! Lince como posso te agradecer? - perguntou uma Sra. Weasley aos prantos. - Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com meus filhos…_

_- Calma Molly está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada nem teve combate. - falou Lince. - Mas onde estão seus outros filhos?_

_- Carlinhos voltou para a Romênia, e Fred e Jorge estão na loja de logros deles no Beco Diagonal._

_- Eles estão em segurança então. - Lince sabia que Percy tinha rompido com a família. - Mais tarde vamos ao Beco comprar algumas roupas e outras coisas para vocês._

_- Mas Lince nós podemos voltar para casa… - ia dizendo Arthur quando foi interrompido por Lince._

_- Pode ter certeza que os Comensais queimaram a casa Arthur, depois podemos ir lá ver se sobrou alguma coisa, mas duvido muito. Molly depois eu você e Gina iremos fazer as compras. Hagrid coloque novamente o feitiço antiaparatação, por favor, ele será colocado e retirado sempre que alguém precisar aparatar, vai dar trabalho, mas será mais seguro._

_A família Weasley se dirigiu ao castelo ainda em choque pelo que aconteceu, Gina mais ainda, pois se não fosse Lince ela teria sido atingida por algum feitiço que a deixaria muito ferida ou a mataria, provavelmente a segunda opção. Chegando ao castelo a família Weasley foi recebida por MacGonagall e enquanto Arthur e os outros contavam tudo que aconteceu Lince puxou Gina para um canto e falou._

_- Você está em maior perigo que todos os outros integrantes da sua família Gina, Harry me falou do namoro de vocês. - disse Lince. - Tenha muito cuidado de agora em diante não confie em ninguém nem mesmo na sua família o assunto do seu namoro com o Harry não deve ser comentado nem discutido._

_- Tudo bem. - falou Gina. - Mas como está o Harry? Onde ele está? Por favor, eu sei que você deve ter prometido não falar nada pra ninguém muito menos pra mim, o Harry me protege demais, só que eu quero saber como ele está o que está acontecendo com ele e meu irmão, me conta, por favor…_

_- Se você me deixar falar eu conto. - falou Lince sorrindo pelo constrangimento de Gina. - Harry está bem, e eles estão no Largo Grimmald e você vai vir comigo agora para ver o Harry eu te levarei até lá. Está vendo essa pena na minha calça? __- Gina acena positivamente. - Pegue nela é uma chave de portal, vou fingir que é um acidente._

_Gina pegou a pena e sentiu a conhecida sensação de ser puxada pelo umbigo, e parou no saguão de entrada do Largo Grimmald._

_

* * *

_- Eu fingi que Gina tinha pegado por engano uma chave de portal que eu ia usar para ir pra casa, e aparatei aqui, a partir daí vocês sabem o que aconteceu. - Lince acabou o seu relato.

Harry não sabia o que estava sentindo estava feliz por Gina estar ali ao seu lado, mas ela não devia estar ali, é muito perigoso, ela poderia se ferir ou pior morrer se ficasse ao lado dele.

- Gina, você sabe de todo o perigo que corre. - disse Lince se virando para Gina. - Eu acho que você tem que treinar com o Harry, Rony e Mione. Harry ela tem que aprender a se defender porque por mais que a gente tente colocá-la em segurança alguma coisa pode acontecer.

- Eu sei e concordo com a senhora. - disse Harry após pensar um pouco no assunto. - Mas o que vamos falar para a Sra. Weasley?

Ai estava o problema, não era aconselhável dizer que Lince sabia onde estavam os garotos, mas não podiam deixar a Sra. Weasley sem notícias de Gina. O que poderiam fazer, ou melhor, inventar?

- Eu sei o que podem dizer. - falou Anny entrando na cozinha. Ela havia escutado a ultima parte da conversa. - Lince você vai para Hogwarts e fala para todo mundo que quando você chegou em casa, encontrou um bilhete de Gina dizendo que ela foi encontrar o irmão, e uma carta para a Sra. Weasley, nesta carta a Gina diz que sabia desde o começo onde todos estavam e estava esperando o momento para ir encontrá-los…

- Legal eu vou escrever a carta. - disse Gina. - Mione me empresta pergaminho e pena?

- Claro!

Gina escreveu a carta e Lince foi para Hogwarts entregou a carta a Sra. Weasley que chorou muito, se perguntando onde eles poderiam estar. Lince ficou pouco tempo ali, dizendo que tinha que ir, pois precisava resolver algumas coisas, mas antes ela iria ao Beco diagonal com eles comprar roupas entre outras coisas, pois como Lince havia previsto os comensais com raiva de encontrar a casa vazia haviam incendiado-a e não sobrou muita coisa ali. Lince voltou para o Largo Grimmald e lá encontrou Gina experimentando algumas roupas que Anny havia comprado, todos foram dormir, no dia seguinte teriam muita coisa para fazer, o treinamento que deveria ter começado naquele dia acabou sendo adiado para o próximo.

*

*

*

*

*

_**Marininha: **aí está a Gina, como você pediu, mas tem muito mais coisas por vir, espero que goste, beijo (foi você que me pediu para te adicionar no msn? Se for, me adiciona você, pois minha cabeça não funciona direito sabe, eu tenho sérios problemas para me lembrar das coisas, hehehehe, ok, eu estou exagerando, mas eu realmente não me lembrei de te adicionar, e agora eu não posso entrar no msn, porque estou no meu trabalho, aproveitei uma brexa para postar)._

_**Carolzynha: **pedido feito, pedido atendido, espero que goste da volta da Gina, e desculpe por não passar na sua fic, mas é que eu fiz uma promessa de não ler nada (a não ser o que eu estiver escrevendo, claro) até o dia 8, mas a partir do dia 9 desse mês vou poder ler e passo na sua fic, beijo!_

_**Alguém já viu a fic: "Um mês"? Ela conta o inicio das férias que Lince passou com Sirius, entre o término do sexto ano e o começo do sétimo, vejam no meu perfil.**_

_**Para quem quiser me adicionar no msn: , só me avisem antes por favor, beijo!  
**_


	9. Treinamento

Harry se levantou cedo naquela manhã, aliás, ele quase não dormiu a noite inteira, sempre que dormia ele sonhava com Gina, normalmente eles estavam fazendo o que quase fizeram quando se encontraram pela primeira vez no dia anterior.

- Bom dia! - falou Lince quando Harry entrou. - Nós vamos começar o treinamento logo depois do café.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e se sentou à mesa, que fora Lince não tinha ninguém, Rony e Hermione entraram logo depois, Anny após alguns minutos entrou também e Gina foi a ultima a chegar.

Harry olhou meio sem graça pra Gina que pensou que ele estava constrangido pelo que acontecera no dia anterior, mas estava enganada, Harry estava constrangido por causa de um dos sonhos que teve com ela quando finalmente conseguiu dormir.

_O Sonho_

_Harry estava deitado em sua cama pensando na difícil jornada que teria pela frente quando ouviu o ranger da porta ele levantou assustado com a varinha em punho, mas percebeu que não precisaria usá-la, pois quem havia entrado no seu quarto era Gina, no entanto, ele se espantou ao examiná-la melhor, ela estava com uma camisola preta, de seda que marcava o corpo da ruiva com perfeição, a camisola era muito curta mal chegava ao meio da cocha dela._

_Gina se aproximou aos poucos dele andando suavemente, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e aproximou os lábios do ouvido do moreno que agora estava sentindo arrepios trespassarem seu corpo inteiro._

_- Eu vim pra você terminar o que ia fazer hoje mais cedo. - disse Gina numa voz melodiosa, ela estava sussurrando e Harry sabia que ela o estava provocando, queria deixá-lo louco para que ele fizesse uma besteira… e estava tendo êxito absoluto nisso._

_Harry não conseguindo se controlar a beijou com a mesma paixão de quando a encontrou mais cedo naquele mesmo quarto, Gina avançou fazendo-o andar para trás logo ele esbarrou na cama e caiu, ela tirou a camisola e para espanto de Harry ela não estava usando nada por baixo desta, Gina que ainda estava de pé sorrindo, se debruçou sobre ele e o beijou, quando Gina começou a desabotoar sua camisa… ele acordou._

Quando Harry se lembrou deste sonho em particular ficou extremamente vermelho, os outros haviam sido… ahn… quentes também, mas esse havia sido o pior (ou seria o melhor?), Harry balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer se concentrando em seu prato de mingau, mas uma certa ruiva se sentou ao lado dele e ele pode sentir o cheiro de flores que emanava dela teve que se controlar para não virar e beijá-la na frente de todo mundo.

Gina estava achando o comportamento de Harry muito estranho, ele não respondera ao seu bom dia e quando ela se sentou perto dele vi-o enrijecer o corpo inteiro, então ela achando que ele estava com vergonha do acontecido no quarto dele, colocou a mão na perna dele.

Harry estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que só percebeu que Gina o observava quando esta colocou a mão em sua perna e perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dele o que estava acontecendo, com medo de fazer uma besteira Harry se levantou da cadeira bruscamente e foi para o quarto, todos na mesa ficaram espantados e Gina um pouco magoada, agora ela achava que ele não a queria ali.

- Eu vou ver o que aconteceu. - Lince se levantou da cadeira e se encaminhou para o quarto do afilhado. Quando chegou ao quarto dele percebeu que Harry estava nervoso, pois estava andando de um lado para o outro como um bicho enjaulado.

- Harry? - chamou com suavidade. - O que esta acontecendo?

- Eu… - Harry tentou responder, mas não queria dizer o verdadeiro motivo de estar daquela maneira então inventou, dando um sentido duplo as frases seguintes. - Eu estou preocupado por ela estar aqui Lince, eu sei que ela tem que aprender a se defender, mas é difícil ter ela por perto e não imaginar o que pode acontecer…

- Entendo. - disse Lince que por algum motivo sabia que as frases tinham um segundo sentido, mas resolveu ignorar. - O treinamento vai começar agora Harry, e assim que você estiver bem treinado você partirá para procurar os Horcruxes então não precisa se preocupar. Vamos desfaz essa cara amarrada e vamos treinar.

Harry sorriu, apesar de não ter contado a verdade pra madrinha mesmo assim ela soube o que dizer para acalmá-lo, pois ela estava certa ele ficaria bastante ocupado com treinamentos, buscas e lutas para não conseguir se controlar e fazer uma besteira, ele se adiantou e saiu pela porta atrás de Lince.

* * *

- Primeiramente eu vou ensinar oclumência para vocês depois vemos o que fazer quanto à legilimência. - começou a falar Lince.

Harry, Rony, Mione, Gina e Lince estavam no porão da casa Black, que havia sido totalmente limpo e organizado por Lince, o porão era uma sala ampla com diversas prateleiras com livros de artes das trevas (única coisa que Lince deixou continuar no porão que estava apinhado de lixo, Lince jogou quase tudo fora, porém alguns objetos ela teve que destruir, pois poderiam ser muito perigosos), que poderiam ser úteis para o treinamento mais tarde, Lince colocou as prateleiras com os livros encostadas à parede deixando um enorme espaço vazio no meio.

- Se você é um bom oclumente será capaz de esconder seus pensamentos do inimigo, isso é muito importante em um duelo com bruxos das trevas, não estou dizendo que todos os comensais são bons em legilimência, mas os mais poderosos aqueles que vocês vão enfrentar na batalha final são. - Lince continuou a falar num tom sério. - A primeira coisa que um oclumente tem que saber é esvaziar a mente, o que numa batalha é muito difícil, e apenas excelentes oclumentes conseguem, como estão começando vou dar uma dica em vez de tentarem esvaziar a mente tentem pensar em coisas banais como uma aula que tiveram em Hogwarts, ou pensem em um lugar branco onde nada exista além de vocês, essa é a base que todo iniciante em oclumência tem que saber fazer, quando conseguirem não pensar em coisas que podem realmente ser usadas contra vocês ai nós tentaremos esvaziar a mente.

Harry deu um muxoxo ao se lembrar das aulas de oclumência que tivera com Snape, o ex-professor com certeza não falara nada sobre esvaziar a mente ser impossível para iniciantes.

- Agora vamos começar. Alguém se candidata a me ajudar? - Lince viu a mão de Hermione levantada e sorriu. - Bem, Mione tente agora se concentrar em coisas sem importância ou em lugares onde não exista nada quando estiver pronta balance a cabeça.

Hermione se imaginou em um campo verde onde só existia ela e o verde, mais nada, e balançou a cabeça para Lince começar.

- _Legilimens_! - Falou Lince, vendo o que Hermione havia imaginado sorriu, mas ai no campo verde onde só havia Mione apareceu um certo ruivo que começou a beijá-la e logo após já estavam no Largo Grimmald onde estava havendo uma festa, parecia de aniversário, sim era o aniversário de Harry, Hermione estava se lembrando do dia em que Harry fora levado pela primeira vez na sede da Ordem. Lince parou o feitiço e falou. - Você foi muito bem Hermione, só precisa de um pouco mais de concentração, no entanto para uma primeira vez você foi excelente.

Hermione sorriu, e Harry se adiantou para ficar frente a frente com Lince.

- Harry quando estiver pronto. - Harry balançou a cabeça em afirmação. - _Legilimens_!

Harry tentou se concentrar em alguma aula de história da magia, mas ao olhar para Lince ele se lembrou de Sirius e do dia em que ele morreu Harry estava se lembrando do departamento de mistérios, da luta entre Sirius e Bellatrix, do véu…

- Chega! - Gritou Harry e para seu espanto ele conseguiu expulsar Lince de sua mente sem usar nenhum feitiço, tudo bem que ela estava totalmente desconcertada pelo que acabara de ver na mente dele, mas mesmo assim era bom saber que conseguia.

- Muito bem Harry você conseguiu me deter. Parabéns. - apesar de abalada Lince estava feliz por Harry e sorriu pro afilhado. - Vamos quem é o próximo?

Gina deu um passo à frente, e se colocou em frente a Lince.

- Muito bem. Preparada? - Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. - _Legilimens_.

Lince agora estava vendo Gina entrando correndo no quarto de Harry e o abraçando, e depois o olhando fixamente…

- Muito bem Gina, você só tem que se concentrar um pouco mais. - disse Lince, observando que Gina ficara um pouco corada. - Rony você é o próximo.

Rony não foi muito melhor que Gina.

* * *

Uma semana depois…

- Vocês aprendem muito rápido. Estou impressionada. - falou Lince ao término de mais um dia em que praticava oclumência com os garotos e garotas. - Agora que todos já conseguem deixar a mente vazia, vocês já estão preparados para aprender legilimência, mas não sou eu quem lhes ensinará.

Todos olharam surpresos para Lince.

- Mas porque Lince? - perguntou Gina que agora tinha Lince como uma amiga.

- Eu sou boa em legilimência, mas Anny é muito melhor que eu por isso ela quem vai lhes ensinar.

- Que isso Lince! Eu sou um pouco melhor que você, um pouco, e você é melhor que eu em oclumência. - disse Anny.

- Garotos e garotas, vocês estão em ótimas mãos por isso vou aproveitar para ir a uma reunião com Minerva, obedeçam a Anny. - Lince sorriu vendo as caretas que os jovens fizeram quando ela falou com eles como se fala com crianças. - Hei! Eu estava brincando.

Todos sorriram, era meio difícil saber quando Lince brincava ela era muito séria, sem falar que algumas vezes ela usava ironia para brincar, realmente Lince era meio estranha.

- O principio básico da legilimência é a concentração, não adianta apenas se concentrar no feitiço, vocês têm que se concentrar no que querem fazer se concentrar na pessoa que querem entrar na mente. Quero que vocês façam pares agora. - falou Anny enquanto Lince saia pela porta.

Harry fez par com Rony, Gina com Mione.

- Quero que se concentrem na pessoa e no feitiço. - prosseguiu Anny.

Harry se concentrou em Rony e no feitiço, enquanto Rony esvaziava sua mente.

- _Legilimens_! - falou Harry e Mione ao mesmo tempo sendo repelidos por Rony e Gina respectivamente.

- Muito bem Rony e Gina, vocês foram eficientes em repelir Harry e Mione, mas Hermione e Harry vocês foram muito bem, eu esperava que não conseguissem executar o feitiço, pois poucos bruxos conseguem na primeira tentativa. - falou Anny um pouco surpresa. - Agora quero que troquem Rony você vai tentar entrar na mente de Harry, e Gina você vai tentar entrar na mente da Mione.

Eles assentiram e repetiram o feitiço, Rony foi rapidamente repelido por Harry não conseguindo ver nada, mas Gina conseguiu entrar na mente de Hermione que não conseguiu repelir a amiga, no entanto Gina ficou tão surpresa que parou com o feitiço antes de ver nitidamente qualquer lembrança de Hermione.

- Muito bem Gina você conseguiu! - falou Anny agora realmente surpresa. - Você realmente além de ser uma legilimente por seu próprio esforço tem um talento natural.

Gina sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma, enquanto os outros olharam surpreendidos para ela. Eles ficaram mais uma semana treinando legilimência com Anny que assim como Lince era uma professora maravilhosa. No final da semana todos já estavam conseguindo entrar brevemente na cabeça uns dos outros, mas como também eram ótimos oclumentes conseguiam se repelir. Estavam surpresos pela evolução deles em apenas duas semanas, apesar de que já deveriam esperar, pois passavam o dia inteiro treinando, parando apenas nas horas das refeições, foram horas e horas de treinamento exaustivos em apenas dois feitiços.

- Como todos vocês sabem Voldemort não usa apenas comensais para aterrorizar e causar destruição ele também usa diversas criaturas das trevas. - Falou Lince, sendo observada atentamente pelos jovens bruxos a quem se afeiçoara tanto. - Eu vou lhes ensinar a derrotar as principais criaturas das trevas, as que nós temos certeza que Voldemort estará utilizando. Mas para isso vocês terão que aprender a manejar certas armas…

- Por quê? Não é melhor nós aprendermos a matar essas criaturas com as varinhas? - perguntou Rony interrompendo Lince.

Lince ia responder quando de repente ela olhou para o lado como se pudesse ver através da parede.

- Aluado está aqui… com alguém que eu não sei quem é… fiquem aqui eu vou ver o que ele quer. Não seria bom ele vê-los aqui. - falou Lince se dirigindo o hall de entrada da casa.

- Como ela faz isso? - perguntou Rony perplexo, os outros apenas sacudiram os ombros, estavam já acostumados a isso.

*

*

*

*

*

* * *

_**Marininha: **bem, em breve eles vão passar dos amassos, meu msn: amf - aline hotmail . com_, _espero que agora dê certo, beijo e obrigada por comentar._

**Carolzynha: **_ainda não li sua fic toda, mas até onde eu li, gostei muito, ainda não comentei porque não li tudo, mas quando eu terminar eu comento, beijo!!!_

**_Desculpem a demora para postar, é que tive um problema na net, e também estava com pouco tempo para escrever alguma coisa. Espero que gostem do capítulo, beijo a todos!_**


	10. Treinamento2

**Treinamento 2**

- Aluado há quanto tempo. - Lince falou ao chegar à entrada da casa onde Lupin e Tonks estavam parados com as varinhas em punho, pois ouviram passos na casa que deveria estar vazia.

- Lince? - Lupin exclamou surpreso, ela era a última pessoa que esperara estar ali. - o que faz aqui?

- Eu… - Lince fez uma cara triste, já tinha uma história pronta para sua presença ali. - eu queria ver o lugar onde o Sirius passou os últimos dias da vida dele.

Lupin fez uma cara consternada, não achava bom Lince estar ali, ele mesmo ao entrar naquela casa ficava triste imagine ela. Lince viu que Lupin havia engolido a história e se adiantou até ficar de frente para eles.

- Bom dia. - falou Lince cumprimentando Tonks que a observava atentamente. - Acho que já te vi no Ministério… errr… Tonks não é?

- Sim! - respondeu Tonks surpresa, Lince quase não ia ao Ministério era incrível que se lembrasse de alguém que tivesse visto lá.

- Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Lince.

- A reunião da Ordem aconteceu semana passada, e como você sabe estamos de volta com Minerva no comando, temos algumas coisas aqui que vão ser necessárias agora que retornamos. - falou Lupin.

- Bem, se quiserem posso ajudá-los.

- Claro seria muito bom. - falou Lupin feliz. Tonks o olhou meio irritada, mas apenas Lince percebeu.

Lince os ajudou a achar o que queriam, na verdade eram apenas alguns papéis, relatórios na sua maioria que ficaram onde Sirius dormia. Lupin e Lince conversavam alegremente enquanto a meia hora que gastaram para juntar tudo passava, Tonks permanecia em silêncio.

- Acho que depois de juntar tudo isso merecemos um descanso vamos pra sala? - falou Lince.

- Claro! - falou Lupin.

Os três se encaminharam para a sala onde ficava a antiga tapeçaria dos Black e se sentaram nas poltronas para conversar um pouco, após alguns minutos relembrando dos velhos tempos, Lince começava a se sentir estranha já que Tonks permanecia em silêncio apenas a encarando.

- Aluado você poderia pegar algumas bebidas pra gente? - perguntou Lince, Lupin se levantou e foi até a cozinha deixando Tonks e Lince sozinhas.

- Posso saber por que você está tão calada? - Lince falou olhando diretamente Tonks que se surpreendeu um pouco pelo silêncio ter sido quebrado.

- Não é nada. - respondeu Tonks seca.

- Por acaso você não está com ciúmes do Aluado está?

- Err… bem… um pouco. - Tonks disse um pouco constrangida.

Lince sorriu e falou:

- Não precisa. Eu amo o Sirius e sempre vou amar, e Lupin e eu sempre fomos bons amigos, e pode ter certeza que ele gosta muito de você, pois tímido como ele é tem que amar muito pra andar de mãos dadas, como estavam andando.

Tonks sorriu, Lupin entrou pela porta trazendo suco de abóbora e copos, a partir daí Tonks se tornou o que sempre foi divertida e desastrada a ponto de derrubar a jarra de suco da mão de Lupin. Eles foram embora e Lince disse que ia ficar, pois precisava passar mais algum tempo pensando.

- Achei que não voltava mais! - exclamou Rony assim que Lince entrou pela porta do porão.

- Desculpem, mas foi inevitável demorar tanto, Lupin me conhece muito bem e é meio difícil enganá-lo.

- O que ele queria? - perguntou Harry.

- Alguns papéis, relatórios na sua maioria. Agora que a Ordem da Fênix retornou acho que vamos ter algumas visitas por aqui, mas vou tentar fazer com que sempre que precisarem de algo eu venha buscar. - falou Lince. - Mas acho que por hoje o treinamento pode esperar, vou deixar vocês com a tarde livre pra fazerem o que quiser.

Rony e Mione foram os primeiros a sair fazia algum tempo que não ficavam juntos e queriam aproveitar, Harry saiu rapidamente indo direto para o quarto deixando uma Gina muito irritada para trás, Lince foi ao Ministério precisava saber das novidades.

- Harry Thiago Potter! - falou Gina que acabara de entrar no quarto de Harry, encontrando-o deitado na cama lendo um livro.

- Gina… o… o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry ficando de pé de um pulo.

- Vim saber por que o garoto que supostamente é meu namorado está me evitando!

- Gina eu não quero falar sobre isso, você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso e… - Harry não pode terminar a frase, pois Gina havia lhe beijado.

Harry ansiava por tanto tempo por aquele beijo que não pode pensar em nada a não ser corresponder, quando finalmente se separaram já estavam com os lábios inchados e vermelhos.

- Eu não consigo ficar longe de você. - Harry disse mais para si mesmo do que para a garota que se encontrava em seus braços em um apertado abraço. - Eu sinto muito Gina eu não queria te machucar.

- Tudo bem. - falou Gina. - Eu te amo e não vou deixar de amar você nunca por mais que faça coisas idiotas como me manter afastada de você.

Harry riu e a beijou novamente ficaram aquela tarde inteira juntos namorando como faziam quando estavam em Hogwarts.

_________________________________________________________________________

- Segurem firme as espadas, tentem evitar serem desarmados. - falou Lince, estavam no meio de mais uma aula agora com espadas, era complicado estavam tentando aprender a usar a espada em uma mão e a varinha na outra, eram espadas especiais pra treinamento elas não eram afiadas, sendo assim eles não se machucariam. - Vocês vão usar muito a espada em batalha, pelo que ouvi no Ministério, há uma grande movimentação de gigantes e vocês sabem que Voldemort vai usá-los e a melhor maneira de matar um gigante é usando um feitiço que vai fazer a espada de vocês ir direto à cabeça deles matando-os na hora, mas é bom saberem movimentá-las corretamente, pois vou colocar vários feitiços protetores nelas e quando estiverem desarmados poderão usá-las para se defender até pegarem a varinha de novo. O Ministério não está levando isso a sério, pois pra eles os gigantes vão acabar matando um ao outro, acho que às vezes o nosso "adorável" governo se esquece com quem estamos lutando.

Gina estava se saindo muito bem ela fazia par com Hermione que era meio desajeitada usando a espada definitivamente era melhor só com a varinha, Rony que fazia par com Harry estava tendo mais problemas ainda, pois além de Harry ser bem melhor que ele no manuseio da espada ele não conseguia coordenar os movimentos da varinha e da espada.

- Parem! - disse firmemente Lince. - Vocês estão em níveis diferentes demais vou ter que trocar os pares, Harry e Gina o nível dos dois é quase o mesmo então vão treinar juntos, assim como Rony e Mione.

A partir daí os treinos avançaram com maior facilidade, Harry e Gina pareciam ler o que outro iria fazer dificultando qualquer ataque um do outro o que era ótimo para eles, Rony e Mione estavam avançando muito melhor já que estavam no mesmo nível.

_________________________________________________________________________

- Já adiamos demais a nossa busca estamos a mais de um mês aqui, chegou à hora de partirmos. - falou Harry sério, ele estava na cozinha tomando o café da manhã com Rony e Mione, Gina não havia acordado ainda e Lince estava preparando uma poção de cor alaranjada.

- Você sabe onde vai primeiro Harry? - perguntou Lince.

- Vou à mansão Riddle como você disse, acho que pode haver uma Horcrux lá, mas eu estava pensando não é perto demais de onde estava o anel de Slytheryn?

- Sim, mas lembre-se que Voldemort gosta de lugares que tem algum significado para ele, a casa Riddle no caso é muito significante, já que foi onde ele cometeu seus primeiros assassinatos sendo que um deles foi do próprio pai então acho muito provável que esteja lá.

- O que eu acho estranho é Dumbledore não tê-la encontrado, ele esteve muito perto dela e eu não consigo imaginar que Dumbledore não procurou por lá. - Falou Harry.

- Mas ele procurou Harry, só que ele não encontrou nada, no entanto, ele viu duas curiosas cobras perto da lareira, e acho que essas cobras podem estar guardando a entrada ou o buraco onde a horcrux pode estar, mas Dumbledore não fala língua de cobra não é?

- Sim acho que está certa Lince bem partirei hoje ao escurecer…

- Como assim partirá? Está esquecendo que nós vamos com você? - perguntou Hermione.

- Mione eu não quero…

- Nem venha com essa pra cima da gente Harry, nós vamos com você e pronto! - exclamou Rony meio irritado.

- Acho que essa você perdeu Harry. - falou Lince sorrindo.

Harry resignado se levantou e foi para o seu quarto arrumar suas coisas, não ia levar muita coisa não ia se demorar muito lá, assim esperava. Já era noite e ele estava pronto.

- Harry. - uma voz doce o chamou da porta.

Harry olhou para porta e viu Gina ali parada olhando-o, sua expressão era indecifrável.

- Gina eu já ia falar com você. - começou Harry, e era verdade ele não cometeria o mesmo erro de tentar ir sem se despedir dela. - Eu vou à casa dos Riddle procurar uma Horcrux.

- Eu sei, Mione me disse. - Falou Gina indo abraçar Harry. - Tome cuidado está bem?

- Cla-claro. - gaguejou Harry que já estava meio embriagado com o cheiro de flores que vinha da sua ruiva.

Gina afastou um pouco o rosto para que pudesse olhar no mar verde que tanto amava, aproximou o rosto novamente e beijou Harry, o moreno que já estava praticamente sem controle algum de seu corpo aprofundou muito o beijo e mesmo sem saber muito bem quando isso aconteceu quando percebeu Gina estava deitada na sua cama e ele por cima dela beijando-a entusiasticamente. Ele se levantou dando um salto precisava urgentemente de um banho gelado, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, estava muito nervoso e envergonhado pelo que quase fizera (de novo).

- Eu sinto muito Gina eu me descontrolei. - balbuciou Harry muito vermelho.

- Tudo bem eu também não me controlei não é? - disse Gina tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo.

Harry saiu do seu quarto após um bom banho e encontrou Rony e Mione já prontos para partida, estava na hora de iniciar a jornada que estava adiando começar fazia um mês, Gina e Lince se despediram deles e eles finalmente saíram. Harry iria aparatar para o cemitério que era o lugar mais perto da casa que ele conhecia, aparataria conduzindo os amigos, estava meio ansioso, pois nunca havia aparatado levando alguém com ele, mas tudo ocorreu bem e em segundos eles estavam no cemitério que assombrava seus pesadelos fazia quase três anos.


	11. Horcrux1

**Horcrux 1**

- Credo Harry! Esse lugar é horrível. - falou Hermione lembrando-se de tudo que Harry passou naquele lugar.

- Dá arrepios cara. - falou Rony.

- Aquela é a casa dos Riddle. - falou Harry apontando para a casa, que estava a pouca distância deles.

Ao entrarem na casa perceberam que ela estava totalmente abandonada, passaram algum tempo tentando achar a sala que tinha a lareira que Lince havia falado, quando a encontraram demoraram um pouco para achar as cobras, Harry falou para que se abrisse e apareceu um buraco, parecia muito com a entrada da câmara secreta.

Harry foi o primeiro a escorregar para dentro seguido de Rony e logo após Hermione, alguns segundos depois, que para eles pareceram minutos, passaram até eles aterrissarem dentro d'água.

- Porque o lago? - perguntou Rony assim que chegou a superfície, tomando fôlego.

- Não sei, mas boa coisa não é. - falou Harry. - o que vocês acham que tem nesse lago?

- Inferi! - disse Rony num sussurro rouco.

Harry olhou para o amigo e percebeu que Rony estava paralisado olhando para mais adiante no centro do lago, Harry dirigiu o olhar até lá e viu inferis vindo na direção deles.

- _INCÊNDIO_! - gritou Harry e os dez inferis que se aproximavam deles se afastaram um pouco, mas haviam muitos deles ali, ele viu Hermione ser puxada pra baixo e mergulhou também, o inferi estava a levando para o fundo do lago que era muito profundo, ele lançou o feitiço incêndio novamente agora sem pronunciá-lo e viu quando um jato de água quente se formou acertando o inferi que puxava Hermione pra baixo, ela conseguiu nadar pra superfície novamente sendo seguida de perto por Harry, quando chegaram viram porque Rony não havia mergulhado também, o amigo estava lutando contra os inferis restantes lançando todos os feitiços de fogo que ele conhecia tentando impedi-los de mergulharem atrás dos amigos.

Os três juntos conseguiram impedir que os inferis avançassem mais, eles nadaram até o outro lado do lago onde havia uma estreita faixa de pedras, enquanto Rony e Mione deixavam os inferis longe deles Harry avançou mais um pouco até onde havia uma mesa de pedra onde a taça de Ravenclaw estava, mas ele sabia que havia alguma coisa errada, foi fácil demais encontrá-la isso sugeria que seria difícil pegá-la, mas como testar?

- _Accio Horcrux_! - murmurou Harry, mas ao invés da horcrux vir até sua mão uma faca veio em direção a sua cabeça ele conseguiu se desviar por pouco se não fosse seus reflexos provavelmente estaria morto agora, ele olhou para trás e viu que a faca acertou um inferi que imediatamente pegou fogo e virou um monte de cinzas no chão.

Hermione se afastou deixando Rony mantendo o feitiço de fogo sozinho se aproximou e viu a taça e tentou vários feitiços que conhecia, mas não conseguiu mover a taça do lugar.

- É vai ser o jeito. - murmurou Harry se aproximando mais da mesa deixando uma Hermione atônita para trás.

- Harry não faz isso, tem que ter um outro jeito. - apelou Hermione.

Mas Harry não deu ouvido a amiga, chegando perto da mesa esticou a mão para pegar a taça, mas ao pegá-la vários cortes começaram a aparecer no corpo dele era como se ele tivesse sido acertado com um sectusempra, ele estava perdendo muito sangue, estava começando a ficar tonto tanto pela fraqueza quanto pela dor que estava sentido, ele ainda conseguiu ouvir o grito distante de Hermione antes de tudo escurecer e ele desmaiar.

- Harry! Acorda vai, por favor. - Harry ouviu a suplica da amiga e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. - Ele acordou Rony, ele acordou!

Devagar Harry conseguiu se sentar e olhando para a mão percebeu que ainda segurava a horcrux, sorriu para a amiga que retribuiu com um sorriso amarelo, ele olhou em volta e viu que os inferis tinha recuado, pois não havia nenhum a vista.

- Você está bem Rony? - perguntou Harry que ao observar o amigo viu o quão pálido ele estava sem falar do corte que ele tinha no rosto.

- Estou, é que quando você caiu todo machucado eu me virei e parei de lançar o feitiço e um dos inferis avançou até mim e arranhou meu rosto. - explicou Rony.

- Logo depois que você pegou a taça os inferis começaram a pegar fogo e virar cinza. - falou Hermione apontando para alguns montes de pó no chão e para a água que estava suja. - Eu não entendi por que.

- Eles eram os guardiões da horcrux e falharam em defendê-la, por isso devem ter sido destruídos. - falou Harry. - Temos que voltar pro Largo Grimmald.

Eles atravessaram o lago e depois usaram um feitiço de levitação um no outro para subirem até a sala. Harry ainda estava meio fraco por causa da perda de sangue, mas os ferimentos foram totalmente cicatrizados por Hermione que agora curava o ferimento de Rony.

- Como será que se destrói uma horcrux? - perguntou Rony já com o rosto curado.

- Eu não sei, mas vamos descobrir. - respondeu Harry. - Agora vamos.

Eles aparataram para o Largo Grimmald onde só encontraram Gina que deu um grito ao ver que as roupas de Harry estavam sujas de sangue.

- Harry… - Gina tentou perguntar o que houve, mas a voz falhou.

- Está tudo bem Gina. - falou Harry. - Eu me machuquei um pouco, mas a Mione curou os machucados.

Gina olhou pra Harry e algumas lágrimas escorreram pela sua face e então andou até ele e o abraçou forte. Hermione ao ver a cena arrastou Rony para longe da cozinha pra que os amigos pudessem ficar a sós.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada. - sussurrou Gina no ouvido de Harry. - Um monte de besteira começou a passar pela minha cabeça, eu pensei que poderia te perder. - o abraçou mais fortemente para ter certeza que ele estava ali. - Eu sei que não deveria ter me preocupado, pois você sabe se cuidar muito bem…

- Gina. - falou Harry olhando nos olhos da garota. - Está tudo bem não se preocupe, eu estou de volta e com a horcrux. - ele mostrou a Gina à taça. - E eu não vou te deixar… eu te amo.

Harry beijou Gina tentando demonstrar todo o amor e carinho que ele tinha por ela. Gina sentiu como se estivesse flutuando ao ser beijada daquela maneira tão calma e carinhosa.

- Eu vou conseguir destruir todas as horcruxes e vou derrotar o Voldemort. E sabe por que Gina? Por você, e nada vai me afastar de você.

- Eu te amo tanto Harry, que chega a ser ridículo. - falou Gina com os olhos brilhando. - Não há um minuto do meu dia que eu não pense em você e não há uma noite que eu não sonhe com o dia em que poderemos ficar juntos sem preocupações, só nós dois. Eu te amo, é como eu consigo expressar o que eu sinto apesar dessa simples frase ser pobre demais para dizer o que está em meu coração.

- Eu sei bem como é. - falou Harry com a voz meio rouca de emoção. - Eu também quando tento expressar tudo o que sinto por você não consigo, pois as palavras me parecem tão vagas… a minha vida é você Gina e se no final dessa guerra você estiver lá me esperando então eu farei qualquer coisa para conseguir vencer.

Beijaram-se novamente, com a certeza de que não precisavam falar o que sentiam, pois bastava olhar nos olhos um do outro que veriam todo o amor contido ali, e o beijo que agora davam era mais do que suficiente para confirmar que não importava o que viria pela frente se estivessem juntos nada os separaria, nada os venceria.

_________________________________________________________________________

- Eu não consigo entender! - exclamou Harry exaltado. - Porque não conseguimos encontrar nada para destruir essa coisa?

Fazia uma semana desde que tinham conseguido pegar a horcrux, e ainda não conseguiram destruí-la. Harry já estava ficando muito nervoso com isso, tinha muito que fazer ainda não podia ficar muito mais tempo envolvido com uma única horcrux.

- Acalme-se Harry. - falou Lince. - E não pense que as outras horcrux serão mais fáceis de destruir não viu? Cada horcrux tem uma maldição fortíssima, e por isso cada uma delas vai ser destruída com feitiços diferentes que teremos que encontrar…

- Isso foi bastante animador da sua parte madrinha. - interrompeu Harry irônico, ao que Lince riu.

- Você está passando tempo demais comigo Harry. - falou Lince divertida. - Eu tenho certeza que você não era irônico antes.

Harry a olhou meio espantado, ela tinha razão ele era irônico às vezes, mas só quando estava com muita raiva, tudo bem que estava um pouco irritado, mas não era pra tanto.

- Desculpe. - falou Harry envergonhado.

- Você não tem do que se desculpar Harry. Que eu saiba não sou o melhor exemplo no quesito ironia. - falou Lince rindo.

- Porque não usamos aquele feitiço de corte que eu encontrei? - perguntou Hermione.

- De jeito nenhum não quero ativar a maldição.

- Você já descobriu que maldição tem nessa taça Lince? - perguntou Anny que como todos ali tentava pensar em um modo de destruir a horcrux, já que as pesquisas em livros não resolveram nada (Hermione particularmente ficou consternada com isso).

- Sim já. - falou Lince displicentemente. Todos a olharam assustados, ela não havia dito nada pra eles.

- E porque não disse nada? - perguntou Hermione.

- Porque eu acabo de descobrir. - falou Lince apontando para um corte no braço que não parecia muito profundo.

- O que você fez? - perguntou Anny.

- Arranhei a taça com um feitiço muito simples, só para descobrir qual o feitiço que isso oculta. - falou Lince tentando curar o corte em vão.

- E qual é a maldição? - perguntou Anny.

- É um feitiço complexo de… como posso explicar… de ampliação - falou Lince desistindo do corte e olhando a todos. - E isso quer dizer que qualquer feitiço que usar contra a taça vai ser ampliado, eu arranhei a taça e o corte no meu braço apareceu, como vêem este corte não é muito profundo, se tivéssemos usado aquele feitiço de corte Hermione provavelmente teríamos ganhado um ferimento muito profundo que não pode ser curado por magia, ou seja, teríamos alguém de cama por alguns meses isso claro se sobrevivesse.

- Então temos que arranjar um jeito de anular essa maldição. - falou Anny.

Harry olhou para a taça, ele tinha certeza que não existia meio de anular o feitiço.

_________________________________________________________________________

- Eu sabia que você ia tentar fazer isso. - falou Gina.

- Gina eu… - Harry estava na cozinha do Largo Grimmald.

Era meia noite e todos estavam dormindo ou assim pensou Harry. Gina sabia que Harry ia tentar destruir a Horcrux, mesmo que pra isso ele precisasse ficar durante meses na cama.

- Eu não vim aqui para impedi-lo Harry. - falou Gina com uma expressão firme no rosto. - Sei que nada do que eu falar vai fazer você desistir dessa idiotice.

_________________________________________________________________________

- E ai como vai esse teimoso hoje? - perguntou Gina entrando no quarto de Harry. Ele havia usado o feitiço de corte que Hermione mencionara, e com isso destruiu a horcrux, mas também recebeu um corte enorme no abdômen. O ferimento ficara sangrando durante dias obrigando-o a tomar poções de hora em hora para repor o sangue, até que Anny que era ótima em poções, inventou uma que fechava o ferimento superficialmente, se Harry fizesse algum movimento brusco o machucado abriria novamente, felizmente agora o machucado já estava quase totalmente cicatrizado e ele podia se movimentar livremente, apesar de ainda ter que manter repouso.

- Bem. - Harry mais resmungou do que falou.

- Bem mal humorado você quis dizer não é Potter? - falou Gina sorrindo. - A Lince avisou que se usasse aquele feitiço você ia ficar muito tempo ai nessa cama.

- Eu sei, mas dois meses é demais. - falou Harry.

- Para de bancar o coitadinho. - falou Gina sentando-se na cama. - Você tem uma ótima enfermeira pra cuidar de você, imagine se fosse a Mione.

Harry riu, era verdade Gina cuidava muito bem dele, e se fosse a Mione… bem ele achava que não estaria mais vivo já que a amiga ficou uma fera quando descobriu o que Harry fez.

- É tem razão eu estou bancando o coitadinho, mas é por um bom motivo. - respondeu Harry. Gina o olhou curiosa e ele continuou. - É pra ver se eu ganho um beijo de uma certa ruiva.

Gina sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Harry, que correspondeu até demais, pois logo puxou Gina para mais perto a fazendo subir em cima dele, sem muita noção do que estava fazendo ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e a afastou.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso eu sinto muito Gina. - falou Harry passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçando-o.

- Tudo bem Harry. - falou Gina tirando a blusa e ficando só com o sutiã.

- Gina… - tentou falar Harry.

- Harry como voc… - falou Lince entrando no quarto com uma bandeja na mão, ela parou ao olhar a cena, Harry deitado com Gina sentada em cima dele sem blusa e presumiu o que interrompeu ali. - Sabe o feitiço de imperturbabilidade que eu coloquei nos quartos não impede que as pessoas entrem.

Harry e Gina ficaram totalmente vermelhos e Lince colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha perto da cama rindo deles.

- Porque você ri de situações constrangedoras? - perguntou Harry sem se conter recebendo um olhar fulminante de Gina que já descera da cama e vestia a blusa.

- Porque eu não tenho um pingo de vergonha na cara e acho divertido ver como os outros podem ficar constrangidos. - respondeu Lince sorrindo e saindo do quarto acompanhada de Gina.

Harry ficou olhando para a porta tentando tirar da cabeça a imagem de Gina sem blusa, "_eu não devia ter feito aquilo… é melhor ela ir embora daqui… mas eu não consigo ficar longe dela… Merlin o que eu faço_"?


	12. Conversa a Meia Noite

Era meia noite e a antiga casa dos Black estava no mais completo silêncio parecia que todos os habitantes da casa estavam dormindo, no entanto uma garota e um garoto não conseguiam dormir. Harry estava deitado na sua cama pensando no que quase acontecera hoje quando ficou a sós com Gina, se perguntando como pudera fazer isso? Como pôde não se controlar mais uma vez? Mas ai se lembrou de todos os sonhos que já tivera com a ruiva que o transportava para outro mundo fazendo-o se esquecer de tudo o que houve de tudo o que deve ser feito… ah! Como gostaria de tê-la ali com ele agora para poder realizar seus sonhos, mas não podia, não devia… e quanto mais pensava mais confuso ficava.

Enquanto isso Gina estava em pé andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto (que ficava ao lado do de Anny), não conseguia ficar quieta ainda podia sentir o abraço, o toque, o cheiro… enfim o gosto de Harry nela, mas ao contrário de Harry ela sabia muito bem que gostaria e muito de que o que ia acontecer tivesse acontecido…

- Quem é? - pergunta Gina assustada, já era meio tarde pra alguém entrar no seu quarto. - Harry?

Gina não podia acreditar, ele estava mesmo ali ou ela estava sonhando? Ele não devia estar no quarto dela ele estava machucado devia estar repousando, tudo bem que o machucado já estava quase totalmente cicatrizado, mas… e o que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Gina eu precisava falar com você sobre o que aconteceu… ou melhor, sobre o que quase aconteceu… eu quero que você vá embora daqui porque se não eu… - Harry havia decidido ir falar com Gina, dizer pra ela ir embora, mas havia perdido totalmente a vontade de mandá-la ir quando a viu com uma camisola, fina, azul, curta e que deixava todas as curvas bem delineadas da ruiva a mostra.

Gina que havia se entristecido por causa das palavras de Harry agora se alegrava pelo olhar que ele lhe lançava (olhar de um animal que estava prestes a atacar uma presa). Ela sabia estava na hora a decisão era dela, se ela recuasse (ele estava andando até ela) ele iria embora pro quarto dele e nada aconteceria, mas se ela fosse até ele, Harry não resistiria e… "bom Gina tome a decisão".

Harry não acreditava no que estava fazendo tinha ido ali para mandar a mulher da sua vida embora e agora estava… ahn… indo até ela para fazer uma coisa que… "droga porque eu não posso me controlar?… talvez porque ela seja linda e queira você tanto quanto você a quer"?

Harry venceu a pouca distância que tinha entre ele e Gina e a beijou, e ela… bem, ela correspondeu claro, se beijaram como se fosse o ultimo beijo deles como se nunca mais pudessem se ver, um beijo longo que exalava desejo, paixão, sensualidade e amor.

Gina sentiu arrepios quando Harry beijou seu pescoço, estava nervosa (e como), mas havia desejado isso por tanto tempo que nem se importou muito com o nervosismo e enquanto era conduzida a cama por um Harry igualmente nervoso e igualmente decidido ela se lembrou de tudo que passou ao lado de Harry, se lembrou de como sofreu ao ver como Harry não a olhava ao perceber que ele gostava de outra garota, do começo do namoro… enfim de tudo que passou até aquele momento e percebeu que realmente amava o garoto que agora tirava sua camisola e a olhava como se pedisse permissão para prosseguir, ela sorriu e ele também, se beijaram novamente agora com mais calma sentindo o cheiro um do outro tomar conta de seus narizes, sabendo que não mais se separariam, pois agora tinham certeza que se amavam de verdade que o amor entre eles agora era mais real do que nunca e embalados por esses sentimentos eles se amaram…

Gina acordou se sentindo extremamente feliz, estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Harry, ela se endireitou um pouco para poder olhar Harry dormir, ele dormia como uma criança tinha um sorriso no rosto, ao ver a expressão de alegria dele ela também sorriu, foi quando ele acordou.

- Bom dia. - disse uma Gina sorridente a um Harry atônito.

Harry acordou esperando estar em seu quarto após outro sonho (e que sonho) com Gina, mas não havia sido um sonho, ele não estava em seu quarto e Gina estava ali a seu lado com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, com certeza andara o observando dormir. Gina o beijou carinhosamente.

- Gina eu… - Hermione havia entrado no quarto de Gina sem bater e acabou vendo Harry e Gina se beijando e… eles estavam cobertos pela colcha, mas era claro que estavam nus, então eles… - É… des… desculpem eu volto outra hora… - e saiu muito vermelha do quarto.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e gargalharam, a situação fora constrangedora e eles ficaram sem graça, mas a cara de Hermione havia sido cômica.

- Será que corremos risco de mais alguém entrar aqui enquanto tomamos banho? - perguntou Gina sorrindo marotamente.

Harry olhou para Gina e sorriu também, apesar de ficar um pouco vermelho, pegou a varinha que estava no bolso da calça jogada perto da cama, apontou para a porta.

- _Colloportus_. Pronto agora ninguém vai poder entrar sem ser convidado.

Gina sorriu e foi até o banheiro sendo seguida por Harry, eles demoraram uns trinta minutos e após se vestirem (Harry foi para o quarto dele), foram à cozinha tomar café.

- Bom dia. - cumprimentaram os dois as pessoas que já estavam tomando café.

- Bom dia. - falou Anny.

- Dia'. - disse Mione um pouco vermelha ao encarar os amigos.

- Onde está a Lince? - perguntou Gina. - E o Rony?

- Eu estou aqui. - respondeu Lince entrando na cozinha. - E o Rony ainda está dormindo.

Eles tomaram café calmamente, Anny foi ao ministério e Lince puxou Gina para a sala (onde tem aquela árvore genealógica dos Black) pra poderem conversar sozinhas, Harry não entendeu nada, mas mesmo assim ficou quieto na cozinha juntamente com Hermione.

- Aqui! Toma isso. - disse Lince entregando uma garrafinha para Gina.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Gina, olhando a poção alaranjada que vira Lince fazer algum tempo atrás.

- É uma poção para evitar gravidez.

Gina olhou assustada para Lince, como ela sabia? Lince sorriu vendo Gina ficar mais vermelha que os próprios cabelos.

- Eu encontrei a Hermione entrando no seu quarto e saindo no mesmo instante muito vermelha. E como o Harry não estava no quarto dele eu deduzi que ele estava no seu quarto. - Lince falava naturalmente tentando fazer Gina não ficar tão envergonhada, mas parecia que quanto mais ela falava mais Gina ficava vermelha. - Vamos toma logo.

Gina tomou a poção, era estranhamente sem gosto, parecia água.

- Obrigada.

- Se você quiser, eu posso continuar a fazê-la pra você, mas se preferir fazer você mesma tudo bem.

- Eu não sei preparar essa poção. - respondeu Gina achando aquela conversa muito constrangedora.

- Oi, o que esta acontecendo? - Harry entrou na sala perguntando, ele tentou ficar quieto na cozinha, mas dar uma de castiçal para seus dois melhores amigos não era muito legal, então resolveu ver o que a madrinha queria com Gina.

- Nada. - apressou-se a dizer Gina, mas…

- É não é nada eu só estava entregando a Gina uma poção que vai evitar que ela engravide. - respondeu Lince se segurando para não rir da cara que Harry fez ao ouvi-la. - Mas agora está na hora de iniciarmos o treinamento de vocês com as armas de fogo dos trouxas eu preparei uma sala daqui especialmente para isso. Vou chamar o Rony e a Mione.

Lince saiu deixando dois jovens muito vermelhos para trás.

- Como ela descobriu? - perguntou Harry.

- Ela falou que viu Hermione saindo do meu quarto, e que já que você não estava no seu então ela deduziu o que tinha acontecido. - respondeu Gina sem encarar Harry.

- Pelo menos foi ela quem descobriu. - afirmou Harry, Gina o olhou confusa. - imagina se tivesse sido o Rony?

Gina pensou em como Rony reagiria se tivesse descoberto e sorriu, tinha que concordar com Harry poderia ter sido bem pior.

Eles treinaram durante algumas semanas com as armas que ninguém sabia onde Lince havia conseguido.

- Eu vou fazer balas de prata o que vai ajudar a derrotarmos os lobisomens. - disse Lince ao final da última aula. - Vocês merecem um descanso, devem estar cansados de tanto treinamento, sei que durante todo esse tempo enquanto não estavam treinando comigo ou com a Anny estavam pesquisando feitiços e tentando usá-los.

Eles a olharam meio surpresos, não haviam contado nada a Lince, pois esta já tinha muito o que fazer, se desdobrava em três para treiná-los, ser auror e trabalhar pra Ordem da fênix.

- Sei que tentaram não me sobrecarregar, mas confesso que fiquei um pouco decepcionada por não terem pedido minha ajuda. - falou Lince num tom sem emoção que eles aprenderam a associar com o fato dela estar aborrecida.

Lince saiu da sala que ela havia preparado para o treinamento de tiro e foi para o quarto tomar banho, estava um pouco suja, pois mais cedo naquele dia teve que enfrentar alguns seguidores de Voldemort que com certeza queriam ganhar a confiança do Lord já que eram novatos e Voldemort não os mandaria ir atrás de Lince.

- Ela não gostou nada de não termos pedido ajuda a ela. - falou Mione meio triste.

- Bem eu a entendo. - falou Gina. - A Lince é sua madrinha Harry e gosta muito de você, mas ao contrário dos outros que te amam ela nunca tentou te proteger de nada ela sabe que você tem que enfrentar seu destino e não vai tentar impedi-lo é por isso que ela vem treinando a gente pra que possamos te ajudar, treinar a gente é uma das poucas coisas que ela pode fazer, e não pedir a ajuda dela com os feitiços foi como dizer que não precisamos dela que ela não é útil.

- Você tem razão Gina, mas o que podemos fazer pra pedir desculpas pra ela? - perguntou Harry.

- Porque você não vai lá falar com ela Harry? - opinou Hermione. - Acho que você é o mais indicado pra ter esse tipo de conversa.

Harry tinha que concordar, afinal ele era o afilhado não é? Ele foi até o quarto de Lince pra conversar com ela, quando chegou a viu sentada na cama lendo um livro bastante grosso cujo título não dava pra ver, pois o livro era muito velho, Lince o olhou e sorriu, ele ficou mais calmo e se aproximou sentando ao pé da cama.

- Lince eu queria pedir desculpas por… - Harry começou, mas Lince o interrompeu.

- Harry você não tem porque se desculpar, eu sim, agi como uma criança e peço desculpas, eu sei que só queriam não me deixar sobrecarregada, só peço a você que me entenda, eu não posso fazer muita coisa por você, essa jornada é sua e sei que não devo te proteger dela, mas o fato de apenas treiná-lo e não _poder_ protegê-lo me faz sentir um pouco inútil. Eu te amo como um filho e vê-lo correr tantos perigos e não poder te abraçar e evitar que alguma coisa aconteça com você é muito difícil pra mim.

- Eu entendo o que a senhora quer dizer madrinha. - falou Harry. - Mas está errada, o fato de nos treinar já é muito, quando olho como eu estava há alguns meses atrás antes de conhecê-la e me comparo com agora eu vejo o quão despreparado eu estava, todos se preocuparam demais em me proteger e esqueceram que não podiam, que a batalha é minha desde antes de nascer essa guerra sempre foi minha. A senhora está me preparando, me dando todas as chances de poder ganhar de poder sair vitorioso disso tudo, e eu agradeço muito por isso.

- Que bom que você pensa assim. - falou Lince sorrindo. - Mas mesmo assim eu gostaria de poder fazer mais. - acrescentou em tom brincalhão. Harry riu e saiu do quarto da madrinha.

*

*

*

*

_**Marininha: **com toda certeza se a Lince não tivesse entrado a Gina ia dar um jeito de terminar o que eles começaram, eu não consigo escrever coisas muito quentes, mas acho que até que ficou mais ou menos esse capítulo, espero que goste, beijo._

_**Carolzynha:** bem, acho que o Harry acabou de resolver seu "problemão", kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, tadinho, de todas as pessoas no mundo, ele tinha que se apaixonar logo pela Gina, que de envergonhada nao tem nada, tsc tsc tsc. Espero que goste do capítulo, beijo._

_**Marta: **(eu vi no seu perfil seu nome de verdade, espero que não se importe), a Lince é um dos personagens mais difíceis de se administrar, ela é muito poderosa e inteligente e eu tenho que tomar cuidado o tempo todo para não deixar ela pouco humana, afinal ela também pode errar não é? Obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Anderson: **tem sim muita ação, mas também tem romance, espero que você continue gostando e comentando, muito obrigada pelo comentário, e bem, desculpe por fazer você perder sua tarde de trabalho, hehehehehehehe.  
_


	13. Presa

Lince estava dormindo quando ouviu o grito de Anny, acordou assustada e foi até o quarto da amiga, mas lembrou que Anny havia ido até a casa dela, Lince aparatou na casa da amiga e a encontrou totalmente bagunçada parecia que um furacão havia passado por lá.

- A _Lince é esperta demais vocês não vão conseguir pegá-la me usando_. - Lince ouviu a voz da amiga vindo do anel.

- Anny pra onde estão te levando? - perguntou Lince.

- _Por falar em Lince como vocês esperam que ela nos encontre, já que nem eu que sou a prisioneira sei onde estamos?_

- _Nós estamos no ultimo lugar que alguém além dela pensaria em nos procurar. _- Lince ouviu uma voz responder. - _Estamos num dos prédios abandonados perto do Ministério da Magia, não estamos tão perto a ponto dos aurores poderem desconfiar do acumulo de magia num prédio que não devia ter ninguém, mas não estamos tão distantes pra eles pensarem que podemos estar aqui._

- _Muito inteligente da parte de vocês, e eu que pensei que vocês dois não eram capazes de raciocinar. _- "_Muito bem amiga_", pensou Lince que agora sabia quem estava com Anny. Lince aparatou no seu quarto e se vestiu rapidamente.

Lince aparatou em frente à entrada de visitantes do Ministério da Magia e andou até uns prédios que estavam em estado tão precário que nem mendigos se arriscavam a morar neles, ela sentiu magia em um e sacou a varinha andando devagar entrou no prédio, sentiu pessoas no andar superior e subiu as escadas até lá, viu Anny sentada em uma cadeira, a amiga estava obviamente estuporada, pois não estava amarrada nem amordaçada, Lince sabia que era uma armadilha, mas estava preparada pra isso, pegou uma pena de vidro que estava no cinto de sua calça preta e atirou em Anny, era uma chave de portal que foi acionada assim que acertou a amiga levando-a direto pro Largo Grimmald.

Agora era sair dali, Lince tentou aparatar, mas não conseguiu havia um feitiço antiaparatação, a dor foi imediata quase a fazendo cair de joelhos, se controlando ela foi em direção as escadas que haviam sumido estava presa ali, e ao seu redor não apareceram apenas os dois comensais que haviam prendido Anny, mas sim dezenas deles e na liderança estava Lord Voldemort em pessoa, ela foi desarmada e levada até a cadeira que antes estava Anny, mas ao contrário da amiga ela foi amarrada com sua varinha aos seus pés.

- Estou desapontado pensei que junto com você viria o jovem Potter. - Lince apertou a pedra de seu anel sem que ninguém percebesse pra que todos pudessem ouvir o que estava acontecendo, ela tinha que impedir que viessem sem um plano.

- Sinto muito decepcioná-lo, mas sabe o Harry não é tão impulsivo quanto eu a ponto de vir aqui sem um plano. - falou Lince rezando pra que o afilhado percebesse a indireta, apesar de que se ele não entendesse algum deles com certeza entenderia, como não tinha falado o nome de ninguém quando apertou a pedra o anel transmitiria pra todos o que estava acontecendo.

- O Potter não é impulsivo? - Voldemort riu alto, a risada fria e sem um pingo de emoção. - Acho que me enganei você não deve saber onde ele está já que se estivesse convivendo com ele saberia que ele não usa muito a inteligência.

- Você é que não anda vendo muito o Harry não é? - falou Lince irônica, Voldemort acabara de ajudá-la. - Ele tem aprendido muitas coisas ultimamente.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Voldemort com uma leve irritação na voz.

- Isso com certeza não é da sua conta. - respondeu Lince.

- Pelo que vejo você não percebeu qual a sua situação não é? - falou Voldemort sorrindo (o que o deixava com uma cara de psicopata ainda maior). - Vou ter que lhe mostrar então, _Crucio_!

Lince tentou não gritar, mas era impossível, um minuto depois Voldemort parou e ela disse:

- Já se cansou? E eu que pensei que só estávamos começando.

- Hora sua… - Voldemort estava realmente irritado. - _Sectumsempra_! - Lince sentiu os cortes se abrindo pelo corpo, era como se realmente houvessem facas cortando-a, o sangue começou a jorrar, mas ao menos dessa vez ela conseguiu não gritar. Voldemort usou um feitiço não verbal que não fechou os ferimentos, mas estancou o sangue.

- Esse eu não conhecia, os cortes ficam abertos, mas ao menos o sangue estanca, me ensina? - Lince ironizou.

-_ Crucio_. - Gritou Voldemort, a tortura durou mais, quanto tempo ela não soube calcular, Voldemort parou quando a escuridão ameaçava tomar conta da mente dela e não mais tinha forças pra gritar, estava prestes a desmaiar quando…

- _Enervate_. - sussurrou Voldemort. - Ainda é muito cedo pra desmaiar.

Lince sentiu a consciência retornar, e junto com ela a dor que antes sentia parcialmente entorpecida.

- É tem razão, a diversão só começou. - Lince conseguiu dizer num fio de voz ofegante.

- Onde está o Potter? O que ele anda fazendo? - Perguntou Voldemort furioso com a ousadia dela.

- Ele está… — Lince começou deixando o Lord esperançoso. - …por aí, e o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer não é da sua conta.

- _Crucio_. - Algum tempo depois que para Lince pareceram horas Voldemort parou o feitiço. - Uma pausa pra descanso, e para você sentir mais… adequadamente a dor que parece querer ignorar. Crabbe e Goyle a vigiem e que ela não fuja!

Voldemort e os outros seguidores saíram deixando os dois "armários" que pegaram Anny vigiando a prisioneira.

- Sabe essa seria a hora perfeita pra um resgate não acham? - falou Lince.

_________________________________________________________________________

Harry estava na mansão Black apenas esperando o sinal de Lince, logo que começou a sessão de tortura ele quis ir atrás da madrinha, mas Hermione não deixou, o fez ver que a madrinha estava mandando uma mensagem, ele estava andando de um lado pro outro quando ouviu a frase:

- _Sabe essa seria a hora perfeita pra um resgate não acham?_

Harry, Rony e Hermione aparataram perto do Ministério e andaram na direção em que Anny disse que ficavam os prédios abandonados, Harry conseguiu de alguma maneira sentir magia em um deles e entrou, ao chegar no andar superior eles estuporaram Crabbe e Goyle, Harry correu até Lince e com um feitiço fez as cordas desaparecerem.

- Segura isso madrinha. - falou Harry mostrando um pedaço de madeira. - É uma chave de portal, Rony, Mione venham.

- A chave vai ser acionada dentro de cinco segundos. - Hermione mal acabou de falar e a chave foi acionada levando todos pra perto da cabana de Hagrid.

- Porque viemos pra cá? - perguntou Lince num fio de voz.

- Porque aqui tem Madame Pomfrey que poderá cuidar melhor da senhora, Anny também vai vir pra cá foi ela quem fez a chave de portal. - falou Harry executando um feitiço de levitação e levando Lince até as portas de Hogwarts, ele ouviu vozes no salão principal e entrou.

Minerva McGonagall estava conversando com Lupin e Tonks quando ouviu as portas do salão serem abertas ao olhar pra lá não pode segurar um grito de surpresa ao ver Harry, Rony, Hermione e Lince deitada numa maca muito ferida entrarem. Quando o trio e Lince chegaram eles ouviram passos atrás deles se viraram e viram Anny e Gina entrarem, a primeira estava sendo amparada pela ruiva.

- Por Merlin o que houve? - perguntou Lupin.

- Não há tempo pra explicações. - disse Harry em tom urgente, Lince acabara de desmaiar. - Madame Pomfrey ainda está aqui no castelo?

- Sim está! Nós pedimos que ela permanecesse aqui pro caso de alguém da Ordem precisar. - respondeu McGonagall. - Vamos até a ala hospitalar.

O trio, Gina, Anny e Lupin acompanharam McGonagall enquanto Tonks foi avisar a família Weasley da chegada deles.

Lince acordou assim que os ferimentos foram curados por Madame Pomfrey, mas mesmo assim sentia o corpo dolorido e estava muito fraca. Assim que acordou ela pôde ouvir gritos e se assustou um pouco, mas ai um pouco mais alerta ela pôde ver que os gritos eram da senhora Weasley que acabara de entrar na enfermaria.

- Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina! Eu não acredito que finalmente vocês voltaram. - falava uma Molly totalmente transtornada. - Sabe o quanto fiquei preocupada com vocês? Eu fiquei desesperada pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo com vocês…

- Mãe! Por favor, está tudo bem, calma. - interrompeu Gina.

- É, Molly eles já não são crianças e sabem se cuidar muito bem. - falou Lince com a voz meio fraca.

- Madrinha! - exclamou Harry abraçando Lince. - Eu fiquei tão preocupado.

- Que isso filho, está tudo bem. - falou Lince meio sem pensar, depois ficou apreensiva, Harry poderia não gostar que ela o chamasse de filho, mas o afilhado apenas sorriu deixando-a aliviada. - Como está a Anny?

- Eu estou bem, só recebi uma pancada meio forte na cabeça. - falou Anny que estava deitada no leito ao lado de Lince. - Crabbe e Goyle não são muito bons em feitiços, mas conseguem bater bem forte.

Lince sorriu pra amiga, e olhou ao redor pra ver quem estava ali. Todos os Weasley (com exceção de Carlinhos e Percy), Harry e Hermione, McGonagall, Lupin e Tonks. "_É, Madame Pomfrey deve ter saído pra todos eles estarem aqui_", pensou Lince.

- O que vocês andaram fazendo? - perguntou à senhora Weasley em tom reprovador. - Onde estavam?

Eles se entreolharam, era melhor ninguém saber o que andaram aprontando, mas como fariam pra não responder a senhora Weasley?

- Molly é melhor não perguntar, eles não vão responder, não os obrigue a mentir. - falou Lince seriamente.

Molly a olhou com intenso desagrado, mas preferiu não insistir por enquanto. Rony e Gina que conheciam muito bem a mãe sabiam muito bem que ela não deixaria por isso mesmo.


	14. Dúvidas

- Mione o que houve? - perguntou Rony muito preocupado com a namorada, depois que saíram da ala hospitalar enxotados pela madame Pomfrey, Hermione havia sumido, ele a procurara pelo castelo inteiro e agora que a encontrara ficou preocupado, a garota estava encostada no parapeito de uma janela do quinto andar perto da sala precisa chorando descontroladamente.

- Ah! Rony eu estou apavorada. - falou Hermione abraçando o namorado. - Sabe até agora ainda não tinha caído à ficha de que isso era realmente uma guerra, tudo parecia com as nossas aventuras de sempre, mas vendo a Lince daquele jeito eu percebi que não era bem assim.

- É eu sei Mione, por mais que a gente soubesse que estávamos no meio de uma guerra, ainda havia uma parte dentro de nós que insistia em não acreditar né? - falou Rony surpreendentemente compreensivo, abraçando mais fortemente a garota. - Essa parte se foi assim que vimos a Lince naquele estado, e eu também estou com medo, eu não paro de pensar que poderia ser eu, Harry, Gina ou… você naquela situação.

- É tão difícil, mas o que está me fazendo chorar não é o medo de ser presa nem que algum de vocês o seja, o que está me matando por dentro é saber que o Harry é o principal alvo daquele monstro, entende? O Harry é o nosso melhor amigo, eu me acostumei tanto em ter ele por perto que se ele… ele morresse, eu não sei como ficaria ele é o irmão que eu nunca tive, mas apesar de tudo o que eu não consigo nem pensar sem chorar é que por causa dessa maldita guerra eu posso perder você Rony e isso seria insuportável pra mim.

Rony olhou bem nos olhos de Hermione sabendo exatamente o que ela sentia, pois ele se sentia igual em relação a ela.

- Eu sei que a gente pode se separar apesar de querer acreditar que isso não pode realmente acontecer, eu quero que saiba que você é tudo pra mim, a minha existência se resume a poder ter você do meu lado. - falou Rony ainda olhando-a nos olhos. - Me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer comigo, você vai continuar vivendo e…

- Não continue eu posso prometer que vou continuar, mas não que te esquecerei e tentarei arranjar um novo amor, porque isso não vou conseguir. Eu prometo que se eu sobreviver e… e voc… você não, eu vou continuar minha vida, mas me dedicarei a trabalhar e mais nada. Agora prometa você que…

- Eu prometo que tentarei não acabar eu mesmo com a minha vida se você se for. - disse Rony com os olhos marejados. - Mas eu não sou tão forte como você lembra?

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram apaixonadamente, sabiam mesmo que não quisessem acreditar que nenhum dos dois seria capaz de cumprir a promessa que acabaram de selar, pois como os amigos Harry e Gina eles eram um só, apenas um e nada eram sem o outro. Eles foram até a entrada da sala precisa e quando a porta apareceu e eles perceberam que haviam imaginado a mesma coisa, uma casa, a casa deles, Rony levou Hermione gentilmente até a cama e voltou a beijá-la, e mais uma vez se amaram.

* * *

- Lince eu estava tão preocupado com você! Eu vim assim que soube do que aconteceu. - falou um homem entrando na ala hospitalar com grande estardalhaço, era um homem alto, loiro, olhos negros e muito musculoso. - Não é melhor você ser levada pro St. Mungus? Aqui você…

- Eu estou ótima, Paulo. - interrompeu Lince em tom que desaprovava o barulho do homem a sua frente. - Confio muito mais na Papoula do que no St. Mungus e seus curandeiros.

Paulo olhou envergonhado pra ela percebendo que fora muito escandaloso, olhando em volta viu que havia muitas pessoas na enfermaria e ficou mais corado ainda, foi quando seu olhar recaiu em um homem que estava sentado na cabeceira da cama de Lince e estava muito perto dela, mais um pouco e o homem poderia beijá-la.

- Esse é Remus Lupin, meu melhor amigo. - falou Lince friamente, percebendo o ciúme de Paulo, não gostava nem um pouco disso. - Esta é Gina Weasley, Tonks noiva de Lupin e Harry meu afilhado.

Paulo cumprimentou todos com um aceno de cabeça e depois dando uma desculpa qualquer se retirou.

- Lince! - exclamou Lupin. - Você foi muito rude com o pobre homem, ele entrou na Ordem há pouco tempo e não tive tempo de conhecê-lo direito, mas parece ser um bom homem.

- E porque eu me importaria se ele é um bom homem ou não? - perguntou Lince mordaz.

Lupin percebendo o humor de Lince tratou de sair dali sendo acompanhado por Tonks e Gina, Harry preferiu ficar e conversar com a madrinha.

- Madrinha eu sei que não sou o mais aconselhado pra esse tipo de conversa, mas porque não dá uma chance pra si mesma, uma chance pra viver um novo amor.

- Harry sei que não vai gostar muito do que vou falar, mas imagine que você esteja no meu lugar, que a Gina tivesse morrido você por acaso se daria uma nova chance pro amor?

- Não. - falou Harry. - Pois não adiantaria nada, eu nunca a esqueceria e não seria capaz de fazer outra pessoa feliz.

- É exatamente assim que eu me sinto. Antes do Paulo houve muitos outros, mas pra mim não importa eu amo e sempre vou amar um único homem, Sirius Black, e não adianta tentar investir em uma nova relação porque eu não seria feliz e não seria capaz de fazer a outra pessoa feliz, por isso eu evito o Paulo e todos os outros, simplesmente não significam nada pra mim.

- Eu entendo. Desculpe por me intrometer.

- Que isso garoto. - falou Lince desarrumando os cabelos de Harry como se ele fosse uma criança. - Eu fico feliz que se preocupe comigo, e sabe você é a primeira pessoa que me entendeu tão rápido, normalmente dizem que eu não superei a morte do Sirius e por isso não sigo em frente.

- Isso não tem muito a ver tem? - perguntou Harry confuso.

- Não tem não, até hoje não entendo porque dizem isso.

- Bem, eu já vou indo vou deixá-la descansar, a senhora já devia estar dormindo assim como a Anny. - falou Harry sorrindo olhando pra cama ao lado da madrinha, onde Anny dormia tranquilamente.

Harry saiu da ala hospitalar e foi procurar Gina a encontrando numa sala de aula vazia do terceiro andar.

- Gina? - chamou Harry.

A garota se virou pra Harry com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, andou até a porta tomando cuidado para que ao passar por Harry encostasse nele o seu corpo deixando Harry arrepiado. Gina trancou a porta com todos os feitiços que conseguiu se lembrar e depois caminhou novamente pra mesa onde estivera encostada e pegou um vidrinho que Harry não havia reparado antes, ele pôde ver que no vidrinho tinha um liquido laranja, observou Gina bebendo-o e depois soltando o frasco de encontro ao chão, este se espatifou, Harry olhou confuso para Gina que voltara a andar agora em sua direção.

- Gina o que houve? - perguntou Harry quando a garota começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Gina se aproximou dele colando os corpos e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Aquela era a poção que Lince me deu daquela vez, a que evita gravidez. - Harry arregalou os olhos, ela não estava pensando que eles…?

- Gina… - Harry tentou falar mais foi silenciado pela garota que o beijou avidamente, e ele não se controlando mais correspondeu ao beijo, desde aquela noite em que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez que não conseguiram mais ficar juntos, pois os treinamentos se intensificaram bastante e não tiveram tempo.

A camisa dele já estava no chão quando ele puxou a blusa dela pra cima interrompendo o beijo por alguns segundos, ele jogou a blusa dela pra longe e mesmo sem ter percebido viu que tinham andado pra trás, pois Gina bateu na mesa que estava um pouco distante deles, Harry levantou Gina pela cintura deixando-a sentada, ela o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas o puxando pra mais perto. Ele já completamente tonto e sem controle de si mesmo (não que ele quisesse), desabotoou o sutiã dela jogando-o para o lado não deixando de baijá-la sofregamente, enquanto ela desafivelava o cinto dele e o livrava da calça jeans. Ele puxou-lhe a saia, assim que ambos estavam nus ela se deitou puxando-o para cima…

- Isso foi uma loucura. - falou Harry que estava se vestindo, estava andando pra pegar a camiseta do outro lado da sala quando acrescentou muito vermelho. - Mas foi uma ótima loucura.

Gina riu alto fazendo Harry se virar pra ela, ela estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã e ria feito uma louca, deixando-o intrigado.

- Porque você está rindo? - perguntou.

- Bem, eu não sou sua madrinha, mas devo admitir que ver você envergonhado é muito engraçado. - respondeu Gina depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- Hahahahaha, muito engraçado Weasley. - falou Harry se aproximando dela e a abraçando. - Como se você não ficasse corada também quando a Lince nos pegava.

Gina apenas sorriu e o beijou se desvencilhou dele pouco depois e terminou de se vestir.

- Sabe quando você foi atrás da horcrux e quando você chegou eu estava desesperada? - perguntou Gina.

- Lembro fiquei meio surpreso, você sempre pareceu confiar tanto que tudo ia dar certo. - respondeu Harry agora totalmente vestido.

- Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo Harry, aquele foi um momento de fraqueza, não me pergunte como mais eu sei, tenho certeza que você vai ganhar essa guerra, o que eu realmente temo é que…

- Que?

- Que o Harry Potter, o herói faça o meu Harry desaparecer, nós estamos em uma guerra, vamos mais cedo ou mais tarde ter que matar alguém, tenho medo de que isso nos afete, tenho duvidas de que possamos superar tudo isso, é doloroso demais.

- Eu sei, mas pode ter certeza que nada no mundo poderia me fazer deixar de ser eu mesmo, porque é desse jeito que você gosta de mim, não vou mudar. Sei que daqui pra frente vai ficar pior, que terei que matar mais do que uma vez, não será apenas o Voldemort, e isso me fere por dentro, mas a única coisa que me faz ver uma luz no final de tudo isso é você Gina. Você é o meu motivo pra continuar, pra lutar e pra vencer.

- Para! - falou Gina com a voz meio embargada fazendo biquinho o que ele achou lindo. - Se você continuar falando assim eu vou acabar chorando.

Ele sorriu e a beijou, apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida ele estava feliz pelo simples fato de ser capaz de sorrir, pelo fato de poder ter ela em seus braços. Quando saíram da sala perceberam que estava bem tarde, já era hora do jantar, eles encontraram no caminho Rony e Hermione e entraram no salão principal acompanhados dos amigos e se sentaram com os outros pra jantar, não antes é claro de receber um sermão enorme de Molly Weasley que estava apavorada pensando que os quatro haviam sumido novamente, Harry e Gina olharam para Rony e Hermione, então eles também haviam desaparecido a tarde inteira?

- Mãe! - falou Gina exaltada. - Por favor, para! Nós estávamos com saudade de Hogwarts então resolvemos dar uma volta por ai. Nós quatro nos divertimos muito não é? - Gina olhou marota para Rony e Hermione que ficaram vermelhos de vergonha.

- Mas podiam ter nos avisado! Sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada? Pensei que tinham sumido novamente, e por falar nisso onde vocês estavam esse tempo todo?

- Mãe se a senhora não parar de perguntar isso nós vamos realmente sumir novamente. - falou Gina. - Não vamos contar o que andamos fazendo isso seria perigoso pra vocês, basta saberem que estamos bem e pronto.

- Eu também espero que pare de fazer perguntas Molly. - disse uma voz atrás deles. Eles olharam para trás e viram Lince.

- Madrinha! O que está fazendo levantada? Devia estar na ala hospitalar!

- Eu me cansei de ficar por lá. E eu estou perfeitamente bem. - Lince falou se sentando e se servindo.

- Ah! Claro! Porque não estaria não é? - retrucou Harry irônico. - Você só foi torturada com a Cruciatus e com o Sectumsempra, porque estaria mal?

- Devo confessar que não foi uma das melhores sensações da minha vida. - disse Lince. E olhou atentamente pro afilhado antes de acrescentar. - Mas você realmente anda passando tempo demais comigo, até pegou a mania de ser irônico.

- Como assim passou muito tempo com você? - a senhora Weasley quase gritou. - Quer dizer que durante esses seis meses você sabia onde eles estavam e me deixou no estado que eu estava?

- Sim. - respondeu Lince.

A senhora Weasley parecia estar perto de pular no pescoço de Lince nesse momento, mas não o fez, provavelmente por Lince ainda estar meio debilitada.

- Gina passa as batatas? - perguntou Lince como se não percebesse a fúria da mulher a sua frente.

O jantar transcorreu sem mais incidentes, mas foi bastante silencioso à maioria ali estava pensando na guerra eminente, estavam preocupados, com dúvidas demais na cabeça, será que ganhariam? E quantos teriam que morrer pra isso acontecer?

*

*

*

*

_**Carolzynha: **nem fale, o Rony é bastante ciumento... postei dois capítulos porque o anterior estava pequeno, espero que você goste dos dois, beijo._

_**Marininha: **a Lince ainda vai deixar eles muito sem graça, digamos que ela tem o "dom" de pegar casais no flagra, kkkkkkkkk, espero que goste desses novos capítulos, beijo._

_**Marta: **Sim, você está certa sobre a Lince, ela ama o Harry como a um filho, afinal ele é filho da Lilly sua melhor amiga e o Sirius deu a vida para protegê-lo, ela sente necessidade de proteger o Harry, mas sabe que não pode, por isso os treinos, ela quer de alguma forma garantir que o Harry fique vivo depois de tudo. Bem, quanto as cenas quentes, eu acho que fui melhor na Um Mês, é uma fic que eu falo como foi o começo das férias que a Lince passou com o Sirius quando ainda frequentavam Hogwarts, mas com o tempo eu melhoro (espero), beijo e obrigada pelo comentário.  
_


	15. A Família Cresswel

**A família Cresswel**

Lince, Gina, Anny, O trio, Tonks e Lupin estavam sentados no jardim de Hogwarts saboreando um piquenique, idéia de Anny que depois de ficar quase uma semana sem sair da ala hospitalar estava louca por ar fresco.

- Eu ainda não entendo Lince como você conseguiu sair da ala hospitalar no mesmo dia que chegou, e eu tive que ficar uma semana por lá. - falou Anny um pouco emburrada, pois a amiga foi torturada e ela foi apenas nocauteada, e não teve que ficar presa aquele tempo todo numa cama.

- Digamos que madame Pomfrey não concordou com minha saída de lá, mas que eu sou teimosa demais pra ela me prender.

- É eu me lembro, desde os tempos de Hogwarts que você não aceita ordens de enfermeiras. - disse Lupin sorrindo.

- Você mais do que ninguém sabe Aluado que ficar muito tempo em um lugar só, é muito entediante pra mim. - retrucou Lince.

- Mas duvido que nos tempos de Hogwarts a senhora se machucou tanto. - falou Harry, que ainda estava preocupado com a madrinha.

- Na verdade sim. - Lince falou despreocupadamente.

Todos a olharam atônitos, menos Lupin, se perguntando à mesma coisa, como Lince poderia ter se machucado tanto estando na escola? Percebendo isso ela falou:

- Bem não foi exatamente aqui em Hogwarts que eu me machuquei, mas foi na época que eu ainda estudava aqui. - percebendo os olhares curiosos ela continuou. - Para entender essa história, vocês têm que saber que a minha família vem de uma antiga linhagem de caçadores de bruxos das trevas, foi a partir da minha família que inventaram a profissão de auror. Nós fomos responsáveis por evitar a maioria das tentativas de dominação do mundo bruxo. Durante a primeira guerra a família Cresswel foi uma das principais forças de combate contra Voldemort, nós éramos muito numerosos, mas quando eu cheguei ao sexto ano já restava apenas eu e meus pais. Como éramos bons, fomos um alvo bastante visado pelos comensais que queriam conseguir a confiança de Voldemort. Em parte é por isso que até hoje a cada semana eu sofro um ataque. Eu fiquei tão ferida como agora quando estava no meio do meu sétimo ano havia ido passar o Natal com meus pais…

_Lince estava ajudando o pai Jonathan a arrumar a árvore de Natal enquanto sua mãe Karollyne preparava o jantar, era véspera de Natal e seus pais estavam alegres por tê-la em casa já que ela havia passado às férias na casa de Lílian (na verdade na casa do Sirius, mas seus pais não sabiam)._

- _Pronto Lince terminamos. _- _Falou seu pai observando o trabalho, a árvore tinha ficado linda. Tinha pequenas fadinhas coloridas que brilhavam em volta dela, inúmeras estrelas prateadas e brilhantes pendiam de seus galhos, e em cima havia uma linda estrela dourada que quase ofuscava as prateadas._

- _Ficou linda pai, apesar de um pouco luminosa demais. _- _disse Lince, o pai riu com o comentário dela. _- _Tem alguém rondando a casa. _- _Lince falou séria._

_ Seu pai que estava distraído prestou atenção e percebeu que a filha estava certa chamou a esposa e ambos sacaram à varinha, Lince fez o mesmo, os pais não queriam que ela lutasse, mas sabiam que ela não fugiria então era melhor que ficasse perto deles._

_ A porta da sala foi arrombada e por ela passaram Voldemort e mais uns seis comensais. Os Cresswel estavam em alerta total._

- _Como é difícil encontrar vocês. _- _falou Voldemort com sua voz fria e ofídica. _- _Eu estava começando a pensar que não os encontraria, mas vejam que falta de educação a minha, não me apresentei eu sou…_

- _Sabemos quem é. _- _interrompeu o pai de Lince. _- _Te chamam de Lord das Trevas, você-sabe-quem, aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, dentre outros, mas prefiro chamá-lo pelo seu nome, Voldemort._

_ Voldemort pareceu se irritar pela ousadia do homem de chamá-lo pelo nome._

- _Mas me diz Tom, porque mudar de nome se as pessoas não podem te chamar por ele? _- _disse o pai de Lince deixando Voldemort extremamente irritado._

- _Não estou aqui pra ouvir besteiras! _- _exclamou o Lord furioso. _- _Eu vou dar apenas uma chance pra vocês se salvarem, e a vida de sua filha, juntem-se a mim agora ou morram._

- _Sabe nenhuma das duas opções é muito atraente, por isso vou ficar com a terceira, a que eu não me junto a vocês e continuo vivo com minha esposa e minha filha o que acha?_

- _Escolha errada. Uma ultima chance dê-me a relíquia de Merlin e eu deixarei vocês viverem._

- _Você só pode estar brincando. Acha mesmo que daremos a você? _- _perguntou Jonathan._

_ Voldemort já furioso com a ousadia daquela família atacou, seus comensais mais poderosos estavam com ele, os feitiços usados eram de pura magia negra, a luta havia destruído toda a casa e parecia que a família Cresswel desapareceria para sempre, estavam feridos demais e Lince mal conseguia se manter de pé, três dos comensais haviam sido mortos, mas ainda faltavam mais três e o Lord, não conseguiriam resistir por muito tempo, quando finalmente Lince caiu exausta e derrotada ela pôde ver que seus pais também já não agüentavam mais, e viu impotente a morte deles, Voldemort avançou até ela provavelmente pra torturá-la e fazê-la dizer onde estava a relíquia, mas algo desviou a atenção do Lord das Trevas._

_ A Ordem da Fênix liderada por Alvo Dumbledore acabara de chegar, vendo que sua situação era precária Voldemort se viu obrigado a fugir acompanhado pelos três comensais restantes. Dumbledore avançou e constatou que Jonathan e Karollyne estavam mortos, mas felizmente Lince ainda estava viva._

- _Não se preocupe, vamos levá-la pra Hogwarts, e lá você poderá se recuperar. _- _Dumbledore disse calmamente._

- A partir daí eu só me lembro de acordar na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Se me lembro bem me disseram que eu fiquei uma semana descordada - terminou Lince.

Todos a olharam extremamente tristes, imaginavam como tinha sido difícil pra ela ver os pais morrerem.

- Hei! Se eu soubesse que iriam ficar assim eu não tinha contado nada. Foi difícil pra mim superar isso, mas eu superei.

Eles sorriram amarelo, e começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas, enquanto Lince ficava pensativa, estava se lembrando da continuação daquela história.

_Lince acordou sentindo muita dor, mal conseguiu abrir os olhos, tentou se sentar, mas foi impedida por alguém que ela não pôde identificar seus olhos estavam embaçados demais, "agora eu sei como o Thiago se sente sem os óculos", pensou Lince, "se já posso ser irônica é porque não estou mais tão ruim assim"._

_ Ela foi obrigada a tomar uma poção que queimou sua garganta, ela logo estava dormindo profundamente._

_ Quando acordou novamente já se sentia forte e se sentou na cama…_

- _Você não devia estar sentada! _- _falou Madame Marple (enfermeira da época). _- _Vamos deite-se!_

- _Não obrigada. _- _falou Lince se levantando indo em direção a saída._

- _Eu sabia que assim que acordasse ninguém conseguiria deixar você de repouso. _- _falou Dumbledore que estava do lado de fora da ala hospitalar. _- _Venha até minha sala, por favor._

_ Sobre alguns protestos da parte de Madame Marple, Lince e Dumbledore saíram andando em silêncio pelos corredores. Chegaram à gárgula que guarda a entrada da sala do diretor e após este dizer a senha entraram._

- _Sente-se. _- _Lince se sentou e Dumbledore continuou com ar sereno. _- _Creio que a senhorita saiba por que está aqui._

- _A relíquia de Merlin agora é minha responsabilidade. _- _falou Lince sem emoção._

- _Não é só pra isso. _- _os olhos do diretor cintilaram. _- _Quero que saiba que Jonathan e Karollyne eram muito queridos, e a morte deles foi um grande choque, hoje a senhorita é a ultima de uma linhagem mais antiga do que os descendentes dos fundadores dessa escola. Gostaria que soubesse que se precisar desabafar pode contar com meu apoio._

- _Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada? _- _perguntou Lince que parecia indiferente a tudo que lhe tinha acontecido._

- _Uma semana. _- _respondeu o diretor com um brilho triste nos olhos, sabia que a garota diante de si que agora tentava parecer inatingível teria uma vida difícil a sua frente, e sabia que a carapaça de força que ela construiu a sua volta roeria a qualquer momento. -_ _As aulas recomeçarão amanhã._

_ Lince assentiu com a cabeça e falou:_

- _Não quero que ninguém saiba do que aconteceu. Eu mesma quero contar para os meus amigos, será que o senhor consegue impedir que os jornais noticiem isso até amanhã?_

- _Sim, eu desconfiava que me pedisse isso então ainda não saiu nada nos jornais e nem sairá até amanhã._

- _Obrigada._

_ Lince saiu da sala do diretor e se dirigiu a sala comunal da Grifinória, a mulher gorda que já sabia o que tinha acontecido deu a senha a ela explicando que tinha recebido ordens do diretor pra isso. Lince agradeceu e entrou, ainda sentia alguma dor pelo corpo havia alguns ferimentos que ainda não tinham cicatrizado direito._

_ No outro dia Lince foi esperar os amigos na frente do castelo, ela viu Sirius e os marotos descerem da carruagem, viu a cara de preocupação de Sirius que estava olhando ao redor provavelmente tentando encontrá-la, já que devia ter notado a sua ausência no trem. Lilly estava na carruagem logo atrás da deles, a amiga foi a primeira que a viu parada ao lado da professora MacGonagall, viu Lilly cutucar Sirius e apontar pra onde ela estava ele veio correndo em sua direção._

- _Lince! _- _falou Sirius a abraçando com força e a rodando no ar, Lince fez uma careta de dor, mas Sirius não percebeu. _- _Eu estava muito preocupado com você, o que houve? Porque veio antes pra Hogwarts._

- _É uma história muito longa Sirius, eu te falo na sala comunal. _- _Lince falou com a voz triste o que preocupou mais ainda o namorado._

_ Os amigos perceberam o quanto Lince estava distante, parecia estar em outro mundo. Estavam preocupados, mas não fizeram comentários e nem perguntas, quando o jantar terminou, eles se encaminharam em silêncio ao salão comunal._

- _O que houve Lince? _- _perguntou Lilly que estava tão preocupada com a amiga que nem percebeu que estava sentada ao lado de Thiago Potter._

- _Voldemort e mais seis comensais invadiram minha casa semana passada, meus pais foram mortos, apenas eu sobrevivi._

_ Os amigos ficaram assustados e muito tristes pela amiga, Sirius que estava ao lado da namorada a abraçou, Lince teve vontade de deixar as lágrimas que estava evitando caíssem, rolassem pelo seu rosto, mas o orgulho não permitiu não iria chorar na frente da Grifinória inteira._

_ Ninguém soube o que dizer a Lince, não sabiam como consolá-la, todos foram dormir sem encontrar o que falar a ela. Lince não conseguiu dormir precisava desabafar, mas não ali, ela se encaminhou pro dormitório dos meninos e afastando devagar as cortinas que cobriam a cama de Sirius, ela se esgueirou devagar por entre as cobertas e lançou o feitiço impertubable…_

- _Lince o que está fazendo aqui? _- _perguntou Sirius que se manteve calado, apesar do susto, até ela lançar o feitiço._

- _Eu precisava de um abraço. _- _falou num fio de voz._

_ Sirius a abraçou forte e ela ignorando a dor finalmente deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, ela ficou muito tempo chorando até que parou e ficou sentindo o cheiro do namorado._

- _Obrigada._

- _Pelo que?_

- _Por estar comigo nesse momento tão difícil._

- _E eu que pensei que essa era uma das funções de todo namorado._

_ Lince riu e o beijou, o beijo se tornou mais intenso do que eles planejaram, mas Sirius percebeu que Lince não estava bem, pois de vez em quando o corpo dela enrijecia._

- _O que foi? _- _perguntou Sirius._

- _Alguns machucados ainda não cicatrizaram direito, mas está tudo bem. _- _explicou Lince voltando a beijá-lo, mas ele interrompeu o beijo._

- _Lince você não está bem, eu não quero te machucar._

_ O olhar dele era tão preocupado que Lince não pôde deixar de sorrir e abraçar o namorado. Agradecendo por tê-lo ao seu lado. Eles ficaram muito tempo abraçados, apenas conversando besteiras, até adormecerem._

_Quando acordaram no outro dia tiveram que agüentar as piadas de Thiago que só parou com elas quando Lince o lembrou da cara pateticamente alegre que ele fez quando Lilly se sentou ao lado dele._

O piquenique correu leve e alegre, por alguns momentos não havia guerra, não havia mortes, não havia ataques noticiados diariamente no Profeta Diário, existiam apenas eles ali. Lupin percebeu que a amiga estava um pouco pensativa e supôs que ela estava lembrando de alguma coisa. A conversa continuou animada durante toda à tarde até que o sol começou a se por e resolveram que já era hora de entrarem para a pequena festa de natal organizada pela Sra. Weasley.


	16. Natal

**Natal, doce natal**

Os garotos mal acreditaram quando perceberam que tinham passado seis meses na busca pelas horcrux e que o natal estava chegando. Não tendo tempo nem possibilidade de comprar os presentes pessoalmente eles compraram por reembolso coruja.

Estavam todos reunidos no salão principal de Hogwarts que ostentava a mesma decoração de todos os natais as doze árvores com suas fadinhas voando… o céu encantado mostrava-se estrelado e limpo, no salão havia poucos convidados: Remo, Tonks, Olho-tonto, Arthur, Molly, Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Harry, Lince, MacGonagall, Hagrid e Madame Pomfrey. Anny foi passar o natal na casa dos pais, mas prometera passar por lá mais tarde, Percy agradeceu o convite feito pela Sra. Weasley, mas preferiu passar o natal com a namorada Penélope e os outros membros da Ordem que não estavam em missões preferiram ficar com seus familiares.

O clima era ameno e feliz e apesar das investidas da Sra. Weasley que continuava a perguntar o que os jovens andaram fazendo eles não conseguiram não sorrir o tempo todo e se divertir.

Harry e Gina tinham que se policiar a todos os momentos para não entregarem-se, mas mesmo assim os olhares de ambos não deixavam de se encontrar, felizmente os convidados estavam mais interessados em se divertir e comer, a Sra. Weasley grande observadora começou a desconfiar dos dois, mas como nada aconteceu durante toda a noite ela resolveu que era coisa da cabeça dela já que sempre quis sua Gina com Harry.

Os presentes foram trocados e todos receberam um número razoavelmente grande de presentes.

Harry ganhou da Sra. Weasley o habitual casaco de lã este era verde da mesma tonalidade de seus olhos e com um enorme raio dourado bordado no seu centro, de Fred e Jorge ganhou artigos da "Gemialidades Weasley" que eram interessantes, mas que Harry tinha a impressão que não os usaria tão cedo, de Hagrid ganhou alguns doces da "Dedosdemel" que o garoto percebera sentia muita saudade, e de Hermione um livro de feitiços que seria muito útil, de Rony ganhou um novo quite de manutenção de vassouras para que quando tudo acabasse pudessem jogar quadribol, de Remo e Tonks ele ganhou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta rocha escrita esquisitonas em letras azul celeste, e resolveu tomar vergonha na cara e comprar algumas roupas mais tarde já que as dele haviam pertencido a Duda o que significava que decididamente eram horríveis. Ele sentiu falta do presente de Gina, mas lembrou que ele mesmo não deixara o presente dela na enorme árvore de natal preferindo entregar em um momento mais íntimo, o de Lince foi o que ele mais gostou, era um álbum de fotos dos seus pais em Hogwarts, tinham diversas fotos de Lince e sua mãe, mas também tinha os marotos, o padrinho e a madrinha juntos na maioria dessas se beijando, algumas que mostravam sua mãe brigando com seu pai, Harry sentiu um aperto enorme no peito quando viu uma foto e resolveu sair do salão.

Lince viu o afilhado sair quase correndo do salão principal depois de ter visto o presente que ela havia lhe dado, hesitara em dar aquele álbum, mas sabia que seria importante para Harry aquelas fotos, ela estava quase saindo para ir atrás do afilhado quando Gina segurou seu braço e fez um pedido silencioso para deixa-la ir, Lince concordou com a cabeça sabendo que Gina saberia confortar melhor Harry do que ela.

Gina seguiu na mesma direção em que Harry tinha sumido e guiada por uma estranha força ela encontrou o namorado entrando na sala precisa e ela antes que a porta se fechasse entrou também, olhou ao redor e viu que ele tinha imaginado um quarto de casal bastante confortável, mas que ela não parou para observar mais atentamente, fixando o olhar em Harry que estava sentado na cama de costas para ela, com uma pontada no coração percebeu que ele chorava pelo sacolejar de ombros, no mesmo instante ela se encaminhou para frente e o abraçou pelas costas o que a fez ver o motivo do choro, nas mãos do garoto estava um álbum de fotografias parado numa foto que tinha Harry ainda bebê no colo da mãe e um sorridente Thiago abraçando a ruiva por trás e Sirius e Lince do lado deles brincando com o garotinho que ria enquanto puxava o cabelo da madrinha.

- Harry. – chamou Gina com voz doce apertando mais o abraço para que o moreno percebesse que a tinha ali para amá-lo.

- Eu sinto falta deles. – falou Harry com a voz rouca, colocando o álbum no criado-mudo e tirando os óculos ele se deitou na cama puxando Gina para perto a abraçando fortemente. – Sinto falta do que poderia ter vivido com meus pais e de tudo que vivi com Sirius, quando Dumbledore morreu eu quis me isolar completamente para que eu não fosse obrigado nunca mais a ver alguém que eu amo morto, mas agora eu sei que estava errado, me isolar só me deixaria mais amargurado e triste, o fato de ter pessoas que me amam ao meu lado só me faz mais forte… eu não consigo viver sem você Gina, eu te amo demais, então tome cuidado, eu te imploro não suportaria te perder, mas sei que não posso mantê-la em segurança.

- Você está me fazendo sentir segura nesse exato momento. – falou Gina, levantando a cabeça que estivera recostada no peito do namorado e encarou o verde dos olhos dele que tanto a fascinava. – Eu só me sinto segura quando estou ao seu lado Harry, por isso se você ousar pensar em me deixar de novo eu juro que será um eleito morto.

Harry riu e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, e pela primeira vez ele pode sentir completamente as sensações que aquela ruiva lhe proporcionava, das outras duas vezes ele estava nervoso demais e com o peso do mundo em suas costas, mas ali depois das palavras da ruiva ele pode ver que não importava quantas guerras tivesse que enfrentar ele sempre a teria ao seu lado e isso o fez esquecer de tudo se concentrando apenas nas curvas maravilhosas da namorada.

Harry se levantou da cama onde estivera abraçado a sua ruiva e pegou um embrulho que estava na sua calça que tinha ido parar a uma distância considerável da cama, se dirigiu a Gina que sorria enquanto o observava se movimentar pelo quarto sem roupa, ele sentiu o rosto corar ao que o sorriso de Gina aumentou mais ainda e entregou o embrulho a ela.

Gina pegou o presente que era pequeno e parecia uma caixinha, quando ela o desembrulhou ficou estática ao observar que era uma dessas caixas de veludo que tinha um anel.

Harry abriu a caixa e mostrou um anel fino e delicado com uma fina tira de ouro e outra de prata que se entrelaçavam e uma pedra vermelha em forma de borboleta incrustada de maneira perfeita e delicada, Gina não pode deixar de sorrir era o anel mais bonito que havia visto na vida, Harry sorriu também e tirando o anel da caixa e enquanto colocava o anel no dedo da ruiva falou com voz rouca e suave:

- Sei que ainda é cedo e que nós somos jovens, mas… eu te amo Gina, mais do que você possa imaginar você é o meu mundo, minha razão de levantar todos os dias e mesmo sabendo que poderá ser o último não poder deixar de sorrir, essas poucas vezes em que pude acordar ao seu lado eu percebi que não quero outra coisa pra minha vida… e é por isso que eu te peço Gina depois que tudo acabar e eu for finalmente livre você… você quer casar comigo?

- E você ainda pergunta? – falou Gina com os olhos marejados, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Acha mesmo que depois de te esperar por quase seis anos eu ia te deixar escapar assim agora que eu te tenho? Eu te amo e sim eu quero me casar com você Harry.

Harry sorriu e a abraçou apesar de todas as dificuldades ele se sentia leve e feliz como só aquela ruiva podia fazê-lo, não entendia como ela fazia isso, mas ela sempre deu a ele a sensação de estar em casa seja lá onde ele estivesse e ele sabia seria feliz ao lado dela, feliz como nunca fora na vida.

- Mas acho que por enquanto não posso usar esse anel. – murmurou fazendo Harry a encarar. – É que… bem… acho que ele chamaria a atenção da minha família e dos outros não é?

- Tem razão, mas eu já tinha pensado nisso. – falou Harry sorrindo e tocando o anel no dedo de Gina com a varinha e ele imediatamente sumiu, mas ela ainda podia senti-lo no dedo. – Feitiço da desilusão, ele vai impedir que vejam, mas você poderá usá-lo sempre.

- Muito inteligente senhor Potter. – falou Gina com o olhar malicioso, Harry estava de joelhos de frente a ela que estava sentada na cama, ela se ajoelhou roçando levemente o corpo no dele fazendo-o se arrepiar imediatamente. – Acho que merece um prêmio.

Gina beijou-o e quando quase voltavam novamente à cama ela o empurrou levemente e pegou um embrulho que estava em sua saia e entregou ao moreno que a olhava confuso, deitados na cama ele abriu o embrulho e viu que tinha uma corrente um pouco grossa de ouro com um pingente que parecia um livro.

- É um relicário. – explicou Gina abrindo o livro e mostrando de um lado uma foto dele sorrindo timidamente, era a foto da entrevista que ele dera ao Pasquim no quinto ano e na outra uma dela sorrindo e lhe mandando um beijo. – Eu sei que você não é muito fã de livros, mas é que uma vassoura seria meio estranha e um coração muito meigo então optei pelo livro e ai gostou?

Harry a olhou e colocou a corrente beijando a ruiva ardentemente depois e ela sorriu já que não precisava mais que o garoto dissesse que gostou do presente já que ele demonstrava que com certeza havia adorado logo eles estavam perdidos novamente nos corpos um do outro e nas carícias.

Enquanto isso no salão principal a ausência de Harry e Gina não passaram despercebidas a Rony e Hermione que olhavam preocupados para a porta de entrada, se eles quisessem mesmo manter o namoro em segredo estavam dando muitas pistas.

- Acho melhor a gente sair também Rony. – disse Hermione por fim quando percebeu que os amigos não voltariam. – Ai podemos falar que estávamos treinando.

- Eu não vou dar cobertura ao cara que com certeza não está fazendo nada decente com minha irmãzinha! – exclamou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Rony Weasley! – exclamou Hermione em um tom baixo, mas gelado e perigoso. – Você vem comigo agora!

Rony sabendo que era melhor não contestar acompanhou a namorada para fora do salão, Hermione entrou na primeira sala de aula vazia que encontrou e depois de Rony entrar a trancou com uma diversidade enorme de feitiços deixando o ruivo ao seu lado momentaneamente desconcertado.

- Agora senhor Weasley nós precisamos conversar muito seriamente. – falou Hermione após usar o feitiço de imperturbabilidade na porta. – Eu sei que Gina é sua irmã e eu acharia estranho você não sentir ciúmes dela, mas isso já está passando dos limites, Gina tem dezesseis anos e sabe muito bem o que quer da vida dela. Harry a ama e sinceramente você achou o que? Que eles passariam a vida inteira só com beijos e abraços?

- Hermione eu sei que a Gina cresceu, mas é que só de imaginá-la fazendo… _isso_ com o Harry já me embrulha o estomago, poxa ela é minha irmã caçula e foi comigo que ela sempre teve mais contato. – falou o ruivo sentando numa mesa próxima encarando à namorada que não sabia se ria ou brigava com o namorado. – Sei que eles se amam e que isso seria inevitável, mas tenta me entender vai?

- Eu te entendo Rony, mas você tem que se acostumar. – falou Hermione se aproximando de Rony e acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Harry e Gina não são o tipo de casal que se separa.

- É eu sei. – suspirou Rony trazendo Hermione para mais perto lhe beijando o pescoço fazendo a morena arfar. – Mas sabe acho que posso pensar em uma coisa mais interessante para fazer do que ficar discutindo sobre o Harry e a Gina você não?

- Hum-hum. – concordou Hermione subindo na mesa enquanto jogava a camisa do ruivo pra longe, ele sem paciência arrancou a blusa dela não deixando nenhum botão no lugar, Rony amava como Hermione beijava era ao mesmo tempo doce e ardente, uma intensidade louca que o fazia perder completamente o controle, Hermione adorava o poder que ela tinha sobre aquele ruivo, mas sabia que ele tinha o mesmo poder devastador sobre ela, nunca conseguira manter o seu lado racional ativo quando estava sendo beijada por ele, mas essa não era hora de pensar, então ela simplesmente se esqueceu de tudo e se concentrou no ruivo que lhe beijava.

- Lince você sabe onde estão as crianças? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley preocupada.

- Eles não foram embora se é isso que você está pensando, eles disseram que estavam cansados e que eles tinham algumas coisas para pesquisar amanhã então eles foram dormir. – respondeu Lince que sabia muito bem o que às "crianças" estavam fazendo.

- Eles deviam estar aqui se divertindo, e não preocupados com pesquisas! – exasperou-se Molly.

- Eu também acho, mas eles já são crescidos o suficiente para saber o que querem não é? – falou Lince indo falar com Anny, que acabara de chegar, antes que perdesse a paciência sabia que Molly amava o quarteto, mas ela exagerava na super proteção e mais cedo ou mais tarde Lince sabia que ia explodir e teria que falar algumas coisas bastante fortes a Molly, não gostaria de fazer isso, mas sabia que seria necessário.

- Você parece preocupada amiga. – falou Anny depois de observar um pouco Lince.

- Eu estou muito perto de perder a cabeça com a Molly e não gosto disso. – explicou Lince. – Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina são jovens sim, mas não bebês que não sabem por onde passou magia.

- Eu sei. – concordou Anny. – Até eu às vezes me irrito com a super proteção dela, não que ela esteja errada, mas ela tem que entender de uma vez por todas que os filhos cresceram e que infelizmente estão em uma guerra em que não podemos protegê-los.

- E isso está me matando aos poucos Anny. – falou Lince com a expressão cansada. – Sei que devia estar orgulhosa deles e estou, mas isso não me impede de me sentir mal por não poder deixá-los de fora disso tudo.

- O Harry se tornou um filho pra você não é? – perguntou Anny triste pela amiga que estava de mãos atadas.

- Sim. – respondeu Lince saindo do Salão principal, aquela tinha sido uma longa noite e ela estava cansada.

- Ela está arrasada não é? – perguntou Lupin que havia visto Anny e Lince conversar e quando Lince saiu, ele se aproximou de Anny.

- Sim, ela ama muito o quarteto fantástico. – falou Anny lembrando de um filme trouxa que uma vez tinha assistido com a amiga. – E se sente mal por estar ajudando e não os protegendo.

Lupin olhou para a porta de salão e se sentiu triste também pela amiga que mais uma vez estava dividida entre o que sabia que tinha que fazer e a vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e fazer o que queria fazer, ela havia lhe contado que tinha sido assim quando disseram a ela que Pedro seria o fiel segredo de Lilly e Thiago, ela sabia que o rato é quem deveria ser, mas não queria que fosse, pois nunca confiara inteiramente nele e agora Lupin tinha que dar razão a ela. O maroto se afastou e foi falar com Tonks que estava sentada conversando com Hagrid.

Logo todos estavam indo dormir, pois o dia tinha sido cansativo e a noite mais ainda. Apesar de se divertirem ainda tinham uma guerra pela frente e tinham que se manter alertas.


	17. Reunião

**Reunião**

- Estamos aqui reunidos mais uma vez para expormos alguns problemas e procurarmos soluções. - falava uma cansada Minerva MacGonagall.

Os problemas enfrentados estavam aumentando desesperadamente rápido, o terror e o caos reinava no mundo bruxo, que estava à beira de um colapso. A Ordem da Fênix estava mais uma vez reunida tentando resolver um pouco dos problemas. Estavam à maioria dos membros antigos ali e mais uns doze novos integrantes, os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione também estavam lá. O Trio e Gina foram aceitos na Ordem por insistência de Lince que achava ridículo o fato deles não participarem.

- A primeira coisa a ser colocada em discussão é o problema que o St. Mungus vem enfrentando. Como todos sabem, eles não estão aceitando mais pacientes por não terem onde acomodá-los e não a mais como crescerem o hospital através de magia, sem falar que a equipe de medibruxos está sobrecarregada, o Ministério só está se importando com o treinamento de novos aurores, então quero saber o que podemos fazer pra ajudar?

Por alguns instantes houve um silêncio pesado depois dessas palavras, ninguém sabia o que fazer a primeira pessoa a se pronunciar foi Lince.

- Bem teremos que quebrar o feitiço Fidelius do Largo Grimmald. - todos se espantaram, pois não entenderam o que isso tinha haver com o problema em questão. Lince continuou não dando atenção ao espanto geral. - A sede da Ordem vai voltar a funcionar no Largo, como todos sabem lá há feitiços de proteção suficientes pra que estejamos seguros, sugiro que Hogwarts funcione como um hospital.

- Você-sabe-quem atacará Hogwarts assim que souber que abrimos os portões, não pense que ele não tem mais interesse nessa escola! - falou MacGonagall.

- Sei muito bem dos interesses de Voldemort… - um arrepio perpassou a sala. - …em Hogwarts, e sei dos perigos da minha idéia, e é por isso que sugiro que nós da Ordem façamos um recrutamento de voluntários que devem ser submetidos ao Veritaserum, tenho certeza que Anny com ajuda de mais dois membros poderá fazer a poção na quantidade que precisamos e com um feitiço que eu inventei, a poção estará pronta dentro de um mês. Ofereceremos abrigo para os voluntários e proteção total a família deles, a maioria que não quer se juntar a Voldemort se unirá a nós, a Ordem pode oferecer sim proteção para os doentes que chegarem aqui. E devo anunciar que inventei um feitiço que nos será muito útil, pois ele não deixa que ninguém que possua ou possuiu a marca negra entre no local. Sendo assim nenhum comensal poderá entrar aqui.

- Acha que isso impedirá Voldemort? - perguntou Anny. - Tem muitas coisas aqui que ele desejaria colocar as mãos.

- Eu sei é por isso que teremos que bolar um sistema de segurança melhor do que jamais sonharam que poderia existir. Anny você deve começar o preparo do Veritaserum imediatamente, em um mês teremos o esquema de segurança pronto, e já teremos recrutado gente necessária para os primeiros doentes que chegarem, sugiro que Madame Pomfrey seja a chefe dos voluntários.

- Ficaria muito feliz em ajudar. - disse Madame Pomfrey.

- Mais uma coisa Minerva, a espada de Griffyndor, gostaria que você a colocasse sob os meus cuidados. - pediu Lince.

- Tudo bem, mas por quê?

- Porque no momento esse é o maior interesse de Voldemort em Hogwarts.

- Bem acho que já estamos resolvidos quanto a esse assunto. Uma outra coisa que está me preocupando é o fato de não termos espião entre os comensais, com Snape se revelando um traidor não temos mais ninguém que nos passe informações. - continuou MacGonagall.

- Com isso não deve mais se preocupar Minerva tenho uma pessoa de minha inteira confiança dentre o círculo fechado dos Comensais. - falou Lince para a surpresa de todos. - Por enquanto prefiro manter a identidade dessa pessoa em sigilo.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Mas diga Lince o que esse informante já te disse? - perguntou Lupin.

- Bem até agora Voldemort tem atacado esporadicamente, como todos devem ter percebido o que ele quer é instalar o caos, não houve nenhum ataque de grande relevância até agora, mas a pessoa a meu serviço me disse que Voldemort está organizando seu exercito para ataques em grande escala, no entanto estes ataques pelo que parece não vão ser apenas na Inglaterra, ao que tudo indica, ele pretende atacar outros países principalmente a África.

- E porque ele atacaria a África? - perguntou Tonks.

- Criaturas mágicas. - respondeu Lince. - Como todos aqui sabem Voldemort quer criaturas mágicas para dizimar vilarejos bruxos e trouxas também. Tenho certeza que ele vai atacar a África e o único interesse que eu vejo que ele possa ter lá são os animais mágicos, desconfio que ele esteja atrás principalmente do Nundu que é o mais perigoso e com ele Voldemort poderia matar milhares de pessoas.

- É, mas o Nundu nunca foi vencido por mais de cem bruxos especializados nesse tipo de captura. - falou Lupin.

- Acho que Voldemort não está interessado nisso Lupin, como todos nós sabemos ele pouco se importa com a vida de seus comensais, ele não vai se importar de perder quantos comensais forem necessários para pegar esses animais, e ele pode contar com a ajuda dos gigantes.

Todos se entreolharam, era uma idéia plausível, apesar de que era quase humanamente impossível, mas como todos sabiam Voldemort não era mais humano e com certeza daria um jeito de conseguir o que queria.

- Quanto a ataques aqui na Inglaterra, temos que nos manter alerta os pequenos ataques as famílias bruxas vão se intensificar bastante. - continuou Lince.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte. - falou MacGonagall. - Em primeiro lugar vamos falar com o Ministério Africano para que fiquem em alerta quanto aos ataques, Lince você conhece o Ministro de lá então você fica encarregada dessa parte. - Lince acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. - Quanto aos ataques que estão acontecendo aqui temos que tomar providências imediatas, não podemos deixar que isso continue, por isso quero que as rondas de vigilância se intensifiquem, sei que estamos todos cansados, mas temos que seguir em frente. - as pessoas ali presentes acenaram afirmativamente com as cabeças e tinham uma expressão decidida no rosto. - Acho que podemos dar por encerrada esta reunião.

A maioria dos membros da Ordem saiu apenas os que estavam morando em Hogwarts permaneceram na mesa, ou seja, os Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin e Lince.

- Eu gostaria de falar com você Minerva. - falou a Sra. Weasley.

MacGonagall que já desconfiava de qual seria o assunto suspirou cansada.

- Fale Molly.

- Eu gostaria de saber por que as crianças foram aceitas na Ordem.

- Eles não são mais crianças! - replicou Lince exasperada, Lupin engoliu em seco sabia do que a amiga era capaz quando a irritavam.

- Mas também não são adultos! - falou Molly com visível irritação.

- São adultos sim! - replicou Lince. - Ou você acha mesmo que crianças são capazes de fazer tudo que eles já fizeram?

- Ninguém aqui está desmerecen…

- Está sim! – Lince disse aumentando o tom de voz se levantando e batendo as mãos na mesa. - Você a cada vez que os trata como bebês indefesos, está desmerecendo tudo que eles fizeram, todos eles aqui já enfrentaram muito mais do que muitos membros da Ordem!

- Eles estão correndo riscos desnecessários! Deviam estar aqui em Hogwarts em segurança, e não sabe-se lá onde!

- Estavam tão em segurança quanto aqui! E os riscos que correram foram necessários!

- Você os trata como tratava a Lilly e Thiago! Eles não são eles Lince!

- Eu concordo com você. - falou Lince pra espanto de todos. - Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina não são Thiago e Lilly, mas são tão capazes quanto eles, você prefere fechar os olhos e fingir que eles nunca correram perigo na vida, que eles não sabem o que é uma guerra, mas saiba Molly que essa guerra é mais deles do que sua!

- Eles não precisam participar da guerra agora…

- É claro. - retrucou Lince com ironia. - Os deixe participarem apenas no final, quando já tivermos perdido mais gente do que possamos contar, quando estiver tudo perdido! Eles têm que participar agora! Receber treinamento! Aprender a se defender pra que no futuro não percam as vidas por não terem sido preparados adequadamente.

Contra esse argumento Molly não teve o que falar, sabia que Lince tinha razão, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam entrar nessa guerra e se não estivessem preparados morreriam, mas isso não a impedia de querer protegê-los. Molly chorou copiosamente após perceber que não poderia mais proteger o trio e Gina. O Sr. Weasley abraçou a esposa, agradecendo mentalmente o banho de realidade que Lince deu na esposa, é claro que ele adoraria colocar os filhos (e nisso ele incluía Harry e Hermione) atrás dele e protegê-los de todo o mal, mas tinha certeza que não tinha jeito, que como Lince disse essa guerra era mais deles do que dele próprio, essa guerra sempre foi entre Harry e Voldemort, e sabia que Rony, Hermione e agora Gina também nunca o deixariam sozinho nessa jornada.

Lince saiu espumando da sala de reuniões, Harry e Lupin foram atrás dela.

- Madrinha! Lince espera! - gritou Harry, ao que Lince parou e entrou numa sala de aula vazia.

- Lince tenha calma, por favor. - começou Lupin.

- Não vou ter calma coisa nenhuma! - exasperou-se Lince. - Molly age como se ela fosse à única que se importasse com o bem estar do Harry e dos outros, ela acha o que? Que eu não gostaria de proteger o Harry? De impedir que tudo isso acontecesse com ele? Eu adoraria poder abraçá-lo e não deixar que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse, mas sei que não posso, e por isso ela se sente no direito de me julgar?

- A Sra. Weasley é super protetora, sempre foi e sempre vai ser Lince. E você não vai conseguir mudar isso, mas acho que agora ela vai tentar se controlar um pouco. - falou Harry.

Lince sorriu para o afilhado e se desculpou pela falta de controle, Lupin por sua vez se surpreendeu pela maturidade do garoto, e teve certeza de que Lince fez muito bem a ele. Ela era a mãe que Harry precisava para amadurecer, não que ele já não fosse maduro antes, mas antes Harry mostrava claramente que estava perdido que não sabia o que fazer, mas agora se mostrava seguro de si mesmo, sorriu para os dois amigos e os três saíram da sala.


	18. Perguntas

**Perguntas**

- Madrinha eu tenho algumas perguntas… - começou a falar Harry, fazia algum tempo que ele queria ter essa conversa com Lince, mas nunca teve a oportunidade.

- Pergunte. - falou Lince que estava sentada no parapeito de uma janela, de uma sala de aula que ficava de frente para o lago olhando o sol nascer, Harry estava sentado em uma das várias cadeiras na sala.

- Aconteceram tantas coisas e tinham tantas informações novas que eu nem pude perguntar algumas coisas que normalmente eu perguntaria. - continuou Harry. - Lá no bar de Godric's Hollow eu percebi que só a senhora sabia que eu, o Rony e a Mione estávamos lá, e que a Anny não sabia. - Lince concordou com a cabeça. - E a senhora falou pra ela que já estavam convivendo há um ano, como a conheceu? E porque não veio falar comigo?

- Logo que o Sirius morreu, eu resolvi voltar pra Inglaterra, mas eu tinha um plano traçado, sabia que assim que voltasse começariam os ataques de comensais contra mim, então eu resolvi me tornar auror, sei que pela história da minha família não era necessário, mas eu também iria realizar trabalhos para a Ordem e em se tratando de mim sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde chamaria a atenção do ministério, e como auror não haveria tantas perguntas. Eu cheguei uma semana antes dos testes para auror e fiquei em um dos alojamentos que eles forneciam, e foi nesse alojamento que eu conheci a Anny e ficamos amigas, e eu não vim te ver durante o seu sexto ano porque eu tinha coisas a fazer pra Ordem, e porque Dumbledore não permitiu…

- Porque ele não queria que eu te conhecesse? - interrompeu Harry.

- Porque eu não concordava com ele em nada quando o assunto era você, eu tinha certeza que você precisava de treinamento, ele queria que você fosse informado da história do Voldemort, eu queria que você participasse da Ordem e ele não aceitava nem ouvir falar sobre isso, esses são alguns exemplos de como discordávamos e eu estava trabalhando em coisas importantes que mereciam sigilo, enfim foram muitos os motivos de Dumbledore pra você não me conhecer antes.

- Eu não entendo porque ele fez isso comigo, ele me fez parecer uma criança.

- Alvo Dumbledore era um grande homem, e acredite Harry ele não te achava incapaz, ele só queria te resguardar o máximo possível, ele te amava muito, você era o neto que ele não teve.

- A senhora me ama também e nem por isso fica me resguardando. - exasperou-se Harry.

- E você acha que eu não gostaria de fazer isso? - perguntou Lince olhando o garoto a sua frente nos olhos. - Eu gostaria muito de poder te proteger, mas sei que não posso…

Lince respirou profundamente, e virou a cabeça em direção ao lago seus olhos estavam marejados. Harry olhou a madrinha por um instante, antes de continuar.

- O que é a relíquia de Merlin?

- É um medalhão de duas partes, em que Merlin colocou um feitiço muito poderoso, mais antigo que o próprio Merlin, um feitiço druida os mais antigos bruxos de que se tem notícia. Eu não sei quais são os poderes que o medalhão possui, mas sei que são muitos, acho que ele desperta os poderes que o bruxo escolhido tiver.

- Como assim?

- Os primeiros Cresswel foram treinados pelo próprio Merlin, mas nós apenas protegemos a relíquia não a usamos, nós somos os guardiões, Merlin disse para meus antepassados que num tempo muito distante da época que eles viviam um grande bruxo, o mais poderoso de sua época iria ser o escolhido da relíquia para usá-la, nem mesmo Merlin sabia quem era, mas ele foi um grande clarividente, conseguia ver o futuro e por isso ele sabia que a relíquia que ele criou iria ser usada para o bem.

- E onde ela está?

- Ela sempre está comigo. - respondeu Lince rindo da surpresa de Harry. - Ela está dentro de mim Harry, é por isso que ela não pode ser tirada de um Cresswel, ela só aparece se eu quiser mostrá-la. Quer vê-la?

Harry balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Lince se levantou e fez um circulo com as mãos e o aproximou do busto, mas no mesmo instante ela ficou séria e olhou para trás, observando a parede atentamente Harry também olhou, mas não viu nada.

- O que houve? - perguntou Harry.

- Estão atacando Hogsmeade. - respondeu Lince, mal ela acabou de falar ouviu-se um grande estrondo que ocasionou o que parecia ser um terremoto. - Vamos!

Harry e Lince se encaminharam para a entrada do castelo onde algumas pessoas já estavam presentes.

- O que está havendo Lince? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley assim que viu os dois chegando. Harry achou estranho que perguntassem isso pra madrinha já que ela acabara de chegar e não devia saber de nada, mas…

- Gigantes, comensais e dementadores. - respondeu Lince observando a marca negra que acabara de aparecer sobre Hogsmeade. - Lupin, Tonks, Arthur, Minerva, Harry, Rony e Hermione vocês vem comigo.

- Mas e eu? - perguntou imediatamente Gina.

- Preciso que fique aqui e ajude Molly, Gui e Carlinhos caso alguém tente entrar no castelo, e não se preocupe que todas as outras entradas do castelo estão lacradas, menos essa, pois se precisarmos recuar vamos entrar por aqui…

- Eu quero lutar! Não vou ficar aqui! - protestou Gina.

- Não! - Lince foi categórica e Harry teve vontade de agradecer a madrinha, não queria que Gina fosse de jeito nenhum. - Quando Fred e Jorge chegarem do Beco Diagonal, Molly você vai nos dar reforço.

- Lince não é melhor que Harry, Rony e Hermione fiquem aqui para…

- De jeito nenhum! - exclamou Lince, e o Trio sorriu. - Vamos!

Enquanto eles corriam em direção a Hogsmeade eles começaram a ouvir gritos do que parecia uma feroz batalha. Lince estava na frente do grupo e parecia bastante preocupada, ela olhou por um instante para a sua mão direita parecendo um pouco indecisa, apenas o Trio entendeu porque, Lince olhava para o anel de comunicação, e parecia indecisa em chamar ou não Anny que estava no seu apartamento em Londres.

- Anny! - falou Lince firmemente. - Hogsmeade está sendo atacada preciso da sua ajuda.

Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade perceberam o quanto seria difícil à batalha, havia dez gigantes que destruíam tudo que viam pela frente, dementadores por toda parte, sem falar em comensais que matavam e torturavam as pessoas da vila que lutavam bravamente.

- Está na hora de colocarem em prática tudo que aprenderam conto com vocês. - Falou Lince dirigindo-se ao Trio.

Eles se encaminharam diretamente para alguns comensais que estavam torturando alguns moradores da vila. Lupin, Tonks, Arthur e a profa. MacGonagall ficaram pra lutar contra os comensais mais próximos, Rony e Hermione foram em direção a um grupo bastante grande de comensais mais a frente, Harry foi em direção dos dementadores, que começavam a sugar as almas de algumas pessoas, Lince se encaminhou para o gigante mais próximo.

Lince conjurou uma espada e usou um feitiço para que esta fosse lançada como uma bala em direção a cabeça do gigante. A espada acertou um dos grandes olhos do gigante que caiu morto no chão, causando um grande tremor de terra.

Ao redor do grupo que acabara de chegar o desespero era geral os moradores da vila já não conseguiam mais lutar, e sua única chance agora eram as oito pessoas que lutavam bravamente contra os seguidores de você-sabe-quem.

Rony e Hermione estavam se saindo muito bem contra os comensais, os dois conseguiam se desviar com facilidade de todos os feitiços lançados pelos furiosos comensais, e estavam tendo sucesso em acertá-los, a luta era bastante desigual, quanto mais comensais os dois derrubavam mais apareciam.

Harry por sua vez enfrentava sozinho os dementadores que o estavam cercando, apesar de poderoso seu patrono não estava conseguindo mantê-los longe, quando já estava começando a se preocupar Harry viu um patrono em forma de tigre ajudar o seu em forma de cervo, ele olhou pros lados e viu Anny que parecia ter acabado de chegar.

- E aí tudo bem? - perguntou Anny enquanto lutava com um comensal que se aproximava.

- Tudo, obrigado pela ajuda. - falou Harry também lutando contra um comensal.

- Pelo tremor de terra um gigante se foi. - falou Anny que quase se desequilibrara.

- Bem se cada tremor for um gigante abatido então só faltam seis, já senti quatro e só tinham dez gigantes. - comentou Harry calmamente enquanto vencia o comensal que logo foi substituído por três.

- Acho que dessa vez foram dois gigantes de uma vez só. - disse Anny que quase caíra sentada no chão por causa do grande tremor que sacudiu toda Hogsmeade.

- Vejo que minha madrinha está se divertindo. - falou sarcasticamente Harry.

- Bem eu já vou indo parece que a Tonks está tendo alguns problemas. - despediu-se Anny.

E realmente Tonks estava com graves problemas, o ultimo tremor de terra fez com que ela caísse enquanto os quatro comensais que lutavam com ela conseguiram se manter de pé, mas por sorte Lupin estava por perto e conseguiu ajuda-la assim como Anny também. MacGonagall vencia facilmente os comensais e começava a se perguntar por que estava sendo tão fácil assim.

Lince que acabara de derrubar o ultimo gigante olhou ao redor e viu que Harry se encontrava em apuros, ele lutava contra três comensais e alguns dementadores começavam a se aproximar, ela caminhou calmamente em direção do afilhado desviando-se de um ou outro feitiço, ela usou o mesmo feitiço que Harry havia visto ela lançar no bar de Godric´s Hollow e o dementador mais próximo evaporou, os outros começaram a recuar.

"_Eu tenho que aprender esse feitiço"_ pensou Harry.

Logo os dementadores se foram e só sobraram os comensais que continuavam a ser derrotados com facilidade pelos membros da Ordem. A Sra. Weasley que acabara de chegar para ajudar estava assombrada com o que seus filhos eram capazes (ela estava incluindo Harry e Hermione nessa conta). Harry lutava ao lado da madrinha contra uma grande concentração de comensais e estava se saindo muito bem, Rony, Hermione e Anny estavam lutando juntos e não pareciam estar tendo problemas. Gui e Calinhos estavam ao lado de Minerva MacGonagall e estavam bem. Tonks estava sangrando um pouco no rosto, mas tinha Lupin para ajudá-la. Molly então foi em direção ao marido que era o que estava mais distante e com a ajuda do marido os comensais com quem lutava foram dizimados.

Foi quando estava começando a ficar cansado que Harry encontrou um comensal a sua altura pra lutar, Harry não sabia quem era, mas estava com problemas os feitiços que ele estava usando para desacordar o comensal não estavam adiantando, então Harry se viu obrigado a usar o Avada Kedavra, não queria usar o feitiço, não queria matar, pelo menos não agora, mas era inevitável, se tivesse tido tempo provavelmente teria entrado em choque pelo que fizera, mas precisava ajudar e continuou lutando.

Minutos se passaram e a batalha continuava, apesar dos membros da Ordem da Fênix já terem vencido muita gente parecia que a cada minuto mais e mais aparecia, estavam começando a ficar cansados e numa luta isso era péssimo quando o reforço finalmente chegou.

Alguns aurores do Ministério acionados por Kingsley Shaklebolt chegaram à batalha e com a ajuda deles conseguiram prender muitos comensais e poucos conseguiram fugir.

- Madrinha porque foi tão fácil derrotar a maioria dos comensais? - perguntou Harry assim que se aproximou de Lince.

- Porque eram novatos e não foram treinados adequadamente, apesar de que por mais que se saiba lutar a experiência conta muito nesses casos. - respondeu Lince. - Provavelmente Voldemort queria saber como anda a segurança de Hogwarts. Deve ter planejado o ataque depois que soube que a escola funcionaria como hospital.

- Provavelmente. - concordou Harry.

- E ai gente tudo bem? - perguntou Anny.

- Sim estamos, obrigado por me ajudar com os dementadores. - falou Harry sorrindo.

- Que isso não foi nada. - disse Anny.

- Como estão todos Anny? - perguntou Lince.

- Estão todos bem, os comensais não eram muito bons não é? Só a Tonks arranhou o rosto, mas não foi nada demais.

- Que bom. - falou Lince. - E qual é o seu problema Harry? - perguntou Lince vendo que o afilhado não parecia muito bem.

- Um dos comensais, era muito bom e eu tive que… - Harry hesitou e completou com o tom de voz triste. - …usar o Avada Kedavra.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas você não teve escolha. - falou Lince. - E fico feliz que se sinta assim, isso mostra que você é humano, mas entenda que numa guerra infelizmente quase sempre é necessário matar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas parecia meio abatido.

Os membros da Ordem saíram de Hogsmeade assim que começaram a fazer perguntas a eles e principalmente a Harry, eles aparataram para perto da cabana de Hagrid que tinha ficado para trás pra se certificar que ninguém que não devia aparatasse ali. O guarda-caça ficou extremamente aliviado ao ver todos bem.


	19. A Casa Cresswel

**A casa Cresswel**

- Harry o que ouve? - perguntou Gina, que percebeu que Harry não estava bem assim que ele entrou em Hogwarts, ele estava na cama de um dos quartos (existem apenas dois) antigamente destinados aos monitores chefes, Harry e Gina dividiam um quarto e Rony (que ficou extremamente dividido entre aceitar Harry e Gina no mesmo quarto e ficar com Hermione em um) e Hermione outro, isso claro sem o conhecimento da senhora Weasley, que nunca precisou acordá-los já que eles acordavam cedo, Lince usava o anel de comunicação para desperta-los muito delicadamente (ela sempre gritava).

- Durante a batalha eu tive que matar…

- E agora se sente mal por isso, e mais ainda por não sentir remorso de ter matado ele. - completou Gina.

- Sim. - concordou Harry.

- Eu entendo, mas não tem como sentir remorso por matar alguém que tiraria a nossa vida sem hesitar, você tem que pensar em quantas vidas você salvou Harry, imagine quantas pessoas aquele comensal já matou e quantas ele ainda mataria. - falou Gina o abraçando.

- É você tem razão, eu vou superar isso não se preocupe, só preciso de um tempo. - falou Harry se deitando na cama e recostando a cabeça no colo de Gina que ficou acariciando o cabelo dele até ele adormecer, então ela também se deitou e ambos dormiram juntos e abraçados.

- Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, daqui pouquíssimo tempo Hogwarts vai funcionar como hospital, então vocês terão que ir embora, não podem ficar em um lugar publico por muito tempo. - falou Lince, eles estavam em uma sala de aula vazia de Hogwarts, não tinham nem parado para pensar no ataque ainda tinham dormido durante a tarde toda, e só acordaram com Lince gritando que a senhora Weasley estava indo chamá-los para o jantar e depois de muita correria conjurando duas camas de solteiro e escondendo a de casal e Gina indo pro quarto de Hermione, e Rony para o quarto de Harry, para poderem fingir que estavam dormindo ali, eles foram jantar e depois foram conversar com Lince que os chamara pra uma conversa particular urando duas camas de solteiro e chamdo o cabelo dele ate.

- Entendo, mas pra onde nós vamos? - perguntou Harry. - A sede da Ordem voltou a ser no Largo Grimmauld…

- Vocês vão pra minha casa. - respondeu Lince. - A casa mais segura do mundo, mais segura que Hogwarts, já que lá tem mais feitiços de proteção do que possam imaginar.

- Mas não foi lá que você foi atacada e seus pais morreram? - perguntou Rony levando um cutucão de Hermione em seguida.

- Não Rony. - falou Lince que não se importou com a pergunta. - Quando o ataque aconteceu, eu e meus pais estávamos numa casa de praia. Nós sempre íamos pra lá comemorar o natal.

- Tudo bem então. E como vamos pra lá? - perguntou Rony.

- De chave de portal. Vocês vão aparecer na esquina da minha casa, por causa dos feitiços de proteção, os visitantes só podem entrar se estiverem acompanhados por um Cresswel. - falou Lince, que com um aceno de varinha limpou o rosto e as roupas do quarteto, que olharam curiosos para ela. - A casa fica num bairro trouxa. A cidade cresceu bastante sabe, e acabou chegando onde nossa casa ficava e olha que era bastante longe da cidade. - com mais um aceno da varinha Lince fez uma pena de vidro (a mesma que ela usou pra salvar a Anny) de chave de portal.

Eles ficaram meio tontos, mas conseguiram aterrissar em pé, olharam ao redor e perceberam que estavam em uma esquina de um bairro trouxa muito movimentado, havia muitos carros por ali, mas logo perceberam que na verdade tinha uma festa acontecendo logo de frente a eles.

- Qual será a casa da Lince? - perguntou Rony.

- Não sei, mas seja qual for deve ser enorme já que por aqui só tem mansões. - constatou Hermione.

- Porque será que ela ta demorando? - perguntou Gina. - Ela disse que ia aparatar logo que nós saíssemos de lá.

- Não sei. Talvez alguém precisasse da ajuda dela, teremos que esperar. - falou Hermione exausta, sentando-se na calçada e encostando-se num muro alto e imponente que não deixava que vissem a casa por trás deste, mas esta devia ser a maior do bairro, já que o muro se estendia até onde eles podiam ver. Rony e Gina logo a imitaram, pois estavam muito cansados também, somente Harry permaneceu em pé, parecia ainda agitado demais.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Lince não aparecia estavam começando a se preocupar. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Era o pensamento que não saia da cabeça dos jovens.

- Porque aqueles seguranças estão vindo pra cá? - perguntou Harry, ele ainda estava de pé e quando olhou de relance para a festa que acontecia na casa em frente, se surpreendeu ao ver uma mulher de uns quarenta anos aproximadamente, vestida com um vestido vermelho indo em direção a eles com uns cinco seguranças.

- Não sei, mas logo vamos descobrir. - falou Hermione se levantando. Rony e Gina fizeram o mesmo.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Harry com uma voz fria que surpreendeu os amigos e Gina. Harry usou legilimência (depois de certo treino não é necessário o uso de varinha é só olhar nos olhos da pessoa) e viu que a mulher era a dona da festa e achava que eles eram assaltantes já que ficaram muito tempo na calçada.

- Posso saber o que fazem aqui? - perguntou um dos seguranças em tom de ameaça.

- Desculpem o atraso gente, mas ti… - Lince havia aparecido do nada, mas por sorte a mulher e os seguranças acharam que ela tinha virado a esquina. - O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Lince com uma frieza na voz que faria inveja até a Voldemort.

- Acho que pensaram que éramos assaltantes ou coisa parecida. - falou Harry tão frio quanto Lince.

- Como é que é? - perguntou Lince com raiva reprimida na voz.

- Eles ficaram muito tempo aqui pensei que eram arruaceiros. - falou a mulher que acompanhava os seguranças.

- Vejo que continua a mesma cobra de sempre Vivian. - falou Lince a mulher. - Vamos vocês tiveram um dia horrível e precisam descansar.

- Continua antipática não é Verônica?

- Não fui eu que vim acompanhada de cinco seguranças para mandar embora um grupo de jovens que ficou cinco minutos de frente pra minha casa. - retrucou Lince mordaz. - E caso não se lembre é Lince.

Lince empurrou há todos pela calçada indo em direção a um portão que ficava a poucos metros de onde eles estavam parados.

- A sua casa é a que ficar atrás desses muros? - perguntou Rony assombrado.

- Sim. - falou Lince. - Há feitiços de proteção nesses muros que muitos nem sabem que existem, não precisam ficar preocupados porque aqui estarão seguros.

Ela tocou no portão e este se abriu sozinho, Lince entrou primeiro e eles logo depois a acompanharam, ao passarem pelo portão tiveram a impressão de estarem passando por água, mas quando olharam entre si estavam completamente secos.

Harry ficou de boca aberta ao observar a propriedade era gigantesca, com grama verde por toda a parte algumas árvores espaçadas, uma grande mansão branca com um número impressionante de grandes janelas, atrás da casa tinha o que parecia uma floresta levando-se em consideração o grande número de árvores e pássaros. Harry olhou para os amigos e percebeu que não era o único que ficou espantado com tudo o que via.

- O que estão esperando? Vamos. Se não saírem de perto do portão ele não vai se fechar. - chamou Lince. Harry e os outros deram alguns passos e o portão se fechou com um baque surdo.

Eles andaram durante algum tempo até chegarem à casa que era tão grande que se não tivesse só dois andares e fosse feita de pedra poderia ser considerada um castelo. O saguão de entrada era gigantesco, tinha quadros do que parecia ser toda a família Cresswel nas paredes, existia umas seis colunas brancas, e do teto pendia um grande lustre dourado que com certeza era de ouro.

- Boa noite senhorita Cresswel. - falou um homem idoso e magro.

- Nem senhorita, nem Cresswel, eu já te disse que é somente Lince, John.

- Como queira senhorita.

Lince apenas sorriu.

- Prepare os quatro quartos mais próximos do meu. As bagagens vão ser enviadas dentro de alguns minutos.

John balançou a cabeça em afirmação e se retirou.

- Você não tem elfos trabalhando pra você Lince? - perguntou Hermione tentando parecer displicente.

- Tenho sim, mas eles não são tratados como escravos, eu sinceramente liberaria eles sem hesitar, mas fico com pena deles. Eu não gosto da idéia de ninguém trabalhando pra mim e não ganhando nada então eles recebem um galeão por semana, sei que é pouco, mas eles não quiseram mais, e podem comprar o que quiserem.

- É justo, eu não entendo porque motivo os elfos agem assim. - falou Hermione.

- Faz parte da raça deles obedecer. - falou Lince.

- Os quartos já estão prontos, senhorita Lince. - falou John.

- Obrigada John, vamos eu lhes mostro seus quartos vocês precisam descansar.

- Quem era aquela mulher madrinha? - perguntou Harry enquanto ele e os amigos subiam as escadas seguindo Lince.

- Uma idiota que morria de inveja de mim quando tínhamos uns dezessete anos, ela me infernizava a vida, e eu a dela claro. Não liguem pra ela não vai ser necessário saírem dessa casa novamente se não quiserem. - respondeu Lince mostrando as portas dos quartos deles.

Um mês depois…

- Eu não entendo já procuramos em todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis pela horcrux e não conseguimos encontra-la! - falava Harry exasperado, eles estavam na casa de Lince desde o ataque a Hogsmeade, por isso podiam falar abertamente já que ali era seguro.

- Harry, por favor, se acalma. - disse Lince.

- Madrinha, como pode esperar que eu fique calmo? O mundo mágico, o meu mundo está um verdadeiro caos, o Ministério está cada vez mais incapaz, simplesmente desistiu de todo o resto e agora só se preocupa em treinar aurores e impedir que os trouxas saibam do que está acontecendo. - falou Harry sentando-se em uma cadeira de aparência antiga e nobre. - Nós temos de acabar com tudo isso de uma vez.

- Harry eu sei que está difícil, mas nós da Ordem estamos tentando fazer tudo o que o Ministério não faz Hogwarts já está funcionando como hospital, não temos traidores lá, todos estão em segurança e o ataque mais bem sucedido de Voldemort foi o do Beco Diagonal, em que morreram muitos, mas Voldemort foi vencido, graças aos meus informantes que nos avisaram do ataque pudemos nos defender melhor. - falou Lince.

Harry se manteve calado sabia que a madrinha estava certa, mas era tão difícil ele estava naquela casa enorme participando muito pouco das batalhas, o ataque ao Beco Diagonal foi uma verdadeira catástrofe, houve mortes e mais mortes, o ataque foi bem pior que o de Hogsmeade, pois foram mandados ao Beco comensais muito bem treinados enquanto que no vilarejo eram apenas novatos e apesar de já estarem de sobreaviso o número de mortos havia sido grande demais, por sorte Fred e Jorge não sofreram nenhum arranhão e agora estavam morando na sede da Ordem, atendendo aos clientes por reembolso coruja.

Harry procurou a Horcrux que faltava por toda parte, foi ao orfanato que Voldemort cresceu não a encontrando, Lince procurou por toda a Hogwarts, até na Câmara Secreta ela tinha ido e nada, Harry voltou a Godric's Hollow permanecendo quase uma semana lá com Rony e Hermione (Gina ficou mais de duas semanas sem falar com Harry depois que ele voltou, por ele não a ter levado), tentando encontrar pelo menos uma pista tudo em vão.

- Você me disse que uma das Horcruxes foi confiada a Lucio Malfoy não é? - perguntou Lince. Rony, Hermione e Gina entraram na sala um pouco sonolentos ainda tinham acabado de acordar.

- Sim o diário de Riddle. - confirmou Harry.

- E se ele confiou essa Horcrux a algum comensal? - falou Lince.

- É possível, mas como saber qual deles foi o escolhido? - perguntou Rony.

- Tem que ser alguém em que ele confia muito… - falou Hermione.

- Voldemort não confia em ninguém Hermione. - disse Harry. - Tem que ser alguém leal a ele, alguém que ele tenha certeza que não vai traí-lo de forma alguma.

- Bellatrix Lestrange. - falou Lince com um estranho brilho sombrio no olhar.

- Ou o Snape. - falou Harry com nojo.

- Não. - falou Gina para espanto de todos. - Snape era um espião Harry, Voldemort sabia que ele podia passar pro nosso lado, você mesmo disse que Snape salvou você no seu primeiro ano, com certeza Voldemort tinha motivos pra desconfiar dele.

- Concordo com a Gina. - falou Lince. - Snape sempre esteve do lado dele mesmo, e Voldemort sabe muito bem disso porque ele também nunca esteve do lado de ninguém, podem ter certeza que no momento que Snape ouviu parte da profecia que envolvia Harry e Voldemort ele realmente passou pro nosso lado, Dumbledore sabia muito bem que Snape só estava vindo pro nosso lado por achar que o Voldemort estava acabado. Com o passar dos anos acho que Dumbledore pensou que Snape tinha mudado e que não nos trairia infelizmente essa confiança foi um erro. Snape acha que Harry Potter é apenas um nome famoso e nada mais, ele não conseguiu ver o bruxo excepcional que você é Harry.

- A senhora acha mesmo que ele estava do nosso lado? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim, com toda certeza, mas no momento em que ele percebeu que Voldemort estava mais forte que nunca, ele foi correndo se tornar o puxa-saco de sempre. - falou Lince convicta.

- Isso explica a cega confiança do professor Dumbledore. - falou Harry com voz triste, lembrando-se da noite em que o diretor morrera.

- Você nunca me disse como Dumbledore morreu. - disse Lince.

Harry a olhou por um instante e contou toda a história.

- Olha Harry eu não estava presente, mas… eu não consigo acreditar que Dumbledore tenha implorado por sua vida, Dumbledore _nunca_ teve medo da morte. Talvez ele não quisesse acreditar que Snape era um traidor, acho que Dumbledore estava implorando para que não fosse o Snape a matá-lo.

Harry lentamente concordou com a cabeça, a madrinha estava certa o diretor nunca iria implorar pela vida dele, pois não tinha medo da morte.

- Estamos nos desviando do assunto. - lembrou Hermione. - Já que Snape está fora de cogitação então quer dizer que Bellatrix é quem pode estar com a Horcrux, mas onde ela esconderia?

- Provavelmente na casa Lestrange. - respondeu Lince. - Quando um comensal é preso o Ministério vasculha a casa do comensal pra ver se encontra alguma coisa que não devia estar lá, e sempre encontram, no entanto eles não conseguiram entrar na casa dos Lestrange.

- É uma idéia. - concordou Hermione. - Mas como vamos entrar lá, se nem o Ministério conseguiu?

- Porque tenho quase certeza de qual feitiço foi usado lá, é o mesmo que é usado aqui, o que não deixa ninguém que não seja um Cresswel entrar desacompanhado.

- É, mas se for assim como vamos entrar? - insistiu Hermione.

- Vamos usar uma magia antiga que fará que o feitiço se confunda fazendo-o acreditar que um Lestrange deseja entrar com a gente na casa. E é por isso que dessa vez terei que ir com vocês o feitiço é complexo demais para que o aprendam rápido.

- E quem de nós fingirá ser um Lestrange? - perguntou Hermione.

- Nenhum de nós conseguirá fazer isso Mione. - respondeu Lince e todos a olharam surpresos. - Vamos precisar de um Black pra esse pequeno trabalho.


	20. A Casa Lestrange

**A casa Lestrange**

- De um Black? - perguntou Hermione atônita.

- Sim. - respondeu Lince. - Esse feitiço está ligado especificamente ao sangue Hermione, mas têm aqueles que não tem o sangue da família e precisa entrar livremente, como é o caso de Bellatrix Lestrange, ela é uma Black, no entanto necessitava de acesso livre a casa.

- Entendo… - murmurou Hermione devagar. - E é por isso que precisamos de um Black para confundir o feitiço? - Lince concordou.

- Como assim? - perguntou Rony.

- Para o feitiço ser "confundido" precisamos de alguém que seja um Black puro como Bellatrix. - explicou Lince. - Eu não consigo desfazer esse feitiço apenas manobrá-lo.

- Mas quem nós usaremos? Que eu saiba o ultimo Black era o Sirius. - falou Harry com pesar.

- Tem a Tonks! - exclamou Hermione. - Ela não era prima do Sirius?

- Não Hermione. Não podemos usá-la, ela não é uma Black legítima. - falou Lince se lembrando que Tonks era uma "mestiça". - Mas tem a mãe da Tonks, Andrômeda Black Tonks, ela será perfeita, pois é irmã de Bellatrix.

- Será que ela vai ajudar? - perguntou Harry.

- Com toda certeza. - falou uma voz feminina que vinha da porta.

Eles se viraram e viram uma mulher alta de cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos, o rosto em feitio de coração como o de Tonks, usava uma roupa trouxa, calça jeans e blusa branca de manga comprida colada no corpo. A mulher estava ao lado de John o mordomo da casa.

- Andie há quanto tempo. - falou Lince abraçando a mulher. - Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina essa é Andrômeda a mãe da Tonks.

Harry e os outros olharam surpresos para a mulher e a cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Andie você ouviu nossa conversa, sabe do que precisamos. - falou Lince indo se sentar e mostrando uma cadeira a Andrômeda que se sentou. - Está mesmo disposta a ajudar?

- É claro que sim, sabe que por causa da minha "querida" irmã Bella que pode resolver limpar a raça Black dos "traidores" tenho me afastado do mundo bruxo, mas isso não me impede de ajudar em situações especiais. - respondeu Andie decidida.

- Só tem uma coisa Andie, você não pode dizer nada pra ninguém, nem mesmo a Tonks. - avisou Lince.

- Não haverá problema. - concordou Andie. - Se preparem para ir eu estarei esperando lá fora.

- Só temos que pegar algumas armas assim que nós entrarmos na casa você aparata para longe, não quero que corra perigo. - instruiu Lince séria.

Andrômeda concordou e saiu pela porta.

- Como você a conhecia? - perguntou Harry.

- Eu a conheci há algum tempo, minha família não é muito bem vista entre os puros-sangues, mas como dinheiro nunca foi problema sempre éramos convidados pra festas que normalmente não íamos. Mas em uma das raras vezes que fomos eu conheci a família Black, eu tinha uns oito anos e essa foi a primeira vez que vi o Sirius e também foi ai que eu conheci a Andie e apesar de ser mais jovem que ela, acho que ela tinha uns dezessete anos, nós nos tornamos amigas, no entanto perdemos contato por muitos anos, só voltando a nos falar algumas semanas atrás quando o ataque a Hogsmeade aconteceu e ela foi ver como a Tonks estava, foi por isso que aquele dia eu me atrasei. Faz algum tempo que eu estava pensando que a horcrux estaria com a Bellatrix e foi ai que chamei a Andie pra nos ajudar.

Eles olharam espantados para Lince, era incrível como ela estava sempre à frente deles.

- Bem. - falou Harry. - O que estamos esperando pra ir?

- Tenho uma coisa pra vocês. - falou Lince indo até a lareira onde havia quatro caixas de veludo vermelho finas e compridas. - Harry essa já é sua faz muito tempo. - falou Lince entregando uma das caixas a Harry, este logo abriu e viu a espada de Godric Griffindor tirando-a com cuidado da caixa o garoto sacou a espada. - Pra vocês três… bem eu gostaria que usassem espadas Cresswel, essas eram de membros de minha família e eu espero que gostem.

Hermione, Rony e Gina abriram as caixas com cuidado e viram espadas muito bonitas e bem talhadas. A de Hermione tinha uma lamina de prata um pouco mais fina do que a espada de Harry, o punho era totalmente de ouro com inúmeros diamantes incrustados que a faziam reluzir a qualquer sinal de luz, a de Rony possuía uma lamina mais grossa de prata com algumas safiras no começo do cabo e uma enorme safira no final dele, o punho era de ouro. A de Gina era um pouco mais trabalhada, possuía uma lamina com alguns dizeres dourados (em ouro) que não sabiam o que significava com o punho de prata com rubis no começo do cabo diamantes ao longo deste e um grande rubi no final.

- Uau! - exclamou Rony.

- Não precisam se preocupar com as pedras elas não vão machucar suas mãos. - falou Lince. – Estão com as armas que eu lhes entreguei ontem não é? – Perguntou Lince, ela havia entregado duas armas de fogo pra cada um deles, o quarteto mostrou as armas que estavam presas na cintura deles. - Então vamos.

O quarteto a acompanhou olhando para suas espadas e se perguntando por que Lince também não usava uma.

- Andie você sabe onde fica a casa não é? - perguntou Lince assim que chegaram do lado de fora da casa.

- Sim.

- Ótimo! Você pode guiar Harry e Hermione até lá? - Andrômeda concordou. - Gina e Rony vocês virão comigo.

Eles aparataram e após se refazerem da sensação horrível observaram ao redor, era uma mansão em meio a um enorme campo ressequido que algum dia deveria ter sido muito verde, a casa, o jardim e tudo em volta estava abandonado e lembrava terrivelmente (para Harry e Hermione) as antigas casas mal assombradas das histórias infantis trouxas. Eles avançaram um pouco até um portão grande com um grande brasão com um L gravado nele os detalhes que deviam ter sido bonitos foram desgastados com o tempo. Lince se adiantou e murmurou um feitiço em linguagem estranha e depois apontou a varinha para Andrômeda ainda murmurando palavras sem nenhum sentido para eles.

Andie a um sinal de Lince se adiantou e o portão se abriu Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Lince atravessaram o portal junto com Andrômeda na frente, assim que passaram Andie aparatou para a casa dela desejando boa sorte a eles.

- Avancem com cautela, não queremos incidentes. - recomendou Harry que estava muito nervoso por Gina estar ali.

Conseguiram chegar a casa sem incidentes, mas quando entraram os problemas começaram a surgir, havia uma armadilha na porta, um feitiço de movimento ativado assim que colocaram o primeiro pé dentro da casa, vários feitiços foram lançados na direção deles, Harry e Lince que estavam na frente não conseguiram desviar todos e acabaram sendo atingidos levemente, Harry quebrou o braço esquerdo, que foi "concertado" por Hermione, já Lince teve um corte profundo na perna que ela mesma curou rapidamente.

- Como eu imaginava vamos encontrar muitas armadilhas. - falou Lince para o quarteto que a ouvia atentamente. - Então faremos o seguinte: eu e o Harry ficamos na frente, Gina você cuida da nossa retaguarda, não podemos ser pegos desprevenidos por nada nem por ninguém, Mione e Rony vocês ficam entre nós para o caso de algo sair das paredes.

O quarteto concordou e entraram em formação, andaram com muito cuidado pelo térreo, Harry desconfiava que a Horcrux provavelmente estivesse em algum calabouço ou masmorra. Acharam um alçapão no piso da cozinha e com muito cuidado se jogaram no escuro (não tinha escada), quando finalmente atingiram o chão (usando um feitiço para amenizar a queda) e olharam ao redor ficaram realmente temerosos, estava totalmente escuro e a visibilidade era nula todos murmuraram _lumus_e viram que se encontravam em um labirinto que ao que tudo indicava era enorme, com paredes de pedra altas e sombrias.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou Rony.

- Temos que prosseguir. - falou Harry. - Mas temos que marcar o caminho que já passamos.

- Sim, mas como? - perguntou Rony.

- Vamos conjurar tochas. - falou Hermione. - As colocamos por onde já passamos então é só seguir pelos corredores que não estiverem iluminados.

- Boa idéia, Mione. - comentou Lince, e todos começaram a andar conjurando tochas e prendendo-as nas paredes.

- É minha impressão ou está ficando mais frio? - perguntou Gina, depois de meia hora andando pelo labirinto que era imenso.

- Não, não é impressão. - murmurou Lince. - Dementadores… mais a frente.

- Qual é o feitiço que a senhora usa que os destrói? - perguntou Harry.

- Chama-se _libret__incantatem, _que significa "Encatamento da Libertação", ele liberta as almas das pessoas que o dementador já sugou isso os destrói já que esse é o principal _alimento_ deles, e para usá-lo é o mesmo principio do _patrono, _concentrem-se em um pensamento feliz e pensem no feitiço, ele é totalmente não verbal então se gritarem ou falarem ele não funcionará. - explicou Lince enquanto cada vez mais eles sentiam aquele frio nauseante.

Foi tudo muito rápido, chegaram ao final do corredor e uma pequena sala foi vista e ela estava completamente tomada por dementadores e atrás deles tinha uma arca de madeira. Avançaram como todos conseguiam realizar o _patrono_ então foi fácil usar o _libret__incantatem__, _Harry foi o primeiro a conseguir logo sendo imitado por Gina, Hermione e Rony, quando todos os dementadores foram dizimados se aproximaram da arca e a abriram, no entanto dentro dela só tinha um rolo de pergaminho.

- O que tem escrito ai? - perguntou Hermione.

- _Se chegou até aqui é porque você é bom, vá em frente e vire a esquerda quando o corredor terminar encontrará o que procura._ - leu Harry.

- É uma armadilha! - exclamou prontamente Rony.

- Eu sei, mas vamos cair nela. - falou Harry, os amigos o olharam de forma duvidosa e ele acrescentou. - Bellatrix é como o Voldemort, ela acredita demais em si mesma, a armadilha dela provavelmente é nos levar até ela, e é onde acho que está a Horcrux.

- E se não estiver com ela… fazemos ela falar onde está. - acrescentou Lince.

- É isso ai. - concordou Harry, então o quinteto foi em frente virando à esquerda assim que o corredor terminou, caminharam por mais uns cinco minutos e encontraram outra sala.

- É uma quimera! Protejam-se! - gritou Lince, enquanto fazia um movimento com a mão como que desferindo um golpe com uma espada, e para surpresa de todos, uma espada apareceu em sua mão, a espada possuía um enorme diamante no cabo de prata safiras incrustados por toda a sua empunhadura e no final havia duas asas de prata como o cabo e a lâmina de cristal continha pequenos, mas brilhantes dizeres em ouro facilmente vistos por causa da lâmina transparente.

Lince avançou rapidamente para a quimera lançando diversos feitiços não verbais que a quimera desviava-se com muita agilidade, apesar de que de vez em quando um dos feitiços passava de raspão provocando cortes profundos no bicho. A quimera que parecia extremamente nervosa com um movimento de sua calda de dragão conseguiu acertar Lince que teve a varinha arrancada de sua mão e um corte muito profundo pôde ser visto pelos jovens que olhavam estupefatos a cena, mas Lince ainda não tinha perdido e usando a espada que até aquele momento ainda não tinha utilizado ela começou a desferir golpes na quimera que não conseguia desviar como fazia com os feitiços e sempre que tentava acertar Lince essa pulava de maneira ágil e em um desses pulos Lince conseguiu ao lado da quimera e acertar a cabeça desta com a espada. Lince caiu de joelhos segurando firmemente o braço que continuava a sangrar vertiginosamente.

- Madrinha! - exclamou Harry correndo até Lince.

- Tudo bem. - falou Lince se levantando com uma expressão de dor enquanto ainda pressionava o ferimento. - O corte foi profundo, mas já tive piores, alguém viu minha varinha?

- Aqui. - falou Gina com voz vacilante entregando a varinha para Lince.

Hermione aproximou-se e murmurou um feitiço que fez com que o corte se fechasse.

- Obrigada Mione. - falou Lince massageando o braço que ainda estava dolorido. - Vamos, acho que não interpretamos tão bem assim o pergaminho, _"você encontrarão aquilo que procuram"_, isso quer dizer na realidade morte lenta e dolorosa e que tínhamos que ter seguido pela direita.

Os jovens a acompanharam com certo temor pelo que viria pela frente…

_**N/A: **__Como pedido de desculpas pelos séculos sem postar nada, aí estão três capítulos inteirinhos para vocês, estou no ultimo ano da faculdade, ultimo semestre, então perdão, mas não vou prometer postar rápido os próximos, mas agradeço a todos que estão lendo e tendo paciência comigo, beijos._


	21. 2º Horcrux e Explicações

**2° Horcrux e explicações**

Eles retrocederam e seguiram pela direita, só que o corredor terminava em uma parede, tomaram outro caminho e andaram por mais meia hora até que chegaram onde parecia ser o centro do labirinto era uma área ampla e arredondada onde havia o inicio de vários corredores. Harry tentou avançar, mas Lince o impediu dizendo:

- É o seguinte assim que colocarmos os pés nessa sala Bellatrix vai aparecer ou o que for que ela colocou como guarda, tem um feitiço que detecta movimentos, e não dá pra confundi-lo ou desfazê-lo.

- Será que Bellatrix vai aparecer? - perguntou Rony meio incerto.

- Duvido muito, são armadilhas demais pra alguém que no final vai dar as caras, mas acho que não serão exatamente comensais que vão aparecer por aqui. - falou Lince.

- E o que exatamente a senhora acha que vai aparecer? - perguntou Harry.

- Lobisomens. - murmurou Lince, era noite de lua cheia e tinha um enorme buraco no teto que proporcionava uma visão bastante nítida da lua que começara a aparecer naquele momento.

O quarteto a olhou apreensivos, Lince conjurou bainhas para as espadas e os mandou guardarem as varinhas e espadas pra poderem usar as armas de fogo, mandando-os usa-las enquanto os lobisomens estivessem longe, assim que chegassem perto usassem as espadas e as varinhas. Lince foi a primeira a entrar e logo começou a ter convulsões e vários cortes apareceram em seu corpo e mais uma vez ela caiu de joelhos.

- Lince! - exclamaram todos indo até ela que murmurou rapidamente um feitiço impedindo que eles também sofressem a maldição.

- Isso é pra chamar os lobisomens, eles sentem o cheiro de sangue de longe. - falou levantando-se com esforço olhando pra frente em direção das passagens.

Em cada uma delas apareceu um homem, deviam ter dez deles ali, todos olharam para o céu e ao avistar a lua começaram a se transformar, o quinteto estava agora totalmente cercado, mas antes que a transformação fosse completa eles atiraram e apenas três conseguiram se transformar totalmente, guardaram as armas e sacaram as varinhas e espadas.

- Rony e Hermione fiquem juntos, Harry e Gina fiquem juntos também, e Anny você me ajuda, digamos que não estou na minha melhor forma. - falou Lince, e o quarteto olhou espantado para Lince que agora se encontrava ao lado de Anny (ela estava em uma reunião no Ministério) que usava uma espada com esmeraldas incrustadas pelo cabo de ouro.

Os lobisomens foram mais fáceis de derrotar do que puderam imaginar já que estes eram rápidos, mas totalmente previsíveis em seus movimentos. Harry e Gina se saíram extremamente bem juntos assim como Rony e Hermione, enquanto que Anny teve praticamente de vencer sozinha o lobisomem já que Lince não estava nada bem, apesar dos cortes não estarem mais sangrando graças a um feitiço de Anny.

- Droga! - exclamou Lince que mal conseguia se manter de pé. - Eu odeio me sentir fraca.

- Fraca? - perguntou Rony com os olhos arregalados. - Você ainda está de pé se fosse eu já teria desmaiado.

Lince sorriu e foi até a mesa que ficava no centro da sala olhando fixamente para uma fina gargantilha de ouro com um pingente de safira em forma de gota de água. A relíquia de Ravenclaw.

- Quem tocar nisso vai ter que sofrer a mesma maldição que eu quando entrei nessa sala, não dá pra mim pegar isso, acho que não sobrevivo a outra dessa, mas também não gosto muito da idéia de dois de nós imobilizados. - falou Lince séria.

- Eu pego. - falou Harry, Lince o olhou e concordou ele se aproximou e pegou o colar, imediatamente sentiu como se todo o seu corpo fosse golpeado por diversas adagas e os cortes começaram a sangrar o deixando momentaneamente tonto, até que Anny usou um feitiço, mas assim como em Lince o feitiço estancou o sangue, mas os cortes continuaram abertos.

- Vamos pra minha casa, lá podemos cuidar disso. - falou Lince, mas mal acabara de falar e eles puderam ouvir através dos anéis John o mordomo de Lince, falar para alguém que Lince tinha aparecido apenas uma vez por lá depois que voltou para a Inglaterra, ao que parecia o Ministro havia mandado aurores para procurar Lince sobre um assunto urgente, mas eles entenderam rapidamente que na verdade estavam procurando por Harry. - É acho que não dá pra ir pra lá, os aurores pelo que parece não vão sair tão cedo da minha casa.

- Então pra onde vamos? - perguntou Harry.

- Acho que dessa vez não dá pra ir num lugar onde passaremos despercebidos, vamos para sua casa de novo Harry. - falou Anny e Harry a olhou sem entender por um momento até que se lembrou que o Grimmauld Place agora lhe pertencia.

Todos concordaram com a idéia e aparataram na praça que fica em frente à casa que agora eles podiam ver sem ter que pensar no endereço, o feitiço Fidelius tinha sido quebrado e ainda não tinham escolhido um novo fiel. Eles entraram no hall depois de Lince ter murmurado uns três feitiços para que pudessem entrar sem ter problema algum. Aparentemente a casa estava vazia, mas logo eles ouviram um leve barulho que vinha da cozinha.

- Vocês sabem que mamãe vai nos matar não é? - perguntou Gina. - Principalmente por aparecermos assim.

É Gina tinha razão, apesar de não estarem muito feridos à exceção de Harry e Lince os outros tinham alguns arranhões e estavam bastante sujos, no entanto não tinham alternativas e se encaminharam para a cozinha. Ao entrarem à conversa parou e se ouviu um grito estridente por parte de Molly Weasley, os outros presentes (Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Fleur, Arthur, Tonks e Lupin) os olharam totalmente surpresos, mas logo Lupin e Tonks se levantaram fazendo com que Lince e Harry se sentassem, a maioria se perguntava como os dois ainda estavam de pé já que estavam muito feridos.

- Por Merlin! - exclamou o senhor Weasley. - O que houve com vocês?

Eles se entreolharam, não haviam pensado no que dizer a eles, mas agora já era tarde.

- Será que podemos explicar mais tarde? - perguntou Lince, vendo Minerva MaCgonagall entrar pela porta da cozinha e estancar ao ver o estado lamentável que se encontravam seis pessoas ali (Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Lince e Anny). - É que eu quase não sinto mais minhas pernas.

É claro que com essa declaração todos deixaram as perguntas de lado. Lince e Harry (sobre os protestos destes) foram levados em duas macas para um quarto no andar superior, enquanto os outros que também estavam feridos, mas pareciam estar bem se recusaram terminantemente a receber tratamento enquanto Lince e Harry não fossem atendidos.

Já estava amanhecendo quando chegaram à sede e até receberem os cuidados necessários o dia já estava claro, Lince pediu para que os deixasse dormir (todos os seis) pelo menos até a hora do almoço e ai eles explicariam tudo, todos concordaram.

- Vamos ter que contar a verdade pra eles não é? - perguntou Harry com a voz cansada.

- Sim. - respondeu Lince séria, e continuou com um sorriso sapeca. - Acho que dessa vez se não contarmos tudo a Molly nos mata, ou melhor, me mata.

Todos sorriram com o comentário e resolveram dormir um pouco, o quarto havia sido ampliado e seis camas de solteiro o entulhavam.

- Bem, acho que quem tem que começar a contar sou eu. - falou Harry, eles foram acordados na hora do almoço e agora encaravam os Weasley, Tonks, MacGonagall e Lupin. Com muito esforço (era difícil lembrar de tudo e não se sentir mal) e sendo interrompido muitas vezes pelos espectadores que a cada nova informação lançada pelo garoto ficavam cada vez mais pálidos e chocados, Harry contou tudo que sabia sobre Voldemort e as Horcrux evitando contar sobre a profecia, achava que seria um choque grande demais (os membros sabiam da existência da profecia, mas não sabiam seu conteúdo) contou também sobre a busca e porque estavam tão feridos.

- Por Merlin! - exclamou MacGonagall horrorizada. - Mas isso é monstruoso! Sete Horcrux…

- É eu sei Minerva. - falou Lince, seu rosto sério como nunca. - Mas vejamos pelo lado bom, nós já destruímos quase todas…

- Então recapitulando. - murmurou Lupin com uma careta de concentração. - São sete Horcrux, e já foram destruídas: o Diário, o Anel e a Taça, sendo que ainda temos que destruir o Colar e o Medalhão desaparecido e ainda faltam Nagini e Voldemort?

- Na verdade o Medalhão não está desaparecido. - falou Lince, e todos inclusive os garotos a olharam surpresos. - Sinto muito não ter falado nada pra vocês, mas estava mais preocupada com as outras Horcrux.

- A senhora encontrou o medalhão? - perguntou Harry sem saber direito o que sentir naquele momento.

- Sim. - respondeu Lince parecendo um pouco constrangida de não ter dito nada antes para eles, mas não parecia arrependida tão pouco. - Desde que você me falou das iniciais da falsa Horcrux que eu fiquei tentando ligar elas a alguma pessoa até que me veio uma idéia à mente que na hora me pareceu meio absurda…

- Qual? - perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Bem, R.A.B. significa: Régulus Arcturus Black. - respondeu Lince, houve um murmúrio de surpresa. – Sim, o irmão de Sirius. Com essa idéia na cabeça eu comecei a procurar por todo o Grimmauld Place, já que se ele não tivesse tido tempo de destruir a Horcrux, aqui era o lugar mais provável dela estar escondida.

- E você encontrou? - perguntou Hermione muito ansiosa.

- Sim e já o destruí. – respondeu Lince olhando fixamente para suas mãos sobre a mesa.

- E como você destruiu? Eu não me lembro de vê-la machucada sem saber o motivo. - disse Harry começando a se preocupar.

- A maldição do medalhão não era machucar. - respondeu Lince meio desconfortável sabia que Harry não ficaria nada feliz quando lhe contasse o que tinha acontecido.

- E qual era a maldição? - perguntou Harry já meio impaciente.

- A perca total de memória. - respondeu Lince vendo Harry ficar pálido. - Antes de destruí-lo eu tomei uma poção que anulava parcialmente o efeito da maldição me deixando sem memória apenas por algumas semanas, a memória foi voltando aos poucos…

- Mas como não percebemos? - perguntou Anny, que estava tão surpresa quanto os outros e também um pouco magoada por Lince não ter contado a ela.

- Eu tomei minhas precauções. - continuou Lince não olhando para ninguém em especifico. - Escrevi um bilhete a mim mesma e fiquei segurando ele enquanto eu destruía o Horcrux, no bilhete eu dizia quem eu era e como se usava uma penseira, eu guardei as lembranças mais importantes da minha vida e com isso pude fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

- Mas… e… e as batalhas que você participou? Todo dia você sofre um ataque diferente… - Perguntou Lupin atordoado.

- Bem, tive que confiar nos meus instintos. - falou Lince dando de ombros como se não fosse nada de mais. - Apesar de não lembrar de nada, sempre que precisei os feitiços vinham e eu simplesmente seguia o que meus instintos diziam.

- Você correu muito perigo! - falou Harry exasperado. - Poderia ter morrido!

- Eu sei. - disse Lince séria. - Mas esse foi um risco que _eu_ resolvi correr.

- Você foi irresponsável! – esbravejou Harry, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era o fato de que poderia perder a madrinha, assim como perdeu seu padrinho. - Devia ter avisado alguém, pedido minha ajuda ou a da Anny…

- Nenhum dos dois aceitariam! - exclamou Lince firme. – Ninguém aceitaria! Ou você se vê me deixando perder a memória?

Harry ficou calado, ela tinha razão jamais deixaria que ela fizesse isso, mas isso não o impedia de achar que ela não devia ter feito o que fez.

- Ah! Eu já ia esquecendo. - falou Lince se virando pra Gui que estava sentado ao lado de Fleur. - Isso aqui é pra você.

Lince jogou pra ele o que parecia uma pomada, era azul e não tinha o cheiro muito bom.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Gui que pegara a pomada no susto.

- Isso vai tirar a maioria das cicatrizes do seu rosto. - falou Lince de modo despreocupado para um Gui bastante surpreso. - Não vai tirar todas, mas a maioria vai desaparecer e as que ficarem serão tão leves que mal vai dar pra vê-las.

- E… eu… eu não sabia que essa pomada existia. - falou Gui meio zonzo.

- E não existia. Eu inventei. - informou Lince sorrindo. - Foi meio difícil, demorei meses pra terminar a fórmula, infelizmente esse cheiro eu não consegui modificar e você vai ficar uns dois dias com ele. - acrescentou Lince com uma careta por não ter conseguido tirar o mau cheiro da pomada.

- Eu… nem sei como agradecer… - falou Gui sorridente.

- Como se precisasse. - comentou Lince dando de ombros novamente. - Agora com licença que eu tenho que ir pra minha casa, parece que ela foi "invadida" por dois aurores a mando do Ministro. E Minerva eu fiz um estoque bastante grande dessa pomada, acho que seria bom usá-la em Hogwarts e… talvez no St. Mungus é claro se o Ministério não encher.

Lince se levantou para ir, mas mal deu dois passos em direção à porta sentiu ser sufocada por um abraço de Molly Weasley, Lince não pode deixar de soltar um gemido, seu corpo ainda estava bastante dolorido e Molly a soltou imediatamente.

- Desculpe. - pediu Molly. - Mas é que você… você… eu nem sei como agradecer…

- Calma Molly. - cortou Lince calmamente. - Está tudo bem, como eu disse ao Gui eu não preciso de agradecimentos. - E Lince saiu sem dar tempo de ninguém mais falar nada.

Todos ali ficaram comovidos com a atitude de Lince, apesar de que Harry agora tentava imaginar como a madrinha arranjou tempo para pesquisar, já que ela trabalhava pra Ordem e pro Ministério e ainda tinha os ataques diários, sem falar na ajuda que ela dava pra eles, só de pensar na rotina da madrinha já se sentia cansado.

_**Tá ai mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem!**_

_**Lu Higurashi: **__e eu adoro colocar eles nesses lugares, apesar de vez em quando ter dó deles, mas tudo bem… ah! Obrigada por comentar._

_**Joana: **__taí nem demorei tanto, né? Espero que goste do novo cap, beijos e obrigada por comentar._


	22. Momento RT

**Momento R/T (Remus e Tonks)**

- Será que você poderia colocar um pouquinho de juízo na cabeça do seu amigo? – uma Tonks totalmente transtornada entrou gritando.

- Como? – perguntou Lince surpresa, ela estava na sala de planejamento da Ordem, no Largo Grimmald, no momento estava sozinha, apesar de que há alguns minutos estava no meio de uma reunião.

- Desculpe… mas é… - Tonks agora estava muito constrangida, não tinha o direito de gritar com Lince.

- Pelo que entendi o senhor Remus Aluado Lupin aprontou alguma coisa. – falou Lince tentando ajudar Tonks a continuar.

- Ele… ele ter… - Tonks não conseguiu falar, pois só de lembrar sua vontade de chorar era enorme.

- Terminou com você. – falou Lince de maneira cansada. – Eu já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer.

- Mas ele não tinha motivo… - continuou Tonks abalada se sentando em uma cadeira de frente pra Lince. – Ele veio de novo com essa história de que ele é velho…

- Pobre e perigoso demais pra você. – concluiu Lince, que já ouvira essa história da boca de seu amigo umas cem vezes. – Você tem que saber uma única coisa ao lidar com Remus Lupin, ele foi, é e sempre será muito reticente quando o assunto for sentimentos. Quando criança ele teve que lidar com o sofrimento dos pais por sua condição de lobisomem, que ele tomou como sendo culpa dele, depois com a rejeição das namoradas que ele teve, foram duas em Hogwarts e uma fora da escola, as três o abandonaram assim que ele contou ser um lobisomem. Ele tem medo Tonks, medo de machucar as pessoas que ele ama e principalmente de machucar ele mesmo.

- Mas eu nunca o machucaria! – exasperou-se Tonks.

- Eu sei Tonks. – falou Lince com firmeza, desde que os viu juntos pela primeira vez ela tinha certeza que foram feitos um para o outro. – E ele também, mas quando o assunto é sentimento o Aluado sempre age irracionalmente, apesar de achar que está agindo com a razão.

- Eu não agüento mais. – falou Tonks cansada. – Toda vez que eu falo do futuro ele tenta terminar, dizendo que não tem como eu ter um futuro ao lado dele.

- E o futuro ao qual você se refere, desconfio que não seja só casamento. – instigou Lince começando a entender melhor a briga.

- Não… bem… é… mais ou menos. – gaguejou Tonks totalmente vermelha. – Eu comentei que eu sempre quis ter dois filhos.

- Entendo… - falou Lince percebendo o porquê do amigo ter "fugido" de Tonks. – Não se preocupe eu vou falar com ele, mas antes me responde uma coisa… não… acho melhor você contar ao Aluado primeiro. – Lince falou piscando um olho e saindo da sala para procurar o amigo, deixando uma Tonks totalmente surpresa por alguém já ter percebido…

* * *

- Aluado! – chamou Lince meio alto, fazendo Lupin se levantar assustado, assim como quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts, Lupin havia se refugiado no lugar mais escuro e menos movimentado do lugar para poder pensar, ele estava no porão da casa, mais especificamente em um sofá que ele conjurara. – Eu posso saber por que motivo uma certa auror entrou descontrolada na sala de planejamento há alguns minutos atrás?

Lupin ficou muito vermelho só de imaginar o que Tonks poderia ter falado a amiga.

- Bem… é… ela quer um futuro comigo Lince e nós dois sabemos que isso é impossível! – desabafou Lupin ainda um pouco vermelho.

- Não Aluado, eu não sei. – afirmou Lince categórica. – Posso saber por que vocês não podem ter um futuro?

- Porque hoje ela me falou de filhos Lince! – falou Lupin alterado. – Eu não posso ter filhos você sabe disso!

- E porque não?

- Eu sou um lobisomem e…

- E nada! Aluado seja razoável você sabe que seus filhos vão ser normais, no máximo serão como Gui, que a única diferença foi começar a gostar de bifes mal passados. – cortou Lince tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do amigo.

- Provavelmente Lince! Não é uma certeza! Como posso correr o risco dos meus filhos nascerem com a mesma maldição que eu? – disse Lupin de forma cansada.

- Olha meu amigo, não pense que pode me enganar sei muito bem que você só está tentando fugir pra se proteger… o que é uma burrice! E eu sei que tudo isso é difícil pra você, mas tem que ver que essa é uma possibilidade muito remota. – afirmou Lince, e logo depois falou com uma cara marota. – E a sua maldição não é tão ruim assim…

- Como não? – exasperou-se Lupin, como ela podia falar isso? – Pensei que você mais do que qualquer um soubesse como a minha maldição é horrível, já que conviveu com aquele seu tio Mike por anos…

- Aluado! – Lince falou um pouco alto fazendo Lupin se calar. Mike havia sido um segundo pai pra ela e convivia com essa maldita maldição desde os dezessete anos, morrera nas mãos de Fenrir Grayback quando se recusou a se juntar ao exército de lobisomens de Voldemort, ainda era difícil para Lince lembrar-se de todos que perdera. – Desde que o tio Mike foi mordido a minha família vem pesquisando muito sobre isso e eu finalmente tenho conseguido algum avanço com a ajuda da Mione.

- Que tipo de avanço? – perguntou Lupin ansioso, seria uma cura?

- Infelizmente não é uma cura. – falou Lince e ao ver a cara decepcionada do amigo prosseguiu. – Ainda! Nós, Cresswel, já há muito tempo viemos investigando curas para a licantropia, mas infelizmente não tivemos êxito…

- Mas se vocês vêm pesquisando há tanto tempo e supondo que sua família seja igual a você quanto à invenção de coisas, como não inventaram a poção mata-cão? – perguntou Lupin, já que a amiga muitas vezes surpreendera a todos com invenções incríveis.

- Bem, nós pesquisamos a cura Aluado e não um meio de amenizar as transformações. – falou Lince. – Mas eu ainda não consegui achar nada. E então sabendo da inteligência da Hermione pedi que me ajudasse nas pesquisas que venho desenvolvendo e mesmo ainda não tendo achado a cura nós a partir da poção mata-cão desenvolvemos… digamos… a evolução desta, com a poção que eu e a Mione inventamos você não vai mais se transformar Lupin…

- Então é uma cura! – exclamou Lupin feliz.

- Não exatamente. – falou Lince depressa. – Se você esquecer de tomar a poção você se transforma! E a poção ao que tudo indica vai ter alguns efeitos colaterais que… bem… podem ser bons e ruins, apesar de que no seu caso acho que vão ser até bons.

- Que efeitos? – perguntou Lupin meio amedrontado por causa do sorriso maroto da amiga, que não podia significar boa coisa.

- Bem…

- Porque não me falou sobre essa poção? – perguntou Tonks que cansada de esperar resolveu ir atrás do namorado e de Lince e ouvira a parte da conversa sobre a poção.

- Ah! Eu queria contar pro Aluado primeiro. – falou Lince toda sorridente. – E é bom que você esteja aqui Tonks porque os efeitos colaterais também envolvem você.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lupin olhando desconfiado pra Lince que parecia estar se divertindo com o que ia falar.

- É que… digamos assim… você vai ficar mais instintivo e…

- Como assim? – perguntou Tonks curiosa.

- Bem ele vai "sentir" quando está em perigo e seus cinco sentidos vão ser desenvolvidos, mas só durante a semana da lua cheia. – explicou Lince calmamente.

- Resumindo, meus instintos animais vão estar mais ativos durante a lua cheia? – perguntou Lupin recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Lince, mas percebendo que o ar maroto da amiga ainda estava ali ele perguntou. – Mas tem alguma coisa a mais, não é?

- Bem… sim. Você vai estar mais… Lupino… e isso significa que… não vai deixar a Tonks ter descanso principalmente à noite, por que a influência da lua é mais forte. – falou Lince se segurando para não rir do amigo e de Tonks que ficaram extremamente vermelhos depois do que falara. – Mas acho que vocês ainda têm muito o que conversar, então tchau.

Lince saiu do porão deixando duas pessoas muito vermelhas e silenciosas para trás, apenas muitos minutos depois foi que Tonks quebrou o silêncio.

- Que bom que a Lince desenvolveu essa poção não é? – perguntou Tonks timidamente recebendo apenas um aceno afirmativo do namorado que estava olhando para o chão. – Quem sabe ela não consegue inventar uma cura?

Lupin balançou a cabeça em concordância novamente, não conseguia encarar Tonks, estava muito envergonhado só de imaginar o que poderia fazer quando estivesse sob o efeito da poção, imagine quando… bem… depois de fazer… ele não queria nem imaginar o quão envergonhado ficaria depois de _atacar_ Tonks da maneira que lince havia sugerido.

- Lupin… eu tenho uma coisa pra contar… e não sei como te dizer… mas…

- Tudo bem Tonks eu entendo. – falou Lupin desolado, mas sabia que esse dia chegaria. – Eu sabia que um dia você ia perceber que eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você.

Tonks encarou Lupin por algum tempo confusa até que entendeu o que Lupin falara e teve vontade de bater nele, se ela queria terminar porque faria aquele escândalo por _ele_ terminar com ela?

- É claro que não é isso! – exclamou Tonks meio nervosa, fazendo lupin finalmente olhar pra ela sorrindo, ele não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado por não ser esse o assunto. – Mas voltando ao que eu queria te contar… é o seguinte… eu… eu…

- Você? – perguntou Lupin sorridente e se aproximou dela.

- Bem… eu esqueci… não foi minha intenção eu juro… é que eu estava cansada… e a poção…

- Calma, respira e me conta o que foi? – interrompeu Lupin que não estava entendendo nada.

- Ta bom eu vou falar. – falou Tonks abaixando a cabeça para não encará-lo, como era difícil contar. – Bem, lembra daquela noite em que eu cheguei super cansada do ministério, pois tinha ficado de plantão logo depois de uma ronda que fiz para a Ordem? – perguntou Tonks, que apesar de nervosa não conseguia deixar de se divertir com a vermelhidão no rosto do namorado, também naquela noite ele nem parecia com o tímido e recatado Remus Lupin… foi corando que Tonks percebeu o que exatamente Lince tinha falado sobre Remus ficar mais Lupino, às vezes isso já acontecia, como naquela noite…

********************Flash Back*********************

- Aff! Eu nunca mais ajudo ninguém! – reclamou Tonks se jogando na cama que tinha no quarto de Lupin, apesar de cansada ela não queria deixar de ver Lupin, ele sempre ficava agitado na semana que antecede a lua cheia, e mesmo que ele sempre se distanciasse dela quando isso acontecia ela resolveu que devia estar ao lado dele.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lupin olhando para Tonks, ele tinha estado impaciente o dia inteiro, e ao contrario do que tinha imaginado sua impaciência não diminuiu ao ver Tonks como sempre acontecia.

- Um colega auror me pediu para substituí-lo no plantão hoje. – explicou Tonks tirando os sapatos que pareciam estar torturando seus pés. – Ele tinha um encontro… ainda não sei como ele me convenceu a ficar no lugar dele depois de ter ficado acordada a noite inteira ontem numa ronda para a Ordem…

Lupin estava tendo alguns problemas para se concentrar nas palavras de Tonks, assim que ela tirou os sapatos e seus pés ficaram a mostra ele começou a ter imagens pouco inocentes envolvendo as mãos que agora massageavam os pés que estavam um pouco vermelhos. Ele ainda tentou se livrar dos pensamentos balançando a cabeça, mas o fato de Tonks continuar falado e sendo assim sua boca continuar se mexendo não ajudava muito.

- Remus? – perguntou Tonks estranhando o silêncio do namorado e… o olhar vidrado dele nela, o que estava acontecendo?

Lupin pareceu acordar com o chamado de Tonks e desviou o olhar da boca dela e se levantou da poltrona onde estivera tentando se distrair com um livro, ele se dirigiu a janela deixando que o vento frio acalmasse seu estado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tonks se aproximando por trás.

O cheiro de Tonks pareceu bater nele com a força de um gigante, ele olhou para ela e seu olhar pareceu assustá-la, mas ele já não tinha mais controle sobre si mesmo… não que quisesse ter é claro.

Foi bastante assustada que Tonks compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, os instintos de um lobisomem ficavam mais aflorados perto da lua cheia e faltava apenas dois dias para a lua aparecer!

Tonks não teve muito mais tempo para pensar, pois estava sendo imprensada contra a parede pelo seu tão calmo namorado, que de calmo não tinha nada naquele momento.

Lupin a havia "atacado" assim que sentiu o cheiro de Tonks tão próximo de si, era para que coisas assim não acontecesse que ele se mantinha afastado dela sempre que estava perto da lua cheia, seria constrangedor pela manhã, quando não estaria tão sem controle como agora.

**************Fim do Flash Back******************

- Eu estou grávida! – Burra! Era a única coisa que Tonks conseguia pensar, tantas maneiras de contar e ela falava assim do nada, ela lentamente ergueu a cabeça com os olhos fechados temendo o que ia ver, lentamente abriu os olhos e se deparou com o sorriso mais bonito que ele já havia dado a ela, tirando talvez a primeira vez em que o beijara.

Lupin demorou um pouco para assimilar o que Tonks havia dito, mas quando a ficha caiu, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir, e quando deu por si tinha abraçado a mulher que amava e a girava loucamente no ar enquanto ela ria satisfeita, mas assim que um pouco de sensatez voltou a ele, Lupin a soltou.

- Me desculpe não devia tê-la agarrado assim! Eu sinto muito! – falou Lupin preocupado com a criança (N/A: desculpem pelo momento clichê, mas é que não resisti eu acho tão fofo). – Você está bem?

- É claro que estou bem Remus! – falou Tonks divertida.

- É… de quanto tempo você está? – perguntou Lupin acariciando a barriga de Tonks que sorriu mais ainda pelo gesto dele.

- Três meses. – respondeu ela, e Lupin ficou espantado esperara ela responder um mês ou dois no máximo, já que era impossível ela ter percebido somente agora. Vendo que ele ficou surpreso com sua resposta Tonks acrescentou um pouco vermelha. – É que eu não sabia como te contar, eu sinto muito, mas fiquei com medo da sua reação, já que nunca tínhamos conversado sobre filhos.

- Como poderia ter outra reação? – perguntou Lupin sorrindo e sem esperar resposta a beijou ardentemente.

* * *

Do lado de fora do porão quatro jovens resolveram que já era hora de sair dali. Harry e Gina tiveram a idéia de ir namorar um pouco no porão do Largo, pois ninguém ia pra lá. Fazia algum tempo que não tinham momentos a sós, a não ser quando conseguiam fugir para o quarto um do outro (o que era cada vez mais difícil, já que Molly Weasley com medo que eles fossem embora os vigiava constantemente), mas nesses momentos estavam tão preocupados em matar as saudades que tudo que faziam era beijarem-se e… bem, pouco dormiam, por isso não conversavam já há algum tempo, o problema foi que eles não foram os únicos que tiveram essa mesma idéia…

Rony e Hermione cansados das brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge foram atrás de um pouco de privacidade. Os gêmeos agora moravam na sede também, e estavam doidos pra pegar o "novo" casalzinho, que assumira o namoro fazia algumas semanas, fazendo alguma coisa inapropriada, como por exemplo, Rony passando a mão onde não devia e Hermione permitindo, apesar de não terem muita esperança já que achavam Hermione certinha demais pra isso (**N/A:** _em se tratando de Fred e Jorge eles foram muito inocentes, a Hermione é certinha, mas nem tanto_).

Quando Gina e Harry estavam no final da escadaria (Lince tinha saído antes deles chegarem) ouviram passos e se viraram para ver quem era ficando surpresos ao ver que os amigos tiveram a mesma idéia, logo depois ouviram a voz de Tonks falar: _- Que bom que a Lince desenvolveu essa poção não é?_

Apesar de se sentirem um pouco mal por causa disso, movidos pela curiosidade eles ficaram ouvindo toda a conversa, e no momento que deixaram de escutar vozes lá dentro resolveram que era hora de sair, sorrindo pela felicidade de Tonks e Lupin que mereciam com toda certeza aquele momento.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

_desculpem pessoal, eu não queria ter demorado tanto, mas é que meu trabalho junto com a faculdade está me tomando muito tempo, desculpem mesmo, mas está um capítulo digamos "bônus", eu andei me lembrando de algumas fics que eu li algum tempo atrás e não resisti em fazer alguma coisa R/T, espero que gostem._

**Luisa Higurashi Potter****: **_sim, a Lince é incrível mesmo, e desculpe não ter momentos H/G nesse capítulo, mas teremos em breve, eu sou viciada nos dois. Beijos._

**Mickky: **_desculpe a demora e obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic e sempre comentando, espero que goste desse capítulo, beijo._


	23. Tempo Reversis

**Tempo ****Reversis**

- Ah não! Rony acorda! – gritou Hermione assustada.

Rony acostumado ao perigo acordou imediatamente pondo-se de pé num salto empunhando a varinha (que estava em baixo do travesseiro) e olhou ao redor percebendo tarde demais que levantar-se fora um erro.

Hermione estava deitada em choque olhando para a porta enquanto segurava firmemente a coberta até o pescoço, pois estava sem roupa, eles estavam ainda treinando todos os dias com Lince para não perderem a prática, o que os deixava sem muito ânimo e naquela noite se sentiram cansados demais para se vestir e Hermione acabou não indo pro quarto dela ficando no de Rony, o que lhes trouxe graves problemas… parados na porta observando a cena fixamente estavam Fred e Jorge.

Rony ficou assustado também, mas logo se recompôs transfigurando roupas em si mesmo e depois em Hermione que mesmo assim não soltou as cobertas.

Fred e Jorge até então em choque pelo que encontraram, quando tudo que queriam era acordar o irmão "delicadamente", entreolharam-se com sorrisos maldosos idênticos enquanto saiam e fechavam à porta.

Rony e Hermione olharam-se alarmados, aquilo não era nada bom _mesmo_! Eles conheciam bastante bem os gêmeos para saber que estavam ferrados. Desceram para tomar café temendo o que aconteceria, chegaram à cozinha encontrando a Sra. Weasley preparando o café da manhã, Lince sentada lendo um relatório enquanto bebia um chá, Anny estava comendo algumas panquecas e Fred e Jorge estavam sentados sorrindo marotamente para os dois jovens.

- Já acordaram? – perguntou Lince estranhando, sempre era ela quem os acordava e ainda eram seis horas da manhã.

- É que apesar de todo o cansaço por causa do _trabalho_ noturno, eles resolveram acordar cedo, não é maninho? – falou Jorge com cara falsamente inocente. Lince arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda visivelmente não gostando da atitude maliciosa dos gêmeos.

- Trabalho? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley encarando Jorge.

- É mãe. – respondeu Fred. – Eles devem ter ficado bastante cansados depois de tudo que _rolou_ ontem.

Molly Weasley começou a entender o que os filhos diziam e olhou espantada para Rony e Hermione que apesar de levemente corados se mantinham calmos, apesar da vergonha ambos decidiram que o melhor era se conformar e tentar superar a situação embaraçosa.

- Ah! Então vocês descobriram? – perguntou Lince calmamente e Molly lhe lançou um olhar assassino. – Bem não era realmente um segredo. Eu venho treinando os garotos para lutarem durante a noite sabe? Se sofrerem um ataque onde estiver tudo escuro não saberiam o que fazer.

A Sra. Weasley ficou um pouco vermelha por ter pensado o que não devia do filho e de Hermione. Fred e Jorge olharam confusos para Lince, mas a um olhar desta não fizeram mais comentários. Anny se segurou para não rir, pois sabia que era mentira, e Rony e Hermione não podiam estar mais gratos a Lince e surpresos com a rapidez dela para inventar alguma coisa.

- É e isso está nos matando. – falou Harry entrando na cozinha esfregando os olhos por causa do sono. Lince havia acionado o anel para que Harry e Gina ouvissem e pudessem dar mais credibilidade a mentira.

- Não reclame Potter. – riu Lince.

- Ele tem motivos pra reclamar. – falou Gina também entrando.

- Ah! Fiquem quietos os dois! Já que estão acordados vamos voltar às pesquisas temos que descobrir qual a maldição da Horcrux e destruí-la. E estão dispensados do treinamento hoje de manhã. – falou Lince. Os quatro tomaram o café rapidamente e se encaminharam à sala de planejamentos da Ordem, que era onde ficavam os livros trazidos da seção reservada da biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Fred e Jorge resolveram acompanhá-los para perguntar a Lince porque ela pareceu tão irritada pelo que eles falaram.

- E então Lince porque ficou nervosa com a nossa brincadeira? – perguntou Fred.

- Porque Rony e Hermione têm muito com o que se preocupar pra ficar levando bronca da Molly por uma coisa dessas. – respondeu Lince dando de ombros. – E não se preocupem eu não fiquei com raiva, só não comentem mais sobre isso tudo bem?

- Nem com eles? – perguntou Jorge rindo sendo acompanhado por Lince.

- Acho que com eles pode sim. – falou Lince divertida.

- Bem que você podia nos livrar dessa também né Lince? – disse Rony que estava sentado ao lado de Hermione lendo alguns livros, enquanto Harry e Gina estavam do outro lado da sala procurando mais livros.

Lince só riu e foi em direção a Harry que tentava segurar uma pilha bastante grande de livros que Gina estava fazendo. Lince chegou bem a tempo de evitar que Harry derrubasse tudo.

Três dias se passaram antes de Hermione encontrar um feitiço que lhes permitiria descobrir qual a maldição da Horcrux. Era um feitiço muito complexo que Lince executou com perfeição.

- Droga! Essa maldição não! – praguejou Lince, aquela maldição era sem dúvida alguma a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido a eles naquele momento.

- O que foi madrinha? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

Lince olhou para o afilhado, ele era tão jovem para já estar passando por uma guerra…

- O que houve Lince? Você está pálida. – perguntou Gina preocupada, Lince continuava a olhar Harry perdida em pensamentos. – Por Merlin Lince diz alguma coisa!

Lince ao ouvir a última frase da garota teve uma idéia repentina.

- Gina você é um gênio! – falou Lince abraçando a garota que a fitou como se a achasse louca.

- Lince o que houve? – perguntou Hermione com cautela.

- É uma maldição de tempo Hermione. – respondeu Lince se recompondo. – É um feitiço tão proibido quanto às maldições imperdoáveis.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Porque mexer no tempo é muito perigoso Rony. – disse Hermione. – Todos os bruxos que voltaram no tempo se deram mal. Até os bruxos das trevas não ousam se meter com o tempo.

- Exato! – concordou Lince. – Mas o nosso problema não é esse Mione.

- Não? – agora Hermione estava confusa.

- O mais provável seja que Voldemort usou isso na intenção de que se alguém destruir sua Horcrux, volte para o momento em que ele estiver lançando a maldição…

- Sendo assim, ele vai poder usar outro feitiço para protegê-la. – concluiu Hermione.

- Sem falar que ele vai ter nas mãos uma pessoa que poderá lhe dizer o que o espera no futuro. – falou Harry alarmado. – Isso seria catastrófico.

- É por isso que vamos manobrar essa maldição. – falou Lince sorrindo. – É aí que entra a idéia que a Gina me deu.

- Eu? – perguntou Gina espantada.

- Nós vamos aumentar o poder da maldição. – informou Lince. – fazendo-os voltar mais ainda no tempo, bem distante da época que Voldemort fez o feitiço.

- Brilhante! – exclamou Hermione. – Mas quem vai voltar?

- E como foi que eu dei essa idéia a você? – perguntou Gina.

- Você me deu a idéia da época em que vocês…

- Vocês quem? – perguntou Harry temeroso.

- Você e… - Lince fez uma pausa, Harry não ia gostar. – A Gina.

- Não! – gritou Harry irritado.

- Harry Thiago Potter! – exclamou Gina olhando-o ameaçadoramente. – Você já não me levou para Godric's Hollow não pense que eu esqueci! E agora você não vai me impedir de viajar no tempo com você entendeu?

Perante o olhar de Gina o garoto resolveu que era melhor não revidar, a menos que quisesse ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

- Vamos! Preciso que todos façam o feitiço, porque vão ter que voltar muito no tempo. – falou Lince.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Gina.

- Na época que você falou Gina. – disse Lince. – Na época que Merlin ainda era vivo.

- Que? – perguntou Gina se lembrando de ter soltado um "por Merlin" durante o tempo que Lince tinha ficado calada.

- Mas Lince. – argumentou Hermione preocupada. – Eles não podem fazer isso, quando esse feitiço foi descoberto muitos bruxos das trevas ou não, voltaram no tempo pra tentar falar com Merlin e nenhum voltou vivo! Merlin fazia questão de mandar os corpos de volta!

- Eu sei. – concordou Lince. – Mas nenhum desses bruxos levava consigo a Relíquia de Merlin.

Todos a olharam espantados. Lince fechou os olhos e com uma cara de concentração fez um circulo com as mãos e aproximou do busto, um brilho singelo começou a aparecer até que ele ficou muito forte e tiveram que fechar os olhos, quando abriram viram um colar grosso de ouro com um medalhão grande que continha três figuras em alto relevo, ao se aproximarem mais viram que era um lobo branco no meio dormindo, um bastão caído de um lado e uma folha que parecia brilhar do outro lado. As três figuras pareciam os quadros de Hogwarts quando estavam adormecidos.

- Essa é a Relíquia de Merlin. – falou Lince, partindo o medalhão em dois formando também duas correntes e entregando uma parte para Harry e outra para Gina, na parte do medalhão que ficou com Harry estavam o lobo e metade da folha, no de Gina o bastão e a outra metade da folha, no instante em que tocaram nos medalhões o lobo acordou a folha pareceu brilhar mais ainda e o bastão ficou de pé como se alguém o estivesse segurando. – Estando com esse medalhão Merlin não vai machucá-los.

O quarteto a olhou surpresos, Gina colocou a parte do seu medalhão e no mesmo instante a luz fez com que fechassem os olhos e quando olharam o medalhão tinha desaparecido. Harry resolveu colocar também e o mesmo aconteceu com ele.

- Ótimo! Agora só precisamos usar o feitiço de ligação. – falou Lince. – Vamos ligar vocês as espadas assim não terão que ficar com elas o tempo todo, e isso também serve pra vocês Rony e Hermione, já devia ter feito isso a algum tempo, mas tinha coisas demais para me preocupar.

O ritual foi bastante simples, tudo que tiveram que fazer foi pegar as espadas e fazer um pequeno corte no braço deixando o sangue pingar nas lâminas, enquanto Lince murmurava um feitiço estranho, quando acabou os cortes se fecharam sozinhos e as espadas desapareceram. Lince disse que bastava fazerem o mesmo movimento que ela quando enfrentou a quimera e as espadas apareceriam.

- Pronto! – falou Lince. – Agora o feitiço é _Tempo__Reversis_vocês tem que se concentrar bastante, e pra variar é um feitiço não-verbal.

Eles sorriram, e todos executaram o feitiço, mas Lince não parecia satisfeita, olhou para o seu anel e chamou Anny, quando a garota chegou Lince contou rapidamente o que pretendiam fazer e continuou:

- Mas eles têm que voltar muito no tempo, e apesar de sermos poderosos nosso poder não foi o suficiente, mas acho que se acrescentarmos o seu nós conseguimos.

Anny executou o feitiço e Lince perguntou a Harry se ele estava com a capa da invisibilidade dele, recebendo um aceno afirmativo por parte do afilhado ela disse que os dois ao mesmo tempo deviam usar o Avada Kedavra. Após alguns segundos de hesitação Lince fez um sinal com a cabeça e eles usaram a maldição da morte e desapareceram.

- Eles devem estar agora na época de Merlin. – falou Lince. – E a última Horcrux foi destruída. Vamos esperar por eles, provavelmente vão aparecer daqui alguns minutos.

Harry e Gina sentiram uma sensação parecida com a que sentiam quando usavam uma chave de portal, mas um pouco mais forte. A queda foi bem forte e eles ficaram um pouco tontos esparramados no chão e quando finalmente olharam ao redor se levantando viram que estavam numa sala circular com paredes de pedra, parecida com as salas de Hogwarts, e estavam de frente pra uma mesa em que sentado estava um homem com vestes bruxas azul com estrelinhas brancas e um chapéu pontudo com o mesmo tecido da roupa. Tinha uma barba branca e comprida com olhos negros e perspicazes, parecia-se com Dumbledore e poderiam ser confundidos se não fossem os olhos de cores diferentes, mas com o mesmo brilho sábio. Aquele devia ser Merlin o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, mas o que chamou a atenção dos dois jovens foi o fato dele não parecer surpreso ao vê-los despencar do teto e sorria perante a cara espantada deles.

- Harry e Gina sejam bem-vindos! – falou Merlin com uma voz rouca e grave, que impunha respeito a qualquer um que ouvisse.

* * *

**Mickky****:** _foi mal a demora, mas estou em semana de prova (aff) não vejo a hora da faculdade terminar, ainda bem que é esse ano e depois liberdade… bem, beijo e continue comentando por favor._


	24. Elementais, Druidas e Merlin

**Elementais, Druidas e Merlin**

_- Harry e Gina sejam bem-vindos! – falou Merlin com uma voz rouca e grave, que impunha respeito a qualquer um que ouvisse._

- Como sabe o nosso nome? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Hora Harry! Se eu não me engano Lince lhes preveniu que eu sou um clarividente. – respondeu Merlin.

- Então o senhor sabe por que viemos para o passado? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim. – Respondeu Merlin sorrindo. – Eu há alguns anos, mais especificamente quatro anos, vi que o futuro estava comprometido pela ação de um bruxo das trevas muito poderoso. Por isso criei o medalhão, que tinha como missão despertar todos os poderes ocultos do escolhido e de sua amada, mas percebi que o medalhão não seria suficiente para que o garoto que eu vi conseguisse destruir Voldemort, já que teriam muito pouco tempo para aprenderem a controlar os seus poderes, pensei que o futuro estava perdido até que eu vi alguns minutos atrás que vocês viriam para o passado.

Harry e Gina estavam perplexos, Gina olhou para o namorado, então a Relíquia havia sido feita pra ele e… para ela? Harry mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Decidi então treinar vocês. – continuou Merlin. – Mas não serei apenas eu, quero que conheçam Shinaya, líder das sacerdotisas elementais.

Uma mulher muito bonita entrou na sala, tinha os cabelos compridos e castanhos olhos de uma cor entre o castanho e o vermelho, eram olhos que apesar da cor quase vermelha não emanavam nenhum tipo de maldade, ao contrário, emanavam bondade e inteligência, vestia uma blusa verde de mangas compridas e gola alta nos braços tinha dois braceletes de ouro, a blusa só cobria o busto deixando a barriga lisa e bem definida de fora, tinha um cinturão de ouro segurando a saia que chegava aos pés, mas que quando ela andava mostrava toda a extensão das pernas.

Harry e Gina cumprimentaram a mulher com a cabeça e ela retribuiu o cumprimento da mesma forma, e Merlin continuou a falar.

- Este é Atalon líder dos Druidas.

Pela porta entrou um homem alto loiro com cabelos curtos e lisos, olhos azuis profundos como os de Lince, tinha um ar de mistério e sabedoria, possuía traços fortes e belos, era bastante musculoso e tudo nele inspirava poder, vestia uma armadura prateada que só deixava a mostra seu rosto.

- Eles e eu vamos lhes ensinar coisas que com o tempo deveriam se perder, mas que serão necessárias para que possam vencer Voldemort. – falou Merlin.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas porque vão fazer isso por nós? – perguntou Gina.

- Porque Voldemort é tudo que nós combatemos a vida inteira. – respondeu Atalon, sua voz era grave, forte e sonora. – Nós três somos os últimos sobreviventes de uma sociedade secreta formada há trinta e cinco anos, A Armada de Merlin, nós representamos uma ordem que luta pela justiça, honra e principalmente paz, seja em que tempo for, se a humanidade estiver ameaçada é o nosso dever fazer de tudo para que volte a ter paz.

- Nossos pais lutaram ao lado de Merlin por um mundo livre das barbaridades que um bruxo das trevas possa cometer, haverá sempre o mal, mas enquanto houver pessoas dispostas a combatê-lo e vencê-lo então tudo estará bem. – falou Shinaya sorrindo amavelmente. – Vocês não têm chance contra Voldemort, apesar de todo o treinamento que Lince deu a vocês. O poder mágico dele está muito acima do nível que conseguiram atingir, apesar de que o poder dos dois separadamente já seja maior do que o do Lorde das Trevas, ainda não conseguem usá-lo na sua totalidade, mesmo que o medalhão os tenha despertado.

- E é por isso que treinarão conosco. – continuou Merlin. – Vocês têm que aprender a usar e controlar seus poderes, é pra isso que estão aqui.

- Lince já sabia que isso ia acontecer não é? – perguntou Harry e Merlin concordou com a cabeça. – Mas como ela soube? É alguma coisa relacionada com a Relíquia?

- O meu medalhão não dá poder aos guardiões Harry. – respondeu Merlin sério. – Sua madrinha possui um dom muito raro, porém muito útil, ela consegue saber o que tem que fazer, apesar de muitas vezes não saber o porquê de estar fazendo.

- Como? – perguntou Gina confusa.

- É uma espécie de clarividência, só que ela não _vê_ o futuro, ela simplesmente sabe o que _tem_ que fazer, como por exemplo, ela sabia que tinha que se manter distante de Harry, que ele devia passar por tudo que passou, e que ela não devia protegê-lo apesar de que era o que mais queria, ela muitas vezes teve que se esforçar ao máximo para seguir estes "instintos", não sabe quantas vezes ela desejou ardentemente não fazer o que _sabia_ que tinha que fazer.

- Um dom e uma maldição. – falou Gina surpresa e triste por Lince.

- Sim Gina. Um dom que muitas vezes foi uma maldição para ela, toda vez que um membro da família Cresswel morria nas mãos dos comensais ou de Voldemort… Lince podia ver a cena. Ela quase enlouqueceu durante os anos que freqüentou Hogwarts, sua mãe Harry e os marotos foram os responsáveis por mantê-la sã.

- Eu não sabia disso, já desconfiava que tivesse alguma coisa diferente pelo modo que ela sabia quando iria ser atacada, e como ela sabia quem estava entrando na casa, mas nunca isso. – falou Harry.

- Sim ela dominou um dom muito difícil de ser controlado. Poucos bruxos conseguiram tal feito. – Comentou Atalon. – Merlin vem acompanhando a vida de vocês há muito tempo, e nos contava tudo que vinha acontecendo, por isso falamos como se os conhecemos há anos.

O silêncio pairou por alguns minutos na sala, até que Merlin se pronunciou mais uma vez.

- Vocês ficarão treinando comigo durante cinco anos. Será o tempo que levarão para aperfeiçoar tudo que é necessário pra vencer Voldemort.

- Mas é muito tempo, temos que voltar logo não sabemos o que pode acontecer no futuro se ficarmos cinco anos fora. – falou Harry tentando manter a voz calma, mas visivelmente desesperado.

- Harry, vocês vão voltar exatamente cinco minutos depois da hora que saíram. – falou Merlin divertido. – Apesar de cinco anos terem se passado aqui e envelhecerem normalmente, quando chegarem ao futuro serão exatamente como estão agora, cortesia de um feitiço que nosso caro amigo Atalon realizará.

- Mas nós saberemos de tudo que se passou durante esses cinco anos? Não esqueceremos de nenhuma parte? – perguntou Gina receosa.

- Originalmente esse feitiço apagaria as memórias de vocês, mas Atalon o desenvolveu de forma que se lembrarão de tudo.

Harry e Gina sorriram para os novos professores mal acreditando na sorte que tiveram.

- Shinaya será a primeira a ensiná-los do que as sacerdotisas elementais são capazes. – falou Merlin divertido. – Vocês aprenderão a controlar os poderes elementais, dependendo é claro de qual deles poderão fazer uso.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- Cada sacerdotisa consegue controlar diferentes poderes elementais, eu, por exemplo, controlo todos, mas a maioria do meu clã controla apenas um ou dois. – explicou Shinaya. – Então temos que descobrir quais vocês dominam…

- E se não dominarmos nenhum? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Qualquer um que possui magia no nível de vocês consegue.

- Tem razão. – falou Merlin sorrindo. - Apesar de não saber quais elementos eles controlam, sei que eles vão dominar alguns. Atalon lhes ensinará os feitiços mais antigos que existem, aprenderão os mais poderosos feitiços de defesa capazes de defenderem vocês das mais perigosas maldições da magia negra, ensinará também algumas coisas sobre ervas que lhes serão úteis quando precisarem fazer poções, e eu lhes ensinarei feitiços de ataque e como controlar a magia sem precisar de uma varinha.

- Sim. – concordou Shinaya e dando um sorriso irônico acrescentou. – As sacerdotisas do meu clã me matariam se soubessem que eu vou ensinar um homem. – vendo as caras curiosas de Harry e Gina ela explicou. – É que no clã das sacerdotisas elementais não são aceitos homens como aprendizes.

- Então eu não quero aprender. – falou Harry decidido. – Não quero causar problemas a você.

- Não se preocupe. – falou Shinaya descontraída. – Qualquer coisa eu falo que vocês são da Armada de Merlin. Há algum tempo foi assinado um tratado com Merlin, permitindo aos homens da Armada aprender as magias elementais.

- Hora não será preciso mentir Shinaya. – falou Merlin sorrindo. – Eles, se aceitarem claro, poderão fazer parte da minha Armada.

- É claro que queremos! – responderam ao mesmo tempo Harry e Gina fazendo Merlin sorrir.

- Então a primeira coisa que precisam é de uma espada. – falou Atalon.

- Nós já temos. – falou Harry fazendo um movimento com o braço como se estivesse dando um golpe com uma espada invisível e a espada anteriormente de Godric Griffyndor apareceu em sua mão, Gina fez o mesmo e a bela espada dada por Lince apareceu em sua mão.

Atalon pareceu surpreso, era um feitiço do futuro que se assemelhava ao feitiço que as sacerdotisas usavam em seus bastões. Merlin apenas sorriu assim como Shinaya.

- Vejo que as duas espadas têm feitiços de proteção bastante poderosos. – falou Merlin com os olhos brilhando em direção as espadas. – Depois acrescentarei mais alguns. Agora quero que coloquem as espadas no chão segurando com as duas mãos e ajoelhem-se se sustentando apenas com uma perna.

Eles o fizeram e Harry se lembrou dos filmes medievais que assistia escondido na casa dos Dursleys, quando os cavalheiros reverenciavam os reis eram assim que eles ficavam. Gina olhava com expectativa pra Merlin, ele por sua vez começou a andar em volta deles fazendo um circulo que emanava uma luz azul muito brilhante.

Shinaya fez aparecer um bastão com cabo de mogno liso e um rubi enorme no final, apesar de simples era muito bonito e emanava poder, a sacerdotisa colocou o bastão entre eles saindo do circulo logo depois, o bastão ficou em pé como se alguém o estivesse segurando.

Atalon movimentou as mãos fazendo círculos contrários fez a mesma folha que estava no medalhão aparecer, fixando-a no centro do círculo de luz feito por Merlin um pouco acima do bastão de Shinaya. Merlin por sua vez murmurou um feitiço estranho e Harry e Gina foram envolvidos por uma luz azul como se sempre soubessem o que deveriam fazer eles curvaram as cabeças até encostarem-na nas espadas, quando a luz cessou levantaram-se.

Merlin mostrou que as figuras do Lobo, do Bastão e da Folha ocupavam agora quase todo o antebraço direito de Harry e a mesma tatuagem estava no lado de trás do pescoço de Gina, mas bem menor e facilmente oculta pelos cabelos dela. Merlin explicou que nos homens as figuras ficavam sempre no antebraço direito e nas mulheres no pescoço.

- Agora vocês são oficialmente membros da Armada de Merlin. – comentou Merlin. – Harry você e Gina devem se cobrir com a capa da invisibilidade para acompanharem Atalon até a cabana dele, é lá que ficarão hospedados, quero que se dediquem inteiramente aos treinamentos por isso não precisam freqüentar a corte e nem que o rei Pendragon saiba que existem dois novos membros na Armada. – Vendo que os jovens o olhavam curiosos acrescentou sorrindo. – Sei que no futuro serei conhecido por ser o conselheiro de Arthur, mas isso não me impede de ser conselheiro do pai dele não é?

Harry e Gina sorriram de volta e se cobriram com a capa andando com Atalon e Shinaya para fora da sala de Merlin, perceberam que se encontravam em um grande castelo, que lhes lembrava Hogwarts. Atalon usou uma passagem secreta e logo os quatro se encontravam do lado de fora do castelo, caminharam por algum tempo até chegarem a três cavalos que estavam amarrados em árvores próximas, Atalon os instruiu a montar num dos cavalos e então Harry teve que usar em Gina o feitiço de desilusão, pois a capa não os cobria totalmente quando estavam montados, como estavam nos fundos do castelo não foram vistos e partiram para a cabana de Atalon que era muito distante, pois quando saíram do castelo ainda era de manhã e quando chegaram já era noite (N/A: nessa época ainda não tinham inventado a aparatação).

A cabana em si não era muito grande e parecia a cabana de Hagrid, mas quando entraram deram de cara com uma sala enorme e confortável, com móveis de madeira um pouco rústicos, mas muito bonitos, como todos os outros cômodos também eram enormes eles perceberam que a casa havia sido ampliada por magia, Shinaya despediu-se deles dizendo que voltaria no outro dia bem cedo para começarem a treinar, mas que naquele momento tinha que voltar ao seu clã, para surpresa de Harry e Gina ela deu um selinho em Atalon e ao ver a cara de espanto dos dois Shinaya sorrindo explicou que ela e Atalon eram casados há alguns anos, mas que mesmo assim ela tinha que estar sempre presente em seu clã, já que era a líder.

Atalon lhes mostrou onde iam dormir, e eles ficaram muito constrangidos ao verem que era um quarto de casal e ficaram se perguntando se Merlin viu até isso, por sorte Atalon percebeu como estavam embaraçados e supondo corretamente o porquê das caras vermelhas explicou que Merlin uma vez havia visto Lince entregar pra Gina uma poção que evitava gravidez, e que ele (Atalon) tinha feito também e que eles a encontrariam na gaveta do criado mudo perto da cama.

Quando Atalon saiu, eles se olharam e perceberam que estavam muito corados. Eles fecharam a porta e se sentaram na cama de frente um para o outro.

- Porque você acha que eles ficam falando que nosso poder mágico é muito grande? – perguntou Gina.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas acho que vamos descobrir durante os treinamentos. – falou Harry ainda vermelho. – Acho melhor a gente dormir, algo me diz que vamos precisar estar bem descansados.

- Concordo. – falou Gina tirando as sandálias e tirando a calça jeans que usava, ficando só com a blusa branca de alça e com a roupa de baixo. Ela olhou pro lado e percebeu que Harry ficara mais vermelho ainda e ela segurando o riso falou. – Que eu me lembre você já me viu com bem menos roupa que isso Sr. Potter, sem falar que você não esperava sinceramente que eu dormisse com calça jeans não é? Sabe, elas podem ser bem mais confortáveis que saias como a Mione disse, mas com certeza não servem pra dorm…

Ela não pôde continuar a falar, pois Harry a beijou ardentemente, já que ela não o ajudou muito a se segurar ficando semi-nua na frente dele. Os beijos se tornaram mais ardentes e as carícias mais ousadas, Gina já terminara de arrancar a camisa do moreno quando se lembrou da poção e foi até o criado-mudo e a tomou de um só gole, voltando imediatamente para os braços de Harry, que tinha lançado um feitiço de imperturbabilidade por via das dúvidas na porta, eles já estavam realmente ofegantes e só com as roupas intimas quando chegaram a cama, quando se afastaram um pouco para se olharem perceberam que uma estranha aura os estava envolvendo, uma aura azul e calma que passava proteção e amor a ambos, apesar de curiosos e espantados pela luz que irradiavam eles preferiram não ligar para isso no momento e continuaram o que estavam fazendo, e muito cansados dormiram antes de conversarem sobre a estranha aura que os rodeara.


	25. Surpresas

**Surpresas**

- Cinco anos passaram mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar ou desejar. – falou Merlin que estava sentado em uma cadeira na sala da cabana de Atalon. – Parece que foi ontem que vocês despencaram no meio da minha sala.

Todos os presentes riram. Estava na hora daquele grupo se separar para sempre, Harry e Gina tinham que voltar ao seu tempo e destruir Voldemort, eles sabiam que isso aconteceria, mas não podiam negar que sentiriam falta daquele casal que os conquistara, casal este que mudara bastante.

Harry é quem tinha mudado mais gritantemente, não era mais magro como antes, apesar dos treinos constantes com Lince e os amigos ele tinha conseguido poucos músculos, agora estava quase tão musculoso quanto Atalon, com um peitoral que fazia Gina suspirar, tinha o ar mais duro e emanava poder pelos poros, Gina se tornou mais magra e com formas mais definidas, curvas que Harry adorava e que também como ele mesmo imaginava o fariam mais ciumento que os irmãos Weasleys isso claro quando retomassem a mesma forma já que como Merlin disse, eles voltariam a ter dezessete e dezesseis anos fisicamente.

- Sentiremos muito a falta de vocês. – falou Gina sentada em um sofá que ela havia conjurado há alguns anos com Harry sentado ao seu lado. Era hora da despedida e os dois jovens não podiam evitar sentirem-se tristes, Merlin, Atalon e Shinaya haviam se tornado amigos e uma espécie de guardiões para eles.

- Nós também Gina. – falou Shinaya com os olhos marejados. – Tomem cuidado, apesar de terem evoluído espantosamente, não subestimem seu inimigo.

- Sábias palavras Shinaya. – falou Merlin sério. – Vocês separados tem um poder incrível, juntos são devastadores, mas não subestimem Voldemort e seus comensais, por mais poderoso que um bruxo seja…

- Ele sempre pode ser derrotado. – completou Harry sorrindo. – Nós sabemos meu amigo e não se preocupem nós não deixaremos que nossos poderes subam as nossas cabeças.

- É bom ouvir isso Harry. – falou Atalon. – Eu nunca pensei que falaria isso, mas… siga o exemplo de Voldemort, por mais poderoso que ele seja, ele nunca deixou de temer ser derrotado, nunca subestimou seus inimigos, apesar de todo o ar arrogante e superior dele, ele sempre se precaveu para que todo bruxo que pudesse ser mais poderoso que ele fosse morto. E a maior prova disso é o fato de Voldemort ter temido Dumbledore e mais tarde ter tentado matar você e quando não conseguiu continuar a te perseguir.

- Nós não esqueceremos dos seus conselhos Atalon, dos conselhos de nenhum dos três, nós não nos sentimos superiores a ninguém e nem vamos nos sentir, e prometo que não deixarei meu ódio por tudo que eu fui obrigado a passar supere o amor e a bondade que ainda existe em mim. – falou Harry.

- A guerra que enfrentarão agora será difícil, cuidado e… por favor, sobrevivam. – pediu Merlin.

- Você não consegue mesmo ver como será o final dessa guerra? – perguntou Gina.

- Infelizmente não Gina, imagino que vocês não devem saber como ela termina, e é por isso que eu não posso ver nada. – falou Merlin.

- Apesar de não subestimar Voldemort e os seus asseclas eu me sinto confiante, nós dois evoluímos muito e creio que conseguiremos vencer. – falou Gina firmemente.

- Assim eu espero. – disse Shinaya. – E lembrem-se não tentem fazer tudo sozinhos, como únicos membros da Armada de Merlin no futuro vocês poderão fazer o ritual de iniciação, sendo assim seus amigos poderão se juntar a Armada e ajudar vocês, passem a eles o que aprenderam aqui sei que não poderão passar tudo, mas pelo menos o básico será possível e necessário, não enfrentem Voldemort assim que chegarem no futuro treinem primeiro seus aliados, Voldemort tem um grande número de seguidores e sozinhos vocês não conseguirão vencê-los.

- E peço que falem a Lince que o treinamento dela foi muito útil, pois aumentou a resistência, agilidade e reflexos de vocês sem falar que não tivemos que ensiná-los a usar a espada junto com a varinha o que nos faria perder muito tempo. Se não fosse esse treinamento dela provavelmente teriam que ficar uns cinco anos a mais por aqui. – falou Merlin sorrindo. – Mas queria pedir a vocês dois favores, o primeiro que entreguem isso a Lince, diga-lhe que esses pergaminhos a ajudarão nas pesquisas.

Harry pegou os pergaminhos e guardou-os com cuidado nas roupas, que assim como as de Gina eram as mesmas que usavam quando chegaram, olhando em seguida para Merlin para saber o outro pedido.

- Quero que usem o nome de Dumbledore e não o meu, quero que usem Armada de Dumbledore.

- Mas…

- Eu sei Harry, mas é uma homenagem que eu quero fazer a um homem que sempre lutou pelos mesmos valores que eu. – disse Merlin com a voz firme. – Um sábio que merece toda a minha admiração, por isso continuem a ser a AD, por favor.

- Nós o faremos. – comprometeu-se Gina. – Será uma honra voltar a ser parte da AD como também é uma honra fazer parte da Armada de Merlin.

- Devo também lhes fazer um aviso, Lince tem informantes dentre os seguidores de Voldemort, vocês já foram muito inimigos de um deles, mas posso lhes garantir que nenhum desses três comensais está do lado do Lorde das Trevas. Eles querem realmente ajudar o lado do bem.

- Prometo que se não for Snape ou Bellatrix eu não farei nada. – afirmou Harry sorrindo.

- Tenha certeza que não são eles. – falou Merlin divertido. – Se fossem não teriam sobrevivido tempo suficiente para oferecer seus serviços a Ordem, Lince não os deixaria vivos tempo suficiente para falarem alguma coisa. Agora vamos lá pra fora que está na hora de irem.

Os cinco saíram da cabana e olharam-se em uma despedida silenciosa, era difícil se separar, tinham acostumado-se a companhia uns dos outros.

- Sentirei muita falta de vocês. – falou Harry por fim. – Sabe, sentirei falta até daquelas montanhas de roupas.

Todos riram, pois uma das principais queixas de Harry eram as muitas roupas que se usavam ali, apesar deles não usarem nem metade delas. Gina demorou bastante a se acostumar com os vestidos compridos.

Atalon fez um círculo no chão e Harry e Gina ficaram no meio dele acenaram com as mãos e Atalon fez o feitiço levando-os de volta a sua época.

Harry e Gina chegaram à sala de onde tinham partido anos atrás e viram que suas aparências tinham voltado ao que eram antes, apesar de que ainda podiam sentir que os poderes deles não haviam diminuído, olharam ao redor esperando ver os amigos, mas apenas encontraram a sala vazia, entreolharam-se temerosos, o que teria acontecido?

- Senhor Harry Potter, meu senhor que bom que chegaram. – falou a voz esganiçada de Dobby, que era quem cuidava da sede da Ordem no Largo Grimmauld desde que se mudaram pra lá. – Senhorita Weazey é bom vê-la também…

- Dobby o que houve? – perguntou Harry temeroso. – Porque não nos esperaram?

- A casa dos pais da Senhorita Granger está sendo atacada, Senhorita Lince mandou irem pela chave de portal encima daquela mesa lá, assim que a tocarem poderão ir pra casa dos Senhores Granger, meu senhor.

Harry e Gina sem esperar por mais explicações agradeceram o elfo e tocaram na chave de portal imediatamente sentiram o já conhecido puxão no umbigo e quando chegaram à residência dos Granger não puderam impedir uma exclamação de surpresa, ao contrário do que esperavam a casa não estava sendo invadida por alguns poucos comensais, estava sendo atacada por lobisomens, dementadores, comensais (muitos deles) e alguns seres que pareciam ser feitos de fumaça negra lembravam vagamente lobos, mas eram muito maiores e tinham olhos tão vermelhos que lembravam sangue.

- Acho que vamos ter que colocar nosso aprendizado em prática mais cedo do que imaginávamos. – falou Harry movimentando o braço esquerdo para sacar a espada e segurando a varinha na outra, apesar de ter aprendido a fazer feitiços sem a varinha ainda não era hora de o inimigo saber, ele rapidamente se encaminhou para a batalha sendo seguido de perto por Gina.

Gina e Harry lutavam ferozmente e muito mais rápido do que quando viajaram no tempo, e pareciam ler os pensamentos um do outro, não foram poucas as vezes que um dava um golpe e o outro terminava o "serviço", deixando Rony, Hermione, Lince e Anny surpresos, sim Lince também porque ela sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer, mas não imaginava que eles iriam receber treinamento. O que também deixou os amigos bastante surpresos foi o fato de que Harry e Gina matavam sem problemas, não matavam sem necessidade claro, mas antes eles recebiam ferimentos que poderiam ter sido evitados se eles não tivessem tantos escrúpulos na hora de finalizar a batalha definitivamente.

Com a ajuda dos dois jovens descobriram que os lobos não gostavam de luz e que os patronos os destruíam, foi assim que descobriram que o patrono de Lince era uma águia, as criaturas foram todas derrotadas e alguns comensais foram presos, alguns poucos dementadores conseguiram fulgir e todos os lobisomens foram mortos.

- Estão todos bem? – perguntou Harry se aproximando dos amigos temia que os Granger estivessem feridos ou mortos. – Como estão seus pais Hermione?

- Estão bem… um pouco assustados, mas bem. – respondeu Hermione com a voz trêmula, ela não podia se imaginar sem os pais.

- Temos que sair daqui, o ministério vai chegar a qualquer momento. – falou Lince com urgência.

- Tem razão Lince, eu vou ficar aqui e dizer que por sorte Hermione e os amigos estavam visitando os pais dela quando estes foram atacados. – falou Anny.

- Boa idéia. – concordou Lince. – Mione busque os seus pais dentro da casa, temos que leva-los até o Largo em segurança.

Hermione concordou e juntamente com Rony foram atrás do Senhor e Senhora Granger. Harry e Gina estavam vigiando as imediações para ver se ainda faltava alguém para prenderem, e perceberam que o Ministério ia ter muito trabalho ali, a maioria dos vizinhos olhavam assustados para a cena.

Eles foram para o Largo aparatando deixando Anny para trás. Os pais de Hermione não gostaram muito da sensação de aparatar mais era necessário, chegando a sede Lince lhes falou o endereço (ela era o novo fiel do segredo da Ordem) e os pais de Hermione não puderam evitar de abrir a boca ao verem a casa se materializando, era uma sorte Lince ter tirado os feitiços anti-trouxas. Eles entraram e levaram os Granger até a cozinha para se acalmarem e poderem beber alguma coisa.

- Por Deus Hermione! – falou Sara mãe de Hermione. – O que está acontecendo quem eram aquelas pessoas e porque estavam nos atacando?

Hermione suspirou cansada, pretendera deixar os pais de fora do que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, mas agora não tinha mais jeito, e então com muito pesar ela contou tudo sobre Voldemort, seus seguidores e a guerra que estavam enfrentando e o fato de que ela estava até o último fio de cabelo envolvida nisso e não dava pra sair, ela temia que os pais pudessem querer obrigá-la a fugir e isso ela não faria de modo algum.

- E posso saber por que não nos contou isso antes? – perguntou Thomas pai de Hermione.

- Porque eu sabia que tentariam me impedir de ajudar. – respondeu Hermione firme.

- Mas é claro que sim! – exclamou exasperada Sara. – E você acha que vamos deixar a nossa filha se meter numa guerra que nem pertence a ela?

- Essa guerra é mais minha do que de muitos nascidos bruxos! – respondeu Hermione aumentando a voz. - Esse é o meu mundo desde que eu coloquei os pés em Hogwarts pela primeira vez!

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONTINUAR NUMA GUERRA! – gritou Sara para a filha. – POR DEUS! HERMIONE VOCÊ SÓ TEM DEZESSETE ANOS, COMO ESPERA QUE DEIXEMOS QUE PARTICIPE DE UMA GUERRA?

- EU ESTOU NESSA GUERRA DESDE OS ONZE ANOS! – gritou Hermione, ela evitara falar pros pais tudo que ela passava em Hogwarts, contando apenas os momentos bons.

- Eu já imaginava. – falou Thomas pegando todos de surpresa inclusive a filha. – Sempre tive a impressão de que você escondia alguma coisa da gente, é impossível passar apenas momentos bons seja lá em que mundo for.

- Eu não queria envolvê-los. – falou Hermione baixo. – Eu sinto muito, mas agora que já estão envolvidos tenho que tomar providências para que fiquem em segurança…

- E você? – interrompeu Sara.

- Continuarei ao lado dos meus amigos. – respondeu Hermione olhando nos olhos da mãe. – Eu não os abandonarei precisam de mim, eu nunca pensei que estaria no meio de uma guerra, mas também não vou fugir deixando meus amigos no momento em que eles mais precisam de mim.

Thomas se levantou deixando todos apreensivos, mas ele apenas abraçou a filha dizendo:

- Saiba que eu tenho muito orgulho de você filha. Você acaba de mostrar que é madura suficiente para enfrentar o que virá pela frente, mas você sabe que terá que matar Hermione?

- Eu já tive que fazer isso. – respondeu Hermione com pesar, não gostava de lembrar das pessoas que matara.

- E mesmo assim não quer fugir. – falou Thomas mais orgulhoso ainda da filha. – Não tentarei impedi-la de ajudar seus amigos, mas prometa-me que tomará cuidado.

- Eu prometo, e acredite papai se eu não tomar cuidado a Lince me mata. – falou Hermione sorrindo olhando para Lince.

- É bom mesmo que saiba. – falou Lince tentando parecer séria, mas sem conseguir impedir um sorriso.

- Onde nós iremos ficar? – perguntou Thomas.

- Aqui. – respondeu Harry. – É o lugar mais seguro, aqui é a sede da Ordem da Fênix que é uma sociedade secreta que reúne os mais poderosos bruxos para lutar contra Voldemort, sua filha e todos aqui presentes participamos da Ordem.

Thomas olhou surpreso pela confiança que aquele jovem demonstrava ter neles. Depois de mais algumas explicações Lince mostrou aos novos hóspedes onde eles iriam dormir e que por enquanto eles usariam vestes bruxas já que roupas trouxas eram artigos pouco comuns ali, mas que assim que amanhecesse eles partiriam pra pegar algumas roupas na casa deles.

Harry, Rony, Gina, Hermione, Anny e Lince ficaram na cozinha mesmo depois de todos terem ido dormir, já que tinham muito que conversar.

Lince explicou a Harry e os garotos que ela havia colocado um feitiço que a avisaria caso a casa dos Granger fosse atacada, ela sabia que Voldemort não restringiria os ataques a quem Harry conhecia, o Lorde tentaria com certeza atingir aqueles que eram parte da Ordem.

Estranhamente Harry não parecia se sentir culpado pelo que aconteceu, e ele realmente não se sentia, Merlin o fez perceber que as pessoas tiveram muitas chances de se afastarem dele, mas que não o fizeram, que o fato de Harry se sentir culpado por isso diminuía o ato de coragem de todos ao quererem continuar ao seu lado.

- Mas agora Harry e Gina vocês tem muito o que nos explicar. – falou Lince. – Como vocês lutaram daquela maneira se passaram apenas cinco minutos no passado?

- Na verdade madrinha, nós passamos cinco anos sendo treinados por Merlin, Shinaya e Atalon. – respondeu Harry.

Após essa afirmação foram muitos minutos de explicações sobre a Armada de Merlin, o treinamento, sobre quem eram Shinaya e Atalon e muitas outras coisas.

- Merlin me pediu para entregar isso a senhora. – falou Harry entregando os pergaminhos. - E falar que o seu treinamento foi muito útil, pois de acordo com as próprias palavras dele pouparam uns cinco anos a mais de treinamentos.

- Ainda bem. – falou Lince guardando os pergaminhos iria examiná-los mais tarde.

- Ele também me falou que devíamos reabrir a Armada de Dumbledore, me pediu pra não usar o nome dele, mas decidi fazer o seguinte, chamaremos os antigos membros da AD e usaremos o nome de Dumbledore, mas nós seis seremos a Armada de Merlin, claro que apenas nós saberemos, para os outros seremos apenas a AD. – falou Harry.

- Será ótimo assim nós poderemos homenagear os dois maiores bruxos de todos os tempos. – concordou Gina. – Mas agora temos que fazer o ritual de inicialização, ele os fará despertar todo o seu poder mágico que ainda não conseguiram e lhes dará a marca da AM.

- Que marca? – perguntou Lince.

- Essa. – respondeu Harry mostrando o lobo, o bastão e a folha que ocupavam quase todo seu antebraço direito, e Gina mostrou a mesma tatuagem no pescoço. – Isso será bastante útil porque nos ligará mentalmente, sendo assim quando estivermos em perigo poderemos pedir ajuda e também mostrar o lugar onde estamos enviando as imagens.

- Vejo que meus anéis ficaram ultrapassados. – brincou Lince surpresa e maravilhada com tantas novidades.

- Acho que nós podemos usar como chaves de portais. – falou Gina. – Ligando os anéis eles poderão nos levar onde nós estivermos se precisarmos de ajuda, sabe pro caso de não conseguirmos nos concentrar devidamente para enviar imagens.

- É uma ótima idéia Gina. – falou Lince.

O mesmo ritual que havia sido realizado em Gina e Harry assim que chegaram à época de Merlin foi feito ali, e no final os seis presentes faziam agora parte da Armada de Merlin.


	26. O Retorno da AD

**O retorno da AD**

Harry e Gina passaram todo o mês de março ensinando à Anny, Rony, Hermione e Lince o básico de tudo que aprenderam e ficaram satisfeitos com os resultados. Lince desenvolveu uma força que chegava quase a se igualar com a de um gigante e também seus instintos já aguçados pelo seu dom ficaram mais ativos ainda, Anny teve uma enorme facilidade para as poções e feitiços defensivos ensinados por Atalon, Rony desenvolveu músculos invejáveis e se tornou um dos melhores estrategistas da Ordem, Hermione por ser mais centrada desenvolveu rapidamente seu poder elemental.

Harry desenvolveu seus músculos rapidamente ficando com o mesmo físico que desenvolvera no passado e Gina foi mais rápida ainda para voltar ao seu físico, ficando um pouco mais magra do que era e assim definindo mais ainda suas curvas, e como Harry previra das poucas vezes que saíram na rua para comprar algum alimento ou passear com Rony e Hermione para espairecer, as cabeças masculinas sempre se viravam pra Gina e o ciúme dele que já não era pouco aumentou consideravelmente. Gina também não ficava muito atrás no quesito ciúme já que Harry também era bastante visado pelos olhares femininos.

Harry e Gina juntos controlavam todos os poderes elementais por isso puderam ensinar os amigos a usá-los. Lince dominava o fogo e coube a Harry que também controlava o mesmo poder ensiná-la ele também ensinou Anny a controlar o raio, Gina ensinou Hermione a dominar o poder da terra e Rony o do vento, Gina era a única que dominava a água.

- Porque os olhos ficam mais claros e mais brilhantes depois que a gente aprende a dominar os poderes elementais? – perguntou Lince ao final daquele mês, os olhos dela antes de um azul muito escuro, estavam agora bem mais claros e tão brilhantes que pareciam vidro (vide capa).

- De acordo com Shinaya os olhos são a janela da alma e os poderes elementais estão ligados diretamente a nossa alma, assim mudam levemente de cor. – explicou Gina que ficara com os olhos castanhos um pouco mais claros e brilhantes, apenas os olhos de Harry não tiveram mudanças quanto à cor, eles apenas ficaram mais brilhantes.

Era dez de abril quando os antigos membros da Armada de Dumbledore compareceram em Hogwarts para uma reunião convocada por Harry, que no momento estava sentado conversando com Gina e Hermione no salão comunal da Grifinória que continuava da mesma forma que quando estudavam ali, enquanto Rony, Anny e Lince cuidavam para que apenas os convocados para a reunião entrassem nos terrenos da escola, decidiram fazer a reunião ali porque não sabiam se todos aceitariam a proposta deles e não seria aconselhável saberem da existência da Ordem sem serem membros desta.

Decidiram também que não ensinariam nada do que Gina e Harry aprenderam no passado aos que aceitassem voltar a participar da AD ensinariam o que Lince lhes ensinou o que já era muito.

Harry estava começando a se arrepender de sua decisão quanto ao local da reunião, já que assim que colocou os pés no saguão de entrada do castelo juntamente com Gina e Hermione todas as cabeças se viraram para eles e antes mesmo de conseguirem chegar à primeira escada que levava a torre da Grifinória o castelo inteiro já sabia da chegada dos jovens e muitos dos voluntários e até alguns pacientes estavam nos corredores para vê-los. Foi com alívio que chegaram ao Salão da Grifinória.

- Bem era de esperar que isso acontecesse. – comentou Gina. – Depois de tudo que andou saindo no Profeta sobre nós acho que a reação deles foi até calma.

Harry e Hermione tiveram que concordar o Profeta Diário lançara um monte de teorias malucas sobre o que os garotos estavam fazendo dentre elas a única que os fizera perder a paciência foi que eles haviam se tornado uma espécie de executores de comensais da morte, sem falar das histórias mirabolantes sobre como venciam os comensais. Quem espalhava essas histórias era ninguém menos que Rita Skeeter que parou de se intimidar por Hermione e resolveu voltar a ser o que era antes.

- Bem que você podia fazer uma visitinha a Rita não é Mione? – perguntou Harry.

- Infelizmente não Harry, tudo que a Rita tem colocado nos jornais é o que muitos estão pensando então tecnicamente ela não está fazendo nada de errado já que não está inventando nada, apenas escrevendo o que as pessoas estão comentando. – murmurou Hermione a contragosto.

- Então o que nos resta é ignorar esses boatos ridículos como eu sempre fiz. – falou Harry.

- Sinceramente Harry não sei como você agüentava os poucos minutos que demoramos pra chegar aqui já foram demais pra mim veja lá ficar o tempo todo desse jeito. – disse Gina.

- Bem eu tive que me acostumar não é? – falou Harry. – Desde que entrei em Hogwarts eu percebi que não teria como fugir de fofocas, olhares e cochichos então resolvi me conformar.

Nesse momento os antigos membros da AD e Rony entraram pelo buraco do retrato, Lince e Anny preferiram não participar desta primeira reunião desde o começo, deixando para participarem mais para o final.

Harry olhou para os amigos que estavam ali presentes e percebeu que apenas Marieta não estava presente, logicamente eles não a convidaram, mas ela podia ter descoberto a reunião por Cho que também estava presente, Gina não gostou muito da idéia de chamá-la, mas teve que aceitar a presença dela já que Miguel e Dino tinham sido chamados.

- Que bom que puderam vir. – falou Harry sorrindo. – Acho que em primeiro lugar devem querer saber por que estão aqui não é?

- Sim. – responderam todos em coro.

- Estão aqui porque nós. – apontou para ele e os amigos. – Decidimos reabrir a AD. Acho que todos aqui sabem por que não é?

- Sim, e pode contar conosco Harry nós o ajudaremos. – disse Fred que assim como Jorge estava ansioso para entrar na batalha.

- Eu agradeço. – falou Harry sorrindo. – Mas devo dizer que não estão aqui apenas para aprenderem a defenderem-se, estão aqui para _lutar_ contra Voldemort, caso algum de vocês não esteja preparado ou não queira entrar nessa guerra mais ativamente não tem o que fazer aqui.

Nenhum dos presentes se manifestou, todos tinham motivos pra lutar. A maioria tinha familiares que haviam sido atacados e mortos, por isso queriam participar dessa guerra. Quando Harry ia retomar a palavra se deu conta de que faltava alguém que ele nunca esperara que faltasse Luna Lovegood não estava ali…

- O que queremos propor é… - a voz de Gina cortou seus pensamentos. – Ensiná-los a lutar, nós seremos uma força de ataque contra Voldemort e seus seguidores, não aprenderão apenas a duelar contra comensais, saberão também a combater os dementadores, gigantes e outras criaturas…

- Gina nós todos aqui sem exceção já imaginávamos do que essa reunião se tratava e todos nós queremos lutar, queremos aprender a nos defender e a defender quem a gente ama. – interrompeu Cho.

- Então que assim seja. – falou Harry. – Quem de vocês ainda tem os Galeões?

Todos sem exceção mostraram as moedas dadas por Hermione há quase dois anos.

- Entreguem para Hermione, pois usaremos um feitiço diferente. – instruiu Harry. – Usaremos um feitiço que fará com que possamos conversar uns com os outros através dos Galeões, mas apenas o dono da moeda poderá ouvir o que está sendo dito, para falar com qualquer um de nós devem falar a senha para a moeda que é Dumbledore e dizer o nome da pessoa com quem se quer falar, caso não digam um nome todos os membros da AD poderão ouvir o que falarão. Se precisarem de ajuda devem dizer _periculum_ e todos da AD serão alertados e os galeões se tornarão chaves de portais que nos levarão até onde estão. Alguma pergunta?

Apesar da surpresa estampada no rosto de todos ali presentes, eles não fizeram nenhuma pergunta.

- Falamos com a professora MacGonagall e ela permitiu que vocês fossem treinados na sede da Ordem da Fênix. – falou Harry que usando legilimência em todos os presentes viu que estavam ali para lutarem contra Voldemort e podia confiar neles.

- Ordem da Fênix? – perguntaram algumas pessoas juntas.

- A Ordem da Fênix é uma sociedade secreta criada por Dumbledore para lutar contra Voldemort desde a primeira guerra, com o retorno do Lorde das Trevas a Ordem foi reaberta e desde o meu quinto ano ela se encontra na ativa e com a morte de Dumbledore ela passou a ser liderada pela professora MacGonagall. – explicou Harry.

- Uau! – exclamaram alguns, todos estavam extremamente surpresos pela informação inusitada.

- E onde fica essa Ordem? – perguntou Zacarias Smith.

- A sede da Ordem da Fênix fica no Largo Grimmauld, número doze em Londres. – falou Lince entrando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, todos pareceram surpresos e amedrontados pela sua chegada, apesar de Lince se esforçar para que nenhuma foto sua saísse no Profeta infelizmente ela não conseguira e por isso seu rosto ficara mais conhecido ainda. – A sede da Ordem está protegida pelo feitiço Fidelius do qual eu sou o fiel do segredo. – explicou Lince.

- Acho que todos aqui sabem quem é minha madrinha. – falou Harry. – Lince é quem vai nos ajudar a treiná-los já que foi ela quem nos treinou.

Lince sorriu para os presentes e Harry foi apresentando um a um para que a madrinha soubesse seus nomes.

- Bem esses são: Neville, Dino, Parvati, Padma, Lilá, Cho, Cátia, Alicia, Angelina, Cólin, Dênis, Ernesto, Justino, Ana, Antônio, Miguel, Terêncio, Zacarias, Lino e por último Fred e Jorge que a senhora já conhece.

- É um prazer conhecê-los e devo dizer que estou feliz de ver jovens que apesar da pouca idade, estão suficientemente preocupados com o futuro para lutarem. – falou Lince, Anny entrou pelo buraco do retrato e Lince a apresentou. – Esta é Anny Yeaxley ela é auror e também participa da Ordem e nos ajudará a treiná-los.

Todos a cumprimentaram com a cabeça escondendo a surpresa pela Ordem ter uma auror como integrante e se perguntando se o Ministério sabia da existência desta, Lince era auror também, mas ela era o tipo de pessoa que ninguém nunca ligava ao ministério.

- Vocês devem saber que o Ministério da Magia não sabe que a Ordem existe e nem saberá que a AD foi reaberta, por isso peço que pensem bem antes de entrarem nessas sociedades, pois não terá volta e vocês não devem falar sobre nenhuma das duas para ninguém nem para os seus pais ou amigos. – falou Lince. – E devem saber que ao entrarem nessa guerra vocês muitas vezes serão obrigados a matar, estão dispostos a matar e a morrer por um mundo melhor?

Os jovens se entreolharam, mas todos permaneceram firmes em sua decisão. Lince, Anny e o quarteto pareceram satisfeitos e então Lince entregou a ele algumas penas de vidro para servirem como chave de portal para a sede.

- Madrinha porque a senhora usa essas penas? – perguntou Harry assim que se viu a sós com os membros da AM.

- É o símbolo da minha família, é uma espécie de pena de pavão com um olho na ponta, é legal por isso eu sempre uso. – respondeu Lince.

Eles foram para a sede por uma chave de portal e chegando lá viram que a exceção de Fred e Jorge todos da AD pareciam impressionados com a casa que apesar de sombria era enorme e os membros da Ordem tinham conseguido tirar o cheiro de mofo e a umidade dela já algum tempo então a casa parecia até apresentável.

- De quem é essa mansão? – perguntou Cho assim que viu o sexteto.

- É minha. – respondeu Harry. – Eu herdei do meu padrinho Sirius Black quando ele morreu.

Alguns fizeram cara de surpresa, pois muitos não acreditavam na inocência de Lince muito menos na de Sirius, mas com essa informação ficava claro que eles eram inocentes, pois não havia sentido nenhum em Sirius ter feito o que falaram que ele fez com Harry e depois deixar uma casa pro afilhado.

- Bem temos muitas coisas pra fazer. – disse Harry. – Então vamos mostrar logo onde vocês vão dormir caso precisem passar a noite aqui.

Gina e Hermione mostraram para as meninas onde ficavam os quartos e onde cada uma iria dormir como a casa era grande conseguiram colocar apenas duas em cada quarto o mesmo aconteceu com os meninos.

- Gina posso falar com você? – perguntou Cho que ficava com o último quarto do corredor juntamente com Ana Abbot.

- Claro. – respondeu Gina se distanciando um pouco de Ana que parecia curiosa e de Hermione que parecia apreensiva. – Então o que quer?

- É verdade que você e o Harry terminaram? – perguntou Cho tentando parecer displicente.

- Não. – respondeu Gina ela e Harry haviam combinado de que falariam a verdade sobre o namoro aos membros da AD que perguntassem, mas os avisaria que era segredo até para os membros da Ordem. – Eu e Harry estamos namorando ainda mais em segredo, Harry decidiu que seria muito arriscado pra mim se Voldemort soubesse que estamos namorando, mas já aviso nosso namoro é segredo até para os membros da Ordem nem meus pais sabem sobre eu e o Harry, nós deixamos bem claro a todos que o nosso suposto namoro eram apenas boatos por eu e ele termos nos aproximado um pouco.

- Bem não se preocupe comigo não vou falar pra ninguém. – falou Cho que estava morrendo de inveja, mas ela sabia que não adiantaria tentar nada com Harry, pois vira o quanto ele estava apaixonado por Gina no último ano dela em Hogwarts.

Cho e Anna entraram no quarto para verem como era e para descansar um pouco até a hora do jantar onde conversariam com MacGonagall, apesar de pequeno e pouco mobiliado o quarto era bastante confortável, com duas camas de solteiro bem arrumadas com lençóis brancos e dois armários pequenos perto de cada cama e duas escrivaninhas com cadeiras confortáveis.

No lado dos meninos a conversa não foi muito diferente, Dino assim que se viu a sós com Harry já que Rony e Neville (que dividiria o quarto com Dino) entraram no quarto para darem uma olhada, perguntou a Harry se era verdade que ele e Gina tinham terminado.

- Não, não é verdade eu e Gina continuamos juntos. – respondeu Harry com um pouco de raiva transparecendo na voz. – Eu e ela continuamos firmes, mas eu decidi deixar nosso namoro em segredo por causa de Voldemort e espero que não comentem nada sobre isso nem com os membros da Ordem e muito menos a família de Gina.

Dino concordou com a cabeça visivelmente decepcionado o que deixou Harry com mais raiva ainda, deixando Rony explicar para os garotos onde ficava a cozinha e que horas deviam estar lá se encaminhou para seu quarto, da ultima vez que sentira tanta raiva foi quando ouviu Gina falar com Hermione do tempo em que tentara o esquecer com Dino, o que não foi muito agradável de ouvir.

O tempo para os membros da AD descansarem foi bastante curto e antes que eles esperassem já se viam na frente de Minerva MacGonagall e de alguns membros da Ordem (Quim, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Tonks e Lupin), mas antes que pudessem falar qualquer coisa ouviram um estrondo enorme que parecia vir de um dos quartos estranhamente os membros da Ordem não estavam surpresos, levemente preocupados, mas nem um pouco surpresos.

- Alguém aqui sabe por que o Harry está com raiva? – perguntou Lince entrando na cozinha junto com Anny.

- Não fazemos à mínima idéia. – respondeu Hermione. – Gina porque você não vai lá ver o que aconteceu?

Gina olhou meio surpresa pra Hermione já que pra quem não sabia do namoro era meio estranho Gina ir ver Harry já que ela não era nada dele a não ser amiga, sendo assim o mais lógico para todos é que Hermione ou Rony fossem falar com o garoto.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Gina levantando-se um pouco constrangida pelos olhares fixos nela. Assim que se levantou, todos ouviram mais um estrondo um pouco maior que o outro e a casa pareceu estremecer levemente.

Ao chegar no quarto Gina teve que usar um monte de feitiços diferentes para poder entrar e quando conseguiu ficou surpresa, o quarto estava totalmente negro por causa do fogo e dos raios que saiam de Harry que estava de costas para ela. Assim que ela se aproximou ele parou de emitir fogo e raios, mas uma aura azul continuava a emanar dele deixando enormes rachaduras nas paredes e no piso, Gina fechou o quarto novamente e abraçou o garoto por trás tentando passar um pouco de calma pra ele, imediatamente a aura de Harry pareceu ficar mais brilhante e parou de destruir tudo, com um aceno de mão Harry arrumou tudo e o quarto parecia nunca ter sido destruído.

- O que aconteceu para você perder a cabeça desse jeito? E porque usou o _reparo_ com as mãos em vez de com a varinha? – perguntou Gina assim que Harry se virou para ela. – Não tínhamos combinado de não usar feitiços sem varinha?

- Estamos sozinhos. – respondeu Harry nervoso. – E o motivo pra estar com raiva é o Dino.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou Gina, tentando não rir da cara enciumada de Harry.

- Me perguntou se era verdade que a gente tinha terminado e quando eu disse que não a frustração dele ficou meio aparente. – respondeu Harry com raiva só de lembrar.

- Harry. – falou Gina olhando nos olhos do namorado. – Você sabe que está sendo bobo não é? Eu te amo e não importa o que aconteça eu sempre vou te amar.

- Eu sei disso Gina. – falou Harry emburrado. – Mas não tem como eu não ficar com raiva de um cara que ficou frustrado por eu e você não estarmos separados.

- É eu sei. – falou Gina fazendo uma careta emburrada, Harry a olhou indagador e ela explicou. – Cho não pareceu muito contente também quando eu falei que estávamos juntos.

Harry riu e beijou Gina, quando se afastaram já estavam ofegantes e com os lábios inchados.

- Temos que ir, devem estar nos esperando e é melhor o senhor fazer cara de contrariado ou vão pensar besteira quanto a nossa estadia aqui. – falou Gina sorrindo.

- Sim senhora! – brincou Harry.

Eles se levantaram e foram até a cozinha onde Harry fingiu estar aborrecido sentando-se com estrondo na cadeira ao lado de Hermione que olhou interrogativamente para Gina que piscou um olho para a amiga indicando que era encenação.

Dali em diante a reunião seguiu com alguns discursos de como a Ordem era importante e que deveria ser mantida em segredo a qualquer custo, pois o Ministério com certeza tentaria interferir se descobrisse sua existência, o que seria desastroso para todos e muito vantajoso para Voldemort, com tudo explicado os membros da AD se despediram e foram para suas casas prometendo estar bem cedo no dia seguinte para o inicio do treinamento. Eles teriam como professores o quarteto, que teriam ajuda dos membros da Ordem que não estivessem em missão e de Lince.


	27. O Ministro

**O Ministro**

O mês de abril passou rapidamente com poucos ataques de Voldemort, a maioria dos ataques eram a pessoas que se recusavam a passar para o lado do Lorde. Os membros da AD continuavam a treinar, mas o quarteto não estava muito satisfeito com os resultados, eles esperavam que os antigos colegas atingissem um nível mais alto depois de um mês de treinamento extensivo, poucos conseguiam lutar com a varinha e a espada, mas quanto a feitiços eles evoluíram bastante e estavam em um nível realmente bom, mas o que mais os incomodava era o fato de que todos os membros da AD passavam horas com perguntas inúteis, a principal era: o que eles andaram fazendo durante o tempo que sumiram? Inúteis pelo fato de que eles sabiam o que era necessário, o quarteto estava sendo treinado por Lince e Anny, o resto não era da conta deles.

Quem realmente surpreendeu o quarteto foi Neville que era um dos poucos que lutava com varinha e espada e estava se saindo extremamente bem em artes marciais, ele desenvolvera músculos e perdera completamente o ar atrapalhado, tornando-se um dos melhores em combate e o único que não perguntava nada a eles, Neville apesar de curioso sabia que não conseguiria tirar nada do quarteto e conhecendo-os como os conhecia sabia que não era inteligente irritá-los.

Naquele dia estava fazendo muito calor, mas mesmo assim os treinos continuavam, Harry e Gina estavam fazendo uma demonstração em como a espada era importante, a demonstração consistia em Harry ficar sem varinha enquanto Gina lançava feitiços contra ele, Harry tinha que se defender com a espada até recuperar a varinha que ele tinha jogado do outro lado da sala, quando conseguiu pegar após muito esforço a demonstração terminou e todos os membros da AD estavam de boca aberta.

- Como já dissemos a vocês tudo que estão aprendendo aqui é de suma importância em um combate. – falou Harry, que ao contrário do que todos esperavam não estava ofegante, o moreno olhou diretamente para Zacarias que tinha insinuado para muitos membros que eles não estavam aprendendo o que realmente valia a pena que na opinião dele eram feitiços e contra azarações. – Com as espadas além de poderem se defender quando forem desarmados, também poderão matar gigantes, caso não se lembrem saiu no profeta diário a algum tempo como a minha madrinha matou os dez gigantes em Hogsmeade, as espadas também podem ser úteis contra lobisomens, mas contra eles eu peço que só as usem em último caso, não é bom deixar um lobisomem chegar tão perto de vocês a ponto de poderem usar espadas.

- Com as artes marciais vocês ganharão mais agilidade e melhorarão seus reflexos, sendo assim poderão desviar dos feitiços quando estiverem sem nenhuma arma. – Gina prosseguiu com a voz firme. – Com as armas de fogo dos trouxas poderão matar os lobisomens antes mesmo de eles chegarem perto de vocês, nós estamos usando balas de prata que como vocês sabem a prata é uma das poucas coisas que enfraquece e mata um lobisomem. Como vocês vêem, nós não estamos nos desviando do principal motivo que é ensiná-los a combater Voldemort e seus seguidores.

Muitos dos ali presentes coraram furiosamente, pois a maioria tinha concordado com Zacarias Smith quando este disse que não estavam aprendendo o que deviam.

- Lince o que houve? – perguntou Harry vendo a madrinha entrar na sala parecendo nervosa e um pouco pálida.

- Eu acabei de conversar com um dos meus informantes e descobri duas coisas que não são nada boas. – falou Lince. – Uma é que haverá um ataque em massa ao Ministério trouxa amanhã à noite.

- Nós temos que evitar! – exclamou Harry na mesma hora.

- É aí que os problemas começam. – falou Lince. – Se nós aparecermos por lá o Voldemort vai descobrir que temos espiões no círculo fechado dele, já que poucos comensais sabem onde vai ser o ataque amanhã.

- Se formos lá estaremos colocando seus informantes em perigo. – murmurou Gina. – Mas se não fizermos nada estaremos deixando uma chacina acontecer.

O impasse estava deixando a todos nervosos até que Hermione teve uma idéia.

- E se nós marcarmos uma audiência com o Ministro trouxa? – disse Hermione. – Podemos conversar com o Sr. Scrimgeour e fazer com que ele marque essa reunião, como Harry e eu fomos criados como trouxas podemos inventar que o Scrimgeour ainda querendo que o Harry se torne garoto propaganda do Ministério da Magia quis marcar essa reunião para impressionar eu e o Harry.

- Boa idéia Hermione. – concordou Lince. – Mas o Ministro vai querer saber como eu sei do ataque e principalmente vai querer alguma coisa em troca desse favor.

- Não se nós manipularmos a Umbridge. – disse Rony surpreendendo os integrantes da AD. – Deixe-a ouvir uma conversa sua e da Anny em que vocês riem das tentativas frustradas do Scrimgeour de fazer o Harry ser garoto propaganda, insinuem que o ministro está indo pelo caminho errado e que se ele quisesse mesmo impressionar o Harry ele tinha que fazer isso por métodos mais trouxas já que o menino-que-sobreviveu foi criado como tal, mencionem o primeiro ministro trouxa como exemplo falando que uma audiência com ele impressionaria Harry o suficiente para que ele começasse a gostar um pouco mais do Ministério.

- Essa foi uma ótima idéia Rony. – falou Harry. – Mas como fazer com que ele marque essa audiência para amanhã?

- A Lince pode falar que quanto mais cedo essa audiência for feita melhor, já que a cada dia que passa você está mais revoltado com o Ministério. – falou Anny entrando na sala.

- E você pode em tom de brincadeira dizer que amanhã a noite seria um ótimo dia pra isso acontecer já que o Harry não tem nada pra fazer. – continuou Lince. – Harry você vai comparecer a reunião com a Hermione e com o Rony, quando o ataque começar você chama a gente através dos anéis na frente dos comensais, é melhor eles não saberem dos galeões. Armada de Dumbledore essa será a sua primeira missão, já que a poucos membros da Ordem da Fênix que não estão em missão, vocês ficarão encarregados disso.

Os integrantes da AD comemoraram, pois estavam loucos para começar a colocar em prática tudo que estavam aprendendo, sabiam que estavam correndo um grande risco de vida, mas sabiam também que era necessário e estavam preparados para morrer pra que suas famílias tivessem um futuro sem guerras, pois agora participando da AD e da Ordem da Fênix eles podiam ter esperanças novamente.

No outro dia durante a manhã Lince e Anny fizeram o que tinham combinado e Umbridge caiu direitinho na armadilha, apesar de um pouco desconfiado da informação dada por Umbridge, Scrimgeour resolveu fazer o que ela havia dito e a audiência foi marcada com o ministro trouxa e Harry foi convocado para a reunião e pela primeira vez depois de meses ele mandou uma resposta ao ministério confirmando sua presença.

- Madrinha a senhora tinha dito que eram duas notícias ruins, qual é a outra? – perguntou Harry uma hora antes da audiência, ele e os integrantes da AM estavam reunidos traçando estratégias que passariam mais tarde ao pessoal da AD.

- Voldemort vai intensificar os ataques, ele está perdendo no exterior e está irritado com isso então ele resolveu se concentrar aqui, os membros da Ordem estão retornando e sinto que a batalha final está cada vez mais próxima. – falou Lince.

- Eu espero que sim. – disse Harry pegando todos menos Gina de surpresa. – Muitas mortes já aconteceram desde que essa guerra começou, já está mais do que na hora de tudo isso acabar.

Foi à hora mais longa da vida deles, quando finalmente chegou à hora Harry e Hermione aparataram para o Ministério da Magia, Rony preferiu ficar com Lince e Gina, Harry e Hermione foram conduzidos até a sala de Scrimgeour de onde partiram rapidamente via flú para a sala do Ministro trouxa, que parecia decididamente alarmado com a chegada dos bruxos.

- Boa noite Ministro. – cumprimentou Harry, Hermione fez o mesmo.

- Bem, Harry eu te convoquei aqui… - Scrimgeour foi interrompido por um estrondo que parecia vir do andar de baixo. – Mas o que está acontecendo?

Harry e Hermione entreolharam-se apreensivos tinha sido mais cedo do que esperavam, logo puderam ouvir mais estrondos e ao que eles reconheceram sendo um tiroteio, gritos eram ouvidos e alguns segundos depois viram Quim entrar na sala com um corte na cabeça, três comensais o seguiam e ele tentava impedi-los de chegar ao Ministro.

- Lince, Rony! O Ministério está sendo atacado precisamos de ajuda reúnam o máximo de pessoas possível! – exclamou Harry em alto e bom som para o anel, os comensais e Quim pararam imediatamente de duelar e olharam para Harry como se ele estivesse louco, o olhar de Scrimgeour e do Ministro não era diferente.

Depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio aturdido Lince, Rony, Gina, Anny e a Armada de Dumbledore aparataram na sala e Harry viu que alguns membros da Ordem também estavam ali, dentre eles Lupin, Tonks e a Profa. MacGonagall. Os três comensais que estavam anteriormente lutando contra Quim fugiram em disparada a procura dos outros comensais.

- Tudo bem Harry? – perguntou Lince.

- Eu estou ótimo, mas não posso prometer que os comensais continuarão ótimos. – falou Harry irônico.

Lince sorriu e todos saíram da sala do atordoado Ministro, Harry deixou Cho e Dino responsáveis pela segurança dos dois Ministros enquanto eles iam lá pra baixo, Quim os acompanhou.

No andar de baixo que era o segundo andar do prédio, eles se depararam com uma pequena aglomeração de comensais, pelo que puderam ver tinham uns vinte deles ali e alguns dementadores também.

- AD vocês cuidam dos comensais, nós damos um jeito nos dementadores. – Ordenou Harry. Os membros da Ordem presentes resolveram lutar contra os comensais também.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Anny e Lince destruíram os dementadores rapidamente e foram ajudar os outros que estavam tendo alguns problemas já que mais comensais chegaram deixando-os em menor número. A AM lutou com uma destreza incrível e por estarem ligados mentalmente a luta se tornou fácil para eles, estavam usando apenas as varinhas, mas em certo momento quando o número de comensais não parava de aumentar eles sacaram as espadas continuando a luta em perfeita sincronia com se fossem um só.

Tudo parecia que iria terminar bem quando Tonks foi desarmada e a maldição da morte veio em sua direção, Lince era a única que estava perto o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa, tudo parecia estar em câmara lenta Lince olhou por um instante para Lupin e depois se jogou na frente de Tonks murmurando um feitiço que sua família há séculos tinha conhecimento, mas poucos ousaram usa-lo.

- NÃO! – gritou Harry e todos puderam sentir o desespero em sua voz por aquele breve grito.

O último comensal em pé, que era o que tinha tentado matar Tonks foi derrotado, mas Harry não viu, ele correu para onde Lince estava, "_isso não pode estar acontecendo"_, pensou Harry desesperado, "_você não pode ter morrido, você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo, não pode me deixar, não agora que me fez vê-la como uma mãe, por favor, __**mãe**__ não morre, não faz isso_".

A Armada de Merlin ainda conectada mentalmente com Harry puderam ver os seus pensamentos, e todos sem exceção não puderam conter o choro, até que algo aconteceu, Lince tossiu e virando a cara para o lado vomitou sangue em grande quantidade, ela estava viva, mas não por muito tempo se ela continuasse vomitando sangue daquele jeito.

- Harry. – chamou Gina baixinho e apenas com um olhar para a ruiva sem precisar da ligação mental ele percebeu o que a ruiva estava pensando.

- Não. – falou Harry. – Ela não pode ter feito isso, esse feitiço é perigoso demais!

- Temos que leva-la daqui imediatamente! – falou Gina com urgência. – Em Hogwarts teremos os ingredientes suficientes para a poção, é a única chance dela.

- Ela não suportaria aparatar e nem chave de portal. – Harry agora andava de um lado para o outro tentando pensar mais claramente. – Vamos por flú é o jeito mais cômodo dela ir.

Antes mesmo de terminar de falar Harry pegou a madrinha nos braços e ela fez uma leve careta de dor, foram diretamente para a sala do Ministro e Harry e Gina foram os primeiros a sair, Anny mandou todos da AD voltarem para casa o que todos entenderam prontamente que na verdade era para voltarem pro Largo Grimmauld e foi o que fizeram, Rony e Hermione seguiram os amigos até Hogwarts e Scrimgeour foi junto para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Anny foi obrigada a ficar com Quim para modificar a memória dos vigias do prédio e explicar tudo para o Ministro, Tonks e Lupin ainda muito abalados pelo que aconteceu resolveram ir para Hogwarts também, levando MacGonagall que tinha sido seriamente ferida durante a batalha, apesar de não correr risco de vida a diretora ficaria um bom tempo fora de circulação.

Assim que outros aurores chegaram Anny foi correndo para Hogwarts amaldiçoando pela primeira vez a sua profissão.


	28. Perfect protego

Harry com Lince nos braços saiu na sala da diretoria e foi o mais rápido possível para a ala hospitalar sendo acompanhado de perto por Gina, que não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Por onde passavam chamavam a atenção, mas o casal estava mais preocupado com Lince que parara de vomitar sangue, mas não fazia qualquer movimento, no rosto ela apresentava uma leve careta de dor.

Quando finalmente chegaram à enfermaria, Gina foi diretamente até o armário de ingredientes de poções e Harry vendo que não tinham leitos disponíveis conjurou um com a mão, o que passou despercebido pelos presentes, pois eles estavam observando as manchas de sangue na camisa de Harry e na roupa de Lince.

- Mas o que houve dessa vez? – perguntou madame Pomfrey entrando na enfermaria, ela estava cuidando de outros pacientes que estavam espalhados pelo castelo.

Ninguém respondeu Gina já tinha pegado os ingredientes que precisava e começou a fazer a poção enquanto Harry de minuto em minuto lançava enervates em Lince, apesar de saber toda a dor que ela sentia, sabia que não podia deixá-la perder a consciência.

- Que poção é essa que você está fazendo? – perguntou madame Pomfrey chegando perto de Gina.

- A única coisa que pode salvar a vida dela. – respondeu Gina apontando para Lince, nesse momento Lupin entrou trazendo MacGonagall nos braços sendo seguido por Tonks, Scrimgeour, Rony e Hermione.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou madame Pomfrey conjurando um leito para a diretora e começando imediatamente a tratá-la.

- Teve um ataque no Ministério trouxa. – respondeu Lupin tremendo. – E… e…

- Lince entrou na frente de uma maldição da morte e sobreviveu. – interrompeu o ministro. – Só quero saber como.

- É um contra-feitiço para proteger da maldição da morte. – falou Harry pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

- E porque não divulgaram isso? – perguntou exasperado o ministro. – Sabem quantas vidas poderiam ter sal…

- Nenhuma. – interrompeu Harry sério. – Esse feitiço faz a pessoa sentir uma dor pior do que a que se sente sendo atingido pela cruciatus.

- Impossível! – exclamou o Ministro alterado. – Nada é pior do que a cruciatus.

- Quando se é atingido pela maldição da tortura você consegue gritar e se debater, com esse feitiço não. – falou Harry sussurrando. – Minha madrinha não está desacordada, ela está consciente, mas mesmo assim não consegue mover um músculo, não consegue gritar para extravasar a dor que está sentindo nem se contorcer. – uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Harry e ele continuou a falar enquanto lançava mais um enervate na madrinha. – Ela tem que se manter acordada se ela desmaiar…

- Vai entrar em coma e não vai acordar nunca mais. – concluiu Gina que trazia a poção que acabara de preparar nas mãos que tremiam.

Gina chegou perto de Lince e ministrou a poção com lágrimas nos olhos, pois sabia que a poção diminuiria minimamente a dor que estava sentindo, mas o suficiente para que ela conseguisse sobreviver.

Lince começou a gritar assim que bebeu o líquido, ela se debatia fortemente e Harry a segurava para que não se machucasse. Gina olhou ao redor para não ter que ver o estado de Lince e nem o desespero estampado no rosto de Harry, a ruiva viu Hermione chorando desesperadamente nos braços de Rony que também chorava, mas tentava passar um pouco de segurança para a morena, Lupin parecia perdido em seus pensamentos e Tonks tinha uma mão nos ombros dele e chorava sem parar, os pacientes pareciam assustados e com pena, o Ministro assim como Gina olhava para os lados desviando o rosto da cena mais triste que ele já tinha visto, o desespero de Harry era palpável.

Anny entrou na enfermaria e parou de chofre ao ver o estado da amiga, ela sabia que feitiço Lince havia usado, no ano em que passaram juntas, Lince falou muito sobre o seu clã e sobre aquele feitiço, se bem podia lembrar Anny sabia que de todas as gerações de Cresswel apenas cinco deles ousaram usar o feitiço e morreram ao sentir tanta dor.

Cada integrante da família Cresswel mantinha um diário contando as suas aventuras para que os descendentes aprendessem com os erros que os antepassados haviam cometido e também para que soubessem o que aquela família representava, quando um deles morria o/a líder terminava o diário dizendo como foi à morte deste. Anny balançou a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos o importante agora era Lince que finalmente parara de se debater, provavelmente desmaiara.

Assim que a madrinha parara de se debater Harry se afastou encostando-se à parede deixando o corpo escorregar por esta, e deixando o desespero tomar conta dele de vez, Gina se aproximou e ele abraçou sua cintura colocando o rosto ali e chorando como nunca ninguém vira, de vez em quando ele soltava um gemido de dor como se estivesse ferido, mas a dor vinha do medo de perder a mãe que ele descobrira há tão pouco tempo, Gina apesar de chorar também tentava se controlar para poder consolá-lo melhor, ela passava as mãos nos cabelos dele e com o gesto aos poucos ele foi se acalmando até dormir de exaustão.

Gina pegou a varinha e conjurou uma cama perto da de Lince sabia que Harry não a perdoaria se o tirasse dali, ela o fez flutuar até a cama onde ele se enroscou no travesseiro sem acordar.

- O que estão esperando? – perguntou Gina. – Vamos sair daqui agora! Eles precisam descansar!

Todos a obedeceram e madame Pomfrey conjurou um biombo separando os dois dos demais pacientes. Gina teve uma longa conversa com o Ministro explicando exatamente como o contra-feitiço agia e por que não fora divulgado, ela se recusou a dizer o nome do feitiço, mas o Ministro não insistiu muito pelo que ele pode ver pouquíssimas pessoas conseguiriam sobreviver a ele e por isso não tinha serventia nenhuma.

Ele se despediu de Gina dizendo que sabia que eles tinham armado aquela situação e que provavelmente tinham algum espião entre os comensais, mas ele não faria nada para descobrir, pois apesar de todo o esforço do Ministério eles não estavam conseguindo fazer nem metade do que eles faziam e ele esperava que eles acreditassem mais no Ministério deixando a garota surpresa.

- Gina? – uma voz a chamou murmurando.

- Oi, Mione. – falou Gina olhando para Hermione que acabara de entrar na sala da diretoria, que era onde conversara com o Ministro. – Como você está?

- Perdida. – Respondeu Mione. – Harry sempre foi o mais forte de nós quatro e vê-lo tão desesperado foi…

- Como perder a única coisa que nos mantinha de pé. – completou Gina e Hermione a olhou surpresa. – Quando voltamos no passado nós tivemos um duelo com um bruxo da época e esse bruxo lançou a maldição da morte contra mim e Harry vendo que eu não conseguiria escapar ele usou o mesmo contra-feitiço, eu nunca fiquei tão desesperada, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia ficar, nós estávamos sozinhos e eu era a única que poderia fazer aquela poção, que poderia salvá-lo.

Hermione soltou um murmúrio de lamentação e abraçou a amiga pensando em como ela deve ter apavorada.

- Deve ter sido horrível. – falou Hermione com voz pequena. – Se fosse eu e o Rony estivesse na mesma situação, acho que não conseguiria manter a cabeça fria.

- Manteria sim. – discordou Gina tentando dar um sorriso e falhando totalmente. – Se a vida de qualquer um de nós dependesse da sua cabeça fria você a manteria assim.

Hermione deu um leve sorriso e se sentou na cadeira de frente para Gina que estava sentada na cadeira da diretora.

- Scrimgeour insistiu em saber que feitiço era? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, eu me neguei a falar o nome e ele não insistiu acho que ele percebeu que era um contra-feitiço totalmente inútil.

- É, eu sei, poucas pessoas conseguiriam sobreviver a ele não é?

- Sim, o nome dele é Perfect Protego e de acordo com o próprio Merlin poucos foram os que ousaram usá-lo e menos ainda os que sobreviveram.

- Perfect Protego. – repetiu Hermione. – Vamos ver como estão àqueles dois?

Gina concordou com a cabeça fazia quase uma hora que ela deixou a enfermaria, provavelmente Harry já teria acordado. E de fato quando chegaram à enfermaria viram Harry acordado sentado em uma cadeira perto da cama de Lince. Lupin e Tonks já tinham ido embora já que não estavam por perto, Anny e Rony estavam em um canto conversando e foi pra lá que Hermione se dirigiu enquanto Gina se aproximava de Harry. Os outros pacientes haviam sido removidos dali, Madame Pomfrey não estava à vista.

- Oi. – murmurou Gina se ajoelhando de frente a Harry e lhe segurando as mãos.

- Oi. – respondeu Harry passando a mão no rosto dela, sua voz rouca não escondia o quanto ele estava sofrendo. – Como você está?

- Mais ou menos. – suspirou Gina. – Odeio te ver assim.

- Me perdoa. – quando Gina ia interrompê-lo ele continuou. – Por tê-la feito passar por isso. Eu sabia que tinha feito você sofrer, mas não fazia a mínima idéia do quanto.

- Tudo bem já passou. – respondeu Gina com um fio de voz. – Você precisa descansar um pouco.

- Não, eu estou bem. Já dormi um pouco e não quero sair de perto dela.

- Ta bem. – falou Gina que com um movimento de mão fez a cadeira se transformar em um sofá, ela se sentou e fez com que Harry se deitasse no seu colo.

* * *

A professora Minerva se recuperou rapidamente, os ferimentos haviam sido graves, mas madame Pomfrey conseguiu curar a maioria assim que ela chegou, a diretora assim que se recuperou retomou a liderança da Ordem que havia sido liderada até então por Gina, que apesar de abalada com tudo que aconteceu era uma das poucas que conseguia se manter firme.

Apenas uma semana depois do ocorrido que Lince recobrou a consciência, mas ela não conseguia se mover, pois cada movimento a fazia sentir como se alguém a estivesse torturando, sua garganta estava constantemente seca obrigando-a a não falar muito.

Harry que havia decorado uma enorme bronca pra ela quando acordasse não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser sorrir e beijar levemente a testa da madrinha. Lince era constantemente visitada pelo resto do sexteto, e também por Lupin, Tonks, os membros da Ordem e também alguns bruxos estrangeiros que ela conhecera durante os tempos de exílio.

O primeiro-ministro da África foi quem mais visitou Lince, era um homem negro e bastante velho que tinha uma presença extremamente marcante, ficou claro pra todos que Lince era uma filha para o homem e que o fato dela ter lhe avisado dos possíveis ataques de Voldemort às reservas de animais mágicos possibilitando a defesa deles fez com que o homem se sentisse na obrigação de ajudar, e com algumas ervas mágicas existentes apenas no continente africano ele fez com que as dores de Lince diminuíssem consideravelmente fazendo com que ela pudesse voltar a falar normalmente, apesar de que se movimentar mesmo que para se sentar na cama ainda drenava-lhe quase todas as suas forças.

No final da segunda semana Lince foi levada para o Largo Grimmauld e ficou sobre os cuidados da Sra. Weasley e dos Granger que ainda moravam ali, Anny queria ter ficado ao lado da amiga também, mas tinha que cumprir suas obrigações como auror, no final da terceira semana ela conseguia se mover parcialmente, mas mesmo assim continuava sem conseguir andar o que muito a irritava, o mal humor dela estava se tornando freqüente o que fazia com que o seu jeito irônico de ser ficasse mais forte ainda.

- Madrinha? – Harry perguntou entrando no quarto de Lince. – Como está se sentindo hoje?

- Como se tivesse sido atropelada por um bando de centauros. – respondeu Lince sorrindo.

- Vejo que o nível de sarcasmo não diminuiu. – retrucou Harry.

- Eu não agüento mais ficar enfiada nesse quarto. – exasperou-se Lince. – Me leva pra cozinha pelo menos?

- Lince vo…

- Por favor, você conjura um sofá e eu fico deitada sem me mover eu prometo. – implorou Lince. – Juro que não faço esforço nenhum, por favor.

Harry não conseguiu negar o pedido, afinal para Lince implorar por algo...

Pegando-a nos braços e a levando para a cozinha, assim que chegaram, ele conjurou um sofá e colocou a madrinha cuidadosamente deitada lá, não havia ninguém na casa naquele horário, Anny estava em uma missão para o Ministério, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam ajudando a professora MacGonagall a se reiterar do que foi feito enquanto ela estava afastada e a Sra. Weasley tinha ido comprar alguns mantimentos, os outros Weasley estavam trabalhando, os pais de Hermione preferiram morar em outra casa, pois não se sentiam muito úteis morando ali na sede, eles se mudaram para o exterior não sem antes fazer Hermione prometer que mandaria notícias sempre que pudesse.

- Madrinha já faz um tempo que eu quero te dizer uma coisa. – falou Harry olhando envergonhado para Lince que o olhava curiosa. – A senhora sabe que eu… na verdade eu queria dizer que a senhora se… bem a senhora sabe o carinho que eu sinto pela senhora e… eu queria…

- Calma. – cortou Lince sorrindo. – Respira fundo e me diz o que você quer me dizer?

- De uns tempos pra cá eu percebi que a senhora se transformou em uma espécie de mãe pra mim e eu queria dizer isso, vê-la quase morrendo naquela cama me fez ver que eu nunca me abri, me fez ter medo de que a senhora morresse e eu não tivesse a oportunidade de dizer o quanto é importante pra mim.

Lince arregalou os olhos não esperava uma declaração dessas de Harry.

- Você sabe que eu também te amo como a um filho. – Lince respondeu sorrindo. – Eu também tive muito medo de morrer e não ter contado ou demonstrado as pessoas que eu amo o quanto elas são importantes pra mim.

Harry não disse nada apenas a abraçou, sentindo-se feliz por não ter perdido-a. Lince o abraçou de volta se sentindo bem como há muito tempo não se sentia.

* * *

**Mickky: **espero que suas unhas ainda estejam inteiras, kkkkkkkkkkkk, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic e sempre comentar, beijos e espero que goste desse novo capítulo ele é especialmente seu.


	29. Problemas

**Problemas**

Lince finalmente mais de um mês depois do acontecido conseguia dar alguns poucos passos, no entanto, o esforço fazia com que sentisse suas forças serem drenadas, mas isso não a impedia de andar pelo menos do quarto até a cozinha todos os dias, quando Harry tentava impedi-la ela dizia que ela precisava começar a se movimentar se não se esqueceria como, isso claro não impedia que o afilhado reclamasse sempre que a via andando.

- Bom dia! – disse Lince entrando na cozinha e se sentando com o semblante cansado.

- Madrinha! – falou Harry exasperado. – Não devia ter levantado…

- Nem vem Harry! – cortou Lince também nervosa. – É melhor nem começar porque hoje não estou com paciência. Eu sou tão cabeça dura como você então sabe que não adianta insistir. – terminou ela sorrindo, Harry fungou, mas ficou calado.

- Harry tem razão Lince. – disse Lupin que não tinha superado ainda o fato de que a única amiga dos tempos de colégio quase morrera. – Você ainda não está tão bem para ficar andando por ai.

- Eu não estou andando por ai, só que se eu continuar a ficar deitada meus músculos vão esquecer como é andar e ai sim eu terei problemas. – retrucou Lince calmamente. – E como vai o Alvo?

- Vai bem. – respondeu Lupin percebendo que a intenção de Lince era mudar de assunto, Alvo era o filho dele e de Tonks que tinha nascido poucas semanas antes do ataque ao ministério trouxa. – Nunca pensei que Tonks poderia ser uma mãe tão coruja.

- Todas as mães o são Aluado. – falou Lince sorrindo. – Por falar na Tonks e no Alvo onde eles estão?

- Tonks foi levar o Alvo para que Andrômeda o conheça. Com tudo que vem acontecendo Tonks não teve tempo de ir lá e Andrômeda não se sentiu segura o suficiente para nos visitar.

- Entendo, já desconfiava que houvesse alguma coisa errada com a Andrômeda. – disse Lince séria e pensativa. – Bellatrix continua a persegui-la não é?

- Sim, Tonks está muito preocupada. – concordou Lupin pesaroso.

- Ela poderia vir pra cá junto com o marido Teddy. – sugeriu Harry.

- Eu já havia pensado nisso, mas eles não querem, dizem que se sentiriam inúteis aqui, não podendo fazer nada para ajudar. – falou Lupin triste.

- Aff! Não acredito que estou cansada. – murmurou Lince que sentia como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. – Aluado será que pode me levar até o quarto acho que não consigo andar.

Lupin concordou e imediatamente pegou a amiga no colo levando-a para o quarto chegando lá ele percebeu que Lince podia estar confinada ali, mas não andava quieta, haviam papéis espalhados por toda parte e na cama eram visíveis vários mapas do que parecia um castelo e mais alguns pergaminhos com uma língua estranha que parecia ser latim.

- Você não achou mesmo que eu ficaria aqui sem fazer nada não é? – perguntou Lince percebendo o olhar do amigo. – Enquanto eu estiver confinada aqui vou colocar minhas pesquisas em dia com a ajuda da Mione, o Harry quase me matou quando soube ele é super-protetor demais. _"Agora sei como a Gina se sente"._ – acrescentou Lince em pensamento.

- Harry se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu, apesar de que acho que a culpa cabe a mim…

- Como é que é? – sussurrou Lince num tom levemente perigoso.

- Hora Lince! – exasperou-se Lupin. – Vamos ser sinceros você só entrou na frente da Tonks porque eu e ela estamos juntos.

- Então você acha que eu não posso gostar da Tonks o suficiente para evitar que ela morra? – sussurrou Lince, para quem não a conhecesse isso poderia significar que ela estava calma, mas Remo sabia que ela estava perigosamente irritada.

- Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer! – exasperou-se Lupin.

- Entendi. – disse Lince com os olhos semicerrados. – Então vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara Remo John Lupin, sim eu salvei a Tonks porque ela estava com você, porque eu sei o quanto você sofreu e o quanto ela te faz feliz, mas eu também a salvei porque ela é uma mulher incrível, que acabou de ter um filho. Eu sofri muito quando meus pais morreram, fiquei sozinha quando tinha apenas dezessete anos Aluado e isso quase acabou comigo, mas sei que o Harry sofreu muito mais do que eu, pois ele nem conheceu os pais e sei que o Alvo também ia sofrer muito por não ter uma mãe, Tonks é uma das mulheres mais incríveis que eu conheci Aluado, tem qualidades que eu preso bastante e mesmo que você não estivesse com ela eu entraria na frente dela e a protegeria.

Lupin ficou sem fala e um pouco envergonhado, pois percebeu que estava sendo egoísta, o mundo não girava em torno dele, Tonks era uma pessoa maravilhosa e tinha qualidades suficientes para fazer qualquer um entrar na frente de um Avada Kedrava lançado contra ela, mas era difícil saber que a única amiga de infância que lhe restou quase morreu…

- Eu sei que fiz vocês sofrerem. – murmurou Lince. – Mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia ficar parada enquanto eu via alguém como a Tonks morrer.

Lupin sorriu e abraçou a amiga nesse momento alguém entrou pela porta eles se viraram e viram Paulo o admirador de Lince que parecia em choque com a cena.

- Oi Paulo tudo bem? – perguntou Lupin, mas se arrependeu imediatamente de ter chamado a atenção do homem que estava olhando atentamente para Lince, Paulo lhe lançou um olhar assassino e parecia prestes a pular em seu pescoço.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Lince levemente irritada, ela não gostava de Paulo, algo lhe dizia que devia manter distância dele.

- Só vim ver como você está. – respondeu Paulo com uma careta desgostosa. – Desculpe se interrompi algo.

- Não você não interrompeu nada demais, apesar de que se você demorasse mais um pouco iria realmente interromper algo importante. – falou Lince com a voz carregada de ironia. – Estava prestes a propor pro Aluado que a gente relembrasse as nossas noites em Hogwarts. Lembra Aluado? – enquanto dizia isso Lince passava a mão no tórax do amigo que estava paralisado e assustado.

Uma risada alta vinda de trás de Paulo ecoou pelo quarto e ao se virarem viram que Tonks estava na porta segurando um bebê que mudava constantemente a cor dos cabelos.

- Lince assim você deixa o Remo sem jeito, ele adora relembrar essas noites comigo, e sabe você tinha muito trabalho. – murmurou Tonks chegando perto de Lupin e dando-lhe um selinho, Lupin decididamente agora estava prestes a desmaiar e Lince e Tonks se seguravam para não rirem.

Lupin olhou para Paulo e viu que ele parecia estar acreditando no que ouvia e lançava olhares assassinos para ele, o homem se retirou do quarto bufando, Tonks e Lince não conseguiram mais segurar a risada e o quarto se encheu das gargalhadas das duas.

- Vocês são loucas? – perguntou Lupin extremamente vermelho.

- Ah! Remo foi muito divertida a cara que aquele idiota fez. – Falou Tonks tentando parar de rir. – E também eu não gosto dele, ele é um chato.

- Não é porque ele é chato que não podemos confiar nele. – sentenciou Lupin.

- E o fato de que eu também não confio nem um pouco nele conta? – falou Lince se recuperando do ataque de riso. – Eu sinto que ele não é confiável.

- Hora Lince! Você não gosta dele porque ele dá em cima de você. – disse Lupin sorrindo, no fundo ele tinha esperanças de que a amiga reconstruísse a sua vida.

- Aluado aquele idiota não foi o único que se interessou por mim todos esses anos sabia? – retorquiu Lince ultrajada, se caras como o Paulo fossem os únicos que ela poderia arranjar, ela iria ficar sozinha o resto da vida. – E eu nunca senti tanta aversão e falta de confiança por nenhum dos outros.

- Quem sabe não é porque você no fundo sabe que pode se apaixonar por ele e tenta afasta-lo de qualquer maneira. – soltou Lupin e novamente se arrependeu do que disse, o olhar que Lince lhe lançou faria o mais corajoso dos homens tremer.

- Então acho que o Rabicho era um candidato em potencial para me fazer trair o Sirius. – disparou Lince surpreendendo Lupin pelo seu tom frio. – O que eu sinto é o mesmo tipo de aversão que eu sentia pelo Rabicho e que vocês achavam que era apenas implicância.

Lupin ficou envergonhado, sabia que Lince inúmeras vezes havia lhes alertado de que Pedro não era alguém em que se poderia confiar, isso gerou várias discussões entre ela e os outros marotos, muitas vezes ela e Sirius brigavam porque ela insistia para que eles deixassem Rabicho de lado.

- Bem, vou mandar alguém ficar de olho nele. – disse Lupin agora preocupado. – Não quero cometer o mesmo erro.

- Fico feliz. – falou Lince que realmente estava receosa com o fato. – Mas agora eu preciso de um favor Aluado você pode dizer ao Harry que preciso falar com ele?

Lupin saiu e foi dar o recado a Harry enquanto Lince ficava em companhia de Tonks e Alvo, não demorou muito e Harry entrou no quarto logo depois Tonks saiu deixando-os sozinhos.

- Algum problema Lince? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Sim. – respondeu Lince suspirando cansada. – Meus espiões me mandaram uma mensagem para avisar que haverá um novo ataque ao Beco Diagonal, mas dessa vez nós já estaremos lá para impedir, o ataque estará sendo liderado pela Bellatrix.

Harry ao ouvir aquele nome sentiu a fúria tomar conta de si, mas se controlou não podia perder a cabeça e nem deixar que aquela mulher fizesse ele se descontrolar.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Harry prático.

- Faz tempo que você não vai a um local público então você irá ao Beco para visitar Fred e Jorge é claro que nós iremos com você para mantê-lo em segurança, ficaremos o dia todo no Beco Diagonal passeando a esmo e podemos nos separar um pouco para dar a impressão de que realmente não fazemos idéia do ataque e quando ele acontecer é só aparatar para perto uns dos outros ou lutarmos separados…

- A senhora fala como se fosse estar lá. – interrompeu Harry desconfiado.

- O ataque será daqui um mês será tempo suficiente para que eu me recupere. – retrucou calmamente Lince, e vendo que Harry iria reclamar, ela acrescentou. – Mas prometo que se não me sentir totalmente curada eu não irei, mas ajudaria o fato de poder ir com vocês, todos sabem que eu odeio ficar trancada e o fato de estar com vocês é mais um motivo para estarmos só passeando.

Os detalhes do plano para a defesa do Beco Diagonal foram minuciosamente preparados e dessa vez eles esperavam que não tivessem mais nenhuma baixa, o ataque ao ministério resultou na perda de Zacarias Smith e Miguel Córner.

De fato após um mês Lince estava completamente recuperada a sua força de vontade e seu desejo de ajudar foram essenciais para sua recuperação.

O mundo mágico estava um caos, o Ministério estava na "corda bamba", mais cedo ou mais tarde ele cairia, Rufus fazia de tudo para que o Ministério continuasse firme, mas uma semana antes do ataque ao Beco, Voldemort atacou o Ministério dominando-o finalmente.

Com a queda do Ministério e a morte de Rufus a única oposição a Voldemort agora era Hogwarts e a Ordem da Fênix, os membros da Ordem eram constantemente atacados e as famílias destes perseguidas, mas ficou claro para o Lorde que eles não eram alvos fáceis, as famílias dos membros estavam totalmente protegidas e quando conseguiam encurralar alguém logo os outros apareciam para ajudar.

Os comensais apesar de terem descoberto como a Ordem se comunicava (os patronos por poderem ser interceptados foram abandonados e agora eles usavam os galeões criados por Hermione) não sabiam como impedir o envio de mensagens, os galeões foram modificados e agora apenas o legitimo dono dele podia ler e enviar as mensagens, sendo assim mesmo que o Lorde conseguisse por as mãos em algum deles ele não poderia ver o que estava escrito.

Depois de muita discussão os membros da Ordem decidiram se submeter a um feitiço extremamente perigoso e raro, mas não necessariamente das trevas, já que precisava que os bruxos envolvidos estivessem totalmente de acordo com ele, o feitiço consistia em não conseguir falar nada sobre algum assunto, no caso sobre a Ordem, era uma variação menos perigosa do "fidelius", afinal esse não cobrava a vida de ninguém.

Depois de algum tempo sendo vigiado Paulo se mostrou um espião, um comensal da morte, ele foi preso e mandado a Azkaban que agora possuía guardas humanos e não mais dementadores, a maioria dos guardas era de membros da Ordem e alguns poucos (Parvati, Padma, Terêncio e Antônio) da Armada, não havia ataques a Azkaban, pois para Voldemort quem havia sido preso não era merecedor de ser um comensal.

O dia do ataque estava se aproximando e a cada minuto eles ficavam mais nervosos, os espiões de Lince (que até hoje apenas ela sabe quem são) estavam a cada dia em maior perigo, pois Voldemort começara a desconfiar que estava sendo traído, já que muitos membros da Ordem estavam no Ministério, apesar do ataque ter sido bem sucedido muitas mortes foram evitadas e a maioria dos aurores que não foram para o seu lado se juntaram a Ordem, o pior é que o ataque ao Beco confirmaria essa suspeita do Lorde, mas não podiam deixar de lutar… o cerco estava se fechando e a batalha final seria a qualquer momento.

Os ânimos de todos estavam afetados, Harry e o resto do sexteto eram os que mais conseguiam manter a cabeça fria, mas a eminência de poderem perder alguns dos amigos, tanto da Ordem como da Armada fazia com que mais do que nunca se empenhassem no treinamento entre eles e o sentimento de proteção de Harry quanto a todos aqueles que amava crescia a cada dia.

Um dia antes do ataque uma perda abateu a todos, Alastor Moody foi atacado covardemente e quando as pessoas chegaram para ajuda-lo já era tarde ele havia morrido, mas não sem antes levar com ele todos os que o atacaram, mas os ferimentos foram demais para ele…


	30. Flagrante

**Flagrante**

Aquele com certeza não era o dia dela, havia acabado de chegar de uma missão pela Ordem e encontrara Lupin de extremo mau humor, pelo marido ela não faria mais missões ficaria apenas cuidando de Alvo, não que achasse ruim cuidar do filho, aliás, cuidar do filho era uma das coisas que ela mais amava fazer, mas ela não podia deixar de lutar por um mundo melhor, para que seu filho não tivesse que crescer num mundo onde a guerra era uma realidade constante.

E se já não bastasse o mal humor de Lupin ela ainda fora obrigada por Molly a juntar todas as roupas sujas nos quartos da casa, será que Molly fazia idéia de quantos quartos existiam naquela casa? No momento ela estava no quarto de Harry mais especificamente no banheiro do quarto dele pegando as roupas no cesto, de todos os quartos dos jovens que ali moravam o quarto mais organizado era sem dúvida o de Harry, até mesmo Hermione que era tão organizada tinha deixado o quarto bagunçado com as roupas sujas todas espalhadas.

- Droga! A Molly me paga. – praguejou Tonks, já estava cansada e não tinha ido nem na metade dos quartos.

Os membros da AD se mudaram definitivamente para a sede, pois os pais destes tentaram impedi-los de lutarem, após saberem das primeiras baixas que a AD teve.

Tonks ouviu um barulho na porta do quarto e se virou para cumprimentar o garoto, mas se surpreendeu ao vê-lo entrar em companhia de Gina, então ela se escondeu parcialmente atrás da porta do banheiro, Tonks estava extremamente desconfiada daqueles dois e por isso resolveu ouvir a conversa deles para tirar de uma vez por todas aquela dúvida da cabeça.

- Está quase na hora. – disse Gina com um suspiro cansado sentando-se no parapeito da janela.

- É eu sei. – concordou Harry ficando de frente para Gina a olhando nos olhos. – Mas não se preocupe estamos preparados, não vamos perder.

- Eu sei disso. – falou Gina passando a mão no rosto de Harry com extremo carinho e para a surpresa de Tonks que esperava que Harry corasse e se afastasse este apenas pegou e beijou a mão da garota.

- Então o que a preocupa? – falou Harry sem soltar a mão da garota.

- Tenho medo de que algum dos nossos amigos não volte. – disse Gina se levantando e abraçando Harry aconchegando a cabeça no peito deste. – Depois de tudo que a gente passou pensei que as mortes seriam bem menores.

- E são Gina. – falou Harry abraçando fortemente a garota beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Muitos de nossos amigos foram poupados, as mortes infelizmente são inevitáveis, não é fácil perder pessoas que a gente ama eu sei muito bem disso, mas é para evitarmos mais tragédias que lutamos.

- É tem razão. – concordou Gina suspirando. – Mas é que mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, saber que pessoas como o Moody se foram, que nunca mais poderemos vê-lo é difícil demais pra mim.

- E pra mim também. – disse Harry sabendo bem como a amada se sentia, pois ele se sentia assim também. – Às vezes tudo que eu quero é partir atrás de Voldemort e mata-lo de uma vez por todas, mas sei que sozinho não sou capaz e sempre que eu penso uma besteira como essa eu me lembro de você… e da bronca que vou levar se sair vivo. – terminou Harry rindo.

- É bom que saiba mesmo. – retrucou Gina divertida levantando a cabeça pra olhar o garoto nos olhos. – Se você ousar fazer uma besteira como essa, mesmo que morra eu te ressuscito só pra te matar de novo!

- Então é melhor eu tomar cuidado não é? – disse Harry beijando Gina fervorosamente.

- Acho que não devíamos estar fazendo isso. – falou Gina quando pararam de se beijar, Harry a olhou interrogativamente e ela respondeu. – Bem, alguém pode chegar e já tem gente desconfiando do nosso namoro, apesar de que a maioria está achando que minha paixonite por você voltou mais forte que nunca. Minha mãe está muito preocupada comigo, pensando que minha paixonite infantil voltou agora como amor.

- Sinceramente eu já não me importo mais. – disse Harry surpreendendo Gina. – A batalha final está cada vez mais próxima e eu estou com medo de te perder, cada minuto que eu possa passar perto de você até lá vai ser precioso.

- Não precisa ter medo Harry, eu não vou morrer antes de te dar um monte de filhos. – falou Gina sorrindo enfiando a mão por baixo da camiseta branca que ele usava acariciando o tórax do rapaz. – E também sei que se formos pegos você vai ficar muito mais muito mal, pois a informação pode vazar.

- É tem razão. – respondeu Harry sentido arrepios perpassarem todo o seu corpo, abraçou mais forte a ruiva. – Mas sabe que neste exato momento estou mais preocupado com outra coisa?

- É? E o que seria? – murmurou Gina na orelha do moreno enquanto se sentava no parapeito da janela trazendo Harry para perto de si com as pernas.

- Se tiro essa roupa que você está usando calmamente ou se arranco logo de uma vez. – falou Harry se arrepiando pelo toque dela e retribuindo os arrepios passando a mão direita na barriga dela por baixo da blusa.

- Desde quando o senhor virou um tarado, hein senhor Potter? – riu Gina desabotoando a camisa do moreno.

- Desde que uma certa ruiva entrou na minha vida, me impedindo completamente de ser racional. – retrucou Harry agora sem camisa.

Eles ouviram um barulho na porta e se afastaram instantaneamente, mas não adiantava já que para a surpresa deles Tonks saiu do banheiro e como o feitiço antiaparatação do quarto não permitiria que ela aparatasse ali, tudo indicava que ela estava ali desde que eles entraram.

Tonks estava extremamente surpresa, tudo bem que ela estava desconfiada daqueles dois, mas nunca poderia imaginar que o relacionamento deles já tivesse chegado naquele estágio, com toda certeza se ela tivesse demorado mais um pouco para se recuperar do choque e sair do banheiro veria coisas que não gostaria de ver.

- Err… Tonks. – murmurou Gina tão vermelha quantos os cabelos.

Ela não precisava olhar para saber que Harry estava tão vermelho quanto ela, não podia acreditar que se desconcentraram tanto a ponto de não perceber que tinha alguém no quarto, tudo bem que estavam preocupados com o ataque e estavam mais interessados um no outro do que em qualquer outra coisa, mas mesmo assim não deviam ter perdido a concentração a ponto de deixarem-se ser flagrados assim tão facilmente.

Gina ficou de pé ajeitando a roupa o máximo que podia e olhou pra Tonks que continuava parada na porta do banheiro sem se mover.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – perguntou Tonks curiosa quando conseguiu falar.

- Desde o meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, mas ninguém pode saber do nosso namoro. – respondeu Harry sério, vestindo a camisa.

- E por que não? – perguntou a metamorfomaga curiosa. – Acho que enganar todo mundo desse jeito é errado principalmente os seus pais Gina.

- Eu sei disso. – falou Gina encarando Tonks nos olhos também muito séria. – Mas…

- Quanto menos gente souber do nosso namoro melhor. – interrompeu Harry sério. – Sou o principal alvo de Voldemort, mas assim que ele souber do nosso namoro, Gina vai ser o alvo, pois através dela eles vão querer me atingir.

- Mas…

- Tonks você conhece Voldemort. – falou Harry num tom implorativo. – Se ele souber do meu namoro ele vai atrás da Gina, pois vai ter certeza que tendo ela vai me ter em suas mãos e isso seria desastroso.

- Espera um pouco se vocês estão juntos a mais de um ano. – falou Tonks desconcertada. – Então o Snape sabe do namoro logo Você-sabe-quem já deve saber também.

- Não sabe não. – falou Harry com um sorriso sarcástico. – Os espiões de Lince a avisaram que Dumbledore obrigou Snape a fazer um voto perpétuo que o impede de falar sobre a Ordem e principalmente sobre qualquer relacionamento que eu tive. Gina e eu fomos discretos o suficiente para escondermos muito bem nosso namoro, até quem estudava conosco em Hogwarts acha que nós não estamos mais juntos, Voldemort acha que nós somos só amigos, aliás, ele está mais inclinado a achar que Hermione é minha namorada, graças à maldita matéria que aquela Rita fez no meu quarto ano.

- Então Dumbledore não confiava no Snape? – perguntou Tonks surpresa.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu Harry que tinha tido aquela conversa com a madrinha há algum tempo atrás. – Dumbledore confiava no Snape, acredito que o diretor temia que Snape fosse descoberto e pudesse falar alguma coisa entende?

- Mais ou menos. – disse Tonks aturdida.

- Acho que agora não é a melhor hora para discutirmos isso. – falou Gina decidida. – O ataque no Beco vai ser hoje é melhor irmos logo, o ataque será à tarde, que é quando tem mais pessoas por lá.

- Como vamos tirar as pessoas de lá? – perguntou Tonks.

- Todos os donos de lojas já foram avisados, fora os da Travessa do Tranco claro, por Fred e Jorge e eles estão com um grande número de chaves de portais que levarão as pessoas até Hogsmeade. Não podemos correr o risco de comensais se passando por civis cheguem até Hogwarts ou ao Largo, Hogsmeade já está totalmente vazia, os moradores de lá já foram removidos para Hogwarts, apesar de que alguns preferiram se mudar para o exterior, não era mais seguro morarem na vila, a escola pode ser atacada a qualquer momento e eles seriam as primeiras vítimas. – respondeu Harry.

- Vocês pensaram em tudo mesmo. – murmurou Tonks surpresa, por causa da missão em que ela esteve não estava por dentro dos planos que fizeram para defender o Beco Diagonal.

- É melhor nós irmos. – falou Harry e Tonks saiu deixando os dois a sós. – Você acha que ela vai contar a alguém alguma coisa sobre nós?

- Acho que não. – falou Gina. – Tonks pode não ter entendido muito bem nossos motivos, mas vai manter a boca fechada por enquanto.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente e logo à hora de irem ao Beco chegou, Lince, Anny, Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony iriam na frente, quando o ataque começasse eles iriam chamar os membros da Ordem e da AD.

- Fred, Jorge alguma novidade? – perguntou Harry assim que chegou a loja dos gêmeos acompanhado pelo resto do sexteto.

- Não nenhuma Harry. – respondeu Jorge, parecendo um pouco nervoso. – Mas tem alguma coisa errada, há uma movimentação bem maior que de costume, mas ninguém parece suspeito.

- Isso vai ser um problema. – disse Lince que até então estava olhando pela janela observando as pessoas. – Tenho certeza que alguns comensais vão tentar passar por civis, teremos que mandar mais gente para Hogsmeade Harry.

- Dino, Lilá, Cólin, Dênis, Ernesto, Justino, Ana. – falou Harry para o seu anel. – Vão para Hogsmeade imediatamente. – Harry ouviu alguns protestos, mas os cortou imediatamente. – A muita movimentação aqui, mas ninguém parece suspeito, temos certeza de que os comensais vão tentar se passar por civis então vocês tem que reforçar Hogsmeade.

- É melhor irem logo o ataque já começou. – disse Lince que viu alguns gigantes chegando através de chaves de portal e destruindo tudo que viam pela frente.

Alguns dementadores flutuavam por cima das lojas e os lobos feitos de fumaça também estavam lá matando apenas com uma mordida, o que indicava que seus dentes eram venenosos, mas nem sinal de comensais.

- Chegou a hora. – disse Harry olhando para Gina se fosse necessário usariam todos os seus poderes, eles se dirigiram para a saída da loja quando algo lhes chamou a atenção…

* * *

**Anderson:** _bem, digamos que vou deixar para falar sobre a revolta do Voldy nos próximos capítulos, eu tinha que acabar com os planos dele mais ainda, hehehehe, obrigada por ter comentado, beijos!_

**Mikky:** _mais uma vez demorei demais né? Sinto muito por isso e espero que goste dos dois capítulos, postei dois para me redimir um pouquinho pela demora, obrigada por ter comentado, beijos!_


	31. Ataques

**Ataques**

_- Chegou à hora. – disse Harry olhando para Gina se fosse necessário usariam todos os seus poderes, eles se dirigiram para a saída da loja quando algo lhes chamou a atenção…_

Havia uma pequena aglomeração em frente ao banco Gringotes, alguns duendes com armaduras reluzentes e espadas com jóias incrustadas nos cabos tentavam rechaçar um grupo de quinze comensais os únicos a vista. Os duendes foram avisados do ataque, mas não aceitaram ajuda para se protegerem.

- Eu vou ajudar os duendes. – disse Harry. – Madrinha cuide dos gigantes, Rony e Hermione cuidem dos dementadores e Gina e Anny vocês ficam com os lobos, não vamos chamar ninguém enquanto o ataque não começar de verdade.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, Harry aparatou aparecendo de frente para os comensais e de costas para os duendes com a espada na mão esquerda e a varinha na direita.

- Sei que não precisam de ajuda e não gostam de bruxos. – disse Harry sem se virar, mas os duendes puderam perceber pelo seu tom de voz que ele estava falando sério. – Mas essa guerra é minha e tenho o dever de defender qualquer um que seja atacado, mesmo que estes não precisem de proteção.

Após falar isso Harry partiu para cima dos comensais que por terem sido pegos de surpresa pela súbita aparição do garoto não atacaram de imediato, mas quando viram Harry matar um deles sem hesitação (o comensal usou a maldição da morte e Harry não teve outra escolha) lançaram todo tipo de maldição que existia na magia negra. Harry se defendia como podia com a espada e atacava com a varinha, mas estava em desvantagem numérica tinha matado uns três, faltavam doze.

Os duendes com certeza odiavam os bruxos, mas ali na frente deles lutava um bruxo que poderia simplesmente estar lutando em outra parte do Beco e tê-los deixado cuidar dos seus próprios problemas, eles se olharam e decidiram que mesmo sendo um bruxo ali estava uma pessoa que eles teriam orgulho de lutar ao lado.

Harry se defendia de dois bruxos que lançavam maldições sem parar e atacava os outros com a varinha, infelizmente ele se vira obrigado a usar a maldição da morte mais cedo do que pretendia, acertou uns três bruxos quando sentiu alguém chegar por trás dele, sabia que se tentasse se defender com a espada seria atingido pelos outros que estavam a sua frente, então usou seu poder elemental do raio e o comensal que tentara atingi-lo pelas costas agora estava morto, ele sentiu a movimentação dos duendes e percebeu que eles decidiram ajuda-lo, logo juntos eles derrotaram os últimos comensais e Harry pode olhar para os lados, ficando preocupado com o que viu.

* * *

Assim que se afastou dos outros, Lince conjurou a espada lançando-a contra o gigante mais próximo que caiu com um grande estrondo, os outros gigantes vendo o que acontecera começaram a atacar Lince que não teve tempo de invocar a espada novamente, então ela usou seu poder elemental, lançando bolas de fogo com os punhos diretamente contra os rostos das criaturas que uivavam de dor, um deles conseguiu se desviar de um dos ataques dela e tentou socá-la com o gigantesco punho, ela amparou o golpe com as mãos.

Apesar de ter ficado muito forte com os treinamentos sua força era um pouco menor que a dos gigantes e isso fez com que fosse lançada uns dois metros de distância sem no entanto se machucar muito, lhe dando tempo de invocar a espada novamente, matando um outro gigante, agora só faltavam dois, Lince fez uma barreira de fogo se levantar cobrindo o campo de visão dos gigantes, ela lançou a espada mais uma vez e mais um gigante tombou morto, e assim foi com o outro, o último tentou passar pela barreira de fogo e imediatamente suas roupas começaram a pegar fogo e ele tentava desajeitadamente apaga-lo com as mãos, Lince pela última vez lançou a espada contra o gigante e então olhou ao redor estranhando o que viu.

* * *

Rony e Hermione foram diretamente aos dementadores, que eram os mais numerosos, cerca de vinte, estavam espalhados por todo o Beco tentando pegar alguma pessoa, mas todos já haviam sido tirados dali, assim que o ataque começou os comerciantes chamaram as pessoas e todos os civis e donos das lojas foram para Hogsmeade, inclusive Fred e Jorge que apesar de quererem ajudar tinham que proteger seus clientes.

Os dementadores atacaram Rony e Hermione assim que sentiram a aproximação de ambos, mas eles sacaram as espadas e usaram o _libret__incantatem_ envolvendo as lâminas das espadas com um brilho meio prateado, fatiando os primeiros dementadores ao meio, agora entendiam porque Harry os mandou juntos, separados não poderiam lutar contra tantos dementadores, eles podiam sentir o frio pegajoso que aquelas criaturas emanavam, e suas piores lembranças vieram à tona, mas estando juntos, podendo olhar um ao outro sabiam que poderiam ser felizes, juntos não podiam ser influenciados pelos dementadores a ponto de desistirem de viver, a cada meneio com a espada, a cada golpe que davam um dementador era destruído, logo todos tinham sido derrotados olharam ao redor para ver como os amigos estavam e ficaram espantados com o que viram.

* * *

Anny e Gina não precisaram andar muito para começarem a lutar com os lobos, as criaturas pareciam tê-las farejado e assim que se aproximaram eles atacaram, como da outra vez que enfrentaram essas criaturas, ela não conseguiam acertá-las com as espadas e nem com nenhum feitiço, eles simplesmente passavam pelos lobos como se eles não existissem, mas as pessoas mortas por eles mostravam que eles eram bem reais.

Usaram os seus patronos contra eles e dois lobos se desfizeram no ar, os outros tentaram fugir, mas elas não deixaram atiçando seus patronos contra os monstros derrotando um por um, as duas garotas acabaram se separando para irem atrás deles, e Gina foi a primeira a destruir os que ela caçava, olhou ao redor e viu Anny do outro lado da rua…

Anny correu pela rua derrotando todos os lobos que ela via pela frente, ela tinha contado cinco lobos derrotados, sabia que faltava mais um, pois do seu lado da rua tinham tentado fulgir seis lobos, viu Gina derrotando o último e quando ia chamá-la para procurarem o que faltava sentiu uma dor horrível no braço esquerdo e ao virar-se para ver o que era viu o lobo que faltava se desfazer no ar, o alazão de Gina tinha atacado o lobo, mas era tarde, Anny podia sentir o veneno percorrendo todo o seu corpo ela sentiu-se cair aos poucos e alguém segurá-la.

Gina viu impotente Anny ser mordida por uma das criaturas, ficou desesperada e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram, mandando mentalmente seu patrono atacar derrotando o lobo, alcançando Anny quando esta estava caindo no chão, conseguiu segurar a amiga e olhou para os lados, encontrando o que procurava num buraco feito na rua, ali havia uma poça de água suja, ela invocou a água e esta veio até a garota totalmente limpa como se nunca tivesse tido contato com a terra. Gina colocou as mãos em concha em volta do braço ferido de Anny fazendo a água se "enrolar" em volta dele como se fosse uma atadura e um pequeno brilho azulado começou a ser emitido pela água.

- Mas… o… o que houve? – perguntou Anny que começava a recobrar a consciência e via Gina sentada ao seu lado com as mãos em volta do seu braço, ela podia sentir o veneno sendo extraído de dentro de si.

Gina não respondeu não podia perder a concentração ou parte do veneno poderia permanecer dentro da amiga, sentiu os amigos se aproximando e se sentiu mais aliviada, eles estavam bem, concentrou-se novamente no ferimento de Anny e poucos segundos depois retirou as mãos trazendo a água junto de si, a água antes limpa agora estava verde-musgo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lince intrigada.

- Anny foi mordida por um daqueles lobos e eu extraí o veneno. – respondeu Gina e percebendo que mesmo assim todos (menos Harry) a olhavam espantados ela explicou. – Eu controlo a água sendo assim posso manipular qualquer líquido, com um pouco de água que eu tirei daquela poça ali. – disse apontando para o buraco no meio da rua. – Eu pude fazer com que o veneno no corpo de Anny fosse puxado por ela.

- E porque não extrair o veneno diretamente? – perguntou Anny muito interessada.

- Eu preciso de algo líquido para servir de condutor, se tentasse tirar o veneno diretamente ia acabar puxando o seu sangue também, é mais fácil separar os líquidos quando eu estou vendo-os. – disse Gina.

- Interessante. – disse Lince. – Você pode fazer isso com todo tipo de veneno?

Gina concordou com a cabeça e todos ficaram olhando para o líquido que estava entre as mãos de Gina formando uma pequena bola. Lince conjurou com uma mão um frasco de tamanho médio e disse:

- Será que você pode colocar esse veneno aqui? Vou tentar fazer um antídoto, não teremos você sempre por perto e desconfio que na próxima batalha tenhamos muitas pessoas envenenadas.

- Também acho. – disse Harry muito sério. – Temos que ir a Hogsmeade rápido podem estar com problemas lá.

- Não foi um ataque verdadeiro não é? – perguntou Rony.

- Com certeza não. – concordou Lince. – Mas tenho certeza que não foi um chamariz, acho que Voldemort planejou pequenos ataques para descobrir quem era o traidor.

- Então seus espiões estão com problemas! – exclamou Harry nervoso.

- Na verdade não. – respondeu Rony calmo. – Eu já desconfiava dessa manobra do Voldemort e falei com a Lince alguns dias atrás.

- Então planejei um plano B. – disse Lince. – Entrei em contato com eles e lhes disse as suspeitas de Rony, eles acharam que era bem provável Voldemort está cada vez mais paranóico suspeita de tudo e de todos, então o plano é fazê-lo "pegar" um dos meus espiões…

- Mas isso seria suicídio! – exasperou-se Harry. – Se Voldemort pegar qualquer um de seus espiões eles estarão mortos!

- Ele não vai pegar nenhum deles, não de verdade. – disse Lince. – Um deles vai simular a própria morte, e é claro que quem vai matar esse espião vão ser os outros dois, quando isso acontecer minha espiã "morta" virá para minha casa onde ficará em segurança até que tudo tenha terminado.

- A senhora acha que Voldemort cairá em uma encenação? – perguntou Harry. – Ele vai querer matar sua espiã ele mesmo!

- Mas quem vai pegar minha espiã primeiro vão ser meus outros espiões. – disse Lince. – Eles são ligados, mas não posso dizer mais nada, logo vão entender tudo, pois pressinto que a batalha final está muito próxima.

Vendo que não adiantava argumentar com Lince, todos se calaram, agora eles sabiam que um dos espiões era uma mulher, mas quem?

- Vamos a Hogsmeade ver como está tudo por lá. – sugeriu Anny.

- Tem razão, algo me diz que tiveram uma batalha por lá. – disse Lince sombriamente.

* * *

Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade perceberam que Lince estava certa, uma batalha ocorrera ali, a vila em nada lembrava o pequeno vilarejo calmo que eles visitavam, todas as casas sem exceção foram totalmente destruídas, haviam corpos por toda parte, eles puderam ver alguns corpos dos amigos, mas a maioria era de comensais.

- Parece que o número de comensais aqui foi bem maior. – comentou Lince, seu tom era indecifrável.

- Sim. – falou Harry que pelo tom de voz estava muito triste. – Voldemort deve ter pensado que mesmo que o comensal líder desse ataque não fosse um traidor, nós estaríamos aqui.

- É o que parece. – concordou Lince, vendo Dino se aproximar com uma expressão cansada e triste, apesar disso o único ferimento a vista era um pequeno corte em seu rosto. – Quais foram nossas baixas?

- Ernesto e Ana. – respondeu ele com a voz embargada. – A Ordem teve mais baixas ainda cerca de dez dos quinze que mandaram.

- Como foi o ataque? – perguntou Lince meio a contragosto, sabia que o garoto não estava em condições de falar, mas eles precisavam saber o que aconteceu.

- Quando chegamos aqui o ataque já tinha começado. – começou Dino. – Tinha cerca de vinte comensais, mas eram somente novatos sem talento algum, achamos que a vitória era certa e por isso relaxamos e não percebemos que mais comensais chegavam por trás, não sei quantos eram, mas eram em maior número que nós e muito bem treinados, a única diferença entre nós e eles era que nós usávamos espadas e eles não, fora isso, não tínhamos nenhuma vantagem e fomos pegos de surpresa pelos comensais que estavam se passando por civis…

- Entendo. – cortou Lince não precisava ouvir mais nada, já podia imaginar o que acontecera. – Porque eles foram embora?

- Hagrid. – respondeu Dino, um sorriso cruel aparecendo em seu rosto. – Quando fomos pegos de surpresa e estávamos perdendo ele chegou e afugentou os que tinham sobrado, apesar de nossas baixas eles tiveram bem mais e foi graças a Hagrid que conseguimos proteger os civis que chegaram, muitos foram para suas casas assim que chegaram os que quiseram ficar foram submetidos ao veritaserum.

- Como está Hagrid? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Bem, ele já voltou pros portões de Hogwarts. Disse que não queria deixar seu irmão sozinho lá por muito tempo.

- Não podemos ficar aqui os repórteres estão chegando. – avisou Gina, um grande número de repórteres chegava no local e estavam se aproximando deles.

Eles partiram juntamente com os membros da AD. Ficaram responsáveis pelas devidas explicações os Aurores que haviam se juntado a Ordem desde que o Ministério havia sido destruído.

* * *

**Mickky: **_aí está o ataque, espero que tenha ficado bom, eu não sou muito boa em cenas de ação, obrigada por sempre estar comentando beijos!_

**_Ei pessoal! Por favor, comentem, estou começando a achar que não estão gostando da minha fic, snif, snif..._**


	32. Sexteto da Morte

_**SEXTETO DA MORTE**_

_Ontem foi um dia negro para os bruxos, milhares de ataques aconteceram, os principais ataques foram em Hogsmeade e no Beco Diagonal, ambos rechaçados por uma organização até então secreta que se auto intitula Ordem da Fênix._

_Essa organização de acordo com fontes confiáveis foi criada por Alvo Dumbledore ainda na primeira guerra contra aquele-a-quem-não-se-deve-nomear, pelo que essa humilde repórter pôde apurar, assim que Dumbledore soube que você-sabe-quem havia retornado, ele reativou a Ordem da Fênix cujo líder atual nos é totalmente desconhecido, mas acredita-se que seja a última integrante da mais poderosa família de puros sangues (mais detalhes vide pág. 4, "Famílias puro-sangues e seus descendentes") Verônica Cresswel ou simplesmente Lince, o que nos resta perguntar é: porque esconder isso das pessoas? Porque após a queda do Ministério eles não apareceram? Quais são seus verdadeiros objetivos? Estaremos realmente seguros se eles forem os vencedores dessa guerra?_

_Com isso podemos concluir que o número intrigante de pessoas que apareciam nos ataques realizados por você-sabe-quem, que aparentemente não tinham que estar naquele lugar são membros da Ordem e da Armada de Dumbledore (grupo formado por Harry Potter quando este ainda cursava o quinto ano de Hogwarts - vide pág. 3 em "A revolta de Harry Potter")._

_Alguns de seus mais notórios integrantes são: Anny Yaxley (antiga auror do Ministério e descendente da nobre família Yaxley), Harry Potter (O Eleito), Ronald Weasley (amigo de Harry Potter desde os tempos de Hogwarts), Hermione Granger (amiga de Harry Potter e provável namorada), Ginevra Weasley (amiga de Harry Potter e irmã mais nova de Ronald Weasley - acreditasse que Arthur e Molly Weasley, assim como seus outros filhos, também fazem parte desta misteriosa organização) e finalmente Verônica Cresswel (Lince foi acusada há anos atrás de ser cúmplice de Sirius Black que na época acreditávamos que era um assassino frio, mas sua inocência foi provada ao morrer tentando defender Harry Potter, seu afilhado)._

_Agora meus amados leitores devem estar se perguntando por que o título desta matéria é Sexteto da Morte, certo? Por um simples motivo, ontem tive a sorte de estar no Beco Diagonal e presenciar a luta das seis pessoas acima citadas contra comensais, dementadores e dark-lobos e devo dizer que fiquei impressionada e ao mesmo tempo assustada._

_Além de mostrarem serem incríveis duelistas usando espadas para se defenderem e as varinhas para atacarem, pude vê-los usando poderes até então desconhecidos, Harry Potter fez com que um raio caísse em cima de um comensal que tentava atacá-lo pelas costas, Lince lançou fogo pelas mãos e levantou uma barreira de fogo alta o suficiente para impedir os gigantes com quem lutava de enxergá-la, e Gina Weasley usou água de um buraco na rua pra extrair o veneno que estava em Anny Yaxley depois desta ser mordida por um dark-lobo, e fizeram isso __**sem as varinhas**__, usaram __**as mãos**__!_

_Como não consegui entrevistá-los, pois sempre que algum repórter chega perto deles eles simplesmente somem, termino essa matéria com inúmeras perguntas. Como eles usaram magia tão avançada sem varinha? Com quem eles aprenderam a fazer isso? Porque eles combatem você-sabe-quem e somem sem deixar vestígios logo depois? Para onde eles vão? E finalmente, será que estaremos seguros com pessoas tão poderosas? Capazes de matarem sem hesitar?_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

- Droga! Será que ela não percebe o que acaba de fazer? – perguntou Harry exasperado depois de ler a matéria. – Voldemort agora sabe que fizemos um treinamento diferente, ele vai se fazer as mesmas perguntas que essa idiota fez e tenho certeza que chegará a algumas respostas.

- Isso realmente será um grande problema para nós. – disse Lince um pouco inconformada. – Voldemort sabendo que fizemos um treinamento diferente, vai querer preparar seus comensais para a batalha final. Antes tínhamos a vantagem da surpresa… Voldemort não tem como saber que os poderes que nós usamos são poderes elementais, desde a época de Merlin que as sacerdotisas desapareceram e os únicos documentos que comprovam sua existência pertencem a minha família…

- Sim, mas ele vai se preparar de alguma maneira para se defender do fogo e do raio, a água ele deve achar que têm poderes meramente curativos, mas ele não conhece o vento e a terra. – disse Rony.

- E também não sabe que podemos combinar os poderes. – concluiu Gina. – Eu e Harry estamos treinando há algum tempo para combinar nossos poderes, quando eu usar a água ele pode usar o raio, e quando ele usar o fogo eu uso o vento para aumentar o alcance dos ataques.

- Isso pode ser interessante. – disse Lince pensativa. – Mas não sei se conseguiremos fazer o mesmo, acho que temos que treinar mais nossos poderes elementais, agora que todos sabem que os possuímos não precisamos mais escondê-los.

- O que vamos dizer aos outros? – perguntou Harry preocupado. – Eles vão querer saber de onde tiramos esses poderes não é? Não podemos dizer que eu e Gina passamos cinco anos no passado.

- Nisso você tem razão. – concordou Lince.

- O melhor é não mentir. – começou Anny. – Vamos dizer apenas que não é seguro eles saberem como nós conseguimos nossos poderes, vai ser melhor. Se tentarmos mentir provavelmente não vão acreditar, já que dentre nós quem mente melhor é a Lince.

- Hei! – exclamou Lince se fingindo de indignada.

- Acho que Anny tem razão. – concordou Hermione, seu rosto uma mescla de repulsa e raiva. – Nós nunca mentimos pra eles, tudo bem que escondemos algumas coisas, mas foi necessário, acho melhor não começarmos agora não é?

- Com certeza. – disse Gina convicta. – Mas não sei se mamãe vai aceitar isso.

- A senhora Weasley se preocupa muito com a gente. – disse Harry mediador. – Mas tenho certeza que vai respeitar o nosso silêncio, desde que nos viu lutando que ela não tem mais nos tratado como crianças.

- Tomara. – desejou Rony ardentemente.

Eles entraram na cozinha e puderam perceber que as coisas não estavam nada boas para o lado deles, estavam sentados na mesa todos da AD, a família Weasley inteira (até Percy), além de alguns membros da Ordem e no centro da mesa eles puderam ver o Profeta Diário.

- Podemos saber por que não fomos informados sobre isso? – perguntou MacGonagall apontando para o jornal como se ele fosse à prova incontestável de um crime.

- Há coisas que às vezes é melhor não serem ditas, você sabe disso Minerva. – falou Lince séria, enquanto ela e os outros se sentavam para o que prometia ser uma longa conversa.

- Lince, por favor! – exasperou-se Minerva. – Estamos em guerra e vocês estão nos escondendo informações preciosas há muito tempo.

- Exatamente, é por estarmos em guerra que certas coisas não devem ser ditas. – retrucou Lince séria e calma. – Nós já descobrimos muitos espiões na Ordem Minerva, na primeira guerra perdi Lilly, Thiago e Sirius pela covardia de Pedro, mais recentemente perdemos Moody por causa daquele espião idiota do Paulo. Quanto tempo você acha que teríamos conseguido manter em segredo nossos poderes se tivéssemos falado deles para os membros da Ordem?

Minerva ficou em silêncio, realmente não tinha como discordar do que Lince havia falado.

- Mas você poderia ter falado para nós. – falou Lupin um pouco magoado.

- Não era aconselhável. – retrucou Lince um pouco fria, "_e que eu me lembre você confiava bastante no Paulo"_, pensou. – Qualquer um de vocês pode ser pego por Voldemort e falar alguma coisa…

- Não se esqueça do feitiço ao qual nos submetemos. – lembrou-lhe Molly, que tinha uma expressão dura no rosto. – Nós não conseguiríamos falar nada nem se quiséssemos, e é graças a isso que você-sabe-quem não soube muita coisa por Paulo.

- Esse feitiço foi feito há pouco tempo. – argumentou Lince. – Olha, eu sei que nós escondemos muitas coisas de vocês, mas era e ainda é necessário, depois que isso finalmente terminar prometemos contar tudo.

- Então tem mais coisas que estão escondendo de nós? – perguntou Minerva exasperada.

- Uma ou duas coisinhas. – respondeu Lince sorrindo.

- Nós confiamos em vocês. – disse Molly triste. – Só não podem esperar que não nos preocupemos. Essa guerra já nos tirou muito e vocês mais do que qualquer um de nós estão em grande perigo, mas a responsabilidade não é só de vocês.

- Sabemos disso Sra. Weasley. – falou Harry sorrindo amavelmente para aquela que como Lince com o passar do tempo tornara-se uma mãe para ele. – Mas entenda que é por vocês que nós lutamos, pelas pessoas que amamos, sei que temos agido de forma que não aprova, mas como a senhora mesma disse somos nós que corremos mais perigo, sendo assim nós é que devemos ter mais cuidado, para que possamos proteger a todos.

Molly ficou comovida com as palavras de Harry, se levantou e o abraçou fortemente, feliz por saber do amor que aquele garoto que considerava um filho tinha por ela.

- Que poderes são esses? – perguntou Minerva.

- Infelizmente não podemos dizer. – respondeu Lince.

MacGonagall e os outros não pareciam nem um pouco contentes, mas ao que parecia o sexteto não contaria mais nada então era melhor não insistir, alguns membros da AD perguntaram por que eles não os ensinaram a usar esses poderes, Harry respondeu que não tinham permissão para ensiná-los a ninguém, a reunião terminou e todos estavam com mais perguntas na cabeça do que quando começaram esta. Lupin ficou para trás, ele percebeu que a amiga estava fria com ele há algum tempo e queria resolver isso, Lince parecia sentir a mesma coisa, pois também ficou para trás.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lupin assim que se viu a sós com Lince. – Porque está tão fria comigo?

- Por você ficar tentando arranjar pretendentes pra mim. – respondeu Lince direta.

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz. – disse Lupin desconcertado pelo que ela lhe dissera.

- Aluado, você sabe que eu nunca fui de meias palavras então vou ser direta. – Lince tinha uma expressão muito séria agora. – Eu amo o Sirius, não vou me enganar achando que posso esquecê-lo, durante todos esses anos não há um dia se quer que eu não me lembre dele, ele está aqui dentro, não adianta eu tentar me relacionar com outra pessoa se ele está tão vivo dentro de mim, e você me magoa muito ao tentar me arranjar alguém.

Lupin que não esperava nada nesse sentido ficou extremamente envergonhado entendendo finalmente os sentimentos da amiga, prometeu que não mais tentaria arranjar ninguém para ela, e ambos fizeram as pazes.

* * *

**Perseus Fire: **_não se preocupe não pretendo desistir da fic, e bem... sobre o plano do Rony e da Lince, só nos próximos capítulos para saber, kkkkkkkkk, obrigada por ter comentado._

**Emmerlyk: **_obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo._

**Mickky: **_obrigada pelos comentários, você sempre me anima a continuar, e eu não vou desistir da fic, bjus!_

**Pearll: **_obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, __kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, desculpe não resisti, bem Pérolla você sabe que eu amo as suas fics também não é? E "drama básico"? Bem... confesso que essa é uma das minhas fics mais relax, apesar de achar que ela saiu assim por ser a mais longa... hehehehe, obrigada por comentar, bjus!_


	33. Sentimento e Descoberta

**Sentimento e descoberta**

Já era madrugada e Harry não conseguia dormir, um sentimento de urgência o invadia como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer, ele só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, levantou-se tomando cuidado para não acordar Gina que estava dormindo abraçada a ele, tinha que se lembrar de acordá-la depois.

Harry caminhou até a cozinha sem fazer barulho, iria tomar um copo de água e voltar a tentar dormir, mas quando passou pelo quarto da madrinha ele ouviu alguém chorando, sem saber bem porque ele convocou a capa da invisibilidade se cobriu e entrou pela porta semi-aberta, que era o motivo pelo feitiço de imperturbabilidade não estar funcionando. Assim que entrou ele viu a madrinha sentada na cama olhando um porta-retrato ao se aproximar ele sentiu um grande aperto no coração, Lince estava olhando uma foto em que ela e Sirius estavam juntos sorrindo felizes abraçados, Lince se levantou e foi até a escrivaninha se sentando e pegando um pergaminho e uma pena começou a escrever ainda chorando e Harry mesmo achando isso errado começou a ler o que ela escrevia.

(N/A: as palavras em negrito no meio do texto indicam as feições e alguns movimentos de Lince observados por Harry enquanto ela escrevia a carta).

_Como ainda posso amá-lo tanto? Mesmo depois de tantos anos? Mesmo depois de tudo que sofri? __**suspirando**__ Está tão difícil continuar… não o tenho mais a tanto tempo e ainda o sinto tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante… é… __**sorrindo amargamente**__difícil de entender? Talvez… eu ainda consigo lembrar do cheiro dele, do toque, dos carinhos, das palavras, dos gestos, do calor dos braços dele e tudo mais, no entanto ele não está aqui, posso senti-lo ao meu lado, me lembrar de cada mínimo detalhe do seu rosto, mas sei que ele não está aqui e que talvez nunca mais o veja._

_Luto dia após dia por um único motivo, a esperança de que um dia poderei vê-lo, de que algum dia poderei sentir novamente o seu cheiro e toda a segurança que apenas ele me faz sentir…_

_A maioria das pessoas me diz que devo seguir em frente que devo tentar me apaixonar novamente, mas como eles querem que eu viva com outra pessoa se nunca poderei ser feliz com outro? Ele é tudo que eu amo, tudo que eu sempre amei e não me importo de passar o resto da vida sem a companhia de um homem ao meu lado, porque sei que não devo me enganar, ele é meu grande amor e está tão impregnado em mim de todas as formas, que é como se ele não tivesse ido… quando fecho os olhos posso sentir as mãos dele me acariciando, seus lábios me beijando, seu cheiro me embriagando… __**pigarreia se dando conta do que quase escrevera**__ posso ouvir a voz dele às vezes me dizendo para ser forte, __**sorriso triste**__ às vezes posso ouvir aquela risada que mais parece um rosnado, tão pura, tão sem fingimento… o sorriso contagiante dele me persegue por toda parte me fazendo ir em frente mesmo que tudo que queira seja desistir._

_Apenas Harry me entende, ele é o único que me entende, com toda certeza por que ele ama tão profundamente quanto eu, Harry sabe que se ele perder Gina nunca, jamais poderá se envolver com outra mulher porque simplesmente a ama demais para transformar esse amor numa boa lembrança e amar outra, é o mesmo que acontece comigo…_

_Sirius Black é simplesmente parte de mim, parte indispensável para minha sobrevivência para minha alegria, para seguir em frente, mesmo não desejando fazê-lo._

Após terminar de escrever a carta Lince se levanta e a joga na lareira queimando-a, ela não percebe que a porta até então aberta se fecha silenciosamente.

* * *

No outro dia:

- Olá. – disse Lince entrando no porão do Largo, que há muito tempo estava sendo usado para treinar a todos, naquele momento estava apenas a Armada de Merlin presente, eles estavam treinando seus poderes elementais, Harry e Gina que já os controlava muito bem estavam treinando para aperfeiçoar a técnica de mistura dos poderes. – Acabei de ver minha espiã ela já esta em segurança lá em casa, mas os outros estão com problemas, Voldemort não gostou muito do fato deles terem "matado" minha espiã antes dele.

- Ele deve estar desconfiado. – disse Harry pensativo, ele resolvera que era melhor não falar com a madrinha sobre a carta.

- Sim… está cada dia mais difícil eles se comunicarem comigo. – disse Lince preocupada. – Temo por eles, a cada dia que passa a batalha final se aproxima e eu acho que eles não conseguirão manter o disfarce até lá.

- Temos que tomar muito cuidado a partir de agora. – disse Gina. – Soube pela Cho que Rita tentou entrar na sede disfarçada de besouro, por sorte todos já estavam avisados de que ela é um animago ilegal, mas ela pode ter ouvido alguma coisa enquanto estava escondida na capa do Dino.

- Eu já tomei providências quanto a isso. – falou Lince com desdém. – Ninguém da Ordem ou da AD falará nada sobre os planos ou os membros fora da sede, nem mesmo em Hogwarts, acho que isso será o suficiente para atrasá-la por uns tempos, pelo menos até que tudo isso acabe. E entrar aqui na Ordem é que ela não vai conseguir, é pra isso que temos o fiel do segredo não é? Agora chega de conversa e vamos treinar.

O treinamento recomeçou e Lince que tinha desenvolvido a técnica de usar os punhos para lançar fogo estava tentando agora concentrar uma grande quantidade de magia e fogo para lançar contra os oponentes uma grande bola de fogo parecida com as expelidas pelos vulcões em erupção, Anny já conseguia acertar vários alvos com o mesmo raio fazendo um grande estrago nos alvos que foram conjurados para eles acertarem, Rony que controlava o vento estava usando-o para que não importasse em que posição ele se jogasse para desviar de um feitiço ele mantivesse o equilíbrio e pudesse ficar de pé rapidamente, Hermione usava a terra para conjurar grandes barreiras de pedra evitando ser atingida por qualquer feitiço inclusive as maldições imperdoáveis.

- Eles ainda estão treinando? – perguntou Molly para Tonks que acabara de ir ao porão levar um lanche para o sexteto que estava desde cedo treinando e tinham parado só para almoçar.

- Sim. – respondeu Tonks que ainda tentava se recuperar do que tinha visto por causa da força dos ataques o sexteto reforçou as paredes, o chão e o teto do porão para que este não fosse explodido, sendo assim os moradores da casa que não fossem lá não saberiam o quão poderosos eles estavam se tornando.

- Eles já começaram a exagerar. – falou Molly preocupada. – Mas cabeças duras como são não vão parar com isso tão facilmente.

- Eles estão preocupados por causa da movimentação dos comensais. – falou Tonks, a senhora Weasley que não sabia de nada, pois estava muito ocupada cuidando da Ordem olhou a metamorfomaga interrogativamente e essa continuou. – Os comensais estão parando de atacar, isso até poderia ser uma boa notícia se não fosse pelo fato de que eles estão sendo vistos por todo o país, e sempre vindo pra cá, acho que a batalha que vai finalmente decidir o lado vencedor está muito próxima e é por isso que eles estão treinando assim.

Molly ficou em silêncio era difícil pra ela deixar os filhos lutarem, principalmente Rony e Gina, não só por serem os mais novos, mas também por eles serem os principais alvos daquele louco, ele sabia já há muito tempo que isso aconteceria, mesmo quando tentara impedi-los de entrar na Ordem, mas mesmo assim não deixava de se preocupar...

Ela tremia só de imaginar o que aconteceria se alguém do sexteto morresse, não sabia o que seria dos outros, há algum tempo que ela percebera que eles estavam muito ligados e que se algo acontecesse a um deles temia pelo que os outros pudessem fazer com o culpado, sofria também pela filha que parecia ter voltado a sentir algo especial por Harry, apesar de alguns olhares de ambos ela sabia que Harry não amava a sua filha daquela maneira (N/A: enganada não?), essa guerra mesmo depois de terminada machucaria muita gente, mas pelo menos ela serviu para alguma coisa, Percy que havia brigado com a família a alguns anos, após a queda do Ministério voltou a falar com a família, chegando inclusive a pedir perdão a todos, Molly percebera que o filho estava bem mais maduro e consciente, agora todos poderiam contar com ele para qualquer coisa e ela estava feliz e muito orgulhosa por isso.

Harry e Gina estavam treinando com as espadas, eles adoravam esgrima e já fazia algum tempo que não se dedicavam a isso, Harry levava vantagem por ser mais forte, no entanto Gina era mais rápida, a luta estava acirrada e mal se podiam ver os movimentos de ambos, logo os outros ali presentes pararam para observar, Gina estava tendo problemas, a força que Harry empregava nos golpes era muito grande, apesar de ser mais rápida mal conseguia se recuperar da força de um golpe e já tinha que amparar outro.

Harry estava se divertindo muito com a luta, Gina era uma adversária maravilhosa, no entanto algo aconteceu e ele começou a ver tudo em câmara lenta, Gina tropeçou em um buraco do chão e caiu sentada, a espada dele estava indo em direção a ela que não iria conseguir se defender, ele não iria conseguir parar a tempo e se acertasse seria o fim de Gina, isso não podia acontecer, não podia, ele pensou desesperado em estar em qualquer lugar onde não a acertasse, ele registrou por um breve momento um formigamento estranho nas pernas e se viu envolto por uma rajada que misturava fogo e raios, e num instante ele estava vendo Gina na sua frente e no outro estava vendo a espada acertar um alvo ele olhou para os lados e viu Gina parada olhando espantada para onde ele devia estar…

- M… mas o q… que houve? – perguntou Harry atordoado.

- Acho que acabamos de descobrir que podemos aparatar usando os poderes elementais. – disse Lince surpresa e pensativa. – O interessante é que tem um feitiço ante-aparatação aqui…

- Quer dizer que podemos aparatar para qualquer lugar usando os poderes elementais? – perguntou Rony incerto, se isso fosse verdade seria maravilhoso.

- É o que tudo indica. – confirmou Anny.

- Harry como você fez isso? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Harry confuso e muito aliviado. – Eu só pensei em estar em qualquer lugar onde não pudesse acertar Gina e senti um formigamento estranho nas pernas e… e apareci aqui.

- Então você nem se concentrou em um lugar? – perguntou Lince, Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Então vamos tentar.

Lince se concentrou por uns momentos em estar em Hogwarts na casa de Hagrid e segundos depois ela sentiu o formigamento nas pernas descrito por Harry e abriu os olhos dando tempo de ver que estava rodeada por fogo e ao piscar os olhos, já estava na cabana de Hagrid que por sorte estava vazia, ela se concentrou de novo e foi para o Largo Grimmald.

- Eu fui para Hogwarts e deu certo! – exclamou Lince sorrindo. – Isso é incrível!

- Uau! – exclamou Harry. – Porque será que Merlin não nos disse que poderíamos usar nossos poderes assim?

- Não sei. – respondeu Gina. – Talvez nem ele mesmo saiba, ou mais provavelmente por já sabermos aparatar ele tenha julgado não ser necessário à gente aprender isso.

Eles ficaram até a hora do jantar treinando a aparatação elemental, perceberam que para aparatar eles eram envoltos pelos poderes elementais que dominavam. A descoberta deste tipo de aparatação lhes seria bastante útil, apesar de que manteriam segredo por enquanto, foram jantar bem mais alegres e muitos perceberam isso, mas preferiram não fazer perguntas, sabiam que não iam receber respostas mesmo.

* * *

**Annyllorak: **_aí está a continuação, espero que goste, e muito obrigada pelo comentário._

**Anderson: **_muito obrigada, e realmente a Rita fala demais, e eles nem podem ameçá-la nem nada, afinal ela só falou a verdade..._

**Mickky: **_na verdade ela não foi boazinha, ela só não aumentou nada porque a Mione sabe que ela é um animago ilegal, e ela também morre de medo da Lince, então... ela decidiu se ater aos atos e claro, destilar um pouco de veneno insinuando coisas em forma de perguntas._

**Emmerlyk: **_hehehehe, concordo, eu também odeio a Skeeter, no entanto, eu não podia deixar de colocar ela, afinal ela não ia ficar muito tempo quieta, com tudo que anda acontecendo no mundo mágico._


	34. Confusão, vingança e batalha

**Confusão, vingança e batalhas**

- Consegui! – exclamou Lince entrando na cozinha lotada, pois era hora do jantar. – Consegui desenvolver o antídoto das mordidas dos Dark-lobos!

- Nossa! – exclamou Harry. – Já?

- Bem é. – falou Lince meio confusa ela sempre desenvolvera coisas bastante rápido e não achava isso incomum. – Temos que ir a Hogwarts levar o antídoto, vamos precisar dele daqui em diante, e em Hogwarts vão poder fazê-lo em quantidade suficiente para todos.

- Nós vamos com a senhora. – falou Harry. – Faz tempo que não saímos daqui a não ser pra lutar e eu estou com saudades de Hogwarts.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Lince.

O sexteto se levantou e foram para Hogwarts jantariam por lá mesmo, avisaram a Hagrid através dos galeões que iriam aparatar lá e um minuto depois foram, usaram a aparatação normal para Hogwarts, porque ainda era muito cedo para mostrar a aparatação elemental preferiram guardar isso para a batalha final.

- Boa tarde Hagrid! – cumprimentou Lince sorrindo.

- Boa tarde a todos. – respondeu Hagrid sorrindo também. – Porque a alegria?

- A Lince conseguiu fazer um antídoto para as mordidas dos dark-lobos em poucas semanas. – falou Rony.

- Sempre inventando coisas não é Lince? – perguntou Hagrid rindo, ele sempre se espantara pela capacidade que a mulher tinha em inventar coisas.

- Fazer o que né? Faz parte da minha natureza. – comentou Lince feliz. – Agora nós precisamos ir antes que o jantar termine.

Despediram-se de Hagrid e foram em direção a Hogwarts chegando lá todo o salão principal ficou em silêncio e quase todos os seis ficaram corados, apenas Harry e Lince que já estavam mais do que acostumados com isso não se importaram, foram em direção à mesa dos professores e conversaram brevemente com MacGonagall explicando o porquê de estarem ali, após as explicações eles se sentaram em cadeiras que eles mesmos conjuraram (com a varinha) e começaram a se servir para jantar.

- Madrinha o que foi? – perguntou Harry que ia começar a comer quando viu a madrinha com uma cara preocupada passar a mão pelo pescoço.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. – murmurou Lince para que ninguém além de Harry ouvisse, mas Rony, Hermione, Anny e Gina ficaram atentos, Lince tinha deixado a mente aberta para poderem conversar mentalmente, assim eles também ouviram o que ela disse. – Alguém está correndo perigo, mas eu não sei quem.

- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que era só nervosismo. – brincou Harry, mas ele também ficou preocupado, a madrinha nunca errava em suas "intuições".

Nesse momento as portas de carvalho antes fechadas foram abertas abruptamente e alguém com uma pesada capa negra e uma máscara entrou correndo, era claramente um comensal, algumas pessoas se levantaram e atacaram.

- Não! – gritou Lince que ficara pálida assim que viu o comensal.

Gina sentindo o quanto Lince estava desesperada para que não atacassem seja lá quem fosse aquele comensal, conjurou água com as mãos lançando-a em direção ao individuo, congelando a água e fazendo-a ficar tão dura quanto diamante, a água protegeu a pessoa dos ataques e todos no Salão Principal ficaram atônitos e um silêncio sepulcral se instalou no local.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lince nervosa olhando o comensal.

- Fomos… descobertos. – murmurou o comensal que estava ofegante e com a voz entrecortada, a voz parecia levemente familiar para o restante do sexteto, no entanto não conseguiram identificar, a voz era de uma mulher. – Ele… está… em Hogsmead… atrasando…

Lince nem deixou a comensal terminar de falar correu desabalada para fora do Salão Principal com a comensal, os garotos e Anny em seu encalço, ela correu até o meio dos jardins quando se lembrou da aparatação elemental e esperou que a comensal a alcançasse, pegou a mulher pelo braço e aparatou, os outros fizeram o mesmo, os que estavam no Salão Principal e tinham seguido-os não viram nada já que o sexteto era muito rápido e estavam bem distantes deles.

- Crucio! – gritou Bellatrix apontando a varinha para um comensal que se debatia e gritava a seus pés. – Então você resolveu trair My Lorde isso foi um grave erro, e você vai pagar caro por isso traidor!

- Por alguma razão acho que não será ele que pagará caro por alguma coisa Bella. – disse uma voz irônica às costas da comensal.

- Lince. – murmurou Bellatrix, não precisava se virar para saber de quem era a voz, estava marcada a fogo em sua mente desde os tempos de Hogwarts. – Então você veio brincar.

- Não, eu vim me vingar. – disse Lince devagar, ela tinha no rosto uma expressão de tal ódio que deixou seus companheiros com medo do que ela poderia fazer.

- Se vingar? – perguntou Bellatrix se voltando para Lince devagar, todos puderam ver por um breve momento o medo nos olhos da comensal ao ver todo o sexteto ali, mas logo ela se recuperou e no seu rosto voltava a reinar a expressão de desprezo e sua voz era puro veneno. – Ah! Sim, por um momento esqueci que tinha acabado com a vida do meu priminho, tisc, tisc, tisc, eu fui muito má não fui?

- Não. – discordou Lince que mantinha a voz lenta, na face o mesmo olhar lançado há Rabicho muito tempo atrás, era gélido e mortífero assim como seu tom de voz. – Você não sabe o que é maldade, mas eu vou lhe ensinar Bella, antes que essa batalha termine você cairá e saberá, o que ser má significa, perto de mim nem mesmo Voldemort pode ser tão cruel.

Mais uma vez o medo pode ser visto no rosto de Bellatrix.

- Lince não faça nenhuma bobagem. – falou o comensal que antes estava sendo torturado por Bellatrix, a sua voz também era bastante familiar ao restante do sexteto, no entanto não puderam reconhecê-la também. – Ela não vale a pena.

- Se alguém ousar se meter na minha luta com ela. – disse Lince devagar e sua voz estava carregada de ódio. – Nem vai saber o que o atingiu e isso vale pra vocês também. – completou Lince para os comensais que acompanhavam Bellatrix, os comensais recuaram alguns passos deixando Bellatrix à frente.

- Madrinha…

"Confia em mim Harry", falou Lince em pensamento para Harry olhando o afilhado.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e no instante seguinte todos começaram a lutar, os comensais eram em maior número, havia quinze deles no mínimo para cada membro do sexteto, mas eles não eram chamados de sexteto da morte à toa.

A noite estava começando a despontar e a escuridão fazia com que os flashes dos feitiços lançados ficassem mais brilhantes e a batalha mais sombria, jatos de luzes eram vistos por toda a parte, vozes gritando, tudo estava uma verdadeira confusão, mas no meio de tantas batalhas havia uma que superava a todas, as protagonistas dela pareciam alheias a tudo que acontecia a sua volta, a rapidez e a raiva com que os feitiços eram lançados faziam com que eles fossem duplamente mais fortes e destrutivos, apesar de aparentemente alheias a tudo Lince e Bellatrix estavam muito atentas a tudo, e vez ou outra se desviavam de feitiços "perdidos", no meio da batalha Lince ouviu um grito de alguém conhecido e se desconcentrou por alguns segundos; segundos estes suficientes para que Bellatrix lhe desarmasse, Lince olhou para a mulher a sua frente que gargalhava dementemente e sorriu.

- Porque está sorrindo? – perguntou Bellatrix assim que viu o sorriso no rosto da adversária. – Ah! Já sei, está feliz porque vai encontrar o seu cachorrinho não é?

- Não. – respondeu Lince ainda sorrindo com superioridade. – Estou sorrindo porque você está comemorando vitória antes do tempo, eu não preciso de varinha para vencer você.

Bellatrix parou de gargalhar assim que Lince terminou de falar e olhou assustada para a outra, Bella leu a matéria que Rita Skeeter havia feito.

- Não Bella. – disse Lince vendo o semblante de pavor da comensal, o medo de Bellatrix era tanto que Lince pode entrar em sua mente e ver claramente a lembrança da mulher lendo a matéria de Rita. – Não preciso de magia para derrotá-la, eu vou derrotar você usando os métodos daqueles que você mais odeia você cairá à maneira trouxa e ai nem mesmo se você fugir de Azkaban Voldemort vai querê-la de volta.

- E como um trouxa poderia me vencer? – gargalhou Bellatrix novamente, mas prestando-se atenção podia-se perceber o quanto ela estava com medo.

Lince não respondeu, estava na hora de brincar um pouco, ela deu uma pirueta no ar se desviando do feitiço que Bella lhe lançou e ao tocar no chão tomou impulso novamente e girou o corpo acertando com a perna direita o braço de Bellatrix e com a esquerda o rosto da comensal que caiu no chão totalmente surpresa, havia sido desarmada por alguém que não tinha varinha aquilo era vergonhoso e humilhante, mas não era o suficiente para Lince, aquilo não era sofrimento suficiente para aquela mulher que destruíra a sua vida ao matar o homem que amava, Lince se precipitou contra Bellatrix não se importando com o que acontecia a sua volta, sentou-se sobre a mulher prendendo-a no chão com as pernas e começou a desferir socos no rosto de Bellatrix que nada podia fazer, pois estava com os braços imobilizados.

- Lince para! – gritou uma voz atrás delas. – Você vai matá-la!

Lince reconheceu a voz de Minerva MacGonagall, mas não parou, não conseguia parar, mas Bellatrix tinha muito que agradecer já que graças ao descontrole de Lince, esta não conseguia usar a sua força descomunal, não estava usando nem metade de sua força, podia sentir pessoas tentando pará-la e não conseguirem, mas ela não se importou continuava a socar o rosto daquela que lhe tirara aquele que era seu porto seguro, seu amor, sua vida.

- Madrinha para! – gritou Harry segurando a madrinha pela cintura tirando-a de cima de Bellatrix que já estava desacordada a esta altura, Harry estava desorientado nunca vira a madrinha tão descontrolada.

Lince se imobilizou assim que Harry a puxou e ela pode ver as suas mãos sujas de sangue, então o desespero veio, não pelo que tinha feito e sim por Sirius, toda a tristeza que ela guardava dentro de si veio à tona e ela chorou, Lince se virou para o afilhado que ainda mantinha um braço em sua cintura por via das dúvidas e lhe agarrou a camisa escondendo o rosto em seu peito, pode sentir Harry a abraçando fortemente, não estava vendo, mas podia sentir que Rony, Hermione, Gina, Anny e os seus dois espiões estavam a sua volta tentando silenciosamente consolá-la, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e Harry a amparar.

- Ele não está mais aqui. – disse Harry que sentia que Lince não estava naquele estado pelo que fez a Bellatrix. – Mas nós estamos e não vamos deixá-la.

Harry a carregou no colo até Hogwarts não dando atenção aos rostos perplexos daqueles que assistiam o que tinha acontecido, levou Lince diretamente para a Sala Precisa, que se transformou em um grande e confortável quarto, ela tomou uma poção para dormir sem sonhos e por toda a noite seu sono foi velado por Harry, Rony, Gina, Hermione, Anny e os dois misteriosos comensais que não tiraram as mascaras, mas eles sabiam que podiam confiar neles, se Lince confiava eles também confiavam.

* * *

**Mickky: **_quem sabe? Talvez eu traga realmente o Sirius, de todas as mortes que teve nos livros a dele foi a que mais me doeu, sério mesmo, eu chorei feito um bebê quando li o livro, e ainda choro na parte da morte dele quando eu releio... mas eu ainda não sei se vou fazer isso ou não, vamos ver... obrigada pelo comentário, beijos!_

**Emmerlyk: **_bem... quem são os espiões? Só no próximo capítulo, hehehehe, espero que goste desse e não me mande nenhuma maldição por não revelar os espiões ainda, prometo que no próximo capítulo eu revelo eles, juro, beijos e obrigada por comentar!_


	35. Espiões

**Explicações**

Quando Lince acordou estava se sentindo um trapo e um pouco tonta, fez um grande esforço para se sentar na cama olhando ao seu redor e viu todos ali sentados à observando ainda acordados, parecia que tinham ficado a noite inteira velando seu sono, ela se sentiu um pouco envergonhada, pois dificilmente perdia o controle e odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Acho que temos muito que conversar. – disse Harry abraçando a madrinha sentando-se na cama, ficara muito preocupado, aquela fora a primeira vez que vira Lince desesperada.

- Sim, temos. – concordou Lince se aconchegando nos braços do afilhado, ainda se sentia carente e o amor de um filho era o que precisava naquele momento. – Mas primeiro quero saber o que aconteceu durante a luta, eu não estava prestando atenção no que acontecia com vocês, mas me recordo vagamente de ouvir um grito.

- Foi o meu. – disse a comensal. – Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas tinha um comensal que ia atacar o Rony pelas costas e eu quis avisá-lo.

- E foi graças a você que eu ainda estou aqui. – falou Rony agradecido. – Eu perdi a concentração por um momento… a Hermione estava com problemas com um comensal e não percebi que tinha alguém querendo me atacar pelas costas.

- Entendo. – murmurou Lince. – Agora, só por curiosidade, foi minha impressão ou tinha alguém tentando me impedir de bater naquela mulher?

- Só uns dez homens. – respondeu Harry sorrindo, agora passado o susto, até que era engraçada a cena. – Eu estava conversando com alguns membros da Ordem quando ouvi o grito da MacGonagall, quando me virei vi você batendo… naquilo, e homens a sua volta tentando impedi-la, corri o máximo que eu pude e te segurei, por sorte antes da senhora matá-la.

- Que bom. – disse Lince sorrindo. – Eu não queria matá-la, mas não conseguia parar, a raiva superou o meu bom senso.

- O que eu sei. – falou o comensal pela primeira vez. – É que Bellatrix nem se conseguir fugir de Azkaban, conseguirá voltar a ser comensal, assim que aparecer na frente do Voldemort ela morre.

- E qual você achou que era o plano? – perguntou Lince com um sorriso malicioso aparecendo no rosto. – Eu falei pra ela que a ensinaria o que é maldade, eu a fiz perder a coisa que ela mais adora.

- Muito inteligente. – falou Hermione sorrindo. – Vocês não acham _Draco e Luna_?

Um breve silêncio pairou sobre a sala, até que todos entenderam com quem Hermione estava falando, todos a olharam atônitos, até que uma gargalhada cortou o clima tenso.

- Eu deveria saber que você seria a primeira a descobrir. – falou Lince e em seu rosto tinha admiração, ela sentou-se direito na cama e Harry sentou-se na cadeira em que estava anteriormente. – Mas acho que agora tudo isso traz perguntas que tenho que responder.

Draco e Luna tiraram a mascara de comensal e todos puderam ver que realmente Hermione estava certa, mas o que surpreendeu mais ainda a todos foi Luna, ela não tinha mais o ar avoado, ao contrário parecia bastante atenta a tudo, sua aparência tinha mudado um pouco também, seus cabelos antes mal cuidados agora estavam lisos e bem cortados, com alguns cachos nas pontas.

- Seria bom mesmo. – falou Harry sério, mas sua voz estava calma, Gina fez questão de lembrá-lo mentalmente o que Merlin havia falado pra eles.

- Bem acho que devo começar contando como eu conheci a Luna. – começou Lince. – Vocês todos sabem que desde que eu fui banida mantenho contato com Dumbledore por cartas, ele acreditava na minha inocência, mas não na do Sirius, achava que por eu amá-lo eu tinha acreditado numa história que ele tinha me contado. Em uma das ultimas cartas que ele me mandou ele falou da desconfiança que ele tinha quanto as Horcruxes, eu também tinha essa desconfiança, mas não tinha certeza, depois das provas que Dumbledore obteve eu comecei a investigar e descobri uma antiga linhagem descendente de Rowena Ravenclaw, os Lovegood, eu entrei em contato com o pai de Luna e ele foi me ver, na época estava na África, me disse que há muito tempo os bens de Rowena já não pertenciam a eles e que o ultimo era um colar, mas quando ele foi procurá-lo pra levá-lo com ele, não o encontrou…

- Meu pai depois da morte da minha mãe ficou digamos mais excêntrico do que já era. – interrompeu Luna, com pesar na voz. – Foi fácil roubar dele o colar, depois dessa primeira conversa com a Lince meu pai voltou a se encontrar com ela algumas vezes.

- E em uma dessas vezes. – continuou Lince. – Luna o acompanhou e eu percebi que ela não era exatamente como gostaria que os outros a vissem.

- Desde pequena eu tenho o dom que Ravenclaw tinha…

- O dom de Ravenclaw? – perguntou Hermione excitada. – Mas esse dom não é visto desde… desde Ravenclaw…

- Eu sei. – respondeu Luna e ao ver os semblantes curiosos dos outros explicou. – Foi por ter esse dom que eu descobri que era descendente dela, eu não sabia da existência do colar, o dom que eu tenho é de colocar memórias falsas na minha mente…

- Mas isso com um feitiço pode ser feito. – interrompeu Rony.

- Sim, mas você sabe que essas memórias podem ser descobertas. – corrigiu Luna. – As que eu coloco não são detectadas e eu sei exatamente quais são verdadeiras e quais são falsas, no entanto nem o melhor legilimente do mundo descobrirá qual é verdadeira e qual é falsa, sem falar que eu posso controlar facilmente o que as pessoas vêem quando entram na minha mente.

- Isso é incrível! – exclamou Gina excitada, mas depois meio insegura perguntou. – Mas porque você nunca me falou nada?

- Quando eu era criança esse dom já tinha se manifestado, antes mesmo da magia. – explicou Luna sorrindo, em seus olhos um pedido de desculpas. – E para controlá-lo eu ficava manipulando a minha mente, mas isso me fazia ficar além de muito cansada com um ar avoado e isso me trazia grandes problemas, os garotos riam de mim e as garotas tinham medo de se aproximarem, eu sofri muito com isso, até que um dia eu resolvi que seria a excêntrica que todos achavam que eu era.

- E foi assim que vocês a conheceram. – falou Lince. – Luna durante muito tempo se fez de excêntrica para se proteger.

- E Lince percebeu rapidamente. – disse Luna sorrindo docemente. – Com a ajuda dela eu aprendi a dominar completamente esse dom e descobri que poderia fazer o mesmo com as outras pessoas, que não só posso manipular minhas lembranças como as dos outros também, só que os outros não conseguem diferenciar qual lembrança é real ou não.

- Mas isso a Ravenclaw não conseguia. – falou Hermione em dúvida. – Conseguia?

- Isso nunca vamos saber, mas acredito que ela preferiu deixar essa parte longe do conhecimento dos outros. – respondeu Lince e depois prosseguiu com a história. – Eu e Luna nos víamos durante todas as férias escolares dela, quando Dumbledore morreu, eu e ela traçamos um plano.

- Com Snape se revelando um traidor. – continuou Luna seriamente. – Precisávamos de um espião entre os comensais, então eu me candidatei ao cargo, Voldemort sabia que eu era descendente de Ravenclaw e me aceitou entre seus comensais, lógico que ele não fazia a mínima idéia que eu tinha o mesmo dom que ela, com o passar do tempo eu me tornei parte do círculo íntimo entre os comensais, ele acreditava que eu odiava a todos, principalmente você Hermione por me tratarem como se eu fosse uma louca.

- Foi um plano bastante arriscado. – comentou Harry que estava impressionado.

- Sempre que eu tinha que matar ou torturar alguém, eu manipulava a memória de todos que estavam por perto, salvei muitas vidas assim. – disse Luna, como se isso justificasse tudo.

- E onde o Draco entra nessa história? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Com poucas semanas desde que eu me tornei comensal eu percebi que Draco estava, digamos, insatisfeito. – respondeu Luna e Draco fez uma careta como se dissesse "insatisfeito é pouco". – Então eu conversei com ele, no começo ele não acreditou em mim, mas com o tempo ele começou a perceber que o que eu dizia era verdade, e acabou se tornando um espião também, pouco depois Narcisa mãe do Draco descobriu o que estávamos fazendo, eu consigo enganar qualquer um, mas mãe é mãe, e em vez de nos denunciar ela nos ajudou.

- E foi ela quem "morreu". – disse Lince sorrindo satisfeita. – Mas o que eu quero saber mesmo é como vocês foram descobertos?

Nesse momento Draco e Luna ficaram extremamente vermelhos.

- A culpa foi minha. – respondeu Draco, era a primeira vez que viam ele ficar envergonhado. – Eu… eer… beijei a Luna e…

- Você o que? – interrompeu Gina surpresa.

- Com o passar dos dias eu e ele fomos ficando mais próximos e acabamos nos apaixonando e agora somos namorados. – quem respondeu foi Luna, ignorando completamente o estado atônito dos amigos.

- Bem, isso eu já sabia. – falou Lince, que era a única que não parecia surpresa. – Mas o que o beijo tem a ver com o fato de terem sido descobertos?

- Eu fiquei meio desorientada, se é que vocês me entendem. – respondeu Luna voltando a ficar vermelha. – E fomos pegos no flagra por Voldemort, ninguém sabia do meu envolvimento com o Draco…

- O cara de cobra. – interrompeu Draco. – Ficou intrigado por não saber do nosso relacionamento e entrou na minha mente, sou um bom oclumente, mas ele é um legilimente _muito_ bom, então ele viu uma conversa minha com a minha mãe em que eu dizia que tinha me tornado espião junto com a Luna, que não teve tempo de manipular minha mente, ele ficou furioso…

- Por sorte a Lince tinha me entregado uma das penas que ela faz de chaves-de-portais. – continuou Luna. – Era só falar p_ericulum_ que íamos ser transportados para Hogsmeade, infelizmente parece que Voldemort previra para onde tínhamos ido e enviou seus comensais…

- Ai eu fiquei para trás atrasando-os para que Luna tivesse tempo de chamar ajuda. – prosseguiu Draco. – Só que minha _querida _tia que ainda não tinha dado as caras aparatou nas minhas costas e me atacou com a cruciatus e foi ai que vocês chegaram, o resto já sabem.

- Por sorte Voldemort não descobriu o meu dom, eu não o deixei ficar muito tempo na mente do Draco. – falou Luna.

- Isso é bastante inesperado. – falou Harry calmamente. – Mas seja bem-vindo ao lado certo Draco.

- E eu que achei que você não acreditaria de jeito nenhum que eu não sou um dos seguidores do cara de cobra. – falou Draco sarcástico.

- Duas pessoas a quem eu confiaria a minha vida me disseram que posso confiar em você. – respondeu Harry sério. – E é isso que vou fazer.

- Que eu saiba você confiava assim também no Dumbledore e mesmo assim desconfiava do Snape. – retrucou Draco, a antiga inimizade ainda muito viva em sua mente.

- Sim, confiava. – disse Harry. – Mas Snape sempre me deu motivos para desconfiar dele.

- E eu não? – perguntou Draco irritado com a calma demonstrada por Harry.

- Claro que não. – respondeu Harry sorrindo. – Apesar de toda a nossa inimizade e de tudo que você acreditava, não foi capaz de matar Dumbledore, eu estava lá Draco, eu vi, Dumbledore defendia e representava tudo que você sempre odiou e desprezou e mesmo assim você não o matou.

Draco ficou em silêncio, era estranho pra ele estar ali com todos eles, conversando amigavelmente e o mais desconcertante, sendo aceito.

- Vocês se juntarão aos membros da AD para treinarem. – disse Lince firmemente. – Eu conversarei com a Minerva sobre vocês, mas temo que não tenham muito tempo para treinar, Voldemort deve estar furioso, ele acaba de descobrir que um de seus melhores comensais era uma espiã e ainda tem Draco, você apesar de pouco querido dentre os comensais pertencia ao círculo fechado deles, a ultima batalha se aproxima e vai ser mais breve do que possamos imaginar Voldemort vai nos atacar com tudo que tem e temos que estar preparados.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio em que todos estavam digerindo o acabara de ser dito, eles saíram e foram preparar a defesa de Hogwarts, sabiam muito bem que Voldemort sabia como passar pelos feitiços de proteção da escola, só não o tinha feito ainda porque sabia que os feitiços seriam seus menores problemas ao entrar ali, mas agora eles tinham certeza, Voldemort iria juntar todo o seu exercito e partir para um único e fulminante golpe e eles teriam que impedir.

* * *

**Mickky:** _eu também fiquei com dó da Lince, mas do jeito que eu vejo ela já estava um pouco cansada, ela definitivamente é uma mulher forte, mas estava precisando desabafar um pouco... espero que você goste desse capítulo, o próximo promete bastante não? kkkkkkkkkkkk, beijos!_

**Isinha: **_kkkkkkkkk, vou pensar quanto ao Sirius, e confesso que eu também quase morri do coração quando ele morreu, meu personagem preferido sempre foi o Harry, então toda e qualquer perda dele me deixava (e ainda deixa) triste, e por mais que eu amo o Dumby, o Lupin, a Dora/Tonks, e tantos outros, o Sirius foi a morte que o Harry mais sentiu, e por tabela eu também, não só porque ele era o pai que o Harry não teve, mas também porque ele era DEMAIS! Ele era o único que via que apesar de jovem, o Harry não podia ficar no escuro, afinal era a vida dele, acima das dos outros que estava em jogo... bem, deixa eu parar de tagarelar, kkkkkkkkkkkkk, seja muito bem vinda, beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo._


	36. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

Foi com grande surpresa que todos receberam a noticia de que os espiões de Lince eram Luna Lovegood, Narcisa e Draco Malfoy, muitos não acreditavam na história que lhes foi contada o que fazia com que os três ex-espiões fossem constantemente vitima de comentários maldosos além dos olhares desconfiados por onde quer que passassem, na AD era um pouco diferente, apesar de não gostarem de Draco eles confiavam demais em Lince para tratá-lo mal.

Luna e Draco sempre lutavam juntos, pois o nível deles era bastante alto, não tinham nem duas semanas direito de treinamento e já conseguiam superar todos da AD, muitos estranharam, mas eles não, os outros tiveram que dedicar boa parte do seu treino com feitiços e artes marciais, eles só precisaram aprender apenas esgrima e tiro, Luna aprendera o básico de artes marciais com Lince e ensinara a Draco e na área de feitiços eles como comensais tinham conhecimento de mais feitiços do que todos ali juntos (só perdiam para a AM).

- Eu queria saber como eles fizeram para ficar tão bons. – falou Draco em uma das aulas de esgrima, enquanto observava Harry e Gina treinarem juntos, a velocidade dos ataques era tanta que mal viam as espadas, como a sala era pequena eles revezavam a hora de treinar com todos os membros, no entanto só restavam na sala os quatro, mas Draco e Luna resolveram descansar um pouco.

- Eles lutam há muito tempo contra Voldemort. – comentou Luna. – E estão sobre a orientação de Lince, cuja família está nessa guerra contra bruxos das trevas a mais de um milênio.

- Tenho que confessar uma coisa. – falou Draco sua voz soando irônica, mas o que ele dizia era verdade. – Estou feliz de estar do lado do Potter e não contra ele.

Luna riu, jamais imaginara Draco Malfoy dizendo que estava feliz por ser "amigo" de Harry Potter.

- Harry está se esforçando ao máximo para ficar mais forte e poder vencer Voldemort, apesar de que acho que ele não precisa mais se esforçar muito não, pelo que eu já vi eles já está mais forte que ele. – falou Luna pensativa.

Draco olhou para a namorada e concordou. Lembrando-se de quem era, ele mal podia acreditar na vida que estava levando, durante muitos anos ele estivera perdido acreditando em conceitos e preconceitos ridículos que ele finalmente entendera que não o levariam a nada a não ser a morte.

Descobrira quando menos esperava o que era amar alguém, apesar dos pesares não podia reclamar da vida que estava levando, se arriscara sim, e muito, mas estava ao lado daquela que lhe ganhou o coração que lhe tirou da solidão gelada e angustiante que se encontrava, quem diria que por trás de Luna Lovegood estaria aquela mulher maravilhosa, corajosa e leal? Dizem que o destino gosta de pregar peças, mas ele decididamente adorava a peça que o destino estava lhe pregando.

- Vem vamos logo, já estamos parados a muito tempo! – chamou Luna lhe tirando dos seus pensamentos, ele se levantou e foi lutar com ela.

Harry e Gina já cansados do treino decidiram que já era hora de parar, Gina após muita insistência de Harry treinara com Lince para aumentar sua força e agora conseguia amparar os golpes do namorado com facilidade. Eles se encaminharam até a sala em que estavam reunidos os outros formando estratégias para a defesa de Hogwarts.

Enquanto isso Draco e Luna travavam uma verdadeira batalha com golpes precisos e extremamente difíceis de defender, em um desses golpes Luna acertou um golpe de espada no braço de Draco fazendo um grande corte no braço do garoto, Harry e Gina que estavam quase saindo da sala se voltaram para ajudar eles eram os únicos que estavam na sala precisa.

Ao contrário do que esperavam viram que os dois loiros estavam perfeitamente calmos, Draco esticou o braço e Luna segurou em alguma coisa no pescoço e fez uma cara de concentração enquanto passava a mão por machucado, mas sem tocar nele realmente, aos poucos o corte foi se fechando e em menos de um minuto estava totalmente curado.

- Como fizeram isso? – perguntou Gina surpresa.

- Rowena tinha o poder de curar e eu herdei isso dela. – respondeu Luna com a voz um pouco cansada. – É um dom incrível, mas me tira quase todas as forças, fico muito cansada toda vez que o uso, mas meu dom não é tão puro quanto o de Rowena, ela podia curar com muito mais facilidade.

- Talvez seja só falta de treino. – opinou Harry impressionado. – Com o tempo quem sabe você não sente menos os efeitos?

- É pode ser. – respondeu Luna. – Mas por enquanto eu preciso usar a relíquia dela para isso. – falou Luna mostrando o colar bem conhecido a eles.

- Como conseguiu esse colar? – perguntou Harry se lembrando que ele um dia já fora uma horcrux, mas também lembrando que aquela fora à única que eles não destruíram.

- Lince me entregou. – respondeu Luna hesitante pelo fato deles não saberem. – Ela falou que era justo que o colar ficasse comigo já que era para seus descendentes que Rowena deixara isso, ele serve como um canalizador, aumenta o poder do meu dom de cura, se não fosse ele eu só conseguiria curar arranhões.

Harry e Gina ainda um pouco surpresos com a descoberta saíram da sala precisa e foram para a reunião da Ordem.

- Que bom que chegaram. – falou Lince assim que entraram na sala. – Estávamos tentando decidir onde nós vamos colocar os pacientes e alguns voluntários, quando o ataque começar acho melhor eles não ficarem.

- Pensei que todos os voluntários ficariam para lutar. – disse Harry.

- Sim, todos querem ficar, mas não acho sensato deixar todos eles aqui, será melhor alguns ficarem com os pacientes e a guerra vai trazer muitos feridos, temos que ter alguém para nos atender, como sabem no St. Mungus Voldemort tem muitos espiões. – retrucou Lince. – E mesmo que vencermos eles podem tentar alguma coisa.

- Tem razão. – concordou Harry pensativo. – Acho que o melhor lugar é o Largo Grimmald, não tem como mandarmos eles para a sua casa, seria meio difícil os trouxas não perceberem que um bando de pessoas apareceram de frente a sua casa.

- É tem razão. – concordou Lince de mal grado. – O problema vai ser os papéis da Ordem que temos lá, não seria nada sensato que tanta gente tivesse acesso a eles.

- Isso é fácil de resolver. – falou Gina com um sorriso maroto. – Levamos os documentos para a Toca, tenho certeza que mamãe não fará objeção.

- Que seja então. – falou Minerva que até então estava em silêncio. – Temos que decidir quem vai ficar e quem vai ir, deixo isso com você Madame Pomfrey, a senhora também deve ir com eles, é a mais qualificada de todos para cuidar dos pacientes, teremos muitos feridos aqui.

- Na verdade acho mais sensato eu ficar diretora. – falou Madame Pomfrey decidida. – Como à senhora mesma disse essa guerra vai trazer muitos feridos, temos que ter uma equipe para cuidar dos casos mais graves mesmo durante a batalha, aconselho que fique aqui um grupo de apoio para cuidar e enviar os pacientes para o Largo.

A diretora MacGonagall apesar de um pouco contrariada tinha que concordar com a enfermeira e lhe deu permissão para formar a equipe necessária o mais rápido possível, sendo assim Madame Pomfrey saiu da sala, teria um longo trabalho pela frente, não só tinha que reunir a equipe como também precisava fazer o maior número possível de poções e remédios, o que levaria algum tempo.

- Temos também que ver como faremos com a segurança de Hogwarts. – disse Quim. – Não podemos lutar aqui dentro, seria horrível destruir o colégio, mas se ficarmos fora da escola estaremos em campo aberto.

- Mas eles também estarão, eles vão entrar pelos portões que levam a Hogsmeade. – afirmou Rony pensativo. – Voldemort acredita demais nele e vai nos atacar de frente o problema é que o exercito dele é bem mais numeroso que o nosso.

- Ele tem como aliados alguns poucos gigantes, a maioria desertou depois de tantos companheiros mortos por Lince. – discordou Harry olhando de lado para a madrinha, que lhe sorriu inocentemente. – Os Dark-lobos não vão ser problema, todos da Ordem e da AD sabem usar o patrono e isso elimina também os dementadores, deles nós seis cuidamos, os comensais são em grande número, mas nós não estamos em tanta desvantagem assim, os lobisomens foram praticamente destruídos ao longo das batalhas e eles atacam tanto aliados quanto inimigos, o que me preocupa realmente são os inferis, não sabemos quantos são, mas pelo que pude ver enquanto destruía as Horcrux são muitos e nós não destruímos quase nenhum.

- O único jeito de manter os inferis longe é usando fogo, eu e você Harry podemos dar um jeito neles. – disse Lince com convicção.

- Depende da quantidade. – ponderou Harry hesitante.

- Pra isso temos a mim e ao Rony. – falou Gina.

- Graças a Draco, Luna e Narcisa soubemos antecipadamente que Voldemort estava querendo roubar criaturas mágicas e tenho certeza que conseguimos impedi-lo. – disse Quim. – E teremos a ajuda de alguns ministérios estrangeiros nessa luta o que aumenta bastante o nosso número, acho até que estaremos em vantagem numérica quanto aos comensais.

- Tem razão Quim. – concordou Rony. – Eles vão atacar primeiro com os lobisomens, como já foi dito um lobisomem transformado não diferencia amigo de inimigo, então o mais lógico é mandarem eles primeiro. Depois virão todos os outros, temos que vencer os lobisomens sem baixas.

- Isso será difícil. – falou Quim.

- Acho que não. – disse Lince sorrindo, o que significava que teve uma idéia. – Vamos usar rifles de longo alcance.

A maioria das pessoas na sala não entenderam a idéia, mas Harry e Hermione sim, o que fez eles sorrirem maldosamente, fazendo os outros quase terem pena dos lobisomens..

- Muito bom madrinha. – falou Harry feliz e olhando para os outros explicou. – São armas de fogo trouxa diferentes das que usamos normalmente, se estivermos em alguma torre do castelo poderemos acertar os lobisomens que estiverem entrando pelo portão.

- Mas isso é incrível! – exclamou Quim entusiasmado. – Mas quem ficará nas torres? Precisamos de toda a ajuda possível, quem ficar lá em cima vai chegar muito tarde para a batalha.

- Não se preocupe com isso Quim. – acalmou Lince. – Não precisamos de muita gente, nós seis podemos cuidar disso. – vendo a cara alarmada de alguns ali ela continuou. – E não se preocupem estaremos lá em baixo antes mesmo dos comensais pensarem em entrar na escola.

- Como? – MacGonagall fez a pergunta que todos se faziam, ela viu o sexteto se olhar como se perguntassem se poderiam falar e se antecipou a eles. – Tudo bem, não precisam falar, tenho certeza que descobriremos em breve não é?

Eles concordaram com a cabeça e suspiraram aliviados por não terem que mais uma vez falar que ainda era cedo para revelarem alguma coisa. Depois disso todos saíram e o sexteto pôde ficar sozinho.

- Dessa vez achei que estávamos ferrados. – comentou Harry.

- E estamos Harry. – falou Gina, que estivera pensando nas ultimas semanas sobre tudo que lhes aconteceram, podiam falar abertamente ali, a sala tinha diversos feitiços de proteção e impertubabilidade. – Como você acha que eles vão reagir quando souberem de tudo pelo que passamos? Principalmente pelo que _nós dois _passamos?

Harry olhou alarmado para Gina, ela tinha toda razão, ele provavelmente seria esfolado vivo pelos irmãos dela quando descobrissem que os dois passaram cinco anos no passado, pois com certeza eles deduziriam que eles não ficaram lá apenas de mãos dadas e beijinhos.

- É cara você está ferrado. – falou Rony sabendo do porque da cara assustada do amigo.

- Rony! – exclamou Gina em tom de aviso. – Harry infelizmente não poderemos mentir quanto ao fato de termos ido para o passado, pois foi lá que nós aprendemos os poderes elementais.

Harry suspirou resignado, já tinha enfrentado muita coisa na vida para agora se acovardar, duelaria com todos os Weasley se fosse necessário para ficar com Gina, mas sabia que não seria necessário, só teria que tomar cuidado com Fred e Jorge, fora eles os outros provavelmente aceitariam tudo numa boa como o Rony, apenas algumas ameaças de vida e nada mais.

Saíram da sala cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Rony não percebera, mas Hermione o estava seguindo desde que saíra da sala, ele estava desatento com o que lhe acontecia ao redor, tentava colocar a cabeça em ordem para definir se a estratégia que escolhera era a melhor, ele via a guerra como um jogo de xadrez e sabia que um passo em falso e tudo estaria perdido, Rony entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, ele esquecera de transfigurá-la em uma cama de solteiro, faria isso depois não tinha cabeça pra isso, apesar de desconcentrado ele não pôde deixar de ouvir o ranger da porta, levantou-se assustado com a varinha em punho, mas percebeu que não seria necessário o uso dela, ali na sua frente estava Hermione com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Mione o que faz aqui? – perguntou Rony preocupado, apesar de já estarem namorando há algum tempo eles evitavam encontros a sós no quarto durante o dia, o flagrante de Fred e Jorge estava ainda vivido na mente deles.

- Lembra no nosso quarto ano quando eu perguntei se tudo iria mudar? – perguntou Hermione, sua voz pouco mais de um murmúrio, Rony acenou com a cabeça confirmando que se lembrava. – Eu estava pensando em o quanto tudo mudou, que o meu maior sonho daquela época se realizou.

- E qual era? – perguntou Rony curioso por causa do sorriso maroto no rosto de Hermione.

- Ficar com você. – respondeu Mione.

- Interessante. – falou Rony sorrindo e chegando perto da garota. – Esse também era o meu sonho, ter você ao meu lado, mesmo eu não sabendo que era isso que eu queria, naquela época eu já te amava.

- Eu também. – falou Hermione fechando os olhos assim que Rony começou a acariciar seu rosto. – Eu estou com medo.

- Eu também. – falou Rony a abraçando. – Mas não por mim e sim por você.

- Então você deve temer muito se machucar. – falou Hermione fechando os olhos guardando mais uma vez na memória o conforto que sentia nos braços dele. – Pois temer por mim é a mesma coisa que temer por você, pois sem você eu não sou nada.

- Você sempre consegue me deixar sem palavras. – disse Rony sorrindo, Hermione riu também. – Nós fazemos uma bela dupla.

Hermione o olhou interrogativamente, não entendera o que ele quis dizer com a afirmação, não que ela discordasse claro.

- Vamos ficar juntos na batalha, sempre. – explicou Rony. – Como no ataque ao Beco, um defendendo o outro.

- Ok. – concordou Hermione e com um sorriso maroto ela prosseguiu. – Mas nós não formamos uma boa dupla só em lutas.

Dessa vez foi Rony quem a olhou interrogativamente, Hermione trazia no rosto um sorriso travesso, sorriso este que ele só descobrira existir depois do começo do namoro.

Hermione não falou nada, simplesmente se aproximou de Rony e o beijou, e ele entendeu em que eles faziam uma boa dupla, apesar de discordar dela, eles não formavam uma boa dupla de namorados, eles formavam uma dupla excepcional. Sorriu e trouxe Hermione para mais perto, sabia que estavam cometendo uma loucura, mas com tantas batalhas, eles não tinham muito tempo para se dedicar a si mesmos. Rony carregou Hermione no colo até a cama e com a mão trancou e imperturbabilizou a porta, apesar de loucura, não custava nada tomar algumas preocupações, se voltou para a garota em seus braços e sorriu, Mione sorriu de volta e ambos se beijaram apaixonadamente…

Naquele dia por algum motivo desconhecido pelos outros, Rony e Hermione não foram jantar, o que preocupou a Sra. Weasley, que sabia que o único jeito de Rony perder a fome era se ficasse doente, mas Lince a tranqüilizou dizendo que vira os dois indo em direção a cozinha, o que de certa forma era verdade, já que eles duas horas após o jantar foram realmente até as cozinhas.

Um mês havia se passado desde que Draco e Luna haviam sido descobertos e nenhum ataque havia acontecido, alguns pareciam aliviados, mas percebiam que o sexteto que havia se instalado definitivamente em Hogwarts estava cada vez mais inquietos e preocupados, pois eles sabiam que aquela era a calmaria que vinha antes da tempestade, o único motivo que Voldemort teria para parar de atacar, seria se estivesse planejando um ataque de longa escala, o que os levava a acreditar que Tom estava finalmente decidido a terminar definitivamente com a guerra atacando Hogwarts.

Rony era um excelente estrategista e estavam apostando tudo nisso, praticamente toda a defesa de Hogwarts havia sido planejada por ele e Lince, Anny estava ajudando Madame Pomfrey na preparação das poções, Harry e Gina na organização dos voluntários de outros países e nas rondas através da escola para manter a segurança de todos. Narcisa preferiu ficar entre os voluntários que cuidariam dos pacientes para mandá-los para o Largo, que mais uma vez teve o feitiço do fiel do segredo quebrado, já que Lince não estaria disponível para falar pros pacientes onde ficava a casa. Harry, Rony, Lince, Anny, Hermione e Gina treinavam agora exaustivamente com os rifles de longa distância na sala precisa, todos os treinamentos dos outros haviam sido transferidos para as outras salas de Hogwarts, já que a sala precisa estava sempre ocupada pelos seis.

* * *

**Isinha: **_aí está o novo capítulo, eu te mandei o meu msn por mensagem privada, uma vez tentei mandar por aqui, mas ele não aparecia, vou tentar não demorar a postar o próximo, ele já está quase pronto, bjos._

**Feeh: **_tem só um pouquinho do Draco e da Luna, mas nos próximos capítulos vou tentar acrescentar um pouco mais deles, fiquei muito feliz com os seu comentário, e espero que goste deste capítulo também, bjos._


	37. Que a Batalha Comece!

**Que a batalha comece!**

Era a primeira noite de lua cheia do mês, e Rony acreditava que aquela seria a noite em que Voldemort atacaria, todos estavam a postos, preparados para a batalha, o sexteto estava na torre da Grifinória que era a mais alta e de lá era possível ver a entrada da escola, lá em baixo eles podiam ver uma multidão de bruxos prontos para dar a vida pela liberdade do mundo bruxo, sentiam-se responsáveis pela vida de cada uma daquelas pessoas e fariam de tudo para que o número de perdas fossem mínimas.

Não esperaram muito até que pudessem ouvir o ressoar horrível de uivos, milhares de lobisomens adentraram na escola, os rifles tinham lentes de visão noturna, eles atiraram sem parar e sem errar os alvos, sabiam que possuíam pouca munição então era melhor não errarem, o número de lobisomens foi um pouco maior do que esperavam, mas conseguiram contê-los antes que chegassem aos amigos, eles sacaram as espadas e usaram a aparatação elemental aparecendo na frente do exército, surpreendendo a todos, mas não deram importância, logo a frente dementadores e dark-lobos vinham em sua direção, ouviram os membros da AD e da Ordem conjurarem seus patronos junto com eles e uma grande quantidade de patronos se lançou contra os dark-lobos destruindo alguns, mas ainda sobraram muitos, mas por algum motivo eles não atacaram, os dementadores que se mantinham afastados do exército, ia aos poucos sendo destruídos pelo sexteto.

Percebendo que os patronos foram poucos se comparados ao número de pessoas que tinha ali, Harry se virou tirando os olhos dos dark-lobos que se mantinham parados, e percebeu que a maioria das pessoas, não tinha a mínima esperança de ganhar à guerra, mas que resolveram lutar porque era melhor morrer lutando do que viver num mundo dominado por Voldemort.

- Muitos aqui não me conhecem! – exclamou Harry sua voz soou alta e imponente, dispensando o feitiço sonorus, já que o silêncio era total. – A maioria de vocês me conhecem apenas por nome! Já me chamaram de muita coisa, menino que sobreviveu, o escolhido, louco e mais recentemente de membro do sexteto da morte! Pois digo a vocês, agora, que não sou nada disso! Sou um garoto de dezessete anos que desde cedo teve que lutar contra um bruxo das trevas, vivi até hoje sendo atacado de todas as formas por Voldemort, mas sobrevivi, e sabem porque? Porque eu acreditei em mim, nos meus amigos, porque queria viver, e ainda quero! Não estou aqui para morrer levando quantos comensais puder, estou aqui para vencer! Voldemort é um bruxo poderoso, mas mexeu com a pessoa errada! Não vou desistir, e prometo que até que a última gota de sangue me seja tirada eu vou lutar! Durante minha vida inteira sempre quis fazer tudo sozinho, pois sempre que alguém morria, eu me sentia culpado, hoje não me sinto mais assim, as pessoas que se foram, deram a sua vida para que pudéssemos continuar vivos. Por um mundo sem a sombra de morte e destruição de Voldemort! É por esse mundo que eu luto! Por um mundo em que eu não tenha que me preocupar com ataques, com mortes, e peço a vocês que não lutem hoje por que é melhor morrer do que viver num mundo dominado por Voldemort, lutem porque é melhor morrer do que deixar que o mundo seja dominado por Voldemort! Que a batalha comece! E que eles tremam! Pois não encontrarão nada aqui a não ser a morte!

Apesar de suas palavras Harry não esperava o que estava vendo, após o que tinha gritado o animo das pessoas mudou completamente e aos poucos todos começaram a gritar: "Morte! Morte!" Os membros da AD que usavam espadas, colocaram fogo (que não queimava) nas laminas, deixando as espadas com um tom fantasmagórico e medonho.

No mesmo momento em que Voldemort e seu exercito entravam pelos portões, centenas de pessoas gritavam a plenos pulmões: "Morte! Morte! Morte!" Pois já não tinham mais medo de morrer, que a morte viesse, mas naquele dia que começava a despontar no horizonte Voldemort e seus asseclas cairiam, todos puderam sentir o quanto os comensais estavam temerosos, até o "Lorde das Trevas" parecia com medo, com toda certeza não esperavam que haveriam tantas pessoas, e muito menos que fossem recebidos por um grito de guerra daqueles.

Voldemort treinara seus comensais para se defenderem dos poderes elementais do Sexteto, apesar de não conhecê-los (os poderes) por esse nome, achara que a batalha estava ganha, pois de longe podia sentir o medo que pairava no ar vindo daquelas mesmas pessoas que agora clamavam pela morte e tudo por causa daquele pirralho que discursara como se já tivesse ganhado a batalha, não passava de um insolente e ele provaria que Harry Potter não era nada se comparado a ele! Mostraria que não era ele quem devia temer e sim aqueles que chamavam pela morte, já que a queriam ele iria dá-la a eles.

O verdadeiro ataque finalmente começou, Voldemort vinha liderando um enorme grupo de comensais que se igualava em quantidade ao exército que tinham, mas também tinham muitos inferis uma quantidade impressionante, era um verdadeiro exército de zumbis, puderam ver também que a quantidade de dark-lobos e dementadores eram maiores do que puderam imaginar já que ainda tinha um número considerável ali e eles tinham destruído outros tantos há poucos minutos, sem falar que os Dark-lobos restantes da primeira investida se uniram aos que chegaram naquele momento, numericamente já tinham perdido a guerra, mas números não diziam nada, o exercito de aliados tinha o sexteto da morte ao seu lado.

O ataque começa e Harry tenta avançar diretamente para Voldemort, no entanto, o exército de inferis começa a avançar e os comensais ficam para trás, Harry usa o fogo assim como Lince, mas a barreira não é tão grande assim e alguns inferis começam a desviá-la para voltar ao ataque, é neste momento que Rony e Gina usam o vento fazendo o fogo se alastrar e os inferis pegarem fogo, agora era só terminar com o restante de dark-lobos, felizmente agora quase todos puderam conjurar seus patronos, destruindo a maioria daquelas criaturas grotescas, os poucos dementadores que restaram foram encurralados pelos patronos dos membros da AD, estavam agora imobilizados.

Apesar de ter ensinado aos seus comensais a se defender dos poderes daqueles garotos, Voldemort percebia que não fora suficiente, a maioria dos comensais parecia não lembrar de nada do que ele ensinou, furioso mandou que o exército avançasse, todos juntos e os comensais avançaram.

Harry e os outros agora mostravam do que eram capazes, lutavam ao mesmo tempo com todas as criaturas de Voldemort sem problemas, com piruetas, socos, feitiços, poderes elementais iam destruindo um por um de seus inimigos, mais tarde se lembrariam que não havia gigantes na batalha e descobririam que todos desertaram, pois já tinham perdido gigantes demais.

Harry continuou avançando até Voldemort com a espada em punho, já não era necessário fingir que precisava de uma varinha, alguns comensais se interpunham tentando detê-lo, mas nada o faria parar, fez com que um raio caísse em cima dos comensais e uma aura de fogo se formasse ao seu redor, ele havia colocado em suas roupas um feitiço que impedia que o fogo as queimasse, o mesmo não acontecia com os adversários que se aproximavam demais dele, a espada em punho já fazia mais vitimas, e ele uma vez mais se viu obrigado a usar a maldição da morte, Voldemort estava agora a poucos metros dele, Harry podia ver o medo e o ódio estampados no rosto do Lorde, e a batalha do século estava prestes a acontecer.

Lince viu o afilhado avançar até Voldemort e soube que naquele momento já não podia fazer nada por ele além de torcer para que ele vencesse, ela matou alguns comensais com a espada, usou sua força descomunal para matar mais alguns e avistou Bellatrix, ela tinha fulgido de Azkaban dois dias antes, um dos aurores que trabalhavam lá era um espião de Voldemort, no entanto, Bellatrix agora era apenas um inferi, um dos poucos que sobraram, Lince lançou uma bola de fogo e Bellatrix sumiu definitivamente, mas isso fez com que Lince visse uma coisa que não gostaria.

Hermione estava lutando contra vários comensais ao mesmo tempo, mas um deles chegava por trás pronto para matá-la, Lince identificou o comensal, era Snape, alguém que ela queria encontrar a algum tempo, ela se aproximou dele matando mais alguns comensais pelo caminho e usou o sectumsempra, Snape pego de surpresa se virou e Lince pôde ver o rosto dele contorcido em uma careta de dor, ela continuou avançando matando alguns comensais no caminho com a espada, socos, e feitiços lançados com a mão e mandando seu patrono destruir os dark-lobos que se aproximavam, eles haviam destruído todos, mas parecia que os comensais estavam conjurando mais alguns.

- Lince. – cumprimentou Snape que permanecera parado esperando por ela, o sangramento do seu corpo estancado por um feitiço

- Severus. – murmurou Lince e por um segundo os dois trocaram um olhar que parecia dizer mil palavras e ao mesmo tempo nenhuma, Lince suspirou cansada e assentiu, fazendo Snape sorrir.

Ao ver o sorriso de Snape Lince iniciou a luta com um golpe de espada, alguns comensais tentaram por algum tempo interferir na batalha, mas Lince sempre os matava, então os que passavam perto fingiam que não estavam vendo, deixando Snape cuidar de seus assuntos, sozinho, como sempre fora.

Gina avançou ao lado de Harry por algum tempo até que ele se aproximou de Voldemort e ela preferiu não interferir aquela era uma luta a que ela não pertencia, viu Lince destruindo Bellatrix e depois lutar contra Snape, viu Hermione olhar agradecida para Lince já que o ranhoso ia atacá-la pelas costas, mas logo ela já não podia prestar atenção nos outros, estava cercada por um grande numero de comensais, conjurou uma barreira de gelo que refletiu como um espelho os feitiços lançados contra ela, usou a terra para lançar pedras enormes contra os comensais.

Ela tinha se dirigido mais para o meio da batalha, queria evitar acertar alguém que estava do seu lado, usou várias vezes o vento, lançando seus adversários para longe, mas logo não pode usar os poderes elementais, pois os amigos estavam avançando e se continuasse os acertaria, com a espada em punho começou a usá-la lançando diversos feitiços desconhecidos a todos que viam, ela usava os feitiços que aprendera com Merlin e Atalon, viu de relance Lucius Malfoy duelando contra o filho e ficou furiosa com Voldemort, pois era graças a ele que agora pai e filho duelavam prontos para matar um ao outro.

Gina lutava sem descanso, golpeando e lançando feitiços sem parar, mas cada vez mais comensais apareciam, até que ela viu mais atrás um comensal que há muito tempo queria derrotar, Rabicho estava mais afastado da batalha em seu rosto podia-se ver que estava em pânico, ela avançou até ele e começou a duelar, apesar do traste que era até que ele lutava bem, mas ela era muito melhor, com uma pirueta se colocou atrás dele e com a espada decepou sua cabeça, se tivesse tempo teria vomitado ali mesmo, ela não gostava de matar e não era sua intenção decapitá-lo, mas o golpe saíra mais forte do que imaginava, mas aquela não era hora nem o lugar para lamentações, se sacudindo mentalmente ela voltou a batalha.

Rony e Hermione como combinaram antes da batalha seguiram lado a lado um defendendo o outro, mas em certo momento tiveram que se separar e foi nesse momento que Snape quase atacou Hermione pelas costas, Rony que havia visto o ranhoso se aproximar tentou voltar para ajudar à amada, mas comensais e mais comensais apareciam e o impediam, o sexteto havia cortado a ligação mental entre eles, pois poderia atrapalhá-los durante a batalha, além do que sabiam que dificilmente conseguiriam se concentrar o suficiente para conversar mentalmente, Rony lançava feitiços para todos os lados, sua espada já estava vermelha de tanto sangue, mas não conseguia se aproximar, tentou gritar, mas sua voz foi abafada pelos gritos de feitiços e dor que vinham de todos os lados, foi ai que ele viu Lince e se tranqüilizou um pouco, Hermione agora estava a salvo.

Hermione lutava com um número considerável de comensais, parecia que a maioria deles se concentrava principalmente no sexteto, o que apesar dela não poder ter certeza era verdade, ela sentiu alguém se aproximar por trás, mas não podia se virar, se o fizesse seria morta por algum dos comensais com que lutava, foi ai que sentiu Lince se aproximar e conseguiu olhar de relance para ela fazendo um agradecimento mudo, voltou a prestar atenção na batalha vendo Rony ao longe, ele parecia aliviado, provavelmente vira que Snape se aproximava dela.

Hermione foi lutando sempre avançando ao encontro de Rony assim como ele também o fazia, após alguns minutos eles se encontraram lado a lado, e usaram os poderes elementais combinados, e uma barreira de pedras e vento foi erguida ao redor deles, as pedras barravam os feitiços e o vento fazia-as rodarem vertiginosamente em volta dos dois, assim eles puderam vencer os poucos comensais que estavam presos dentro da barreira que os circulava e avançavam aos poucos e sempre que alguém tentava passar pela barreira eram esmagados e lançados longe, mas logo tiveram que parar, alguns aliados estavam se aproximando e eles poderiam matá-los, com espadas em punho retornaram a luta agora juntos.

Anny avançou junto com os outros contra a massa de comensais, com o raio derrubava vários inimigos ao mesmo tempo, como controlava em quem o raio acertaria, continuou a usá-lo mesmo quando os amigos se aproximaram, apesar de tudo estava feliz, conseguira convencer Matheus seu namorado a não lutar na guerra, sabia que ele na época da escola era bom em DCAT, mas aquilo era uma guerra e não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo, e com ele longe da batalha poderia se concentrar totalmente nela.

Olhou de relance a espada e viu que ela já estava com a lâmina totalmente vermelha, ela odiava aquilo, mas faria o que fosse necessário para que o mundo vivesse em paz, avistou ao longe um comensal que a muito queria matar, Dolohov, que havia matado seu melhor amigo Martin Shine nos tempos de escola, e o pior é que o havia matado por engano Martin não era o alvo e sim o filho de um auror que vivia ao lado da casa de Martin, os dois garotos eram amigos e quando Dolohov invadiu a casa, Martin estava lá sentado na sala e o amigo na cozinha, quando o amigo retornou encontrou Marin morto e Dolohov fugindo pela porta, Dolohov a encarou com desprezo e ela sorriu, finalmente se vingaria, avançou cautelosamente, não iria usar o raio ele merecia morrer a maneira trouxa, afinal tinha que confessar aquela era uma ótima maneira de se vingar de um comensal, não iria usar nenhum feitiço apenas a espada para se defender das maldições e nada mais.

Draco que estava um pouco atrás do sexteto quando os viu avançarem avançou também foi um dos primeiros, ele como toda a armada empunhava uma espada na mão esquerda e a varinha na direita, a lâmina de sua espada também ardia em fogo, lutou contra alguns comensais os matando rapidamente, parecia que os comensais estavam com raiva dele, pois havia percebido que ele era o alvo mais visado por eles, além do sexteto é claro, sinceramente já não se importava mais, cortou as gargantas de uns, e matou outros com o Avada Kedrava, até que se deparou com o pai… e sorriu… poderia se vingar, apenas três pessoas (Lince, sua mãe e Luna) sabiam de tudo pelo que ele havia passado por causa daquele homem.

Seu pai era um imbecil, que tudo que sabia fazer era servir a um idiota ainda maior que se auto-intitulava Lorde, durante toda a sua infância seu pai lhe torturava com feitiços, nunca chegou a usar o cruciatus, mas para uma criança era com se fosse e tudo porque ele não queria ser mal com os elfos domésticos e achava toda aquela baboseira de sangues-puros idiotice, mas quando Lucius Malfoy começou a usar a maldição da tortura em sua esposa, acreditando ser ela a culpada por ter um filho traidor do sangue, Draco decidira ser o que o pai queria e durante muito tempo fingiu acreditar que ser um sangue-puro era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer a alguém, implicou com tudo e com todos em Hogwarts, pois sabia que o pai não confiava nele, mas a gota de água foi obrigá-lo a se tornar um comensal, isso ele não perdoaria, não era um verme sem cérebro para servir alguém, não era um escravo para ter seu braço queimado, andou devagar até o pai que o olhava com ódio como se ele tivesse feito algo de muito errado, e o duelo se iniciou.

Luna avançou junto com Draco contra aqueles que há pouco tempo seguiam suas ordens, ainda não sabia como conseguira ficar tanto tempo fingindo ser o que não era, mas quando lembrou de Draco que ficou anos fingindo ser um completo idiota tinha a resposta, foi por amor, por amar o mundo em que vivia, por seu pai que com certeza teria sido assassinado por Voldemort, pois ele escrevera várias vezes no Pasquim o quanto todos tinham que ajudar Harry Potter.

Voldemort acreditava que ela matara o pai, Luna fez questão de colocar a memória falsa na mente do Lorde, nela Voldemort a viu matando seu pai como vingança por ele ser um traidor do sangue, até hoje ela se perguntava como Voldemort fora tão burro a ponto de acreditar que ela seria capaz de uma atrocidade dessas, seu pai estava muito bem, seguro em uma casa que Lince possuía no Brasil, ela voltou a prestar atenção nos duelos que travava e ficou surpresa com a quantidade de gente que havia derrotado sem nem ter prestado atenção nas lutas, estralou o pescoço e foi ajudar algumas pessoas que haviam sido cercadas pelos comensais, ela reconheceu como sendo aurores vindos dos Estados Unidos.

* * *

**Mickky:** _aí está o novo capítulo, me deu um trabalhão terminar ele, cenas de batalha são tão difíceis de fazer... aff, espero que goste, beijos e obrigada por comentar._

**Isinhaa: **_não sei se te mandei o msn certo, então vai lá, é amf-aline, o resto já sabe né? Espero que esse capítulo não te decepcione, não sou muito boa em descrever batalhas, beijos e obrigada por comentar._

**Feeh: **_kkkkkkkkk, quem diria que seis Weasleys super-protetores eram mais assustadores do que o Voldy né? kkkkkkkkk, brincadeiras a parte espero que goste desse capítulo, e não me assuste assim de novo, beijos e obrigada por estar sempre comentando._

**Ilyatur: **_oi sei que demoro para postar, mas não é para tanto, eu não desisti de ser escritora, eu só estou revisando a fic antes de postar ela, e a continuação, confesso que eu infelizmente não estou conseguindo terminar, mas eu ainda não desisti de concluí-la, e estou com alguns projetos novos também, mas vou postar só quando tiver a maioria dos capítulos feitos, para não deixar vocês esperando muito, beijos._


	38. Que a Batalha Termine

**Que a batalha termine**

Quando Luna chegou para ajudar os aurores dos Estados Unidos, eles já estavam praticamente mortos, a maioria só estava de pé por pura teimosia, ela salvou-os no ultimo momento e quando ela olhou ao redor pronta para a próxima batalha seus olhos se arregalaram levemente, quase todos os comensais haviam sido derrotados, poucos duelos continuavam, e esses eram assistidos pelos aliados que sobraram e já não conseguiam mais lutar, os que não estavam gravemente feridos prendiam os comensais que sobreviveram ou ajudavam os feridos, ela pôde reconhecer os voluntários que ficaram para cuidar dos feridos carregando pessoas em macas e as levando para o castelo, com certeza a enfermaria estaria lotada.

Percebeu que as pessoas ali presentes olhavam assustadas para um dos duelos que prosseguiam, Luna olhou e viu o porquê das expressões abismadas, Harry e Voldemort continuavam a lutar e o duelo deles era impressionante, ninguém ousava se meter entre os dois combatentes, nem mesmo Gina que já derrotara seus adversários, ela mantinha-se distante do duelo dos dois, de certa forma Luna entendia a amiga, aquele era um duelo que devia ser travado apenas pelos dois e mais ninguém.

Luna apesar de conseguir lutar resolveu não parar os poucos duelos que ainda ocorriam, pois eram vinganças pessoais, observando o campo de batalha para sua alegria percebeu que o número de mortes do seu lado era bem menor do que se poderia esperar, apesar de muitas perdas, não podia deixar de ficar aliviada, os corpos no chão na sua maioria eram de comensais, seu coração se apertou ao se lembrar que muitos deles haviam sido deixados ali por ela, tentando desviar sua atenção desses pensamentos sombrios olhou ao redor novamente e localizou Draco lutando contra o pai, ficou com o coração na mão, sabia que Draco não a perdoaria se se intrometesse no duelo, mas pôde perceber que Draco estava com problemas para vencer, e se fosse necessário ela iria interferir.

Draco era um dos poucos que continuava a lutar, e agradecia interiormente que os que estavam do lado dele não interferissem no duelo, ele estava tendo certa dificuldade em vencer o pai, Lucius era muito rápido e muito poderoso, se não fosse um completo idiota poderia ter sido alguém e não só o imbecil que beijava os pés de Voldemort, mas já estava na hora de terminar com aquilo, ele estava ficando cansado e isso não era nada bom, se concentrou o máximo possível para pensar em alguma coisa para vencer o duelo, uma estratégia se formou rapidamente em sua mente e ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir, se defendeu com a espada e impulsionou o corpo dando uma pirueta ficando atrás de Lucius que ficou perdido por alguns segundos, pois não sabia que o filho podia fazer aquilo, e com isso não conseguiu se defender do Avada Kedavra lançado por Draco.

E Draco não sentiu nada, seu pai não merecia viver, ao contrário do que imaginava quando viu o corpo de Lucius ali no chão, não sentiu remorso e nem alivio, aquele era apenas mais um adversário que ele vencera na guerra, não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima solitária lhe escapasse, pois não sentir nada ao matar um pai era quase tão ruim quanto senti-lo, olhou para os lados, desviando seus olhos daquele homem e viu Luna que corria em sua direção um pequeno sorriso adornando seu rosto.

Anny ainda lutava com Dolohov tinha que confessar ele era um ótimo duelista, já fazia algum tempo que tinha percebido que os aliados venceram e que poucos prosseguiam lutando como ela, mas parecia que Dolohov ainda não tinha percebido, ou então já teria se entregado, como o covarde que era.

Com um feitiço Dolohov conjurou um dark-lobo que avançou contra ela que já estava preparada, conjurou novamente seu patrono e pode ver seu tigre derrotar o lobo, mas um segundo lobo a atacou por trás e conseguiu morde-la na cintura, _"isso já é perseguição"_ pensou ela ao sentir a dor lacerante causada pelo lobo, mandou seu patrono o destruir e com um golpe de espada cortou a garganta do comensal que tolamente ficou em pé a olhando sofrer, ele caiu morto aos seus pés, finalmente seu amigo estava vingado, caiu de joelhos, o veneno do dark-lobo era muito rápido e já começava a dominar todo o seu corpo, usando a espada como apoio pegou em seu cinto o antídoto feito por Lince e o tomou, imediatamente se sentindo melhor.

Durante o mês que precedeu esta batalha os únicos ataques que ocorriam eram com os dark-lobos, Voldemort obviamente não queria perder aliados antes desse ataque, mas felizmente não tiveram perdas, o antídoto fora enviado para o Saint Mungus e algumas poucas outras instituições de saúde, além é claro de estar sendo fabricado e utilizado em Hogwarts, apesar daquelas provavelmente estarem em mãos inimigas eles não podiam deixar que pessoas morressem por não ter acesso ao antídoto.

A luta já estava ganha e Rony e Hermione derrotavam os últimos comensais, apesar de confiar na experiência e força dos outros não podiam evitar ficar preocupados, quando finalmente o ultimo inimigo tombou eles olharam ao redor e viram uma cena que quase os fez vomitar, o chão estava coberto de corpos, e eles tinham consciência que muitos deles foram deixados ali por eles, havia sangue por toda parte, o gramado antes verde e belo agora estava vermelho, não puderam deixar de se perguntar quantas vidas foram perdidas e quantas poderiam ter sido poupadas? Ele poderiam ter poupado alguém? Será que mataram sem necessidade?

Viram Draco e Luna abraçados em um beijo bastante quente, estavam felizes apesar de tudo por estarem juntos, e o mesmo eles deviam estar fazendo, Rony se virou para Hermione e a abraçou carinhosamente, afinal Draco e Luna estavam certos, pelo menos estavam vivos, agora abraçada a Rony ela se sentia mais segura e um pouco mais feliz, viu Anny ocupada em ajudar os feridos, mas um grito agudo cortou o momento, eles se viraram para o lugar de onde o grito viera e congelaram onde estavam…

Lince andou pelo campo de batalha procurando feridos, a maioria deles já haviam sido transportados para o castelo, mas podia haver mais alguém, mas alguma coisa, seu dom com certeza lhe fez olhar para o lado onde estava a Floresta Proibida, pôde escutar o silvo de uma cobra e percebeu que a cobra que ouvia provavelmente era Nagini, se aproximou cautelosamente e mesmo assim quase foi picada pela cobra, mas conseguiu se esquivar, e com a espada em punho matou a última Horcrux, ficou decidido antes da batalha que eles procurariam à cobra enquanto Harry lutava contra Voldemort, quem a matasse avisaria Harry, e foi o que ela fez "Harry, Nagini está morta, agora é com você", pensou Lince e mesmo de longe pode ver o afilhado sorrindo, perto dele estava Gina e ela andou até a ruiva.

Gina que havia derrotado todos os seus adversários e agora olhava ao redor percebendo que eles haviam vencido a guerra, Harry e Voldemort eram os únicos que continuavam a duelar, mas ela tinha certeza que Harry venceria, viu Lince se aproximar dela olhando Harry lutar, Anny estava ao longe ajudando os feridos, Luna e Draco se beijavam apaixonadamente e pareciam alheios a tudo, Rony e Hermione estavam abraçados, mas não se beijavam.

Harry tinha avançado para Voldemort sem hesitar e quando chegou até o Lorde percebeu que mais ninguém se intrometeu no seu caminho, ali era só ele e Voldemort, apenas um sairia vivo e esse alguém seria ele, o duelo começou por uma maldição lançada por Voldemort e Harry se protegendo com a espada, mas logo ela lhe é arrancada da mão por um feitiço muito forte lançado por Tom, Harry usa as mãos lançando feitiços desconhecidos até então pelo Lorde das Trevas, que mal pode se defender na maioria das vezes ele se desvia dos feitiços, pois não conhecia os contra-feitiços para as maldições que aquele pirralho usava, raios multicoloridos eram lançados para todos os lados, os duelistas pareciam alheios a tudo ao seu redor, o dia já estava claro e eles continuavam a lutar.

Harry viu Voldemort olhar para um ponto um pouco atrás de si e sorrir, gelou na hora, Voldemort lançou um Avada Kedavra nessa pessoa e Harry olhou para trás, era Gina, mas ela não foi pega, usou a água para se proteger, ele se virou novamente para Voldemort furioso, mas percebeu tarde demais que o Lorde só queria distraí-lo, assim que se virou viu um raio verde vindo em sua direção não daria tempo nem de usar o Perfect Protego, milésimos antes de o raio atingi-lo ele ouviu um grito e reconheceu como sendo de Gina, seu ultimo pensamento foi um pedido de desculpas por não ter conseguido vencer e ficar ao lado dela.

- NÃO! – Gina gritou desesperada, correu o máximo que suas pernas permitiram, mas ao contrário do que pensavam ela não se jogou perto de Harry ela correu até ficar de frente para Voldemort que sorria desdenhoso.

Tudo que Gina conseguia pensar era em vingança, tinha que derrotar Voldemort, tinha que matá-lo, pois ele lhe arrancou o único homem que ela amara, lhe tirara sua única chance de ser feliz, matara-a junto com Harry, lutou desesperadamente, mas não conseguia acertar Voldemort, estava desesperada demais para pensar, para lutar e logo pode ver um raio verde, a maldição da morte, vindo em sua direção, e ela simplesmente deixou-a vir, não se defendeu não tinha mais motivos para viver, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e olhou, lá estava ele, Harry vivo, seus lindos olhos verdes cravados nela, uma aura azul os envolveu por completo rebatendo todos os feitiços lançados pelo Lorde das Trevas, que os olhava amedrontado, nunca antes se vira tal medo nos olhos de Voldemort.

- Mas como? – gritou Voldemort furioso.

- Simples Tom. – respondeu Harry calmamente com a mão ainda no ombro de Gina, mas agora com os olhos voltados para aquele que quase lhe tirara tudo, pois sem Gina ele não era nada. – Separados temos um poder incrível juntos somos devastadores.

Gina se lembrava de que essas mesmas palavras foram ditas por Merlin quando se despediram dele e sorriu.

- Mesmo assim vocês não podem me vencer! – falou Voldemort ferozmente se lembrando de suas Horcrux. – Eu sou imortal!

- Está falando isso por causa de suas Horcrux Tom? – falou Harry apreciando o impacto de suas palavras, Voldemort parecia não acreditar no que ouvira. – Você pensou mesmo que tudo que fiz durante todo esse tempo foi treinar? Não, eu estive a procura das horcrux e destruí uma a uma, e Dumbledore destruiu uma também você deve saber disso não é? Minha madrinha acaba de matar Nagini sendo assim não resta mais nenhuma horcrux e já está na hora disso acabar e você perder.

Gina que até então mantinha os olhos em Voldemort olhou uma última vez para Harry e juntos lançaram a maldição da morte acertando Voldemort em cheio, e então algo estranho ocorreu naquele momento, o corpo de Voldemort em vez de cair sem vida no chão, começou a flutuar e a se desintegrar, Gina e Harry estranharam, mas sabiam que ele se foi para sempre, podiam sentir isso, estavam livres.

_- Uma alma corrompida só pode ter um corpo corrompido. – explicou Merlin a Shinaya e Atalon, quando estes que ouviam atentamente a narração da batalha perguntaram o porquê do corpo de Voldemort ter se desintegrado. Merlin mesmo tendo séculos o separando daquela sangrenta guerra podia vê-la como se estivesse acontecendo na frente dele, aliás, todos os videntes mesmo em épocas distantes viram a guerra, Cassandra Trelawney a última grande vidente de que se teve notícia predisse a guerra quando ainda era uma criança, apesar de que naquela época ninguém lhe deu ouvidos, Merlin sabia disso, afinal ele era Merlin o mais sábio e poderoso de todos os bruxos._

- Você conseguiu Harry! – gritou Gina assim que o corpo de Voldemort se desintegrou, mas em vez de ser abraçada ela viu com desespero Harry cair de joelhos e o amparou como pode.

Harry estava feliz por ter conseguido, mas parecia que aquilo havia sido demais para o seu corpo, quando o Avada Kedavra lhe acertou ele pensou que estava morto, mas conseguiu se levantar vendo o assombro no rosto de todos e percebeu que os que estavam prestes a ir ajudar Gina pararam de andar assim que ele se levantou e foi em direção a sua amada, seu corpo todo doía e ele estava prestes a desmaiar, mas assim que viu o rosto de Gina, seus olhos castanhos lhe olhando intensamente, ele esqueceu de tudo, ele esqueceu até do porque que estava ali, a pergunta de Voldemort o acordou do devaneio e ele respondeu a pergunta com as palavras que um dia foram proferidas por Merlin, lançando junto com Gina a Maldição da Morte.

Mas aquilo foi demais para o seu corpo já debilitado, caiu de joelhos sentindo mais dor do que em qualquer momento de sua vida, parecia até que havia usado novamente o perfect protego, Gina o amparou, mas isso fez com que sentisse que onde os braços dela lhe tocavam estavam lhe arrancando a carne, teria gritado se conseguisse, logo depois tudo escureceu e novamente a ultima coisa que pode ouvir foi Gina falando, agora chamando por ele desesperadamente.

- Harry! Harry! Acorda por favor. – implorou Gina, lágrimas escorrendo livres por seu rosto.

Mas Harry não acordou, ela fez um esforço descomunal para levantá-lo, pois seu corpo começava a pedir um descanso, levou Harry para dentro do castelo, enquanto passava as pessoas abriam caminho, ela viu Rony, Hermione, Anny, Draco, Luna e Lince aparecerem ao seu lado, mas não fizeram menção de ajudá-la, e ela agradeceu por isso, ela mesma queria levá-lo para dentro.

Quando chegaram à enfermaria viram que o número de feridos era enorme e provavelmente o Largo estava completamente cheio também, uma pena de vidro apareceu na sua frente e ela olhou para o lado, Lince lhe entregava a pena, provavelmente tinha pensado no mesmo que ela e tido alguma idéia.

Lince viu que não poderiam deixar Harry ali e nem mandá-lo para o Largo pegou uma de suas penas e fez uma chave de portal que levaria Gina e Harry para sua casa, fez uma outra chave que levou o restante do grupo para lá também, nenhum deles conseguiria se concentrar o suficiente para aparatar, de um jeito ou de outro.

- Hermione fique no quarto em que Rony dormiu da ultima vez, Luna e Draco vocês ficam no quarto que era da Hermione, Gina, o Harry e você ficam no meu quarto e eu passo pro dele, meu quarto é maior vai ser melhor assim, sinta-se a vontade. Anny você sabe onde dormir. – instruiu Lince com a voz cansada, todos concordaram e foram para os seus respectivos quartos em silêncio.

Gina se encaminhou para o quarto de Lince que era enorme, mas não prestou atenção nos detalhes deitou Harry na cama e começou a lhe tirar as roupas, com um pouco de água que conjurou limpou-o e pôde ver alguns cortes ao longo do corpo dele, os curou rapidamente, agora ele parecia apenas dormir, mas ela sabia que ele não estava nada bem, no entanto, apenas ele mesmo poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento, o cobriu com o cobertor e foi tomar um banho, mas lembrou-se que não tinha roupas ali, o banho teria que esperar.

Lince pensando que talvez Gina queria tomar um banho, assim como ela mesma, entrou em seu quarto e foi até seu armário pegando uma de suas roupas e oferecendo-a a ruiva, Gina aceitou e foi tomar seu banho enquanto Lince ficava com Harry.

Rony e Hermione tomaram um banho e se vestiram com algumas roupas que apareceram na suas camas, Lince provavelmente as deixara ali, se vestiram e foram para o quarto de Lince, ela estava ali ao lado da cama onde Harry parecia dormir tranquilamente.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Rony com a voz embargada, Hermione nem conseguia falar.

- Não sei. – murmurou Lince e sua voz demonstrava que ela havia chorado. – Ele não tinha nenhum ferimento grave pelo corpo e todos os seus órgãos internos estão bem, e isso quer dizer que ele deveria estar andando e falando por ai sem problema nenhum.

- Ele ficará bem. – falou Gina que acabara de tomar banho e se aproximava do trio, sua voz era firme, porém desolada. – Ele sentiu muita dor e por isso desmaiou, mas ele vai ficar bem.

Ninguém falou nada, ouviram a porta se abrir e Draco, Luna e Anny entraram, Draco parecia meio incomodado, parecia achar que não devia estar ali, Hermione se soltou de Rony e caminhou até Draco e Luna e os puxou pela mão até perto da cama, Anny caminhou até Lince e colocou uma mão no ombro da amiga.

- Será que eu posso tentar curá-lo? – perguntou Luna.

- Duvido que dê certo, mas pode tentar sim. – falou Gina calma, ela sabia que os poderes de Luna só curavam ferimentos, não desgastes por magia.

Luna se aproximou de Harry tocou em seu colar e se concentrou, ficou assim por algum tempo, até que desistiu, não conseguiria curá-lo, ela viu a cara de curiosidade de Rony e Hermione e os chamou para fora do quarto, Rony, Hermione, Draco, Anny e Lince a acompanharam, ela explicou brevemente como funcionava seus poderes e após terminar um silencio pairou sobre eles, todos se perguntando quando Harry acordaria, Hermione explicou que tinha havido apenas um caso parecido com o de Harry, era um bruxo da idade média que usou magia demais e acabou desacordado por quase um ano, ela achava que o mesmo acontecera com Harry, ele havia se desgastado demais durante o duelo e sua magia precisava se recuperar. O silêncio pairou novamente entre eles e pouco tempo depois todos foram dormir, pois passaram a noite em claro, lutando, Lince ainda tomou um banho antes de dormir.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Lince, Harry dormia tranquilamente, parecia tão sereno, apenas dormindo…

Gina assim que viu que todos saíram desabou, ela estava segurando o choro desde que Harry caiu de joelhos na sua frente, não queria correr o risco de afastarem ela dele, por isso fez de tudo para manter a calma, ela se deitou ao lado dele e o agarrou fortemente colocando a cabeça no seu peito deixando o choro tomar conta de si e dormindo minutos depois de exaustão.

* * *

**Feeh: **_que bom que você gostou do capítulo, eu sempre fico reticente em escrever cenas de batalha elas são muito complicadas, desculpe não ter postado rápido, minha vida tem sido complicada, mas vou tentar atualizar toda semana, afinal estou apenas revisando e repostando os capítulos, a fic já está pronta, beijos e continue comentando por favor._

**Isinha: **_a fic está quase acabando, espero que este capítulo esteja do seu agrado, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, pareci uma carta formal agora, beijos e obrigada por comentar._

**Mickky: **_o discurso do Harry foi uma das coisas que eu mais gostei de escrever nessa fic, e foi uma dessas coisas que simplesmente vem e a gente não sabe da onde, kkkkkkkkkkkkk, obrigada por sempre estar comentando, beijos._


	39. Reconstrução

**Reconstrução**

Fazia um mês desde que Voldemort havia sido destruído e o mundo da magia começava a se reerguer, todos os espiões de Voldemort no St. Mungus foram identificados e presos em Azkaban, que possuía agora definitivamente guardas humanos, Hogwarts havia sido totalmente limpa e algumas partes tiveram que ser reconstruídas, pois alguns feitiços durante a batalha acertaram as paredes externas.

A escola estava agora em pleno funcionamento e abria pela primeira vez as portas para os alunos, faltava apenas uma semana para o fim do ano letivo, fazia quase dois anos que a escola permanecera fechada, mas haviam alguns alunos que lutaram na guerra que não precisavam estudar um ano inteiro, ficariam apenas uma semana estudando simbolicamente para ganharem o diploma, dentre eles Gina, Rony, Hermione, Draco e Luna.

Harry ainda não havia acordado, mas continuava na casa de Lince, pois sabiam que o St. Mungus ainda não tinha estrutura suficiente para evitar que os repórteres ficassem bisbilhotando, e que com o conhecimento deles, dificilmente Harry receberia melhor tratamento no hospital.

O Ministério continuava desativado, mas havia planos para reabri-lo em breve, com Quim como Ministro temporário, mas a maioria das pessoas achava que ele seria efetivado, pois não tinha ninguém melhor do que ele para Ministro, Rony, Hermione, Lince, Gina e Anny não tinham cabeça para nada, preferiram deixar suas vidas em suspenso até que Harry acordasse, era preocupante o fato de Harry permanecer dormindo por um mês, Gina estava à beira do desespero, mas se mantinha sobre controle na frente de todos (menos na de Lince que havia percebido que a ruiva não estava bem) para que a deixassem ficar ao lado de Harry.

Uma festa de comemoração iria ser realizada ali em Hogwarts, e um obelisco em forma de Fênix ia começar a ser construído para homenagear todos aqueles que perderam a vida para que dias como aqueles pudessem ser vividos.

Gina estava atrasada, passara algum tempo ao lado de Harry antes de ir a festa, ela não estava nem um pouco animada para algo daquele gênero, mas prometeu aos pais que iria, ela usava um vestido em tom vinho, com decote quadrado, as mangas eram longas, apertadas até os cotovelos e largas depois, era apertado até a cintura e solto do quadril às pernas, era no estilo princesa, mas sem os enchimentos na saia que normalmente se usavam.

Ao entrar no salão todos ficaram em silêncio ela estava deslumbrante, ninguém sabia, mas aquele era um dos modelos de vestido que ela usava no passado, ela o costurou enquanto cuidava de Harry, ela caminhou até os pais e o salão se encheu de cochichos e assobios, por onde passava percebia olhares cobiçosos em cima dela, o que a deixava furiosa, amava Harry e apenas ele devia olhá-la daquele forma, foi com alivio quando chegou perto dos pais, todos os seus irmãos também estavam lá, quem sabe com a visão de seis ruivos extremamente ciúmentos não paravam de olhá-la daquele modo?

- Gina você está linda! – exclamou a senhora Weasley. – Mas eu nunca havia visto esse vestido antes, onde o conseguiu?

- Eu costurei, copiei de um dos modelos que us… - ela se calou repentinamente, ainda não haviam contado a ninguém sobre suas aventuras, pediram que esperassem Harry acordar para que pudessem contar tudo e todos aceitaram com renuência por parte da senhora Weasley.

- Copiou de onde querida? – perguntou à senhora Weasley sabendo que Gina estivera prestes a contar um dos diversos segredos que o sexteto ainda guardava.

Gina olhou assustada a mãe, tinha se colocado em uma situação delicada e dificilmente poderia inventar alguma coisa suficientemente boa para convencer a mãe, mas não podia contar a verdade assim, o que faria? Para sua sorte ou azar, um rapaz lhe tocou o ombro para poder lhe falar, ela olhou e viu que não gostaria do teor da conversa, o rapaz a olhava como se ela estivesse nua e isso a incomodou bastante, não que o rapaz fosse feio, até que era bonitinho, possuía um corpo bonito, não tão definido como o de Harry, mas mesmo assim musculoso, cabelos castanhos, metricamente penteados para os lados, cortados tão retos na nuca que parecia que tinham usado uma régua, olhos negros e penetrantes, sim ele realmente era bonito, mas não chegava nem perto de Harry e decididamente não demonstrava um pingo de respeito por ela.

- Podemos conversar gatinha? – falou com voz arrastada, ele parecia à cópia de Lucius Malfoy, não fisicamente, mas em seu modo de ser e falar, ou seja, orgulhoso, prepotente, que se acha o centro do universo.

- Não. – respondeu seca se virando para a família e retirando a mão do garoto de seu ombro, ele pareceu desconcertado por um tempo, mas se recuperou e falou:

- Samuel Develyn ao seu dispor.

- Gina Weasley. – respondeu a contragosto Gina, mas sua criação não a deixava se recusar a cumprimentar alguém.

- Sim eu sei. – respondeu o garoto sorrindo como se dissesse que era uma honra pra ela que ele estivesse ali conversando com ela, será que ele tinha algum parentesco com Gilderoy Lockhart? – Aliás, quem não sabe, não é mesmo? Eu acho que você não se lembra de mim, quando você entrou em Hogwarts eu estava no ultimo ano.

- Não, realmente não me lembro. – respondeu Gina se perguntando como o idiota ainda não tinha percebido que ela não estava nem um pouco interessada nele?

- Você gostaria de dançar? – perguntou ele estendendo a mão.

- Não obrigada. – respondeu Gina tentando ir até Carlinhos que era seu irmão mais forte e robusto, apesar de que ultimamente era Rony quem impunha mais respeito, sabia que se o garoto fizesse alguma coisa estaria perdido, mas Samuel não a deixou sair, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Hei! – exclamou Fred vermelho de raiva.

Gina ainda não tinha percebido, mas seus irmãos estavam extremamente nervosos com o que estava acontecendo, até seu pai parecia prestes a lançar algum feitiço no rapaz todos se aproximaram alguns passos dela, prontos para mostrar aquele idiota que não se deve mexer com Gina Weasley, mas agora ela mesma queria resolver o problema.

- Deixem comigo! – falou Gina e sua voz saiu cortante e fria, mas ela não se importou, seus irmãos e seu pai pararam imediatamente e engoliram em seco, conheciam muito bem o gênio da garota para saber que o cara estava ferrado, não que se importassem com o idiota é claro, Gina virou-se para Samuel que ainda segurava seu braço sorrindo bobamente para ela. – Vamos fazer o seguinte você me solta e eu deixo você sair ileso daqui, caso contrário terá que desistir de ser pai, no mínimo.

- Eu não vou soltá-la. – falou ele a raiva superando o bom senso. – Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

- Membro do Sexteto da Morte serve? – rosnou Rony com as orelhas em chamas, ele não gostava muito do titulo, mas sabia que ele impunha respeito, no entanto Samuel não lhe deu atenção continuava a olhar Gina como se tivesse sido ofendido por ela.

- Por acaso já está apaixonada por alguém? – perguntou o garoto alteando a voz, mas isso já não era necessário, todos olhavam curiosos a cena que se desenrolava.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – exclamou Gina, ela havia percebido que tudo que o garoto queria era chamar a atenção e estava prestes a acabar com aquela palhaçada quando sentiu algo, e arregalando os olhos falou emocionada. – Harry!

- Ah! Por favor! Vai me dizer que você ainda gosta dele? – perguntou Samuel que sabia da antiga paixão de Gina. – Depois de ser ignorada por tanto tempo você simplesmente não deixou de amá-lo?

Gina não prestou a mínima atenção no que ele disse, puxou seu braço com toda força que possuía e levantando o vestido saiu correndo pelo salão indo em direção a entrada de Hogwarts, todos a seguiram, ela parou repentinamente no alto da escadaria que levava para o jardim, a alguns metros dali uma figura solitária podia ser vista, ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas, poderia reconhecer aquela silhueta a qualquer distância correu desabalada e pulou no pescoço de Harry para ter certeza que era ele, sim! Era ele! Era ele! Gritava sua mente. E estava bem e acordado!

Harry acordou e percebeu que estava no quarto da madrinha, sentia-se extremamente bem, como se tivesse dormido uma noite inteira depois de um dia muito cansativo, estranhou o fato de estar sozinho, pensando que acontecera alguma coisa aos outros ele se comunicou mentalmente com a madrinha, que lhe explicou que ele estava desacordado há um mês e que todos estavam em um baile de comemoração. Ela passou as imagens do baile e ele pode ver que um homem se aproximava de Gina e que ela parecia brava com alguma coisa, perdendo todo o bom humor Harry se levantou e não tendo paciência para se vestir transfigurou seu pijama em uma roupa que ele não percebeu, mas era bastante parecida com algumas que ele usara no passado, uma camisa branca de manga comprida com um blazer azul abotoado até o pescoço por cima, calças pretas largas e de corte reto e sapato social, era uma perfeita mistura de modernidade e antiguidade, parecia um dos príncipes de contos de fadas, mas ao mesmo tempo o traje lhe passava um ar elegante e forte, de alguém que não deveria ser contrariado, não se deu ao trabalho de pentear os cabelos, afinal era uma batalha que a muito ele desistira de batalhar.

Caminhou apressadamente pelos jardins indo em direção ao castelo, com a raiva tomando conta de si não controlou direito a aparatação elemental e foi parar a alguns metros de distância de seu alvo que era o salão principal, mesmo de longe ele conseguiu sentir a fragrância dela, levantou o olhar até a entrada de Hogwarts e pode vê-la parada, deslumbrante como só ela conseguia ser, olhando em sua direção, viu-a correr até si e a amparou nos braços beijando-a fervorosamente, apesar de não sentir que ficara um mês desacordado sentia saudades dela, do seu cheiro, do abraço, dos lábios, estava tão feliz com ela ali nos seus braços novamente, tendo consciência que tudo tinha acabado, que ele agora podia ser feliz, que não precisava mais se esconder, que a levantou do chão e a rodou por um tempo sem parar de beijá-la até que tropeçou em uma pedra e ambos caíram, ela por cima dele, ambos rindo.

Gina se sentiu ser erguida do chão por Harry e sorriu por entre os lábios dele, se sentia mais feliz do que em qualquer outro momento na vida, talvez no dia em que Harry a beijara pela primeira vez tivesse se sentido tão feliz, mas quem se importava? Sentiu Harry se desequilibrar e cair, levando-a junto com ele, não pode deixar de rir e percebendo a posição em que caíram falou sorrindo marotamente:

- Isso é uma proposta indecente senhor Potter?

Harry riu maravilhado, seus olhos se encontraram com os dela e instantaneamente ficou hipnotizado por aquele mar castanho, tão puro e verdadeiro, que transbordava amor, amor por ele, ficou sério e a viu olhá-lo apreensiva, pegou sua mão direita usando silenciosamente o finite encantatem, fazendo aparecer o anel que dera a ela há tanto tempo que parecia ser em outra vida.

- A sua resposta ainda é a mesma? – perguntou Harry olhando-a intensamente.

Gina que até então permanecera em silêncio, percebendo a seriedade de Harry sabia que ele falaria algo muito importante, mas não esperava isso, o olhou carinhosamente e sentiu-se sorrir como nunca antes, em vez de responder ela simplesmente o beijou.

Harry viu Gina ficar espantada e depois sorrir, o sorriso mais belo que ela havia dado a ele, viu-a aproximar o rosto do dele e sentiu mais uma vez o sabor dos lábios dela, dessa vez o beijo foi calmo e doce, tentavam expressar todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro, Harry pôde sentir uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, a primeira de felicidade em muito tempo, se levantou pegando-a no colo e a girou mais uma vez, sentiu-a sorrir e a soltou devagar, tendo cuidado para que caíssem novamente, os lábios se desgrudaram, mas permaneceram abraçados e com as testas coladas, ambos sorriam felizes, maravilhados com o momento que compartilhavam.

- Então vamos fazer isso da maneira correta. – falou ele pegando a mão dela e indo em direção as escadarias. Só então Gina percebeu que todos inclusive sua família haviam visto a cena, corou furiosamente e se perguntou como Harry poderia não estar corado.

- Senhor e Senhora Weasley eu gostaria de pedir a mão de Gina em casamento. – falou ele sorrindo, abraçando Gina por trás, no mesmo instante murmúrios urgentes foram ouvidos por toda parte.

Molly e Arthur Weasley que até então apenas olhavam espantados tudo que ocorrera ali ficaram mais surpresos ainda, não sabiam o que dizer, mas quando viram o sorriso um pouco envergonhado no rosto da filha, a decisão estampada no rosto de Harry Potter e principalmente a felicidade que Gina demonstrava com o olhar, puderam ver que não havia outra coisa a se fazer, sorriram e abraçaram o casal.

- Mas é claro que aceitamos o seu pedido e ficamos muito felizes de que estejam juntos, mas isso não vai livrá-los de nos contar tudo o que houve até que esse momento tão feliz chegasse. – falou a senhora Weasley sorrindo, mas com um quê de severidade na voz.

- Prometemos contar tudo, mas acho que agora temos um baile para ir. – falou Harry estendendo a mão para Gina fazendo um convite mudo a ela, Gina sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência no estilo medieval e estendeu a mão àquele que tornava a sua vida um sonho.

Encaminharam-se ao salão principal de mãos dadas, mas Harry pareceu se lembrar de algo, pois parou de andar repentinamente e virou-se para a esquerda ficando de frente a Samuel Develyn que a esta altura estava branco como um fantasma.

– Se chegar perto de Gina novamente eu prometo que vai ser a ultima coisa que fará na vida. – a voz de Harry saiu fria e cortante, carregada de ciúme.

Gina segurou o riso ao ver o garoto ficar mais pálido ainda, e ela que pensou que isso era impossível, foi levada por Harry ao salão principal e o baile recomeçou e agora ela tinha um ótimo motivo para achar aquele o melhor baile de sua vida.

* * *

**Isinha:** _na verdade eu quase nunca entro no msn, fico feliz que gostou do capítulo, e tá aí o Harry novinho e folha e com ciúmes._

**Mickky:** _por incrível que pareça ainda tem cinco capítulos fora esse, kkkkkkkkk, mesmo que a ação tenha terminado eu fui em frente, obrigada pelo comentário, beijos._


	40. O fim de um pesadelo e o início de um so

**O fim de um pesadelo e o inicio de um sonho**

O baile estava quase terminando e Harry e Gina continuavam a dançar, todos principalmente os que estudaram com Harry e viram ele no baile do quarto ano se surpreenderam ao ver que agora Harry Potter era um exímio dançarino (Gina o ensinou a dançar enquanto estavam no passado), Gina e Harry deslizavam por todo o salão em plena sincronia não perdendo o contato dos olhos, para eles nada mais existia a não ser um ao outro.

Harry como sempre acontecia se perdia nos olhos castanhos e brilhantes de Gina, que não podia estar mais feliz, estava dançando com o homem que amava desde de que podia se lembrar e podia ver nas íris esmeraldas todo amor que ele lhe dedicava, ela não conseguia parar de sorrir, desde o baile de inverno que teve em Hogwarts que ela sonhara com aquele momento, era maravilhoso estar ali nos braços dele, quando a música parou, ela sentiu um formigamento estranho nas pernas e percebeu que Harry usara a aparatação elemental e a levara para algum lugar que não conhecia.

Gina olhou ao redor e viu uma sala com paredes muito brancas, um sofá grande e confortável na cor vermelha, no chão um carpete bege bem claro, com várias fênix voando por ele em uma linda paisagem em que árvores balançavam devagar como se uma leve brisa as tocasse, em frente ao sofá ela viu um aparelho trouxa que ela lembrava vagamente de seu pai falando sobre ele, o nome era tevelisão ou algo parecido, a sala era grande e espaçosa, havia duas portas fechadas que provavelmente levavam a outros cômodos e uma pequena escadaria de mármore branco que sugeria pelo menos mais um andar na casa, as cortinas eram da mesma cor do sofá…

- E então gostou? – perguntou Harry impaciente para saber o que Gina achara do lugar.

- É linda! – exclamou Gina olhando nos olhos dele. – Aqui é tão aconchegante, eu gostei muito, mas onde estamos?

- Na minha casa. – respondeu Harry acariciando o rosto surpreso de Gina. – Ou melhor, na nossa casa, eu construí em cima das ruínas da casa que foi dos meus pais, Lince contratou uns amigos dela para a reconstruírem e me ajudou também na decoração, queria ter para onde ir quando a guerra terminasse, não agüento mais ficar de casa em casa. – brincou Harry fazendo Gina rir. – Não coloquei muitos móveis para que você pudesse mudar o que quisesse, pois é aqui que vamos morar quando nos casarmos daqui um mês…

- Um mês? – perguntou Gina atônita.

- Claro! – respondeu Harry agora acariciando os belos cabelos ruivos da amada. – Sei que é uma data distante, mas por mais que sejamos excelentes bruxos não conseguiríamos arranjar tudo para amanhã…

Gina o interrompeu da maneira que mais gostava, o beijou ardentemente, tentando mostrar o quanto havia ficado feliz com o que ele fez, quando o beijo terminou estavam ambos sem fôlego e sem duvida com o maior sorriso que já haviam dado em toda a vida deles.

- Venha quero que veja uma coisa. – falou Harry roubando mais um selinho dela e pegando na mão de Gina. – E não ouse olhar quero fazer surpresa.

- Mais uma? – perguntou Gina em tom de brincadeira, fechando os olhos em seguida, sentiu Harry a segurar pela cintura com uma mão e tapar seus olhos com a outra e a levar para algum lugar.

Enquanto guiava Gina, Harry mal podia acreditar que aquele dia finalmente havia chegado, ele planejara tudo aquilo nos mínimos detalhes, desde que graças a ela suas esperanças quanto a ficar vivo após a guerra voltaram.

Gina já estava ficando impaciente, pois apesar de gostar de surpresas odiava ficar esperando, por isso preferia que as pessoas fossem diretas, mas não podia negar que estava gostando da proximidade com Harry, era incrível como mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos ela ainda se sentisse tão bem com um simples toque dele, sentia-se completa com ele ao seu lado, era impossível descrever o que sentia quando ele a abraçava, a beijava e a amava.

Pouco tempo depois de andar as cegas, o ouviu lhe avisar que subiriam uma escada, quando terminaram o ouviu murmurar um feitiço e uma porta se abriu mais alguns passos e ela identificou o cheiro maravilhoso de flores, parecia que havia muitas ali, Harry tirou a mão dos olhos dela e ela viu um quarto incrível, havia cortinas brancas que faziam parecer uma extensão das paredes de mesma cor, tinha algumas poltronas e uma linda mesa, ambas de madeira, que podiam ser vistas pela porta que dava para uma varanda pequena, um enorme guarda roupa da cor marfim, combinando com a mesinha de cabeceira perto da enorme cama onde se podiam ver pétalas de flores de todas as cores espalhadas de qualquer forma pelos lençóis extremamente brancos, também no quarto não tinha muitos móveis.

- Esse quarto é incrível! – exclamou Gina sorrindo, já imaginando o que podia acrescentar ali. – E esse cheiro é maravilhoso.

- É o cheiro que eu sinto toda vez que chego perto de você. – confessou Harry observando Gina andar até a cama e parar logo após a sua afirmação, Gina se virou para Harry à curiosidade estampada em seu rosto e Harry se encaminhou até ela a abraçando colando os corpos. – Sempre que você se aproxima sinto esse mesmo cheiro, nos seus cabelos, no seu rosto, no seu corpo, é por esse cheiro que perco a cabeça, que não me importo com mais nada, estou viciado nele, em você, eu te amo.

Gina emocionada recebeu mais um beijo apaixonado dele, às vezes se perguntava como ele conseguia emocioná-la tanto.

- Cítrico e amadeirado. – falou Gina de olhos fechados, quando os abriu viu Harry a olhando intrigado e continuou: – É esse o cheiro que sinto quando chego perto de você, e é por ele que perco qualquer linha de pensamento racional que existe em mim, é por você que meu coração bate, sem você minha vida não faz sentido, não consigo nem pensar na minha vida sem você, pois também me viciei no seu cheiro, nos seus olhos, no seu corpo.

Enquanto falava Gina foi aproximando o rosto ao de Harry e quando terminou já estava com os lábios quase nos dele, o beijo foi forte, o desejo tão comum na relação dos dois mais uma vez ganhou a batalha contra a razão, não perceberam direito como, mas já estavam na cama com os corpos quentes e despidos, agora podiam ficar juntos, se amar mais uma vez, esquecer que um dia houve uma guerra, que tiveram que esconder esse amor por tanto tempo, não precisavam mais, podiam mostrar ao mundo o que sentiam, o quanto se amavam e que ficariam juntos até o ultimo dia de suas vidas.

Algum tempo depois estavam os dois abraçados e exaustos, Gina se lembrou sobre a proposta da Profa. MacGonagall para voltarem a estudar apenas por uma semana, e perguntou à Harry se ele iria voltar.

- Não. – respondeu Harry depois de pensar um pouco, ele parecia um pouco triste com a sua decisão, mas decidido ao mesmo tempo. – Se eu já chamava a atenção antes, imagine agora?

Gina tinha que concordar, ela mesma já havia sido vitima disso no primeiro dia que pisara na escola, imagina Harry? Ela o visualizou sendo agarrado por alguma garota e sacudindo a cabeça o abraçou fortemente, dizendo que então estava decidido não voltariam a estudar, não era necessário, falaria depois com MacGonagall.

* * *

Acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto, estava abraçada a Harry e ele abraçava firmemente sua cintura, com cuidado se levantou e pegou a camisa que ele vestira por baixo do blazer, que estava jogada no chão, "vestiu-se" e foi tentar achar a cozinha queria preparar um café da manhã especial para ele, pois depois de tantas surpresas maravilhosas que ele lhe fez era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Poucos minutos depois Harry acordou um pouco atordoado, com a cabeça um pouco pesada, como se tivesse dormido pouco, sorriu ao lembrar do porque não ter dormido muito, olhou ao redor e viu que Gina não estava mais ali, como não ouviu o chuveiro ligado ficou preocupado, olhou para o chão viu as roupas dela jogadas para todos os lados e percebeu que sua camisa havia sumido, foi até o guarda-roupa e vestiu uma calça de pijama azul clara, desceu a escada que levava para o andar de baixo da casa onde ficava a cozinha, pelo cheiro delicioso que vinha de lá sabia que a ruiva estava cozinhando.

Gina estava entretida com seus afazeres e de vez em quando se perdia em pensamentos olhando para o anel de noivado e foi em uma dessas vezes que sentiu os braços fortes de Harry a abraçando, sorriu e se virou para ele, os corpos estavam colados e ela definitivamente adorou isso, aproximou o rosto do dele e beijaram-se apaixonadamente, foi quando ouviram um pigarro vindo da porta da cozinha e se viraram e viram toda a família Weasley parada olhando para eles, todos pareciam em choque, Anny e Hermione estavam lá também e tinham os rostos muito corados pela cena que viram e Lince trazia no rosto um sorriso divertido e foi ela quem pigarreou para lhes chamar a atenção.

- Oi. – falou Gina se xingando mentalmente por ter chamado a atenção para si, pois agora todos os olhares estavam voltados para si, escondeu-se atrás de Harry, pois se lembrou que estava usando apenas a camisa do moreno.

Harry que parecia estar em choque acordou assim que Gina se escondeu atrás dele, conjurou uma roupa nela, ela agora vestia um short branco curto que ela adorava usar e uma blusa com alças finas vermelha, em si ele apenas conjurou uma camiseta azul de manga longa, acostumara-se a usar roupas de manga comprida para esconder a tatuagem da Armada de Merlin, mas agora já era tarde todos tinham prestado atenção no seu movimento para conjurar as roupas e visto a tatuagem.

- Acho que temos muitas explicações para escutar. – falou a senhora Weasley se recompondo, mas mesmo assim visivelmente desconcertada.

- Sim, claro. – respondeu Harry com as faces ainda vermelhas, apontou as cadeiras que tinham em volta da mesa que tinha ali, teve que conjurar mais algumas para que todos pudessem se sentar, e sentou-se ao lado de Gina que tinha o rosto em chamas e segurava a mão dele fortemente.

- Bem, o começo do que temos que contar eu conheço, então posso começar. –falou Lince percebendo que o afilhado e muito menos Gina estava em condições de falar alguma coisa. – Vocês não perceberam, mas quando contamos sobre as Horcrux e como as destruímos não contamos a maldição de uma delas.

A família Weasley (que contava até com a presença de Percy) puxou pela memória toda a história das Horcrux e perceberam que era verdade (Percy havia sido informado sobre tudo que acontecera enquanto ele estava brigado com a família).

- O colar. – falou Arthur Weasley. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que acabamos de presenciar?

- Na verdade muita coisa. – respondeu Harry que tinha se recuperado totalmente, apesar do rosto ainda estar um pouco corado, começou a falar firmemente. – A maldição dessa Horcrux era mandar a pessoa que a destruísse para o passado, provavelmente na época em que Voldemort a fez.

- Não é necessário dizer que isso não podia acontecer de jeito nenhum. – continuou Gina, respirando fundo e ainda um pouco envergonhada, mas com a voz firme. – Então nós, já que não podíamos anular a maldição, a ampliamos, assim fomos parar muitos anos no passado.

- Fomos? – perguntou Fred que parecia dividido entre a curiosidade e a vontade de esganar Harry. – Quem de vocês foi?

- Eu e Gina. – respondeu Harry um pouco incomodado pelos olhares assassinos que recebia dos irmãos de Gina, sua sorte era que eles estavam curiosos demais para lhe fazer alguma coisa (pelo menos por enquanto). – Lince teve a idéia de nos mandar para a época de Merlin…

- O que? – interrompeu a senhora Weasley petrificada com a idéia de sua menininha correndo tal perigo. – Vocês estavam loucos? Como sobreviveram?

- Bem, Lince nos deu a Relíquia de Merlin, para assegurar que não fossemos mortos por Merlin. – respondeu Gina sorrindo calmamente para a mãe. – Mas ela não foi necessária, Merlin já nos esperava, ele como vocês sabem foi um grande clarividente, e previu a nossa chegada e ao contrário do que esperávamos, fomos muito bem recebidos por ele, por Shinaya e Atalon, principais lideres da Armada de Merlin.

- Armada de Merlin? – perguntou Jorge curioso, ele jamais ouvira falar sobre tal coisa, e apesar do que muitas pessoas podiam julgar, ele e Fred tiveram que estudar bastante para fazer seus logros.

- Foi um exercito pouco conhecido a todos. – respondeu Hermione com seu tom sabe-tudo de sempre. – Pouco se sabe sobre ela, nos livros só se fala que Merlin se viu rodeado de bruxos das trevas e que para impedi-los ele fundou uma organização secreta que recebeu o nome de Armada de Merlin e por muito tempo ela permaneceu em segredo, até que um pergaminho escrito pelo próprio Merlin foi encontrado, nesse pergaminho estavam os nomes das pessoas que fizeram parte dela.

- É mais ou menos isso. – concordou Harry assumindo um tom sério. – A Armada tinha como principal objetivo proteger os trouxas de bruxos das trevas, mas eles também lutavam em guerras que os trouxas promoviam, mas não gostavam quando isso acontecia, eles difundiam que a paz era o melhor caminho que a humanidade poderia tomar, mas infelizmente não foi isso que aconteceu, com o tempo o medo e a inveja daqueles que não possuíam magia fez com que os trouxas se voltassem contra os bruxos e a Armada foi desfeita, os Druidas e as Sacerdotisas Elementais se retiraram para uma dimensão que eles haviam criado para o treinamento da Armada, esse lugar foi chamado de Avalon, uma ilha que faz parte dos mitos de muitas culturas, tanto a bruxa quanto a trouxa…

- E eu e Harry fomos treinados por Merlin, Shinaya líder das sacerdotisas elementais e por Atalon líder dos druidas e marido da Shinaya. – interrompeu Gina, pois perceberam que estavam se desviando demais do assunto e era melhor ir direto ao ponto. – Assim que chagamos Merlin nos fez membros da Armada e por isso a tatuagem do Harry, todo mundo que é da Armada a tem.

Harry levantou a manga da camisa e mostrou a tatuagem, que mostrava um lobo branco que olhava fixamente o grupo, uma estranha folha levemente iluminada que flutuava acima do lobo e um bastão que estava de pé e possuía um enorme rubi também levemente iluminado em sua ponta. Gina também se levantou e mostrou a que ela tinha no pescoço.

- Eu sabia que vocês estavam escondendo algo, mas não fazia idéia de que seria algo tão sério. – falou a senhora Weasley sem saber se ficava ressentida ou orgulhosa deles. – Quanto tempo ficaram no passado? Foi lá que vocês se apaixonaram?

- Ficamos exatos cinco anos no passado. – respondeu Harry corando mais uma vez. – E eu e Gina começamos a namorar no final do meu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

- Como é? – exasperou-se Jorge. – Rony como você não nos conta algo assim?

- Fui eu quem pediu. – explicou Gina com a cabeça erguida. – Queria contar a todos pessoalmente.

- Mas não contou. – falou Molly com um tom um pouco áspero.

- Nós terminamos no dia do enterro de Dumbledore. – explicou Harry pesaroso. – Sabia que Gina estaria em grande perigo se continuássemos a namorar.

- Sim, e Luna fez com que Snape esquecesse de que o Harry estava namorando alguém. – falou Lince e todos sem exceção a olharam surpresos. – Eu inventei aquela história de voto perpétuo para que vocês não ficassem preocupados, não podia dizer que Luna andou modificando a memória de todo mundo que sabia do seu relacionamento Harry.

- Bem que eu fiquei desconfiado dessa história de voto perpétuo. – disse Harry pensativo. – Dumbledore confiava em Snape então não teria motivos para obrigá-lo a fazer algo assim…

- Acho que isso não é importante agora. – interrompeu a senhora Weasley. – Vocês deviam ter contado que estavam juntos…

- Mãe. – interrompeu Gina, dando um olhar suplicante a mãe. – Eu nunca concordei com a decisão de Harry de me manter longe dele para me proteger, mas eu o entendi, se Voldemort soubesse que estávamos juntos faria de mim seu principal alvo.

- Quanto menos gente soubesse melhor. – disse Harry, seu olhar escurecendo levemente. – Não podia correr o risco de perder Gina, já tinha perdido muitas pessoas que amava e Dumbledore foi a gota d'água, eu sinto muito por ter mentido para vocês, de ter escondido algo assim, mas foi necessário. Como minha amiga Gina já corria muito perigo como namorada não quero nem pensar no que Voldemort faria para conseguir atingi-la.

- Nós entendemos Harry. Gostaríamos que tivessem nos contado. – falou o senhor Weasley sério e acrescentando depois com um ar maroto: – Assim não teríamos obrigado Lince a nos trazer para a sua casa assim tão cedo.

Harry e Gina mais uma vez coraram fortemente e o senhor Weasley riu abertamente, mas ao contrário dos pais de Gina seus irmãos não pareciam nada satisfeitos, Rony parecia dividido em ajudar o amigo ou apoiar os irmãos.

- E antes que resolvam querer me matar. – falou Harry se dirigindo aos irmãos da amada. – Lembrem-se que eu e Gina vamos nos casar…

- Que eu me lembre não tem nenhuma data marcada! – interrompeu Fred que mantinha no rosto uma expressão assassina.

- Na verdade tem sim. – falou Gina que não tinha uma cara melhor que a dos irmãos, odiava quando queriam protegê-la demais. – Eu e Harry conversamos ontem e resolvemos que vamos nos casar daqui um mês.

- Droga! – exclamou Lince, para surpresa de todos. – Sabem o quanto eu vou ter que correr com as minhas pesquisas para conseguir dar o presente que quero pra vocês? – Lince brincando suspirou fundo e fez uma cara falsamente resignada. – Mas tudo bem eu consigo.

- E o que exatamente a senhora quer nos dar de presente? – perguntou Harry desconfiado, apesar de confiar plenamente na madrinha, ele não tinha um pressentimento muito bom quando ela o olhava daquele jeito.

- Acho que não tenho mais porque esconder isso. – falou Lince sorrindo e todos a olharam curiosos.

* * *

**Mickki: **_com certeza teremos casamento, e a surpresa da Lince é algo que muitos me pediram e eu resolvi colocar... em breve descobrirão o que é, beijos._

**Isinhaa: **_eu basicamente nunca entro no msn, mas eu vou ver se eu entro em algum dia dessa semana, mas não prometo nada, obrigada pelo comentário, beijos._


	41. O Resgate

**O Resgate**

_ - Acho que não tenho mais porque esconder isso. – falou Lince sorrindo e todos a olharam curiosos._

Harry fez um aceno afirmativo, mas continuou em silêncio.

- Bem, o meu presente é o Sirius. – assim que essas palavras saíram de sua boca Lince pode perceber reações diversas, Harry ficou em choque e não apresentava nenhuma reação, Gina parecia confusa, Rony e Hermione pareciam não saber o que pensar a família Weasley não estava em melhores condições e Anny parecia alegre, pois de todos ali era a única que sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Como assim Sirius? – perguntou Harry confuso e emocionado, não gostava de lembrar da morte do padrinho.

- Lembra dos pergaminhos que Merlin me enviou? – perguntou Lince e Harry concordou. – Um deles era uma carta em que ele me explicava que acompanhava a minha história há algum tempo e que sabia o quanto eu sofria pela morte do Sirius e que por isso ele tinha resolvido revelar uma coisa que deveria se perder com o tempo…

- E o que exatamente isso tem a ver com o Sirius? – perguntou Harry impaciente.

- Ele não está morto. – respondeu Lince preparando-se mentalmente para o que viria. – Aquele véu é uma prisão, a pior prisão para um bruxo das trevas e um paraíso para o Sirius.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina não entendendo como uma coisa pode ser boa para um e o pior pesadelo para outro.

- Imagine Voldemort num lugar onde a natureza se faz presente sempre e que por mais que ele tente não consiga destruir nada, tudo se refaz. – respondeu Lince. – Um lugar onde não se pode mentir e sempre que tentar manipular alguém vai ser obrigado a falar o que está querendo fazer, um lugar onde ele não poderia machucar ninguém, logo não poderia fazer chantagem, manipular e muito menos matar ninguém, assim sendo não teria poder algum…

- Ele enlouqueceria. – afirmou Harry convicto.

- Exato. – concordou Lince. – Mas imagine o Sirius num lugar desses?

- Seria como estar no paraíso. – respondeu Gina emocionada.

- O véu é uma prisão Druida. – explicou Lince. – Com o "desaparecimento" dos Druidas a prisão com o tempo foi tida como um lugar que só levava a morte, como um ladrão de almas e corpos, sendo que na verdade tudo o que ele faz é levar as pessoas para outra dimensão…

- Mas como os Druidas desapareceram ninguém tinha como saber disso e muito menos como tirar as pessoas de lá. – concluiu Hermione feliz.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou Lince sorrindo. – Na carta Merlin me explicou tudo isso, no segundo pergaminho tem instruções de como tirar o Sirius de lá.

- E porque a senhora não o tirou de lá? – perguntou Harry exasperado.

- Porque o pergaminho estava em uma língua anterior ao latim e demorei muito tempo para traduzi-la, já que não tinha tempo pra nada e também porque não é tão fácil assim tirar alguém do véu. – respondeu Lince calmamente, já esperava essa reação do afilhado.

- O que temos que fazer? – perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Primeiramente tem um ritual que faz com que uma pessoa entre no véu e possa sair quando quiser. – começou Lince e vendo a expressão do afilhado continuou. – Nem adianta Harry, tem que ser uma mulher. Já lá dentro eu vou lançar um feitiço para o véu e enquanto isso alguém do outro lado, no caso Gina já que também precisa ser uma mulher…

- Mas porque uma mulher? – perguntou Harry irritado, ele queria salvar o padrinho.

- Acho que porque foram às sacerdotisas elementais que ajudaram a construir o véu e elas eram bastante feministas. – respondeu Hermione, sua mente trabalhando a mil.

- O terceiro e ultimo passo você faz Harry. – disse Lince. – É necessário que uma certa quantidade de magia seja transferida para a pessoa que estava presa no véu volte pra cá, caso isso não seja feito o Sirius corre o risco de ficar sem magia.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Quando a pessoa atravessa o véu toda a sua magia é retirada, para que não possa usá-la para driblar os feitiços que existem lá. – respondeu Lince. – Sem falar que quando se sai dele o prisioneiro tem quase todas as suas forças sugadas.

- E o que estamos esperando vamos logo. – falou Harry.

- Calma ai. – falou Lince. – Eu ainda tenho que ver mais alguns detalhes, falta uma frase ainda para traduzir…

- Não temos tempo para isso! – interrompeu Harry nervoso.

- Harry. – repreendeu Lince, mas seu tom era calmo. – Se fizermos isso às pressas podemos fazer alguma coisa errada e ai sim perder o Sirius de vez! E você acha o que? Que eu não estou tão ansiosa quanto você para ver o Sirius novamente?

- Desculpe madrinha. – desculpou-se Harry envergonhado.

- Tudo bem. – falou Lince sorrindo logo depois ficando séria. – Mas temos que ser cautelosos, os feitiços que tem naquele pergaminho são desconhecidos, eu não sei o que pode acontecer se algo sair errado.

- Eu entendo. – respondeu Harry com os olhos marejados. – É que eu estou ansioso para vê-lo, faz tanto tempo e eu pensei…

- Que o havia perdido e agora que sabe que não é bem assim quer tê-lo logo ao seu lado. – completou Lince emocionada e Harry concordou igualmente emocionado. – Eu sinto o mesmo.

Lince e Hermione trabalharam duro para conseguirem traduzir a frase que faltava e apenas dois dias depois conseguiram, acharam extremamente estranho o que estava escrito lá, dizia que as mulheres que fizessem o feitiço em conjunto deviam vestir um vestido branco.

- E qual vai ser a diferença dessa e de outra cor? – perguntou-se Hermione.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas é melhor seguirmos todas as regras não é mesmo? – respondeu Lince um pouco exasperada por ter perdido dois dias naquilo.

No dia seguinte o sexteto se encaminhou para o Ministério, muitos jornalistas que estavam no saguão os cercaram, a imprensa desde que o Ministério havia sido reaberto não saia do saguão de entrada interrogando qualquer um dos poucos funcionários que estavam trabalhando, queriam saber por que havia tão poucas pessoas por ali, apesar de a resposta ser meio óbvia, a maioria dos que trabalhavam no ministério, ou eram comensais infiltrados ou seres repugnantes e preconceituosos com Dolores Umbridge, que havia sido presa em Azkaban e condenada a prisão perpétua.

- Senhor Potter o que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – perguntou um dos repórteres.

Harry não respondeu, continuou caminhando junto com os amigos até os elevadores, onde finalmente se viram livres de qualquer repórter, bem… pelo menos era isso o que eles pensavam.

- Finalmente. – falou Harry respirando fundo, por um momento achou que não conseguiriam se livrar dos repórteres.

- Eles estão cada vez piores. – comentou Gina fazendo uma careta. – Mamãe disse que ontem tentaram invadir a toca para conseguir uma entrevista com eles. É óbvio que não deram, mas tiveram problemas para se livrar deles, foram obrigados a reativar os feitiços de proteção que usaram durante a guerra.

- Isso é insuportável. – comentou Harry, estava acostumado com todo esse assédio, mas isso não significava que gostava, imaginou se tivessem voltado para a escola, provavelmente não conseguiriam estudar, Rony, Hermione, Draco e Luna, depois que souberam da decisão de Harry e Gina resolveram que também não voltariam.

Estavam todos muito emocionados, tentavam segurar a emoção, mas estava difícil, a tensão entre eles fazia-os se distraírem e não foi surpresa para nenhum deles quando chegaram ao andar que ficava o véu e deram de cara com Quim sem sentir a presença deste anteriormente.

- Quim. – cumprimentou Lince.

- É um prazer tê-los aqui, mas vocês têm certeza do que vão fazer? – perguntou Quim preocupado.

- Sim temos. – respondeu Harry firmemente e todos concordaram.

Passaram pelos poucos aurores que continuavam a trabalhar, todos eles haviam participado da guerra e se mostraram leais ao lado do bem. Foram direto para a sala circular com diversas portas.

- Queremos entrar na sala do véu da morte. – falou Quim, sua voz forte ecoando pelas paredes, imediatamente a porta do lado esquerdo se abriu revelando a sala que assombrou os pesadelos de Harry por anos.

Eles desceram as escadas, como combinado Gina e Lince usavam vestidos brancos e compridos, escondidos por uma capa que elas despiram assim que adentraram a sala, Gina que havia convivido com as sacerdotisas fez modelos parecidos com os que elas usavam, eram de seda o que dava uma leveza graciosa quando andavam, as mangas eram longas, mas abertas até os cotovelos, tinha um decote quadrado não muito grande, era extremamente apertado até a cintura e caia solto a partir do quadril, tinha dois cortes laterais que quando andavam deixava a mostra suas pernas bem torneadas, Quim havia dispensado todos os inomináveis do departamento causando certa confusão, já que os inomináveis tinham praticamente o mesmo poder que o Ministro dentro do Ministério.

- É hora de começar. – falou Lince.

Ela se encaminhou e parou a poucos metros de distância da entrada do véu, fez uma pequena reverência murmurando o primeiro feitiço, que anula o feitiço hipnótico que o véu possui, ela fez um circulo completo em volta do véu, realizando movimentos que lembravam uma dança leve e graciosa (todos previamente detalhados no pergaminho) e murmurando feitiços estranhos e por onde ela passava uma fina linha azul brilhante aparecia, Lince ficou mais uma vez de frente para o véu e lançou em si mesma o perfect protego, se virou para as seis pessoas que assistiam a tudo e passou pelo véu.

- Cinco minutos. – falou Gina, era o tempo que Lince teria para encontrar Sirius, eles não tinham certeza se poderiam falar mentalmente com ela então combinaram isso.

Realmente a ligação mental deles foi cortada assim que Lince entrou, agora, tudo que podiam fazer é esperar. Esperaram impacientes os cinco minutos e Gina que já estava de frente para o véu lançou o feitiço que faria com que Sirius e Lince voltassem, Harry como mandava as instruções concentrou-se em sua magia e mandou a maior quantidade dela que conseguiu para dentro do véu, segundos depois o véu começou a se agitar e Lince saiu de lá carregando Sirius.

- Sirius! – gritou Harry preocupado, indo até o padrinho.

- Ele está bem, só um pouco fraco por causa da travessia, quando se volta do véu ele lhe suga muito poder, de mim não sugou porque eu era o "portal". – explicou Lince.

Harry muito emocionado de ver o padrinho novamente o abraçou, apesar de Sirius estar desacordado e não corresponder ao abraço Harry não podia estar mais feliz.

- Eu acho melhor levá-lo para a minha casa. – falou Lince. – Ela é a mais segura no momento.

Todos concordaram e se despedindo e agradecendo Quim que parecia bastante impressionado com o que fizeram, eles usaram aparatação normal para aparecer de frente ao portão de Lince, já que esta é bem mais discreta que a elemental.

Harry e Lince carregaram Sirius para dentro da casa e o deitaram na cama de Lince, que foi categórica ao afirmar que não sairia do lado dele até que Sirius acordasse, Harry apesar de querer ficar ao lado do padrinho sabia que era melhor deixá-los a sós, Sirius e Lince tinham muito que conversar.

No dia seguinte:

_**E as surpresas não param**_

_Após intensas batalhas que culminaram com a morte de você-sabe-quem muitos pensaram que o Sexteto da Morte não tinha mais como nos surpreender, mas ao contrário disso venho informar a vocês caros leitores que eles mais uma vez fizeram o impossível, ontem enquanto diversos jornalistas esperavam ávidos por qualquer notícia ou pronunciamento do agora efetivo Ministro da Magia Quim Shaklebolt, o Sexteto apareceu não dando nenhuma explicação de sua presença ali e desaparecendo em seguida nos elevadores._

_ No entanto fontes seguras me relataram com detalhes o que aconteceu, assim que entraram eles foram até o ultimo andar do Ministério onde fica o centro de operações dos aurores e também onde os inomináveis trabalham, eles ao contrário do que se era de esperar não foram para o escritório de Lince e sim avançaram até onde os inomináveis ficam, entraram em uma sala circular com inúmeras portas e o Ministro após dizer que queriam entrar na sala do véu da morte fez com que uma porta se abrisse e eles entraram, a sala parecia um anfiteatro e no meio dele havia um véu negro que cobria um arco, ele esvoaçava como se tivesse alguém balançando ele, Lince e Gina Weasley que vestiam capas negras comuns às despiram e mostraram suas roupas, vestidos brancos no estilo medieval extremamente provocantes, Lince se aproximou do véu, murmurando feitiços estranhos e desconhecidos a minha fonte e após hesitar por um momento adentrou no véu, cinco minutos tensos se passaram e Gina Weasley se prostrou em frente ao véu lançando novamente um feitiço desconhecido e Harry Potter até então apenas um espectador como os outros fez uma enorme bola de energia e a lançou no véu, segundos depois Lince reapareceu trazendo consigo alguém que todos acharam estar morto, ela trazia nos braços um desacordado Sirius Black._

_ Harry Potter muito emocionado chamou pelo padrinho e sendo acalmado por Lince soube que Sirius Black estava apenas desacordado, então o senhor Potter o abraçou e junto com o restante do sexteto se encaminhou para a casa de Lince e desde então não se tem mais notícias de nenhum deles._

_ Então mais uma vez tenho que fechar minha matéria com mais perguntas do que respostas: O que realmente é aquele véu? Se é o véu da morte não devia matar? Como o sexteto soube como tirar Sirius Black dele? E como realmente eles ficaram tão poderosos? E que estranhos poderes são esses que eles demonstram que parecem ilimitados?_

_Por Rita Skeeter_


	42. Enfim o Acerto de Contas

**Enfim o acerto de contas**

- Será que depois de tudo que eu já fiz, eles me prenderiam se eu a matasse? – perguntou-se Harry que acabara de ler a matéria de Rita Skeeter, ele tinha passado a noite na casa da madrinha, estava folgadamente espalhado sobre a cama do quarto que ele ocupara quando ainda estavam em guerra.

- Eu creio que sim, apesar de que eles ficariam muito tentados a agradecê-lo por isso, você estaria fazendo um bem enorme para a humanidade afinal, mas não deixaria de ser assassinato. – respondeu Gina que tinha acordado no instante em que Harry fizera a pergunta e vendo a assinatura de Rita Skeeter sabia que coisa boa não estaria escrita ali. – O que foi que ela fez dessa vez?

- Ela escreveu sobre o resgate do Sirius. – respondeu Harry calmamente fazendo Gina se surpreender, ela achava que Harry iria explodir de raiva se algo assim acontecesse. – Ela deve ter nos seguido enquanto íamos para a sala do véu, nós estávamos tão ansiosos que não percebemos, porque aqui é que ela não ia conseguir entrar.

Gina soltou um suspiro conformado, querendo ou não teriam que agüentá-la por tempo indeterminado, levantou-se se espreguiçando e foi até o banheiro tomar banho, assim que terminou de se despir e entrar na banheira com a água confortavelmente quente sentiu Harry a abraçando e beijando-lhe seu pescoço, sorriu abertamente ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com duas esmeraldas lhe encarando com devoção.

No quarto ao lado do deles Lince e Sirius ainda dormiam, ela abraçada a ele, assim que os deixaram a sós ela tirou a roupa que Sirius usava, que era a mesma desde que este atravessara o véu, que apesar de limpa estava um trapo, e vestiu um pijama que ele havia deixado da ultima vez em que estiveram ali, apesar de que quando foram morar juntos terem ido para a casa dele, ali havia sido bastante visitado por eles.

Sirius acordou zonzo e sentindo um peso em seu peito e pernas entrelaçadas com as suas, ele olhou para baixo e sua respiração vacilou quando viu que era Lince quem estava ali dormindo abraçada a ele e que ela vestia apenas uma camisola azul finíssima que lhe destacava todas as suas belas curvas, sorriu encantado pelo jeito que ela se agarrava a ele, parecia que ela tinha medo de que ele desaparecesse, mas logo suas feições endureceram, tinha se lembrado de como ele havia sido tirado do véu…

Flash back

_ Lince atravessou o véu e parou por um instante observando a linda paisagem que tinha ali, tudo era natureza, a profusão de verde misturado com o colorido das mais diversas e exóticas flores davam a paisagem um colorido único e belo, mais a frente ela pôde ver uma pequena vila com algumas casas feitas de madeira, na verdade lembravam mais aconchegantes chalés do que casas, ela prosseguiu seu caminho com passos firmes, seu coração parecia acelerar a cada passo que dava, a emoção ameaçava tomar conta de si, iria revê-lo finalmente, iria poder tocá-lo._

_Ela avistou uma das casas com a chaminé saindo fumaça, obviamente deveria ser ele, afinal duvidava que mais alguém tivesse ousado atravessar o véu, as outras casas pareciam abandonadas, provavelmente fazia muito tempo que o ultimo (fora Sirius) a cair no véu tinha morrido, andou até lá e sem bater na porta entrou, ele estava de costas para ela mexendo em alguma coisa num fogão à lenha._

_Sirius Black estava ali pertinho dela, ao seu alcance, o cheiro cítrico de menta dele era inconfundível, estava mais gordo… não, não estava gordo, estava mais musculoso do que quando fulgira de Azkaban, seu cabelo estava curto e bem cuidado, o pedacinho de rosto que ela conseguia ver denunciava que ele fazia a barba regularmente, ele de repente se virou para ela e seus olhos azuis profundos se depararam com os dela que estavam mais claros e mais brilhantes que nunca._

_ - Você! – exclamou Sirius ríspido._

_ Lince teve que respirar profundamente repetidas vezes para se controlar e não pular no pescoço dele e estrangulá-lo, depois de tudo que ela sofrera, depois de tudo pelo que ela passara por aquele momento, para poder vê-lo mais uma vez o energúmeno a recebe dessa forma?_

_E ele ainda a olhava como se ela tivesse cometido o pior crime da face da terra, ela deixou seu olhar demonstrar toda sua mágoa por alguns segundos antes de torná-lo duro e frio, ela pode ver no olhar de Sirius que ele parecia vacilar em sua postura de todo poderoso, parecia balançado pela mágoa que vira em seu olhar._

_ - Sim, eu. – falou Lince e sua voz saiu extremamente raivosa. – Eu vim te levar de volta._

_ - Eu não me lembro de pedir sua ajuda! – respondeu Sirius incerto se devia tratá-la assim ou não, mas a mágoa de tantos anos de abandono continuavam vivas em sua mente._

_ - Mas eu resolvi ajudar. – dessa vez a voz de Lince saiu fria e cortante, ela viu com satisfação Sirius engolir em seco, ainda sabia assustá-lo quando queria e ela também sabia esconder suas emoções muito bem, em seu rosto não apareceu nenhum resquício de satisfação, continuava a encará-lo duramente. – Agora será que poderia desempacar e vir comigo, o Harry está esperando a gente lá fora._

_ Assim que o nome de Harry foi tocado, Lince viu Sirius deixar de lado sua postura agressiva e caminhar até ela alguns passos, mas ai ele pareceu reavaliar melhor e parou._

_ - Então que ele venha me buscar não quero dever nenhum favor a você._

_ O modo ríspido e ressentido com que Sirius pronunciou aquela frase fez Lince perder a paciência que já estava no limite, com um giro ágil ela se colocou atrás de Sirius e conjurando a espada bateu com o cabo desta na nuca de Sirius fazendo-o desmaiar imediatamente._

_ - Você que pediu. – falou Lince sorrindo arrastando Sirius para fora da cabana e indo para frente da saída que era bloqueada para quem estava lá dentro, falou o feitiço ao mesmo tempo em que Gina e ambos atravessaram o portal._

Ao se lembrar disso Sirius ficou extremamente irritado se sentou de qualquer jeito na cama, fazendo assim com que Lince acordasse e o olhasse com curiosidade.

- Você não tinha o direito de me bater! – exclamou Sirius olhando-a com raiva.

Lince revirou os olhos e num movimento ágil derrubou Sirius na cama ficando por cima dele segurando as mãos dele por cima da cabeça dele.

- Se este método fosse usado por um homem para acabar com uma briga eu o chamaria de machista, mas como sou eu que vou usá-lo então acho que pode me chamar de feminista. – falou Lince deixando Sirius apreensivo, que método machista ela iria usar?

Bem, seja lá o que se passou pela cabeça de Sirius Black que Verônica Cresswel poderia fazer com certeza não seria aquilo, Lince assim que terminou de falar aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou apaixonadamente, colocando toda a saudade, amor e frustração que estava sentindo, após alguns segundos de hesitação Sirius correspondeu ao beijo, Lince soltou as mãos dele e passou a acariciar o tórax dele com a mão direita e com a outra agarrou com violência os cabelos negros dele, Sirius embriagado pelo cheiro dela assim que sentiu suas mãos livres agarrou a cintura dela a trazendo o mais próxima humanamente possível dele.

- Acho que agora você vai me ouvir. – falou Lince afastando sua cabeça da dele para respirar e brincar um pouquinho.

- De jeito nenhum! – exclamou Sirius firmemente e Lince lhe lançou um olhar perigoso. – A ultima coisa que eu quero no momento é ouvir você falar alguma coisa.

Ao terminar de falar Sirius a agarrou novamente, não queria ouvir nada, só queria senti-la perto dele, vê-la estremecer com seus carinhos como fazia agora, beijou o pescoço dela com fúria, matando as saudades que sentia daquela pele, daquele cheiro, daquela mulher que lhe roubou o coração há anos, sem paciência para tirar a camisola que ela vestia, simplesmente a arrancou e teve uma excelente surpresa, Lince não vestia nada por baixo da camisola, com a ajuda dela tirou suas roupas e novamente a abraçou fazendo-a sua mais uma vez.

- Adoro seu jeito feminista de ser. – sussurrou Sirius assim que sua respiração voltou ao normal.

Lince gargalhou gostosamente e o olhou maliciosamente. Estava totalmente despida por sobre os lençóis sendo devorada pelo olhar que ele lhe lançava, mas não demonstrava qualquer vergonha por isso.

- Ainda temos que conversar. – falou Lince seriamente e Sirius parou imediatamente o carinho que fazia na barriga dela, ele tinha se colocado de lado, apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços. – Primeiramente eu não te abandonei, fui banida do país e proibida de te visitar.

Após essa afirmação Sirius ficou boquiaberto e a cada nova informação de Lince sobre tudo que acontecera a ela para que não o visitasse na cadeia até ela se tornar auror ele ficava mais e mais envergonhado pelo modo que a tratara. Lince não lhe contara nada sobre Harry e quando ele perguntou sobre o afilhado ela simplesmente disse que a melhor pessoa para contar sobre isso era o próprio.

Sirius e Lince desceram para o café da manhã às dez horas e encontraram Anny sentada na sala à espera deles, Anny assim como o resto do sexteto ficou hospedada na casa de Lince, todos queriam dar as boas vindas a Sirius Black.

- Essa é a Anny, a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter. – apresentou Lince sorrindo.

Anny ficou levemente corada e cumprimentou Sirius com um aceno, Sirius a olhou por algum tempo a examinando dos pés a cabeça, deixando Anny mais vermelha ainda.

- Você se parece um pouco com a Lince. – falou Sirius depois de alguns segundos. – Não muito, mas se dissessem que eram irmãs todo mundo acreditaria.

Lince sorriu e Anny também, a amizade delas há muito tempo era mais do que de amigas, se sentiam irmãs, sentimento esse que Lince só sentira por uma única outra pessoa sua grande amiga Lílian Evans.

- Sirius. – murmurou Harry que descia a escadaria abraçado a Gina, ouviu a voz do padrinho e soltando Gina foi correndo até ele e os dois se abraçaram fortemente, a saudade era enorme.

- Sirius que bom te ver. – disse Gina abraçando Sirius que após o abraço a olhou bem, fazendo uma careta e depois olhou para Lince que estava segurando o riso.

- Desculpe, mas eu te conheço? – perguntou Sirius incerto, pelas risadas abafadas de Lince, Harry e Anny ele deveria conhecer a ruiva que o olhava atentamente querendo saber se ele falava sério ou não, mas Sirius por mais que tentasse não conseguia se lembrar da mulher a sua frente.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou Gina gargalhando ao perceber que Sirius realmente não a reconhecera. – Sirius sou eu Gina!

- Não! – exclamou ele cético, sempre soubera que Gina Weasley se tornaria uma bela mulher, mas nunca poderia supor que ela ficaria tão diferente.

- É ela sim Sirius. – confirmou Lince.

Sirius ainda olhou Gina em duvida por alguns momentos, mas se deu por vencido, aquela era mesmo Gina, Sirius ouviu vozes bastante conhecidas vindas das escadas e saiu da sala de encontro às pessoas que desciam abraçados, Sirius sorriu ao ver que Rony e Hermione finalmente haviam se acertado.

- Rony, Mione que bom vê-los! – falou Sirius e os abraçou.

- Acho que agora podemos conversar. – afirmou Lince com a voz sombria. – Eu contei para o Sirius até a parte que eu me tornei auror, para que o Ministério não me enchesse.

- Então ele não sabe que… - começou Harry, mas não prosseguiu.

- Não sei o que? – perguntou Sirius intrigado e temeroso, pelas caras que os outros fizeram sabia que alguma coisa muito séria acontecera.

- Bem, Dumbledore… - começou Lince engolindo em seco, não tinha como falar uma coisa dessas de modo gentil então foi direto ao ponto. – Dumbledore está morto.

- O que? – perguntou Sirius atordoado, eles foram novamente para sala e quando todos estavam acomodados Sirius perguntou com a voz embargada. – Como?

Harry contou tudo o que tinha acontecido a ele no sexto ano e como o diretor havia morrido, Sirius ficou lívido quando soube que o ranhoso é que tinha matado Dumbledore, mas se acalmou quando Lince disse que tinha matado o seboso pessoalmente.

- Mas como anda a guerra? – perguntou Sirius com a expressão carregada.

- Não anda. – respondeu Harry contente. – A guerra terminou e nós vencemos, Voldemort está morto.

Sirius nesse momento deu pulos de alegria até que registrou uma coisa que tinha lhe passado despercebida, Harry e Gina estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, abraçados como apenas namorados ficam, Harry tinha o braço direito em volta dos ombros dela e sua mão esquerda estava entrelaçada com as dela.

- Sirius vai me dizer que até agora você não tinha percebido que o Harry e a Gina estão namorando? – perguntou Lince sorrindo.

- É padrinho, temos muito que conversar. – falou Harry de modo condescendente e divertido.

A semana seguinte foi dedicada exclusivamente a colocar Sirius a par de todos os acontecimentos durante os anos que ele passou no véu, Sirius ficou extremamente chocado ao saber de tudo pelo que Harry fora obrigado a passar, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir muito orgulhoso por tudo que o afilhado fizera, e extremamente surpreso ao saber que estava prestes a presenciar o casamento dele, também ficou se sentindo muito mal pelo modo que tratara Lince, quando soube que quase a perdera por causa do Perfect Protego (quando ela quase morreu ao se colocar na frente da maldição da morte) tomou uma decisão, mas esperaria a hora certa para pô-la em prática, talvez depois do casamento de Harry.

Harry ficou morando na casa da madrinha, mudaria para sua casa assim que se casasse, Gina fizera pequenas modificações na casa, acrescentando alguns móveis e detalhes, a casa ficara maravilhosa era calma e reconfortante, mas sofisticada ao mesmo tempo.

Gina estava morando com os pais até o casamento e era constantemente interrogada pelos irmãos que queriam saber até onde Harry tinha ido com ela, obviamente nenhum deles saia sem receber uma bela azaração de rebater bicho papão bem no meio do rosto, mas quem mais sofria com os intermináveis interrogatórios era Rony, que por não ter contado nada para os outros sobre o namoro da caçula passava pelas mais diversas provocações e brincadeiras de mau gosto (praticadas principalmente pelos gêmeos), faltando uma semana para o casamento de Harry e Gina, Hermione perdeu a paciência com os irmãos Weasley e os intimou para uma conversa a sós, desta conversa não se sabe como todos os ruivos saíram de cabeças baixas e pedindo desculpas a Rony.

Harry ainda era visto pelos irmãos Weasley como alguém perigoso, não era deixado um minuto sequer sozinho com a amada, mas ele não se importava em breve estaria casado com ela e eles nada poderiam fazer para impedir, pensamento esse que acalmou também à ruiva que estava prestes a explodir de tanta raiva dos irmãos.

Outra pessoa que estava à beira de um ataque de nervos era a senhora Weasley que não cansava de reclamar por terem marcado o casamento para tão pouco tempo, ela só pareceu mais calma quando Lince tomou as rédeas da situação e com praticidade colocou tudo em ordem, mesmo sem gritar era incrível como todos a obedeciam, obedeceriam também à senhora Weasley, claro está, se não fosse o fato desta não ter nervos de aço como Lince.

Tonks, Lupin e Alvo visitaram Sirius alguns dias depois deste ter sido resgatado, o motivo de não terem ido antes era simples, o pequeno Alvo pegara um leve resfriado e como o St. Mungus estava lotado com pacientes ainda vitimas da guerra tiveram que cuidar do pequeno sozinhos e como Tonks voltou a trabalhar como auror Lupin não teve como visitar o amigo antes, Sirius se mostrou extremamente surpreso pelo amigo ter ouvido seus sentimentos e finalmente ter se casado, desde antes de "morrer" Sirius havia percebido os olhares constantes entre o amigo e a prima, mas também percebera o quanto Aluado tentava se manter distante, apesar de ter percebido o clima entre os dois sua surpresa foi bastante grande ao ver o pequeno Alvo de quase um ano agora.

- Depois você vai ter que me contar direitinho essa história Aluado. – falou Sirius rindo da cara constrangida do amigo.

- Que história? – perguntou Tonks entrando na sala acompanhada de Lince e Alvo, os três tinham ido até a cozinha para pegar um pouco de leite para o garoto que agora dormia a sono solto no colo da mãe, ele tinha agora o cabelo na cor azul elétrico.

- Nada não. – respondeu Lupin rapidamente.

- É, eu só estava querendo saber como meu caro amigo Aluado se rendeu ao seu charme priminha. – falou Sirius recebendo um olhar assassino de Lupin.

- Ah! Isso. – falou Tonks fazendo pouco caso. – Eu o agarrei e ele não teve mais como negar que gostava de mim, ai só tive que o fazer ver que já que ele me amava eu não me separaria dele.

Sirius arregalou os olhos visualizando a imagem de Tonks agarrando o amigo, fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça como que para espantar um inseto extremamente irritante, Tonks e Lince gargalharam gostosamente dele.

- Tanta alegria logo durante a manhã? – perguntou Harry sorrindo, acabara de acordar.

- O Sirius estava aqui comprovando que temos que tomar cuidado com o que perguntamos, podemos ouvir o que não queremos. – comentou Lince sorrindo.

Harry observou a madrinha e não pode deixar de se sentir extremamente feliz, estava prestes a se casar com a mulher que amava, tinha seu padrinho de volta e sua madrinha que sempre se mostrara séria e irônica agora sorria despreocupadamente, tudo bem que ela ainda era muito irônica, mas a seriedade e a tristeza que ele sempre vira no rosto e nos olhos de Lince desaparecera, finalmente ela estava plenamente feliz.

- No que está pensando Harry? – perguntou uma voz atrás de Harry, ele estava tão distraído que não percebeu que Gina, Rony e Hermione haviam entrado na sala.

- Em como é bom ver o quanto todos estão felizes. – murmurou Harry em resposta, virando-se para Gina fazendo contato com os olhos mais belos do mundo. – Em como é maravilhoso saber que eu estou prestes a me casar com a mulher que eu amo e que eu nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida.

- E por mim continuará assim pelo resto de nossas vidas. – falou Gina emocionada, Harry parecia ter o dom de emocioná-la.

- Hum-hum. – o leve pigarro dado por Lince às costas deles os fizeram se lembrar que tinham mais pessoas na sala, se viraram um pouco constrangidos e perceberam que todos tinham parado de conversar para observá-los.

- Que bom que esse casamento vai sair rápido. – falou Sirius chamando todas as atenções para ele. – Porque se não teríamos uma nova geração de Weasley Potter a caminho, com pais solteiros.

Harry pegou a almofada mais perto dele e lançou-a contra Sirius que a pegou no reflexo rindo marotamente para o casal que apesar de rir estavam corados.

- Sinceramente eu não me importaria nem um pouco de ter vários ruivinhos com uma certa ruiva. – falou Harry sorrindo para a noiva.

- Que bom. – falou Gina e Harry arregalou os olhos, pois Gina alisava a barriga. – Não! Eu não estou grávida. – falou Gina alarmada quando percebeu o que Harry pensara. – Eu quis dizer que acho bom que você queira ser pai, porque eu sempre quis ser mãe e eu estou com fome por isso alisei a barriga, não tomei café da manhã hoje.

- Ufa. – um suspiro extremamente profundo foi ouvido, mas não foi dado por Harry e sim por Rony, vendo que todos o olhavam curiosos ele falou. – Se meus irmãos quase me mataram por não contar que ela estava namorando, imagine se eles descobrirem que ela está grávida.

O riso foi geral, até Gina que tentou parecer brava não conseguiu ficar séria, a cara de Rony foi hilária, e no final até ele riu também.

- Bem, a conversa está ótima, mas tenho que ir. – falou Lince se levantando. – Molly deve estar prestes a ter um infarto por eu não ter aparecido ainda.

- A mamãe é muito estressada. – falou Gina. – Eu que sou a noiva não estou tão nervosa.

- Mas no dia você vai ficar. – predisse Lince.

- E por falar em casamento Lince. – falou Sirius sorrindo. – Como anda os preparativos para o nosso casamento?

- Que? – perguntou Lince, até aquele momento eles nunca tinham tocado no assunto.

- Se eu me lembro bem, eu fui preso no dia em que você e eu íamos nos casar. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo. – Então nada mais lógico do que nos casarmos agora.

- Que tal um casamento duplo? – perguntou Gina sorrindo.

- Legal. – concordou Lince irônica. – Só tenho que arranjar um vestido, arrumar os papéis com o bruxo encarregado da cerimônia, ah claro não posso esquecer de contar isso pra Molly que com certeza dessa vez me mata.

Todos riram juntos, Lince percebeu que Sirius estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas decidiu não falar nada (por enquanto).

- Ainda tenho que comprar meu vestido. – lembrou-se Lince de repente. – Acho que vou comprar agora, tenho que ir ajudar Molly depois, você vem não é Sirius?

O tom usado por Lince não deixava duvidas que aquela não era uma pergunta e sim uma ordem. Sirius se levantou meio atordoado e acompanhou Lince para fora. Os que ficaram na casa se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Finalmente eles se acertaram. – exclamou Remus feliz.

- Sim. – concordou Hermione. – Mas vamos, temos que ajudar a senhora Weasley rápido, ela vai ter um ataque quando descobrir que a Lince não vai aparecer tão cedo por lá.

Eles sorriram e se encaminharam para a Toca onde uma senhora Weasley se descabelava porque os enfeites não eram do jeito que tinham pedido, Rony e Hermione que tinham visto a amostra do enfeite escolhido por Gina transfiguraram os enfeites que estavam ali nos certos e a senhora Weasley sorriu para eles como se agradecesse, eles se entreolharam e contaram que Lince tinha ido comprar o vestido dela e que chegaria atrasada, a senhora Weasley arregalou os olhos e começou a colocar os enfeites no lugar certo, teria muito trabalho, Rony e Hermione a ajudaram no que podiam e Tonks e Lupin também, já que Alvo tinha dormido, Tonks o colocou para dormir no quarto de Gina, a noiva por sua vez foi acompanhada por Fleur (para desgosto de Gina) para experimentar o vestido para que os últimos ajustes fossem feitos, pois não teria mais tempo pra nada. Tudo correu bem e eles estavam até adiantados, quando a noite caiu tudo estava pronto, pelo menos o que podia ser resolvido um dia antes do casamento, a comida ainda viria amanhã, eles decidiram contratar um bufê, pois não queriam sobrecarregar a senhora Weasley.


	43. Chapter 43

**Momentos Sirius e Lince**

- Pronto. – falou Lince cansada, jogando-se ao lado de Sirius no sofá da casa Cresswel, ela vestia uma roupa confortável e leve, uma saia longa de tecido esvoaçante na cor verde cana e uma blusa de alças finas preta, virou-se para Sirius e falou. – Já está tudo pronto para o casamento, a decoração já está arrumada, as bebidas já estão gelando, só falta a comida, mas isso só vai ser arrumado no dia e já comprei meu vestido.

- Quer dizer que amanhã há esta hora Harry estará casado. – murmurou Sirius a olhando com um certo brilho maroto.

- Sim. – respondeu ela o olhando desconfiada. – Fico tão feliz por ele, os dois sofreram tanto merecem ser felizes.

- Como é seu vestido? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo chegando mais perto de Lince.

- Verde-água. – respondeu ela o olhando nos olhos, Sirius fez uma careta de curiosidade e ela continuou. – E mais nada, vai ser surpresa, nem adianta tentar descobrir como é.

Sirius observou o quanto à voz dela saiu divertida, ele amava vê-la feliz e odiava quando ela ficava triste, passou a mão pelo rosto delicado dela, às vezes não acreditava que ela era tão forte e decidida, a aparência dela era de uma boneca de porcelana, daquelas delicadas que parecem de verdade, mas ele sabia que por trás dos traços finos e travessos existia a mulher mais maravilhosa que ele já vira.

- Está me olhando com cara de bobo, de novo. – comentou Lince sorrindo.

É, ele tinha esquecido do quanto ela gostava de jogar com ele, sempre o instigando, não podia dizer que não gostava, mas naquele momento ele queria fazer uma coisa mais interessante com a boca dela, foi com esse pensamento que ele se aproximou e a beijou apaixonadamente, pedindo com a língua passagem para aprofundar o beijo, no que foi atendido prontamente, a sentiu se afastar bruscamente e soltou um gemido de protesto antes de abrir os olhos e vê-la já de pé olhando pela janela, ele olhou também e viu que chovia, ele sorriu, sabia o que ela faria.

Lince estava se sentindo cada vez mais quente à medida que Sirius a beijava, estava prestes a se aproximar mais um pouco dele quando ouviu um barulho a muito conhecido, estava chovendo, ela sorriu e se encaminhou para a porta de saída, a chuva estava grossa e lhe molhou o corpo rapidamente a deixando encharcada, ela amava a chuva, a chuva lhe fazia sentir como se estivesse lavando a alma tirando de dentro de si todos os problemas, quando se viu sozinha em outro país, sem amigos e com o peso do mundo em suas costas seu único consolo foi a chuva, abriu os braços e levantou o rosto deixando que os pingos tirassem dela todas as lembranças ruins, para que a sua nova vida que estava prestes a começar fosse livre de todo e qualquer pesadelo.

Sirius observou do hall de entrada da casa Lince andar até o meio do extenso gramado e abrir os braços levantando o rosto, ele sabia como ela se sentia quando estava debaixo da chuva, adorava ver o quanto à expressão dela se desanuviava quando ela deixava os pingos da chuva cair por seu corpo, durante muito tempo não soube como ela conseguia suportar ver um por um de sua família morrer bem na sua frente e não poder fazer nada, quando perguntou pra ela, ela simplesmente respondeu que deixava que a chuva levasse todos os seus problemas embora. A chuva também lhe trazia lembranças dos tempos de Hogwarts…

_Flashback_

_ Sirius já estava cansado disso! Fazia quase um ano que namorava Lince, e de repente ela começou a sumir sem dar explicação, ele não se importava de que ela fosse onde quisesse, mas estava chovendo e ele pensou que eles poderiam ficar juntos, sentados de frente a lareira um aquecendo o outro, mas não! Ela sumiu todas as vezes que choveu durante a semana mais chuvosa que ele já tinha visto na vida! Estava desesperado, sua mente já começava a fantasiar imagens de Lince com outro homem, era torturante, será que ela o estava traindo?_

_Foi pensando nessa possibilidade que ele resolveu tomar uma atitude, pegando o Mapa do Maroto, artigo feito com a ajuda da própria Lince, ele a seguiu por todo o castelo, não sabia para onde ela estava indo, parou de andar, surpreso, quando viu que ela estava saindo do castelo, mas naquele temporal? Sirius pensou por um instante e colocando um feitiço impermeabilizante no mapa foi em direção ao saguão de entrada e saiu no encalço dela._

_Após andar na chuva por um tempo indeterminado Sirius a avistou no meio do jardim um pouco antes da árvore que ele e os amigos adoravam se sentar e relaxar, ela estava parada com o rosto levantado, ele se aproximou um pouco cautelosamente, quando chegou perto o suficiente viu que ela sorria e mantinha os olhos fechados, chegou bem perto, mas sem tocá-la._

_- Estava imaginando quando chegaria. – falou Lince sorrindo, abaixando os braços e o olhando, surpreendendo Sirius._

_- Você sabia que eu estava te seguindo? – perguntou Sirius abismado._

_- Desde que sai da torre da grifinória. – respondeu Lince alargando mais o sorriso._

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius, pensando que já devia saber que nunca iria conseguir segui-la sem que ela percebesse._

_- Meu tio Mike morreu. – respondeu Lince, uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho, apesar de toda a chuva Sirius percebeu e aquilo fez seu coração apertar dolorosamente odiava vê-la triste. – Grayback o matou, ele se recusou a entrar para o exército de lobisomens do Voldemort._

_Voldemort! Odiava aquele nome! Era o homem que estava fazendo sua garota chorar, Sirius não suportava vê-la triste, mas ultimamente era como ele mais a via, mais e mais membros da família Cresswel eram mortos e Lince via todas as mortes sem exceção, era uma tortura para ela e para ele também, sentia o coração sangrar toda vez que a via olhando para o nada, pois sabia que ela estava vendo a morte de mais algum parente._

_- Eu sinto muito. – falou Sirius acariciando o rosto dela, era a única coisa que podia fazer, ficar ao lado dela._

_Lince deu um sorriso triste e fechou os olhos surpreendendo-se do quão confortador era aquele simples gesto._

_- A chuva sempre me chamou a atenção. – falou ela, sua voz embargada pelo choro que estava segurando desde que saiu da sala comunal, ela não choraria na frente de ninguém além dos amigos. – Desde pequena eu sempre ia tomar "banho" de chuva, me acalma, quando meu avô morreu, eu me senti perdida, eu tinha quatro anos e me lembro como se fosse hoje, eu estava no meu quarto e de repente vi o vovô caindo da cadeira com a mão segurando o peito, ele parecia sentir muita dor, pisquei os olhos e estava no meu quarto chorando com minha mãe desesperada tentando chamar minha atenção, eu corri até o quarto do vovô, mas não adiantou nada, ele já estava morto, foi a primeira vez que meus poderes se mostraram._

_Lince fez uma pausa, Sirius a olhava admirado, ela não era de falar muito sobre coisas tristes, respirando fundo ela voltou a falar:_

_- Estava chovendo muito naquela noite, eu não agüentei ficar no quarto do vovô e sai correndo para fora de casa, tropecei em uma pedra e caí de joelhos, minhas mãos estavam na terra, levantei o olhar para o céu e chorei, fiquei um bom tempo ali, após alguns minutos me senti melhor, sentia como se toda a angustia se esvaísse, meu avô sempre gostou da chuva também, ele estava muito doente do coração, e um dia quando eu disse que não queria que ele fosse embora para sempre ele me olhou e disse olhando pela janela, "está vendo a chuva?" eu acenei que sim, "quando eu me for e você sentir muita saudade é só pensar em mim que eu estarei bem perto de você, através da chuva eu vou voltar a abraçá-la e a confortá-la em meus braços, minha menina"._

_Sirius não conseguiu conter uma lágrima, então era por isso que ela sumia toda vez que chovia?_

_- Toda vez que chove, é como se eu ouvisse meu avô me chamando "vem minha menina, eu estou aqui", eu me sinto como uma criança que caiu e ralou o joelho e consegue conforto no colo de seu avô querido. – falou Lince chorando, Sirius a abraçou e eles ficaram ali, sendo envolvidos pelos braços do avô dela._

_- Eu sinto muito. – falou Sirius, depois de algum tempo, envergonhado. – Eu pensei que você… pensei tanta besteira._

_Lince sorriu e o beijou, não gostava que pegassem no seu pé, mas não podia deixar de achar fofo o modo como ele tinha ciúmes dela, o beijo que era para ser simples e casual estava se tornando cada vez mais quente e provocante, Sirius já a apertava contra seu corpo e ela podia perceber no que aquilo ia dar se ela não parasse, mas não conseguia, seu corpo se movia sozinho, com um pequeno impulso enlaçou com as pernas o quadril dele, ele se moveu e segundos depois ela sentiu ser prensada contra a árvore que estava a alguns passos de distância, quando ele começou a descer a alça da blusa que usava ela parou o beijo e abaixando as pernas o afastou delicadamente._

_- Aqui não, assim não. – murmurou ela ofegante._

_Sirius se afastou relutante, mas entendeu o que ela queria dizer, ainda não era hora, ele a esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário, era difícil, praticamente impossível se controlar perto dela, mas o faria, ele a amava mais do que tudo. Juntos eles voltaram para o castelo, ambos silenciosamente prometendo-se fazer de tudo para permanecerem juntos._

Sirius sorriu amargamente, afinal eles acabaram se separando, mas o que importava era que estavam juntos agora. Ele continuava a observando, a roupa dela estava totalmente encharcada e pregada no corpo, ele engoliu em seco, ela ainda conseguia deixa-lo sem fôlego, apesar de que ele sabia que não importava quanto tempo ficassem juntos ela sempre o deixaria sem fôlego, simplesmente porque a amava de corpo e alma.

Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou por trás beijando-lhe o pescoço, sentiu-a estremecer em seus braços, sorriu perante o poder que sabia ter sobre ela, no entanto seu sorriso desapareceu assim que ela se virou para ele e começou a desabotoar sua camisa, é tinha que confessar, ela tinha o mesmo poder sobre ele.

Lince ficou sentindo a chuva cair sobre seu corpo por um longo tempo, em sua mente passava tudo que passou até aquele momento e chegou à conclusão de que valeu a pena, por mais que tivesse sofrido, e sofreu muito, estar ali com o homem que amava e tendo ao seu lado seu afilhado, seus amigos, era maravilhoso, apesar de toda a falta que sentia da família e dos amigos que partiram não podia reclamar do fim que levou sua vida.

Ao sentir Sirius a abraçar por trás e beijar seu pescoço sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer e uma onda de calor perpassar cada célula existente dentro de si, e percebeu que aquele não era o fim e sim um recomeço muito feliz para sua vida, que até então não era vivida em toda sua plenitude, ela nos últimos anos não viveu apenas sobreviveu, apenas ao encontrar Anny e depois Harry e os outros que pode se sentir um pouco mais viva, mais humana, antes, tudo era escuridão, não conseguia ser feliz, e agora, agora nada mais a impediria de o ser, sorriu expressando toda a sua felicidade, sentiu Sirius a levantar com os braços e a carregar para dentro da casa, o beijo sufocante e quente que ele lhe deu tirou qualquer resquício de consciência que ainda poderia ter, quando deu por si já estava deitada na cama minimamente vestida com ele por cima dela, agora era hora de aproveitar a felicidade que custou tanto a conquistar, se esquecendo de tudo ela se entregou mais uma vez nos braços do homem da sua vida.


	44. O Casamento

**O Casamento**

O horário do casamento chegara e Gina já estava pronta, no quarto que deixaria de ser hoje dela estavam Hermione, Luna, Anny, Lince e uma chorosa Sra. Weasley. Gina possuía um sorriso enorme no rosto, irradiava uma alegria contagiante, estava belíssima com seu vestido de noiva. Gina usava um vestido branco, tomara que caia, os pequenos bordados em prata formavam um emaranhado de flores e folhas na parte de cima do vestido, ela prendera os cabelos num coque baixo, ornando os cabelos com pérolas em volta de sua cabeça, usava um véu transparente com pequenos bordados prateados nas pontas, o véu chegava à barra de seu vestido, usava luvas que cobriam todo seu antebraço.

- Acho que será a primeira noiva que não se atrasará para o casamento em séculos. – comentou Lince sorrindo.

- Eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso. – respondeu Gina também sorrindo. – Esperei tanto tempo por esse dia que por mim já estaria lá fora com a cerimônia pela metade.

Todas riram com a afirmação da ruiva. Hermione usava um vestido azul-petróleo muito parecido com o que usara no baile de inverno de Hogwarts, Luna vestira um vestido dourado apertado até os joelhos com uma abertura frontal na altura do joelho e atrás uma pequena calda que não chegava até o chão, ela prendera os cabelos em um coque alto deixando alguns fios estrategicamente soltos, a Sra. Weasley usava um vestido azul-claro de manga longa sem muitos detalhes, que a presenteava com um ar simples, mas elegante, Lince usava um vestido verde-água apertado na cintura e solto até os pés, não tinha muitos detalhes, mas dava a Lince um ar sofisticado.

- Tenho um presente para você Gina. – falou Lince pegando uma caixa pequena, azul aveludada, entregando-a a Gina, que abriu e não pôde segurar uma exclamação de surpresa.

Na caixa havia uma gargantilha de prata com diversos diamantes em volta, era linda, perfeita, e Lince queria dá-la a ela.

- Lince… - falou Gina surpresa olhando para a amiga. – Eu não posso aceitar.

- Pode sim! – exclamou Lince com firmeza transparecendo no rosto.

Gina olhou para Lince e percebeu que não adiantava insistir em não aceitar e então a abraçou agradecendo.

- Harry dá pra parar de encher! – exclamou Lince sorrindo. – Ainda faltam dez minutos para o casamento e a Gina já está pronta não se preocupe que ela não vai fugir e se não ficar quieto eu corto a ligação mental.

- Você ainda não cortou? – perguntou Gina rindo. – A Mione e a Anny já cortaram há muito tempo, o Harry não as deixava em paz.

Mione, Anny, Lince e Gina gargalharam gostosamente, mas a Sra. Weasley e Luna estavam de olhos arregalados, não sabiam que eles tinham ligação mental e muito menos que podiam cortá-la, era incrível, mas como tudo que relacionava o sexteto era incrível elas ficaram caladas, felizes ao ver a alegria estampada em cada um daqueles rostos que por tanto tempo ficaram sérios e sombrios.

Gina sorriu e colocou a jóia que contrastara maravilhosamente com seus cabelos. Os convidados eram poucos e ao redor da Toca um grande esquema de segurança foi montado, já que não queriam nenhum besouro abelhudo enchendo a paciência deles, Sirius (com o consentimento de Harry) fizera questão de chamar o Ministro da África (que ficara encantado com o convite) para o casamento, já que foi graças a ele que Lince se recuperara mais rápido. Somente a família Weasley, o que já dava um grande número de pessoas, os membros da Ordem e da AD estavam presentes, apesar de que poucos membros restassem da AD.

Gina chegou à entrada da tenda que havia sido montada nos jardins da Toca ela entraria com o senhor Weasley. Gina sorriu para o pai, enquanto as outras mulheres entravam o senhor Weasley não pode segurar a emoção falando o quanto Gina estava linda e o quanto estava feliz pela felicidade dela. Ambos emocionados entraram na tenda.

Tudo estava em tons de branco e vermelho, os enfeites da mesa eram de lírios - rosa assim como o buquê de Gina, os lírios eram os preferidos de Lílian, uma homenagem àquela que gerou e deu a vida pelo homem que lhe roubara o coração.

Harry estava impaciente aguardando sua noiva, sabia que ainda não estava na hora, mas estava ansioso para que o casamento começasse, ao lado deles os padrinhos sorriam, Rony e Hermione eram padrinhos de Harry, Sirius e Lince de Gina, ele tentou falar com a madrinha para ver se Gina iria se atrasar, mas levou uma bronca daquelas, bronca essa que ele já tinha ouvido de Anny e Hermione, por falar em Anny, ela apareceu na festa ao lado de Matheus (branco, de cabelos negros e alinhados, olhos castanhos claros e perspicazes) que viera da Irlanda especialmente para o casamento, Harry ficara feliz pela alegria que viu nos olhos de Anny.

A marcha nupcial foi tocada no horário marcado para que o casamento começasse para estranhamento de muitos, mas os que acompanharam a história dos dois sabiam que Gina não seria capaz de se atrasar.

Harry estava de costas quando Gina começou a entrar, ele se virou e a viu, ela estava linda, o vestido branco dava a ela um ar angelical, mas havia nela uma aura forte, ele sabia que por mais bela e delicada que Gina pudesse parecer, ela era uma das mulheres mais fortes que ele poderia conhecer. Viu Gina entrar caminhando ao lado de seu pai, no rosto dela Harry viu apenas alegria e emoção, Harry sentiu seus olhos marejarem, finalmente ela seria a Sra. Potter, assim que seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os dela ele se perdeu no olhar dela, nada mais importava, não via mais ninguém, apenas ela, sua Gina, sua mulher, sua companheira, seu amor, a mulher que ele escolhera, e que o escolhera para passarem o resto de suas vidas juntos, uma emoção sem precedentes tomou conta de seu coração, ele ainda não havia assimilado que tudo havia terminado, parecia que aquele mês ele passara numa nuvem de amor e felicidade, mas agora ele sabia, não mais seria infeliz, pois teria Gina a seu lado.

Gina entrou na tenda segurando firmemente o buquê em suas mãos, durante todos os preparativos, durante o tempo que demorara a se arrumar ela não ficara nervosa, mas agora que estava prestes a se casar um frio na barriga lhe fazia lembrar que não devia ter comido tanto durante o dia, mas assim que entrou pôde ver Harry parado olhando-a fixamente como se apenas ela existisse, fazendo o nervosismo dela ir embora, em sua mente passaram todos os momentos, bons e ruins, pois os ruins também faziam parte de sua vida e ajudaram a moldar a mulher que ela era hoje.

Um segundo parecia uma eternidade agora, sua vida passava em seus olhos, mas tudo que podia ver era Harry, com diferentes idades sorrindo para ela, ele sempre fizera parte de sua vida, mesmo antes de conhecê-lo, sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados, mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza, eram de alegria, felicidade por poder passar por aquele momento tão mágico, nos olhos dele ela podia ver amor, emoção, devoção, ela sabia que a partir dali, sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, mas não estava mais nervosa por isso, ao contrário, se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo por estar ali, Harry Potter seria seu para sempre, e ela seria dele eternamente… um sentimento de inquietude começou a se apossar dela, ela queria chegar logo ao lado de Harry, queria que a cerimônia já tivesse terminado para que pudesse estar ao lado dele na casa deles.

Harry começou a ficar impaciente também, talvez herdando o sentimento de Gina, parecia que a ruiva não chegava nunca, mas então ela chegou, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, ele abraçou brevemente o Senhor Weasley e estendeu o braço para Gina que prontamente passou o seu pelo dele, sorriu para ela e ambos ficaram de frente um para o outro, mal ouviram o que o representante do ministério falava, estavam totalmente concentrados um no outro, olho no olho, sorrisos idênticos no rosto, uma leve aura azul os rodeava, emanando amor, carinho, felicidade.

Na hora dos votos Harry fora o primeiro:

- Durante muitos anos eu não soube o que era amor, quando criança ficava imaginando como seria se eu fosse amado por alguém, imaginei muitas vezes que meus pais não tivessem morrido, que eles viriam me buscar, desejei ardentemente ter uma família, ser amado e poder amar alguém, hoje realizo esse sonho, ao seu lado, meu amor, quero construir uma família, a família que eu sempre sonhei, eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa e me sinto irresistivelmente alegre por saber que tudo o que eu sinto é recíproco, ao seu lado me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo, eu te amo, essa é a frase que apesar de curta e simples consegue expressar mesmo que pobremente o que sinto toda vez que olho nos seus magníficos olhos.

Gina muito emocionada pronunciou os seus:

- Eu o amei desde a primeira vez que te vi, mesmo que não soubesse o que estava sentindo. Antes de te conhecer eu sonhava em me casar com Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, mas lá na plataforma, eu não vi o herói eu vi um garoto, perdido e assustado, um garoto com incríveis olhos verdes, que só com um olhar, com um sorriso, me fez ter mais vergonha do que eu já tinha passado em toda minha curta vida, por anos não conseguia falar com você, sempre me achava tola demais para falar algo que te interessasse, assisti de longe sua vida, até que um dia comecei a fazer parte dela, você começou a me olhar como amiga, depois veio o nosso primeiro beijo, foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, hoje me sinto apaixonada não pelo menino que sobreviveu, e sim pelo garoto que eu vi na plataforma com medo e perdido, pelo adolescente que mesmo sem muito conhecimento da magia enfrentou mais coisas do que um bruxo adulto, o homem corajoso que enfrenta qualquer coisa sem se importar com o que lhe acontecerá, eu te amo e sempre, não importa o que aconteça, meu coração será só seu, inteiramente seu, meu amor.

Harry a abraçou fortemente, sentia que dali em diante sua vida mudaria completamente, um horizonte de amor e felicidade se estendia diante dos seus olhos, horizonte esse que durante muito tempo ele não pudera ver, afastou um pouco o rosto e olhou ternamente para a sua mulher, sua esposa e sorriu, seus olhos verdes foram traçando cada detalhe daquele rosto, cada leve sarda, os olhos brilhantes, o nariz bem traçado, a boca, quando chegou a boca seus olhos não quiseram se afastar, foi aproximando devagar o rosto, fechando lentamente os olhos, seus narizes se encontraram e seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo doce que dizia que aquele era um casal que não se separaria.

Após a cerimônia as pessoas se dispersaram andando pelo jardim, comentando o quanto o casamento foi emocionante. Harry e Gina ficaram juntos no meio do salão sendo cumprimentados pelos amigos.

- Harry, eu quero que saiba que estou muito feliz por você, não sabe como desejei que estivesse bem, enquanto estava no véu, não se passava um dia sequer sem que eu me lembrasse do quanto você devia estar sofrendo pensando que eu havia morrido, fico feliz que tenha superado isso, e feito tudo que fez, conquistado uma mulher maravilhosa, construído uma vida, e estou mais feliz ainda por poder fazer parte de sua vida agora, depois que tudo terminou, agora que você pode finalmente ser plenamente feliz, assim como eu sou com sua madrinha. – falou Sirius calmamente, deixara-se ser um dos últimos para poder conversar mais reservadamente com o afilhado. – Eu e Lince conversamos e chegamos à conclusão que ela daria uma jóia de presente para Gina, e eu daria a viagem de lua de mel para vocês. A casa de vocês não possui feitiços suficientes para rechaçar os repórteres, por isso seria melhor que viajassem e deixassem tudo por nossa conta e…

- Sirius… - começou Harry emocionado pelo que o padrinho acabara de falar. – O maior presente que eu poderia receber eu recebi, ter você de volta foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu, você é o pai que eu não tive, sinto muita falta dos meus pais, você não imagina o quanto, mas você é muito mais do que meu padrinho…

- Se você continuar eu vou chorar. – cortou Sirius com os olhos marejados, mas com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – E tenho que zelar pela minha reputação.

- Que reputação? – perguntou Lince que havia se aproximado. – A de durão? Desculpe querido, mas essa você perdeu quando quase morreu do coração quando a Bellatrix resolveu que vocês tinham um caso.

- Você tinha que me lembrar disso. – reclamou Sirius com cara de nojo.

Harry e Gina riram, Lince havia contado a eles o episódio e eles podiam imaginar a cara do Sirius.

- Eu vou tomar alguma coisa. – falou Sirius saindo em direção à mesa onde tinha todos os tipos de bebidas imagináveis.

- Obrigada pela jóia madrinha. – agradeceu Harry que só de olhar a gargantilha de Gina sabia que a jóia valia uma verdadeira fortuna.

- Não foi nada. – falou Lince fazendo pouco caso. – Vocês já decidiram para onde querem ir na lua de mel?

- Na verdade não tínhamos pensado nisso. – comentou Harry pensativo.

- A Grécia é um ótimo lugar, Atenas é uma cidade incrível. – falou Lince se lembrando dos meses em que morara lá. – Morei lá por algum tempo, ainda tenho uma casa lá…

- Bem então vamos para a Grécia. – decidiu Gina sorrindo, Harry concordou.

- O que tanto conversam? – perguntou Hermione se aproximando do grupo sendo seguida por Rony e Anny (Matheus tinha ido pegar bebidas para ele e Anny).

- Quando eu e o Sirius saímos naquele dia não fomos só comprar meu vestido. – explicou Lince. – Eu queria decidir quais seriam nossos presentes, ficou decidido que eu daria uma jóia à Gina e o Sirius daria a viagem de lua-de-mel aos dois, eles acabam de decidir que vão à Grécia.

- Nossa! – exclamou Hermione excitada. – Os bruxos da Grécia são incríveis, vocês tem que ir à Atenas, lá tem o maior concentramento de lojas bruxas do mundo…

- Hermione acho que eles vão estar ocupados demais para sair do hotel pra ver os pontos turísticos. – falou Lince maliciosa, Harry e Gina coraram, mas não puderam deixar de concordar interiormente com Lince.

- É tudo tão bom não é? – falou Anny sorrindo. – Se há alguns meses nos dissessem que estaríamos vivendo um dia desses, acho que nós mandaríamos o coitado para o St. Mungus sem hesitar.

Todos riram, apesar de saberem que era o mais provável de acontecer.

- Sinto falta de todos os nossos amigos que se foram. – falou Harry sério. – Mas estou feliz por ter tudo acabado e ainda ter vocês ao meu lado.

- Dizem que a guerra separa as pessoas, mas a nós ela fez o contrário, quanto pior tudo parecia, mais unidos ficávamos. – falou Hermione pensativa.

- E foi graças a nossa união que ganhamos. – disse Rony olhando para os amigos. – Passamos por muita coisa, mas nunca nos deixamos abalar por elas, porque ficamos juntos, se tivéssemos deixado nossa amizade se abalar, teríamos perdido a guerra, somos fortes juntos, e juntos devemos ficar sempre, um apoiando o outro.

Todos se olharam sorrindo, fazendo silenciosamente a promessa de continuarem juntos por toda a eternidade, os seis se abraçaram mutuamente e suas tatuagens da AM brilharam intensamente, selando a promessa silenciosa, juntos começaram a guerra, juntos a terminaram e juntos ficariam.

- _A festa foi linda, mas Harry e Gina não ficaram muito tempo nela, preferiram ir para a casa deles viajando logo depois para a Grécia onde passaram um mês. – falava Merlin, que narrava a Shinaya e Atalon o casamento de Harry e Gina. – Dois meses depois Lince e Sirius se casaram e pouco mais tarde Anny e Matheus, os últimos foram Rony e Hermione, todos os casamentos foram alegres e românticos, o amor deles emanados, dizia aquele mundo tão castigado que o mundo seria um lugar melhor._

_ - E o que houve depois? – perguntou Shinaya quando Merlin parou de falar, estava curiosa para saber o que ouve com seus amigos._

_ - Eles por algum tempo ainda tiveram alguns problemas com os comensais que conseguiram fugir, mas nada de realmente grave aconteceu. – continuou Merlin sorrindo. – Harry e Gina tiveram dois filhos, Lílian e Thiago, Rony e Hermione também tiveram dois, Hugo e Rose, Anny e Matheus tiveram uma única filha, Verônica, Lince e Sirius tiveram dois filhos, Samantha e Jonathan, sendo que Samantha foi adotada poucos meses depois do casamento dos dois, ela tinha seis anos na época. Eles foram felizes durante toda a vida deles, viveram em harmonia com seus filhos e netos, acho que não é necessário dizer que eles foram plenamente felizes em seus casamentos._

_ - Que carreira eles seguiram? – perguntou Atalon curioso._

_ - Lince abandonou a carreira de auror e se dedicou aos negócios da família, apesar de ter continuado como caça monstros, Anny continuou a ser uma auror e ajudou a reformular todo o departamento e a escolher novos aurores, pois o mundo bruxo não podia ficar sem proteção, Rony e Harry também se tornaram aurores, Harry se tornou o mais jovem chefe da sessão de aurores em séculos, ele queria que Anny fosse eleita, mas ela afirmara categoricamente que não se daria bem em um cargo burocrático, Sirius se tornou Inominável como sempre desejou, Gina resolveu seguir carreira como artilheira no quadribol, sendo mais tarde uma das colunistas esportivas mais renomadas e Hermione preferira se candidatar ao Departamento de Aplicação de Leis da Magia, para poder colocar em prática o F.A.L.E. que foi apoiado por todo o sexteto._

"_Durante algum tempo Hermione e os amigos não tiveram muito êxito, até que finalmente os elfos começaram a aderir à causa, para desespero de muitos bruxos que os escravizavam sem piedade, Hermione desenvolveu ao lado de Anny pesquisas sobre poções curativas e chegaram a algumas poções que ajudaram muitos que se encontravam entre a vida e a morte no St. Mungus, e mesmo após a guerra muitas das poções que elas criaram foram importantes para salvar a vida de muitas pessoas, a mais importante delas foi uma espécie de cura para a licantropia, essa desenvolvida ao lado de Lince também, fazendo com que os lobisomens pudessem ter uma vida normal, pois já podiam controlar a maldição, se transformando somente quando queriam._

"_Draco entrou para o departamento de aurores quando Harry se tornara chefe, o antigo chefe deles não quisera contratar um Malfoy para o cargo, mas Harry não hesitara em fazê-lo, Luna dedicou sua vida a ajudar os necessitados, tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa, Draco e Luna tiveram uma única filha, a bela Lucy, Narcisa decidiu ser Medibruxa um sonho antigo que não realizou porque deixara-se ser manipulada a vida toda, primeiro pelos pais, depois por Lucius e graças ao marido por Voldemort também. Eles juntos foram os responsáveis por um mundo bruxo melhor, em que mestiços tinham os direitos que mereciam e atos de maldade eram severamente castigados, Dolores Umbridge que o diga, ela foi condenada à prisão perpétua em Azkaban por todos os seus crimes contras os mestiços._

_ - Bem feito. – disse Shinaya satisfeita. – fico feliz que eles estejam bem._

_ - O mais importante é que ficarão bem por toda a vida. – falou Atalon._

_ - O obelisco em forma de fênix foi inaugurado um ano após o fim da guerra, lá estavam todos os nomes daqueles que deram suas vidas durante as duas guerras pelo mundo que agora estava em paz. – continuou Merlin com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Mas o mais importante assim como Atalon sabiamente disse é que eles foram felizes e que a vida deles foi cercada pelo mais nobre dos sentimentos o amor._

**Isinha: **_e aí acertou a surpresa? Kkkkkkkkkkkk, espero que goste destes últimos capítulos e espero te ver na minha outra fic, beijos e obrigada por todos os comentários._

**Mickki: **_o casamento está aí, espero que tenha gostado, e acho que sua curiosidade terminou não é? Espero que tenha gostado da tudo, beijos._

**Gabi: **_kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, com certeza a cara dos dois não podia ter ficado mais vermelha, eu adoro escrever cenas assim, é muito divertido._

_**Desculpe a todos pela longa espera, mas espero estar me redimindo postando o restante dos capítulos, tive que pensar bastante sobre postar ou não todos eles, mas já que estavam prontos e eu queria me dedicar a fic "Dimensões" agora… e por favor, comentem falando o que acharam e o que não gostaram, apesar de já ter terminado posso modificar alguma coisa, beijos e nos vemos em Dimensões.**_


End file.
